


Time Will Tell

by Yoonacornyoongi



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bangtanboys - Fandom, bts
Genre: ABO, Age gap Jikook, Alpha Jimin, Angst, Beta Taehyung, Bisexual Jimin, Bottom Jungkook, First chapters show the development of their relationship, Gay Jungkook, Gore, Homophobic characters, Impulsive violent reaction, Jimin’s mum is homophobic, Jungkook hates Jimin in a couple of chapters, Jungkook is a literal baby in the first chapters uwu, Jungkook is bullied as a kid, Jungkook is easily angered, Jungkook is underage during his first heat, Jungkook tries to act as an alpha, Killer jungkook, Lawyer Jimin, M/M, Major time skips, Murder, Omega Jungkook, Omegas are treated less than alpha, Omegaverse, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short Chapters, Story doesn’t start till ch 33 but the chapters before it are crucial to understand what’s happening, Top Jimin, Violence, age gap, angst with happy ending, bi jimin, bttm Jungkook, doctor taehyung, homosexual Jungkook, lots of uwu worthy chapters with just the right amount of angst, married sope, mental Illness Jungkook, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 112,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonacornyoongi/pseuds/Yoonacornyoongi
Summary: A story in which 19 year old Jimin finds a pup, muzzled and injured against a tree in the woods and decides to take him home.Little does he know ...The secrets locked away that only time will tell.__________________________________{Wkookminarnings}●Angst with happy ending●Age gap (7 years)●Top Jimin●Bottom Jungkook●Werewolf au  (alpha/omega)●Violence (murder)●Foul language●mentions of mpreg●Some other things I'll  write when I get to it__________________________________I suggest you read this book ovet on wattpad on my account @/yoonacornyoongi for pictures, mood boards etc. the experience is better ngl.__________________________________
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, JiHope, Jikook, Jimin is best friends with Hoseok, Jimin is best friends with Taehyung, Jiminxcharactor, Minkook - Relationship, VMIN, junghope, kookmin - Relationship, sope - Relationship, taekook - Relationship, vkook - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 174





	1. One

"This is bullshit, I can't deal with this anymore." He cursed to himself, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. 

He walked away, out of the main dining room towards the front door, His father following close behind.

"Jimin I'm not done speaking, get back here." Yelled his father, trying to stop Jimin before he could walk out the door.  
He grabs Jimin's arm only for him to rip it away, stopping in his tracks in the hall. 

He sighed deeply as he turned around "I still don't understand why you didn't tell me all this before. did my concent mean nothing to you?"  
He said, trying to be calm.  
"I've told you that I wanted to finish studying, you KNEW I wanted to get my degree and at least start working or even get my own house, so I can finally get away from all this responsibility. I'm too young to have to deal with this shit!" He raged as he lost his temper near the end.

"And now you're trying to marry me off to some stranger?!?" He questioned.

He didn't realise until he'd finished that now, his entire family was standing in the hall with them. 

"Jimin, sweetie, listen." Said his mother walking up next to him.

"We chose this girl because we knew you'd get along perfectly, She's a wonderful girl. And besides, she's too young so by the time she's at the proper age that's when we expect you to get married." She said smiling happily at him. 

"Rose, that's not the way to convince him." said his father.

"You forgot the fact that I might not even want to marry a woman" Jimin growled at his parents, scaring his little sister slightly as she got closer to their mother. 

"Don't you dare start with this again Jimin. Once you meet her, you'll realise that this was all a misunderstanding and that you don't actually like-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." He glared.

"Hyung, don't speak to mom like that." His younger brother butted in. 

"This doesn't concern you, Jihyun." Jimin snapped back. 

"Jimin, we're just trying to make you understand-" Jimin cut his father off, "I'm 19 years old, I have the right to control what I want and what I don't want, who I like and who I don't like, if I want to get married or if I dont." His blood boiling past it's limit by now.

"Jimin just listen-" his father tried again "No! I'm done listening to you guys, I'm leaving. And I'll come back only when you've changed you're mind about the marriage, AND accepting my sexuality" 

Those were the last words he spoke before he left his parent's mansion in the middle of the woods.

~~~~~~~~~

Jimin still couldn't believe the event that occurred only a few minutes ago as he continued to walk down the darkened path of the woods. 

The only thing that bothered him until now wasn't his father telling him what to do with his future, or his mother disagreeing that he's bi. It was the look of pure disgust on both his sibling's faces. 

He sighed angrily, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He's got to stop thinking about that, what's done is done. He doesn't regret anything he said and doubts they did either. 

Jimin never noticed how beautiful the night of a full moon could be, once you see it from a different perspective instead of it being the night of pure pain and suffering for wolves. 

It's glimmering light casting upon the trees, twigs and even the small river a few metres away, all making a beautiful sight as he walks past. 

He thought back to when his father used to explain the history of wolves. Of how only the omega can't control turning into their wolves. And how betas only turn half way into their Wolves. On the other hand, alphas have full control over turning and can decide when to turn.

Jimin is glad that he's presented as an alpha, but it also has its flaws...

His thoughts were interupted by the sound of rustling leaves on the ground, he didn't think much of it and continued to walk until he heard a slight whimper coming from behind a tree followed by shuffling and more leaves crushing. 

He walked towards the large, dark tree. The sound of whimpering getting stronger as he reached the spot. He slowly walked around it. looking down, his face dropped to the sight of what was bellow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《 first chapter is up woooo.  
> I'm really excited to write this story since  
> 1) its my very first  
> 2) this storyline has been in my head for ages now.  
> Let's pray it'll turn out okay lmao, I'm gonna try my best to make it really good and special from other jikook AUs and hopefully you'll like it.  
> Bye now!!!👋👋 》


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ! 🌸✨

If he had to explain the feeling he had right now, a dozen words couldn’t come close, because what he was looking at wasn't like anything he'd come across, it was somewhat ... inhuman. 

He stared at the scared pup in front of him, it's whimpering getting louder as it tried to move away from Jimin, backing into the heaving wolf lying behind him for protection.

The first thing he noticed was the metal muzzle around the small pup's mouth that glistened in what was left of the moon light.  
He wondered if the wolf was related to it, judging from the way it nudged the larger wolf in hopes for it to move.  
it's mother perhaps? he thought. 

Jimin quickly took his phone out and turned on his flash to see that the mother was injured beyond imagination, slashes spreading across her chest and stomach that looked almost impossible that another wolf could have done it.  
It was barbaric, psychotic even.

He felt like he was about to throw up but held himself together, crouching down to check the baby wolf. The light coming from the phone reflecting on the muzzle as Jimin studied the pup's face and saw blood oozing out of it's temple. 

He reached his hand out to lift it up to check the rest of its body, but stopped as it growled at him, moving closer to it's mother.  
Jimin tried again, this time the pup swung his paw out to scratch Jimin's hand. 

"Wow, I'm trying to help you." Jimin said unfazed, looking down at his scratched hand.  
The pup growled again in return, not interested in anything Jimin was saying as it turned it's head to it's mother's body, moving it as he whimpered.

"Fine, you know what, you can die here for all I care." Jimin said as he turned the light on his phone off and got up to walk away.

"What a stupid kid." Jimin thought, continuing to walk away from the two wolves and into the semi dark forest.  
He didn't know what he wanted to do, he didn't know if he should just go home, leaving the pup to die beside it's mother or go back and help it. 

He couldn't think straight, a big part of him wanted to do the right thing and go back to the little wolf but all that kept going through his mind was how stubborn that pup was.  
“He's hurt Jimin you have to go back, he's just a baby!” the voice in his head practically yelled at him.

Before Jimin could even argue with himself, he realised he was already running back for him.

When he got there, the pup was still nudging his mother when he heard Jimin's footsteps again, he jumped up in the same stance as before.  
"C'mon, I can't leave you here." Jimin said, speed walking to the kid, "even if you're a pain already, I can't let you die here." as soon as he finished his sentence, he grabbed him without a second thought.  
The pup started to bark and growl at him, but suddenly stopped and yelped in pain when Jimin held him close to his chest with his arm pressing against his leg, blood dripping onto Jimin's sleeve.

"Is your leg hurt? That explains why you couldn't run away from me." Jimin said, all he got in return was small whimpers as the pup rubbed his head against Jimin's chest. "Don't worry, I have someone back home who can help you."

Jimin started running to get home, with his sleeve getting soaked with the blood of the little wolf as he started fighting against Jimin to get away to go back to his mother, but Jimin knew there was no hope for her, he knew the pup wouldn't like it, but he had to leave her if he wanted to save him.

when Jimin reached the main road at the edge of the woods, he quickly waved his hand out to call for a cab.

As soon as one pulled up in front of him, he frantically pulled his jacket to cover the hurt, shivering pup.

Jimin quickly hopped inside the car and gave his address before checking on the little being laying on his lap.

It's breathing was getting heavy due to the amount of blood he was losing, Jimin pulled his sleeve over his hand and gently pressed it over the little wolf's injury, it yelped at the pressure on his leg and Jimin quickly looked up at the driver, checking if it was loud enough to catch his attention before gently bending down to place a small kiss on the sweaty pup's head to shut him up. 

At the warm feeling, it pushed closer to Jimin's lips, seeming to find comfort in the small action. 

Jimin sat up straight again and stared at him, while rubbing his ears he realised that he needed to call his roommate to get the medical supplies he needed to deal with the injury. 

He grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket and dialed the number.

A few rings later, the deep voice of his roommate filled his ears through the speaker of his phone.  
"Hey chim, how was the dinner with your family?" 

Jimin sighed, frustrated.

"Not the time. Listen, I'll be home in a few minutes, I need you to get a few things," he paused.  
"I need you to get all the medical supplies you'll need to treat a deep wound." He informed his friend.

"Woah, what!? Jimin are you hurt?" He sounded worried.

"No, I'm fine." he said quickly, "I'll explain later, this is where you're medical training comes in handy."

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

Jimin got out of the cab in a hurry, almost forgetting to pay the driver.

With the baby wolf still breathing heavily covered by his jacket, he ran up to his dorm.  
Since no one was wake, the reason being it was in the middle of the night, he didn't have to worry about being questioned about the pup.

Once he reached his dorm, he banged on the door since he couldn't get to his keys.

The door swung open revealing his roommate, Taehyung.  
Jimin nearly sprinted inside, grabbing a towel on his way to his room.

"Well hello to you too Jimin, what are you doing?" He asked following Jimin around.

"Where's the stuff I told u to get?" Jimin asked, turning around to face Taehyung after laying the towel on the bed, pup still inside his jacket hidden from Taehyung's sight.

Taehyung saw how serious Jimin was acting so he ran out of the room only to come back shortly after with a bag in his hand.

Jimin quickly snatched the bag, and poured it onto the bed.  
At the sudden motion, Jimin accidently touched the pup's wound through the jacket.

The loud whelp coming from beneath Jimin's jacket took Taehyung by surprise.

"Um.. What was that?" Taehyung all but screatched at his friend. 

"Okay. listen, It's a long story but I promise I'll explain later." Jimin replied. "Just please, help him first." He finally pulled his jacket out of the way, revealing the little wolf in so much pain already.

Tae looked between Jimin and the pup in his arms for a few seconds before giving in. 

"Alright, lay him down quickly!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin was currently sitting cross legged against his headboard, facing the small, injured body of the pup.

His eyes constantly looking between the gash, and Taehyung's hands, working on stopping the bleeding and sewing the wound.

Taehyung gave him something to numb the wolf, before threading the needle and about to start on the wound, but as soon as the needle was in the wolf's sight, it panicked, trying to get away from the small sharp object.

"Jimin, hold him down." Taehyung almost yelled, 

Jimin quickly but gently grabbed the small body in front of him, keeping him as still as possible without hurting it.

But no matter what Jimin did, it wouldn't stop struggling.

"C'mon, don't do this." Jimin whispered, he tried to think of a way to comfort him.

He decided to massage the back of it’s ears, while putting his other hand over it's eyes. 

He didn't expect the immediate reaction he received, it almost seemed as if it had fallen asleep, judging by the way it had gone limp, but it actually became relaxed because of the feeling.

Taehyung continued to stitch the wound, wiping it with alcohol every now and then.

Jimin removed his hands once Taehyung was finished, but was stopped by the pup making a discomfort sound while reaching his head out towards Jimin's hand, in a way of telling him to put his hand back where it was.

Jimin did exactly that as Taehyung started wrapping a bandage around the stitched up leg. 

"You're lucky you're roommate is a doctor." Taehyung said once he finished.

"A doctor in training you mean" Jimin said, messing around with Taehyung as he rubbed the back of the pup's head.

"yeah yeah whatever, I still helped you sooo..." Taehyung went on as he packed his things up, Jimin stared at Taehyung before smiling to him "thanks, Taehyung."  
"No problem, so you wanna tell me what happened and why we have a child in our dorm?" He asked, standing next to the bed, Jimin looked up to his roommate, taking in a deep breathe before asking him to leave the room so they could continue their conversation outside. 

Jimin removed his hands from the almost sleeping pup and causiously walked out into the hallway, shutting his door behind him.

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

"So you just took him!?" 

"He was hurt what was I supposed to do!?" Jimin yelled.

"What about it's mom-" "what's done is done, we can't go back for her now anyway." He hurriedly cut him off.

Taehyung sighed, standing in the doorway of his room before saying "well, you need to do something about that muzzle." After that he shut his door, saying goodnight to Jimin.

Jimin sighed deeply, saying it back and walked to his room, not forgetting to close the door behind him. He turned to see the baby still sleeping peacefully, he stared at the metal cage around his mouth, thinking of every way possible to remove it, without waking him up, because he really didn't want to deal with him running away.

He got closer to the bed, sitting near the pup, he lifted his head, trying to get to the latch so he could take it off, he gently released it and pulled off the top strap, then undid the buckle behind it's head.

Once he successfully got the muzzle off, the pup whimpered at the feeling of his sore jaw finally being released from the cage.

Jimin got up and threw it away, changing into a white T-shirt and black sweatpants. He stared at the wolf, before carefully moving him from the end of the bed closer to where he sleeps. After laying the pup down beside him, he got under the covers, sighing deeply before closing his eyes, eventually falling asleep.

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

Jimin woke up to the sound of shuffling and whimpers of pain, he opened his eyes forcefully slow, to see the little wolf trying his best to crawl towards Jimin's body, without making a sound. Jimin stayed quiet, pretending to still be asleep as he watched the pup's every move. 

The pup layed on his side, back against Jimin's stomach, the little one sighed happily when feeling the warmth and safety of the older's body. 

Jimin, taken back by the action, ready to lift him up and put him back where he was, but decided against it. Considering how much pain and sadness the baby was going through, and just wanted some kind of comfort.

"If he moves or bothers me, even in the slightest way, I'm putting him back" he said to himself, as he too closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

* Thud *

"What the fu-" he stopped himself mid sentence when realizing he was lying on the floor beside his bed.

He stayed there, rubbing the back of his head recovering from the sudden fall, he got up on his knees and peaked over the bed, only to have something bump into him.

He fell on his butt, again "okay, seriously, what the fuck." he grumbled in frustration, but looked up when he heard a small voice yelp in pain, "ow."

Jimin stood up in shock, realising there's a child in his bed.

He questioned the situation before he remembered, "oh yeah, I forgot you could do that." He said, sighing in relief.

"Are you okay, hyung?" The boy asked, looking up to the older, "I didn't m-mean to push you." He continued.

"Ugh, yeah yeah don't worry about it." Jimin replied, he studied the boy a bit, shocked at the fact that he wasn't so little, he expected him to be around 6 or something, since his wolf form was way too small, but the boy seemed much older, but not old enough to pass 15.

Jimin didn't notice he was staring until the younger looked down in embarrassment, holding the covers up to his chest.

He force himself out of his thought as he asked, "what's your name?" 

"Jungkook" he said in a low voice.  
( no shit sherlock )

"Well, Jungkook, I'm Jimin." He half-smiled to him, Jungkook stared up at him for a split second before dropping his face again, blushing.

Jimin wondered why he was being so shy and embarrassed until he realized.

"Oh shit, you're naked." He said out loud, Jungkook shivered at his words, cheeks becoming even more red.

"Hold on, I'll get you some clothes." Jimin rushed towards his closet, throwing clothes everywhere trying to find something that would fit the younger boy.

He eventually found a short hody along with an old pair of boxers and grey gym shorts.

He tossed them over to Jungkook,  
Making him catch the clothes with both hands, causing the blanket to drop.

"Here, put these on, I gotta go take a shower." Jimin informed him, grabbing himself some clothes as well and walked into the bathroom connected to his room.

Jungkook waited until Jimin was entirely out of site before he yanked the covers off his body. Shivering from the cold, he grabbed the hody, putting it on quickly along with the rest of the clothes, he tied the strings around the waist of the shorts tighter to fit him ( coz baby got a smol waist) 

Once he was finished, he got out of the bed, walking around Jimins room in curiosity, he went to his desk, staring at all the books that were scattered everywhere, and the crumbled up notes that were thrown here and there.

Then he looked at himself in the body mirror, noticing his blood stained temple. He grabbed a tissue from the desk and wiped it, hissing slightly while doing so. 

He looked around the room again to find the bin. Once he did, he tossed the tissue inside, the the sudden reflection of something shiny caught his attention. He hesitatingly bent down to see what it was, regretting it dearly afterwards. 

His breath was shaky as he took a step back, remembering everything that happened the night before.

"Mom... where's mom.? He mumbled to himself. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a blonde giant slamming the door to the room open, causing Jungkook to flinch.

"JiMIN WHeRE THE FUcK DId YOU pUT MY- oh." Taehyung stopped yelling when his eyes landed on Jungkook. 

"Um... hi" he said, smiling to him, "I'm Taehyung" 

Jungkook stared a him, slowly remembering, "you're the one who wrapped my leg up, right?" 

That's right, you shouldn't be walking around on it you know."  
Taehyung scolded him, making the smaller look down in shame,  
"Sorry..." 

"No need to be sorry kid, what's your name?" 

"Jungko-" he was interrupted again by another door slamming open.

"The fucks happening here" Jimin cursed, walking out of the bathroom in only his boxers, drying his hair with the towel. Taehyung gasped, covering jungkook's ears as Jungkook looked everywhere but Jimin, cheeks burning. 

"Don't curse! We have a child in our dorm now." Said Taehyung. 

"Who cares, as if he's never heard it, and besides, I heard you curse when you walked in."

"Well, that's because I came here looking for my lab coat since I have a class in a few minutes." He glared at Jimin, "but when I saw this Little guy." He removed his hands away from Jungkooks ears, walking towards Jimin, "I just HAD to stay and chat, he's so cute!" He finished, putting his arm around Jimins shoulders pointing towards Jungkook.

Jimin pushed Taehyung off him, going back into the bathroom to put the rest of his clothes on.

Taehyung giggled at Jimin's reaction, he looked back at Jungkook, smiling when he realised he was as red as a tomato. 

He put a hand over his shoulder, causing Jungkook to look up, "what'd you say your name was?"

•  
•  
•  
•

Jimin got out a few minutes later, fully dressed this time to see Taehyung and Jungkook sitting on the bed, their backs facing him.

"Didn't you say you had a class soon?" He asked his roommate, making the both of them face Jimin. 

Taehyung stared at him in shock, "shit I forgot!" He yelled, jumping off the bed and ran out of his room.

"I thought you said no cursing!" Jimin shouted so Taehyung could hear him, "SHUT UP" he shouted back, closing the front door.

Jungkook looked at Jimin in a questionable manner as he started counting with his fingers.

"1, 2..." as his third finger popped up, Taehyung rushed back into the room, and spoke in a jokingly, calm way, "You didn't tell me where my coat is." He smiled threateningly. 

Jimin laughed at his reaction. "It's in the pile of clothes that I handed to you yesterday before I left, but obviously you didn't put them away." He finished, folding his arms as he raised an eyebrow to him.

"Oops" was all Taehyung said before he rushed back out, causing a lot of shuffling here and there until finally, the sound of the door closing.

"Classic Tae" Jimin chuckled, looking back at Jungkook, he noticed that he was in another world, staring at the plain, white walls of Jimin's room with his back facing him.

"Hey kid, you okay?" He asked, walking towards jungkook, no answer.

"I bet you're hungry, c'mon, let's go get you something to eat" he put his hand over Jungkook's shoulder only for him to jerk his shoulder away from it. Standing up, he looked at Jimin with teary eyes. 

"My mom... why didn't you help her." He spoke in a low voice,  
Jimin sighed, he knew this question was coming.

"There was nothing I could have d-" "No! you could have saved her too!!! You just left her there to die!" he sobbed, pushing Jimin repeatedly as he continued, "you just left her! You monster! You just l-l-left her." His tone got lower as his voice began to crack, becoming a heaving mess.

Jimin grabbed his wrists before he could push him again, "hey, just calm down, let me explain." "no I don't want to hear anything you have to say! Get away from me!" he screamed, trying to get his hands free from the alpha's grip.

Jimin panicked at all the ruckus he was causing, worried that someone would be banging on the door, asking for an explanation.

Without thinking, he found himself dropping to his knees to be at Jungkook's height. He grabbed the back of his head, burying his face in his neck, "just calm down okay? Breath, just breath." Jimin spoke softly, hugging the younger tightly while gently playing with the hairs at the back of his head.

Jungkook was about to push him away, but instead he just stayed there, the strong scent coming from Jimins neck calming him down so fast that he didn't even realise he was snuggling his nose around Jimins glands, and wrapping his arms around him at the same time, hugging him back.

His crying slowly died down as Jimin spoke, "I'm sorry."

"We can go back, right?" Jungkook mumbled into Jimin's neck, "we can still save her."

Jimin pulled back, sighing when he saw the hope in jungkook's eyes.

"Look kid, I came back for you because I knew I could help you, but for your mom... well, like I said, there's nothing I could have done, okay? Do you understand?" 

Jungkook just stared at Jimin, hesitantly nodding as tears began to fall again, he jumped back into Jimin's arms, hugging tighter than before as he sobbed into his shirt.

The sudden embrace took Jimin by surprise, but he hugged back, telling him that everything will be okay.

They stayed in that position for a while until Jungkook stopped crying, Jimin stood back up, telling jungkook to go wash his face.

The younger nodded, walking towards the bathroom, Jimin looked down at his soaked shirt, 'great' he thought, he grabbed his phone to check the time, 8:30 am, he cursed to himself, “this was supposed to be my lazy free day, and now I have a pup to deal with.”

Jungkook came back a few minutes later, finding Jimin on his phone, "um.. hyung?" He spoke quietly, but loud enough for Jimin to hear, "what?" He said, too focused on his phone to look at the younger boy.

"Are you an alpha?" He asked in yet again, a low voice, "yes." Jimin replied, Jungkook nodded, looking down, Jimin remembered that he too had questions of his own.

"How old are you?" He asked,  
"t-twelve" Jungkook stuttered,  
He looked up again to see Jimin staring right back at him, Jimin was about to ask another question but was stopped by Jungkook's stomach rumbling.

He blushed in embarrassment as Jimin chuckled, before saying, "c'mon, let's get something to eat, I'm almost as starving as you are."

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu. Just uwu.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what d'you wanna eat?" Jimin asked as he crouched down to pull out a pan from the cupboard.

Jungkook stood beside the crouched male, thinking deeply before smiling, "do you have pancakes?" He grinned.  
"You don't just have pancakes Jungkook, you need to make them." Jimin chuckled, shaking his head, standing back up soon after with a pan in hand.

"Besides, I don't have the ingredients for pancakes anyway." He says, putting the pan on the stove, Jungkook pouted sadly at Jimin's words.

"What are you gonna make then?" He asked, following Jimin as he walked towards the fridge.  
"Well, I was going to just make you a bowl of cereal but apparently SOMEONE finished it so," he paused, opening the fridge, "eggs and toast it is." He continued, pulling out four eggs and grabbed the bag of toast, Jungkook smiled at Jimin before looking down shyly. 

Jimin closed the fridge and put the eggs on the side, so he could focus on putting the bread in the toaster.

He noticed how Jungkook went quiet, so he turned to face him, "Or did you have something else in mind?" Jimin asked, he was trying his best to make Jungkook feel comfortable, since he knew how sensitive omegas can be, especially at such a young age.

"No it's okay, i like eggs and toast." He shook his head, looking back up at Jimin smiling.  
Jimin gave him a small one in return before looking back at the toaster, placing 2 slices of toast inside, he then cracked the eggs into a bowl, beating them but stopped when he heard a small hiss of pain coming from Jungkook.

He looked to his side to see Jungkook by the toaster, with his eyes closed tightly as he held his hand up to his mouth.

"What did you do?!" Jimin almost shouted as he placed the bowl down on the counter, he ran to Jungkook, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the sink.

"I was just checking i-if the toasts were r-ready" he said, trying his best to hold back his tears, his hand was pulled under the tap, running the cold water over it.

"Who told you to check them!? Don't you know it pops out by itself when it's ready? Look! Now you've burnt yourself." Jimin scolded him, trying to calm his anger issues the best he could.

"I just wanted to help" Jungkook said in a low voice, looking away from the scary alpha in front of him.

Jimin sighed deeply, realizing he was being too intimidating, "where does it hurt?" He asked the omega softly, quickly changing his attitude.  
Jungkook looked up at him before pointing to his thumb, "here."  
"Does it hurt a lot?"  
"Kinda.."  
"Keep you hand under the water, I'll go get you some ice." Jimin told him as he walked to the freezer, pulling out a small, blue ice pack.

He went back to the sink, turning the water off and held Jungkook's hand, he placed the ice pack over the red mark that was forming on his thumb, causing Jungkook to squeal, "AH! it's cold!"  
"Well yeah, obviously " Jimin smiles. He removed his hand before continuing, "go sit down and keep the ice on it okay? I'll finish making breakfast." 

Jungkook nodded, holding the ice pack tightly on his thumb as he walked around the island that was in the middle of the kitchen, so he could sit down facing Jimin, "sorry" the little wolf spoke lowly, hoping Jimin heard, and he did, "don't be." 

At that moment, the two pieces of bread in the toaster popped out, making a ding sound, Jimin look at the toaster then back at Jungkook before chucking, "see, I told you they come out by themselves."

Jungkook smiles shyly, watching Jimin taking the toasts out and putting more in, before he continued making the eggs.

•  
•  
•  
•  
•

"Here's your food." The older said, placing the plate of scrambled eggs and toasts in front of Jungkook, 

"Thank you." He stared at Jimin, smiling at him.  
"You're welcome." Jimin replied as he went to grab his own food, Jungkook wouldn't start eating until the alpha sat down, out of respect, even though he was starving.

Jimin put his plate beside Jungkooks as he sat down to finally start eating, "how's your hand?" He asked, noticing that the younger placed the ice pack on the side, "it's a lot better." Jungkook replied happily, Jimin nodded in return, before he started eating and with that, Jungkook did too, but Jimin noticed that he wasn't eating the toast.

"Why aren't you eating your toasts? I thought you said you liked it." He asked the younger, causing him to stop eating.

"I do, it's just ... ummm...." he trailed off, feeling too embarrassed to say it, "I don't like the crust." He spoke quickly, looking down, fidgeting with his fingers.

Jimin stared at the shy boy, finding in hard not to laugh but managed not to since that would make the poor kid even more embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have cut them off for you before I gave you your plate."  
Jungkook presser his lips together, feeling even more shy.

"Here, give me your plate." He reaches his hand out to take Jungkook's plate before getting up to cut the edges off.

He gave his plate back to him once he was done, getting a small 'thank you' from the omega, all he did was give him a half nod in return and went back to eating his food, "listen, we need to talk after we're done, okay?" He said, putting his hand on the younger's shoulder, "okay."

•  
•  
•  
•  
•

"You finished?" He asked Jungkook as he washed his own dish, "yes.... can I have some water? Please?" He quickly added while handing his plate to Jimin for him to wash.

"Yeah hold on, let me get you some." Jimin said, placing Jungkook's plate in the sink before walking to the fridge and handed a bottle of water to the little boy.

"Go sit on the couch, I'll be there in a minute." He told Jungkook, continuing to wash the dishes. 

Jungkook tried his best to walk to the living room opposite the kitchen and sat down, holding his injured leg in pain as he opened the bottle to drink from.

Jimin dried his hands once he was done, and joined the small wolf on the couch, "okay, so, I need you to explain to me what happened last night, why you and your mom were in the woods and why you were both hurt okay? Can you do that for me?" He spoke in the kindest way possible, knowing how sensitive this topic is.

Jungkook stared at Jimin, before hesitantly speaking, "but ... I don't remember." His eyes went back to his hands, "what do you mean you don't remember?" Jimin asked in shock, "how do you not remember anything, it was last night." his voice was getting louder.

"I-I just don't.." Jungkook flinched lightly.

Jimin relaxed his temper for a few moments, they sat in silence before the alpha spoke, "can you at least try? I need you to give me the information I need to take you back home." Jungkook looked at Jimin, looking into his eyes to see no more anger in them, he nodded, "okay." 

"Alright, so what's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember my mom was on the ground... and I was trying to help her, but she pushed me away... and I... I hit my head on something hard... and then everything went black, and then I woke up with pain in my leg, then.... you showed up." He spoke, as he tried to connect the bits and pieces of the memories flying around in his head, but he knew he forgot too much to even try to remember.

"Okay.... do you remember anything before that? Where you're from? What your pack name is?" Jimim asked.  
"No... my mom would never tell me anything that had to do with my pack." Jungkook said sadly, looking down feeling ashamed, he feels like he's disappointing the alpha that's staring at him, waiting for an acceptable answer.

"What about your mom's name? You'd have to know your mom's name?" His tone turned angry from the useless answers he was getting from the little wolf. 

"She wouldn't tell me that either, she told me that it wasn't important for me to know." Jungkook replied honestly, before flinching when Jimin banged his fist on the coffee table.

"That's bullshit! Your story is bullshit! It makes absolutely no sense." He shouted. "You can't remember what happened last night exactly and now you're telling me that you remember things your mom said to you before that!?!" Jimin stood up as he continued, "and on top of that you're saying that you know NOTHING about your family?!" He kept on shouting, causing Jungkook to jerk up at every word. 

"I-I swear I don't r-remembe-" "listen, kid." Jimin cut him off, getting closer to his face."You better tell me the truth, or else you're going to regret it." He threatened.

"I am telling the t-truth! I s-swear! My mom never told me anything please.... please believe m-me." Tears started falling from his face as he pulled his knees closer to his chest, sobbing into them, scared of Jimin.

Seeing Jungkook like this make Jimin realized he's gone way too far with this, and wishes he didn't say all those words.

He gently grabs Jungkook's face with both hands to see big, brown puffy eyes staring right back at him. Which made him feel even more guilty. 

"Shit, hay I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to shout like that, it's just... I have really bad anger issues and I got frustrated because I need better answers so I can take you back, but I believe you alright? And I'll try my best to find another way to get information ok I promise. So can you forgive me?" He finished, smiling at Jungkook trying not to seem like a monster infront of the baby.

Jungkook just stared into Jimin's warm eyes, almost getting lost in them as he nodded in a trance.

"Are you afraid of me?" Jimin asked.

Jungkook shook his head 'no' slowly, still looking into the alpha's eyes.

"Good." Jimin smiled before wiping the boy's tears with his thumbs.

Something about Jungkook made Jimin feel ... weird, it made him feel like he would go through all kinds of different moods with him but as soon as he sees him upset or hurt, he calmed down, he's felt that before with his siblings but this was different, he hardly knew Jungkook, and yet it feels like he trusts the alpha with his life, and it made Jimin feel.... needed again.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jungkook's voice, asking him the number one question that was going through Jimin's mind every time he looked at Jungkook.

"Are you going to get rid of me?"

••••••••••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to update 1 chapter daily on ao3 and if I miss one then the next day I will update 2 chapters. 
> 
> BUT if you’re eager to find out what happens and can’t wait, then you can check out this story on wattpad!! It’s already up to chapter 43! 
> 
> Thank you for reading my book 💜


	5. Chapter 5

"You gonna tell me how your day was with the little wolf yet?" Taehyung asked as he plopped down on the couch beside Jimin, handing him a cold beer.

"It was very..... well I wouldn't say annoying but yeah it was somewhat good." Jimin answered, taking the bottle from his roommate.

"Oh come on, don't say that. I bet it wasn't that hard watching over a kid." Taehyung whined at how ridiculous Jimin sounded. "Well if you were okay with a kid crying every few minutes and having to deal with him burning himself, plus all the mumbling oh my go-" "okay okay I get it. But you have to remember that he's really young. And he just lost his mother. Plus he's an omega." He cut Jimin off, taking a sip from his bottle.

Jimin sighed, he opened his bottle of beer, "yeah that's true." He said, looking at the sleeping form of the baby wolf, resting peacefully beside him with his head on the older's lap, lips parted slightly.

"I can't believe he's twelve, he's way too small to be twelve." Taehyung broke the short moment of silence. "I know right? And he's even smaller in wolf form. Gosh, omegas really are something." Jimin said before taking a long sip out of his bottling. 

"Yeah... but I feel like the only bad thing about being an omega is turning. Other than that it's fine." Taehyung shrugged.

"Hmm, you'd make a great omega Tae, you've got the sensitivity and everything." Jimin winked at Taehyung's shocked face, but went back to normal when he realized Jimin's words were accurate.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but of course being a beta is the best for me." He smile, putting his empty bottle on the table infront of them. "I have no problem in finding the woman of my dreams. Wolf or not." 

"But seriously Tae, it was so hard trying to explain everything to him. And when I asked him to give me information about his pack, he kept saying that he couldn't remember." Jimin spoke quietly so Jungkook wouldn't hear. 

"Hhmm, didn't you say you found him against a tree and his head was bleeding? Maybe he hit his head and now he can't remember." Replied Taehyung, making Jimin think about that possibility. 

"Can that really happen?" 

"Of course! Especially in the process of turning. The skull gets weak so the chances of him hitting his head and losing his memory are really high." 

"Maybe,Yeah. That could be it. Oh and when I told him that I had to take him back, he made me feel so, fucking, guilty Taehyung I just.... I really didn't know what to say to him." Jimin sighed, remembering the scene that occurred a few hours ago. 

"What happened?" Asked Taehyung, eager to know what happened before he arrived back to the dorm. 

*dramatic flash back harp music*

•

•

•

•

•

Jimin stared at Jungkook, trying to figure out the best way to tell him. 'Of course I have to get rid of him, I can't take care of a child. It's way to big of a responsibility and on top of that I have college and law school to focus on, I don't have the time to look after some kid.' He thought to himself.

He sighed deeply, "look, I can't keep you here. I have college and my studies to focus on and all. I just .... I don't have time to look after you." He spoke truthfully to the boy starring right back at him, a frown appearing on his face.

"But I won't bother you I promise! I can help you with all kinds of stuff if I stay, and ... and I really won't ask you for anything." Jungkook said in hopes of trying to convince Jimin to let him stay.

"What about your family? Your pack? They must be worried sick about you, they've probably already found your mom and now are looking for yo-" "I don't have anybody!!! It's always been me and my mom... please don't take me back, I don't have anyone anymore...." he cut Jimin off, tears began to fall. 

Jimin, shocked at Jungkook's sudden out burst, quickly but awkwardly hugged the small being, rolling his eyes internally in annoyance. "Woah don't cry, umm.... look we'll figure this whole thing out later,okay?" He said, trying to think of ways to change the subject.

"Hey, why don't we watch some TV? I'll call Taehyung so he can bring back some pizza, would you like that?" He asked the softly crying boy that had his head nuzzled in Jimin's neck, calming down from Jimin's scent as he nodded repeatedly.

Jimin smiles to him self, proud that he was able to stop Jungkook from crying, before pulling his phone out of his pocket to call Taehyung.

•

•

•

•

•

•

"After that we just watched TV until you came home." Jimin finished telling his story. He looked at Taehyung and saw that he was smiling widely back at him.

"Awwww, cold hearted Jiminie is no more." He drew out, squishing Jimin's face.  
"Shut up~. I'm not always that cold hearted." He slapped Taehyung's hands away. His sentence made the other man raise his eyebrows at him.

"Aha. Yeah, sure." He chuckles. He looked down to Jungkook, caressing the boys hair as he continued to speak, "why not?"

Jimin looked at his roommate questionably, "why not what?" 

"Why can't he stay? I mean, he's sweet and very quiet. I don't think he'll cause any trouble. Plus he can sleep in my room if you don't want him." Taehyung said, looking back up at Jimin.

"Taehyung, there will be so much trouble if he stays, if the school finds out he's here with us, they'll kick us out." 

"That's ok, we can just find an apartment and live there." Said Taehyung confidently. 

"What about your medical studies? And my law school? We'll be way too busy." Jimin argued.

"We can make it work-" "he's not staying Tae. That's final." He glared at his roommate, their voices getting slightly higher causing Jungkook to whine in discomfort.

Taehyung removed his hand from Jungkook's head, sighing before saying, "Yeah you're right, it's a stupid idea to keep him...... ya know~, I'm actually surprised that you let him sleep on you."

"I didn't let him, he fell asleep. There's a difference." Jimin said, defending his macho personality.

"Deny it all you want Jiminie, but inside, you're loving the fact that you feel needed." Taehyung teased, poking the side of Jimin's face.

"Cut it out Taehyung!!" Jimin yelled, pushing him. Which he regretted straight away as he realized he spilt his drink all over Jungkook's head. 

Jungkook sprung up from Jimin's lap. Coughing harshly. Taehyung gasped, grabbing Jungkook's face. "Oh no~ are you okay?!! Look what you did Jimin!"

"Hey!! You're the one who was annoying me!" He argues back, but was ignored while Taehyung was too busy wiping the liquid off of Jungkook's eyes, but his eyes were still wet, even after several attempts. Soon Taehyung realizes that Jungkook was crying.

"Awww don't cry bud." 

"Why are you crying?" 

Taehyung and Jimin said at the same time. Taehyung glared at Jimin, as if telling him to be nice as he continued to speak, "bad Jiminie! Look at the mess you've made of Jungkook's hair!" 

"He can wash it off, it's fine. Stop making such a big deal." Jimin replied as he got up to throw the bottle away.

While he was walking away, he heard Taehyung tell Jungkook to go to the bathroom in Jimin's room and wait till he comes. When Jungkook left, Taehyung ran towards Jimin.

"Okay i need you to go help Jungkook wash up." 

"What?! Why do I have to help him? Can't he do it himself?" 

"Umm hellloooo. His leg is injured, remember~??" Taehyung said, walking passed Jimin and towards the kitchen.

"Ughh, but why do I have to do it. You're the one who knows what to do with this kind of stuff."  
"I need to make dinner because I don't trust you with my food. And besides, all you have to do is make sure he doesn't stand in the tub or slip when he comes out. You don't have to do anything else." Taehyung assured the freaked out man.

"What about the bandage? Should I remove it?" Jimin said, finally giving in.

"Nah, leave it just in case. I'll take it off and put a new one on when he's done." 

Jimin sighed, annoyed as he stomped towards the bathroom in his room. 

Once he got there, he was glad he could hear the water already running.

He knocked on the closed bathroom door, hearing a small voice reply. "yes?" 

"Are you in yet? Taehyung told me to keep an eye on you, so you don't hurt yourself." Jimin said, putting his ear on the door.

"Umm, no not y-yet," he heard from the other side, along with a lot of shuffling and a sudden

BANG!

Jimin barged through the door, his face full of fear and worry. He stopped in his tracks, falling onto his knees infront of Jungkook who was on his butt on the cold floor of the bathroom. Tears already falling heavily from his face.

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️


	6. Chapter 6

Jimin grabbed Jungkook's face with both hands, checking it before moving to look at his leg.

"Are you okay!? What happened?" He asked the poor boy, his mood changing dramatically as he lifted Jungkook off the floor and pulled him into his lap.

Jungkook automatically placed his head in the crook of Jimin's neck, sniffling quietly, tears continued to stream down his face.

"Hey.." Jimin tried to get his attention, caressing his hair slowly not to frighten him.

"What happened? Is your leg okay? Does anything else hurt?" Jimin was trying to get an answer out of him, without showing that he was worried for the pup.

Jungkook lifted his head to answer, telling him that he tried to remove his shorts when he stumbled and fell. Just a few seconds after, Taehyung burst through Jimin's bedroom door and ran towards the bathroom.

Jungkook flinched and hid out of embarrassment, just realizing that he was almost completely naked. With his shorts down to his knees and shirtless infront of the two men.

"What happened!? What was that noise?" Taehyung screeched.

Jimin quickly informed him of what happened, forgetting about the hand left on Jungkook's head.

Taehyung glanced at the pair, walking into the room and crouching down, putting his own hand on Jungkook's head.

"I'll take him." He said, looking up at Jimin, "you can take my place and finish cooking. I'll check on his leg and help him bathe." He finished.

Jimin looked down at the small body in his lap then back up at Taehyung.

"Um.. yeah, ok." He replied hesitantly. When he started to unwrap his arms from around the pup, Jungkook immediately gripped Jimin tighter, not giving any signs of letting go.

"Noo.." he whimpered desperately. Both Taehyung and Jimin look at him in shock.

Taehyung smiles to himself, amused with the look on Jimin's face. "Well, I suppose you can stay and help him, right Jimin?" He asked, then started creeping out the door and towards the kitchen.

"N-wait-Taehyung!" Jimin stuttered, before sighing in defeat. Seeing that he was already out the door.

Jimin brushed his fingers through Jungkook's hair then rubbing the back of his head, asking him to look up.

"You sure you're okay? Does it hurt too much to have a bath?" He asked, getting a head shake in return.

"Yeah I'm sure." Jungkook looked up.

"Okay then, stand up. Let's not waste time." Jimin said, standing Jungkook up by his hands and sitting him down on the toilet lid.

He stayed true to his words, grabbing the waist of Jungkook's short and pulled them off his legs, being extra careful with the bandage on his thigh.

Jungkook flinched at the sudden contact, blushing aggressively. Embarrassed at the thought of being naked and bathing with the alpha in the room.

He stared at Jimin as he turned, his back facing the little wolf, informing him to finish taking off the only piece of clothing he had on.

Jungkook quickly took off the slightly oversized underwear and jumped into the tub by the toilet.

Jimin heard the splashing of the water which made his ask, "can I turn around now?" Waiting a few seconds before hearing a "yes."

Jimin turned and sat on the toilet lid straight away. Not finding what he did (undressing jk) even a tiny bit weird where as for Jungkook, well ... is red.

Jimin kept himself busy with his phone while Jungkook washed himself, rinsing his hair from the sticky substance that was spilt all over it. He turned sideways towards Jimin when he couldn't tell which of the three bottles infront of him was shampoo.

"Uh hyung? Which one's the shampoo?" He asked, poking Jimin's shoulder. Jimin looked towards the bottles, "that one's shampoo, body wash and conditioner." He said pointing to each one and went back to giving all his attention to the phone.

"Can you help me? My arms still hurt from the fall." Jungkook asked with a low voice, smiling shyly at Jimin.

The alpha stared at Jungkook, ready to say No. Until he looked at the sad puppy face he was doing. With his big sad eyes staring deep into Jimin's soul.

"Fiiine. Only your hair. You're gonna have to manage doing the rest." He gave in, getting up to grab the shampoo from the side of the bath, squirting some in his hand.

Jungkook turned his back towards Jimin as the older massaged the shampoo into his hair, making Jungkook rub against his hand when it got close to his ear. Causing Jimin to chuckle as he continued to wash the pup.

•  
•  
•  
•  
•

"Alright come on, let's get you out of the cold and dressed." Jimin said as he held a towel out infront of him for Jungkook, faced away.

"I can't g-get up." Jungkook spoke after multiple tries. Jimin held his hand out for Jungkook to grab, still facing away from him. He slowly pulled Jungkook out and wrapped him in the towel himself. "Watch it, the floor's wet." He warned Jungkook, the pup got closer to Jimin. Holding onto his arm for support, finding it a bit difficult to walk. It caught Jimin by surprise but the feeling went away when he sat Jungkook down on his bed. Finding clothes already on there. 

'Those must be the clothes Taehyung bought for him' Jimin thought as he checked them.

He set them back on the bed, walking out of his room and into Taehyung's. Taking the hair dryer and walking back to his, finding Jungkook already in his shirt and underwear, about to put the pants on when Jimin stopped him.

"Don't put the pants on yet, Tae still needs to do your bandage." Jimin said, plugging the hair dryer in.

"Oh okay." Jungkook spoke, watching Jimin sit next to him on the bed.

"Turn around, let me dry your hair." Jimin said, turning it on and started drying Jungkook's hair carefully.

•  
•  
•  
•  
•

"Alrighty, let's get you a new bandage." Taehyung walked in with his kit, placing them down on the bed. Jimin finished drying the boy's hair and told him to lay down.

"If i I hurt you tell me okay?" Taehyung made sure to tell the scared wolf. Jungkook nodded hesitantly, flinching in pain every now and then. 

He didn't realize he was holding onto Jimin's hand until the alpha squeezed his gently. Smiling towards the blushing pup.

"All done! Now let's go eat!" 

They walked out of Jimin's room to the kitchen and ate what Taehyung had prepared in comfortable silence.

Taehyung grabbed his plate once he was finished and walked to the sink, followed by Jimin.

"Hey Taehyung, do you have classes tomorrow?"

"Yeah why?" Taehyung looked at Jimin questionably.

"Coz someone needs to stay with Jungkook." Jimin sighed frustrated.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll be fine on his own." Taehyung spoke as he finished washing his and Jimin's dish, "you done bud?" He asked Jungkook, causing him to stuff his mouth full of the remaining food and nod happily.

Taehyung giggled, walking towards him to take his plate. Telling him to go wash his hands. 

"Do you really think he won't burn the dorm down if we leave him here alone?"

"Yess Jimin he'll be fiine. If you don't think so then just stay with him. As for me I think he'll be just fine." Taehyung assured the worried alpha next to him. Jimin was about to say something before he was cut off. "So is he sleeping in my room or yours?" Taehyung asked, walking towards the storeroom. "And don't even think about suggesting that he sleeps on the couch." He added quickly, grabbing a pillow, blanket and sheet.

Jimin chuckled before saying, "he can sleep with me i guess. After what happened in the bathroom earlier I doubt he'll want to sleep with you." He spoke in pride. 

"Hay!! I'm sure he would love to sleep in my room, I'm delightful." Taehyung slaps the back of Jimin’s head. 

"Face it Tae, he likes me more" they joked together. Jimin helped Taehyung in pulling out a small mattress. 

They placed everything on Jimin's bedroom floor, with Jungkook watching from the sidelines.

Taehyung said goodnight to the two when he finished and walked to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Let's get you ready for bed then. It's almost 11" 

"But I'm not tired~" Jungkook drew, flopping dramatically on the bed. Jimin stared in shook. He hadn't seen Jungkook in this kind of mood. He liked it.

"Well I am so you're sleeping." He ordered, placing a sheet on the small mattress that he and Taehyung placed beside his bed. 

Jungkook got up to help Jimin and soon, his little bed was ready.

"Right so, goodnight." Jimin said, eager to finally get in bed and pass out. He turned the lights off and got under his covers. (He's been up since 8 am and hasn't taken a nap. Who can blame him . 💁♀️)

Jungkook whispered a small goodnight, a bit disappointed that Jimin was going to sleep already but he too got in bed anyway and closed his eyes, managing to fall asleep eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

___________________________________

"Wake up!!" Taehyung shook Jimin for what felt like the millionth time. He had woken up about an hour ago, deciding to get ready before waking Jimin up, since he hates waking up before it was time. But all of a sudden it was 8:30 so that leaves only 15 minutes till classes officially start.

"C'mon Jimin you're gonna be late!!" Taehyung continued to shake him. He was starting to have enough of his bullshit so he slapped him, which caused Jimin to jerk up half awake. 

"What the fu!-" "you only have fifteen minutes so hurry up." Taehyung cut him off, casually walking away to finish eating his breakfast with Jungkook. 

"Ugh... wait, where's Jungkook!?" Jimin was wide awake now, searching for Jungkook in his room. 

"He's in the kitchen eating breakfast, he woke up from the first time I came to wake you." He explained, walking out of the room. 

Jimin sighed in relief internally before walking towards his closet, He thought he ran away or something.

He pulled out some smart looking clothes he would wear to class, it's better to get a good impression from the high-in lawyers. 

He looked in the mirror pleased with himself, taking the hair brush from off the dresser and brushed his natural black hair. He grabbed his bag, putting all the books he would need today and finally walked out of his room to see the two boys laughing together.

"Ah finally. Alright I'm off to class. You coming with me or later?" Taehyung spoke.

"Nah later. I gotta talk to Jungkook first." 

Taehyung nodded, not forgetting to wave bye to the boys before walking out. 

"Wait, you're leaving?" Jungkook questioned when he realized what was going on, panicking inside. 

Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. I'll be back in a few hours so in the meantime, you can either go back to sleep or watch TV. There's some brownie bars in the fridge in case you get hungry so don't use the stove." 

"But I don't want to stay here alone..." he said to the alpha in a low voice.

"Believe me kid, I don't like the idea of you being here by yourself either, but I don't have a choice." Jimin sighed. He was about to walk out before he remembered, "and don’t leave this dorm. And if anyone knocks don't open the door or make any sound, both me and Tae have keys so don't think it's us okay?" Jimin stared at the boy's sad face when Jungkook replied, "okay..." 

Jimin ruffled Jungkook's hair, smiling as he said, "and be careful on that leg." before officially leaving. 

Jungkook just stood there, staring at the door, hoping he would come back. Hoping that this was all a prank to scare Jungkook but he didn't. 

After a short while of waiting Jungkook realized that they really DID leave him all alone. And he started to panic, 'what if something happens? What if a fire starts and I won't know what to do? What if I fall on my leg and my thigh starts hurting too much and I can't even leave to get help, because Jimin hyung said not to leave the dorm?'

Soo many what ifs ran through his mind just like any kid would if he was left alone in a new place for the first time, with no way of contacting anyone.

Jungkook was getting so scared that he was crying out of fear. His tears fell and was breathing heavily, looking around for something to distract him.

After he calmed himself down abit, still a few tears falling, he got up and sat on the big black couch. Deciding to watch some TV but his mind wandered elsewhere. 

He thought back to this morning, having so much fun making breakfast with Taehyung. Laughing their heads off every time Jimin would say something in his sleep. Or yesterday and the night before. When they both shared so much care for Jungkook, making sure he's okay and helping him the best they could. Sure sometimes Jimin can be a bit harsh on Jungkook, but he would always find a way to make Jungkook feel better. Jungkook feels comfortable with him. Never had he felt this cared for until he'd met Jimin.

But he knew it wouldn't matter. What Jimin said before troubled his mind, that he had to give him away. That he was too much trouble. 

Suddenly a light bulb lit up in his head. It was decided then and there that Jungkook will do anything Jimin wanted, or anything he needed, so he could stay with him.

He smiled to himself widely, feeling confident about his plan as he continued to watch the cartoon that was playing before him, finding it soo boring that he fell asleep right at that moment. That and also the fact that he was tired to begin with.

•

•

•

•

•

Jimin rushed through the crowded hallway full of people,trying to get to class before it starts. 

He had just walked Taehyung to his, thinking he would still have some time left, but sadly, he was just too stupid. 

"Hay Jimin, wait up!" Said a cheerful hoseok, Who was running to catch up with Jimin. 

Jimin stopped, looking back smiling at his childhood friend as he inched closer.

"Why, are you running, so fahst." Hosoek said between breaths, placing his hands on his knees. 

"I'm gonna be late that's why. I gotta go hobi." Jimin said with a sorry expression before he started walking away from his friend. 

"Well then let me walk you there." Hoseok grinned, "okay then let's go." Jimin stated, grabbing his arm and yanked him along to continue running.

"Woah! , since when have you been worried about being late?"He chuckled as he ran besides Jimin. 

"Since I heard there are gonna be big shot lawyers watching us from now on." 

"So?" 

"Sooo they might be looking to hired someone." Jimin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Look, I know you really want a job but do you reeaally think they would hire a 19 year old lawyer in training?" Hoseok laughed. He and Jimin stopped running, finally at the lecture hall. 

"Well yeah obviously not now, but still." Jimin shrugged, walking to his regular seat. 

"Since you have arrived safely thanks to me, I gotta get to class now. See ya!" Hoseok grinned one last time, waving goodbye to Jimin. 

Jimin smiled as he waved back, he loved how kind Hoseok was. That was the whole reason they had become friends really. 

They've known each other since 3rd grade, that was when Jimin's father allowed him to go to human school. Since everyone already had friends, Jimin was left alone, he hated humans because of that. But those feelings went away quickly when Jung Hoseok first introduced himself on the playground. 

They even went to dance school together, but it didn't last long since Jimin's mother refused to have a son who dances, but that didn't stop them from being the best of friends. Hoseok was even ready to give up dancing because he felt bad for Jimin, but Jimin made him promise that he would continue and become the best out of his class. And that he did. 

Now, Hoseok still kept that promise in his head as he goes to the performing arts that is on the other side of campus. As for Taehyung, well he had met him at a Christmas party between the wolf packs in his junior year of high school.

Jimin watched as his professor came through the door, along with a few other people. He made each of his students stand up and introduce themselves to the lawyers that would be joining their classes from now on before actually starting the lecture. 

Jimin couldn't wait for the day to be over. All he wanted was to get back to the little wolf that was left all by himself.

He hated himself for almost hugging him Because of how sad Jungkook looked when Jimin was leaving. 'Gosh what's wrong with me, I need to stop thinking about him.' He remembered, finally paying attention to what his teacher was saying.

•

•

•

•

•

Jungkook wandered in the kitchen looking for something to eat. He had woken up just a few minutes ago feeling hungry so here we are. 

He opened the fridge, taking out the brownie bars Jimin suggested and went back to the living room.   
He started to get bored again so he got up to look if they had any movies to watch. 

He opended the cupboard under the TV, looking through the CDs. He didn't really know what to look for because he didn't know much about movies. Since he was never allowed to watch so he was just going by what looks and sounds the nicest. 

He finally chose the movie called Alice in wonderland, he didn't like how creepy the characters looked on the cover but chose it anyway.

He tried to recall how Taehyung put the movie in to watch last night before Jungkook fell asleep. Jungkook never had anything like this so it was all very new to him.

He eventually figured out how to put it in, pressing 'play' for it to start. 

He limped back to the couch, sitting carefully to watch the movie.

Halfway into the movie he felt like munching on something, so he got up once again and went to the kitchen, finding nothing you can eat that didn't involve cooking it. 

He sighed sadly, but lit up when he remembered that Taehyung bought him a bar of chocolate when he came back with pizza the night before. And how Jimin hid it from him so Jungkook could have it later. 

Jungkook walked to Jimin's room but stopped as he realized he could get into trouble with Jimin. And that was something he wanted to avoid since he wants Jimin to like him.

But his instincts got the best of him and he found himself rummaging through Jimin's side table drawers, finally finding the chocolate bar but something else caught his eye.   
A shiny gold pocket watch, stashed deep in the drawer. 

He pulled it out, tracing his finger around the beautiful detailing behind it, 'woah... this looks like something from a movie' he said to himself as he started playing with it as if it was a scene from a movie, finally finding the ancient pocket watch. 

He giggled to himself, having so much fun playing with it, but soon, the fun died down when he remembered that this belongs to Jimin and he might be very angry with him touching it. 

Jungkook pouted, getting off the island table in the kitchen. Completely forgetting about his injured leg as he jumped off, causing him to scream out in pain when he lost balance and his entire body fell to the ground. 

But that wasn't the only concern he had as he watched the golden pocket watch fall to make contact with the hard floor, glass shattering everywhere with a loud KISSSSS.

◽️◽️◽️◽️◽️

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far ooofff my thumbs hurt 😂


	8. Chapter 8

_________________________________

The bell continued to ring whilst Jimin made his way out of the room. He looked over his shoulder when he heard a voice call out his name. He moved aside, letting all the student pass by him. 

The man standing infront of him was tall, had brown hair and was dressed in an all black suit. He recognized him to be one of the men that were attending his class for the rest of the semester. The lawyer seemed very intimidating at first glance, but it was obvious in Jimin's eyes that it was all just an act.

"You're Park Jimin. Yes?" He spoke with authority. Jimin nodded "I am." 

The man stared at Jimin, then smirked. "My name is Kim Seokjin, I was very intrigued by your performance in class. I even asked your professor to show me some of your work. And to be completely honest with you I was quite impressed." He explained. 

Jimin stared at the lawyer in bewilderment, not completely sure of what he was hearing. The man continued, "I've never done this before, but I would like to supervise you specifically in your next class, I believe that you could be even better than you are now, so I'm going to keep an eye on you. With your consent of course. I don't want to say anything right now, but if by the time you graduate you are what I would hope you would be, I would like for you to come work for me and my firm." 

Jimin stared at Seokjin, taking in all the life changing information. He knocked himself out of his shocked state, "I really appreciate the opportunity, mr. Kim, But I'm not the cheating type of guy." He said nearly regretting his decision.

"I'd rather get to where I want to be by my own terms and abilities so .... thanks, but I'll pass." He fixed the strap of his bag over his shoulder, walking away but suddenly halted to a stop by the older man. 

Seokjin stared at him, almost as if he was about to make Jimin regret what he just said to him. But instead, he grinned happily. 

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."  
Jimin's stood in confusion, "what are you talking about?" 

"Basically, the fact that you refused my offer makes you capable of sticking to what's right, plus you spoke your mind and took a risk. All of which is the perfect personality to deal with the law." 

Jimin couldn't believe his ears. The words coming out of the taller man's mouth ever so casually. His blood started to boil a little bit, "so you're saying this was all a joke?" Jimin said in a semi serious tone.

The man shook his head, "not at all. Every word was the truth. I just wanted to see your reaction and how you would act, and I'm actually pleased." He placed his hand over Jimin's shoulder, patting it as he spoke, "I'll see you in the next class." Before he walked away.

Jimin still felt abit annoyed by the scene, but his excitement over took it. This is what he had always wished for. A chance to start his own life. And getting a job was the first step to it all coming true.

He walked slowly, trying to find Hoseok. He couldn't wait to tell him about the offer, but also, he couldn't wait to tell him about Jungkook. He was too hesitant to tell him about the pup earlier this morning, because he didn't really know what his reaction would be. But after some thinking he knew that Hoseok would never tell anyone, and that he trusts him. 

They live in a world where humans and wolves live together. Sure some humans treat them differently or bully the wolves in school, especially omegas. But aside from that, it was peaceful. But back when Jimin was still a kid, the bullying was worse. And humans weren't really interested in being friends with them. So when Hoseok came to Jimin the first time and introduced himself, he knew that he could always count on him, and trust him. For Hoseok was the loyal friend that everyone deserves to have in their life. And for that, Jimin feels grateful that he could call him his best friend.

For some reason, he never stopped thinking about Jungkook. All throughout his lecture, he couldn't put the thought of him hurting himself at the back of his head, and he hated it.

He hated how he was starting to feel towards the young boy. How all he wanted to do is make him feel safe, make sure he's okay. He hated how Jungkook's sensitivity was affecting him, which bothered Jimin since that was the whole reason he was never fond of omegas, never even dated one. Because over the stupidest things, you'd find them either crying or angry straight away. And the fact that Jungkook does that exact thing but it never once bothered Jimin made him question himself even more. And the fact that he was more excited than hesitant to tell Hoseok made him question if he really did want to get rid of him. 

He waved over to Hoseok when he finally found him, he was surrounded by his group of dancers. 

He waved goodbye to them, smiling as he walked towards Jimin. "Seems like you had a good day." Jimin says, noticing Hoseok's grin.

"Yeah you can say that. They assigned the choreo for the end of the semester for the newbies and my group decided to help them out. So we were just discussing things." 

"So basically for extra credit?" Jimin's looked over to the dance major. "Yeah basically." Hoseok laughed, winking over to his best friend. 

"And what about you? Anything exciting happen?" He asked Jimin upon approaching the dorms. 

"Well yeah actually, one of the supervisors came up to me and said he was interested in employing me. After he played a stupid joke though." 

Hoseok looked at him questionably and Jimin quickly explained what happened. 

"Hahaha, well at least you got what you wanted." Hoseok said as they reached his dorm. 

"Thanks for walking with me Jimin. You wanna come inside? My roommate isn't finished until 1:30 so he won't be all up in our business." 

"I can't right now I gotta get home, but you can come over to mine later if you want." Jimin quickly added. 

"Hmm I don't know, I was thinking about stopping by the studio later." 

"Well if you decide not to go, feel free to come over alright? I have something I want to tell you." 

"Why can't you tell me right now?" 

"It's better to show you." Was the last thing Jimin said before they shared their goodbyes. 

He was now walking towards him own dorm, which wasn't that far away from Hoseok's.  
He greeted some students walking past, some still had a class to attend and some just wandering around. 

He felt good today, he was in a good mood which has been really rare lately. And because of that mood, he couldn't wait to get home.

He looked down to his watch, 12:30 pm. 'Jungkook might be awake right now' he thought, quickening his pace a little to get to Jungkook faster.

•

•

•

•

•

Jungkook panicked, staring at the broken watch beside him. He wasn't aware of what to do but stare. He didn't know if he should get up and clean it, or just stay on the floor and cry.

All he could think about was how angry Jimin would be if he came home to Jungkook breaking his things. And what he would do to Jungkook.

Will he hit him? Will he cage him? Will he kick him out? 

So many scenarios crossed his mind, but he decided to set them aside and act fast to clean up his mess.

He had a hard time doing so, the fall made him feel even worse, having to do everything in agony. His entire leg aching when he looked for a broom. And even more when he was cleaning. To the point where he had to sit on the floor and do it.

He fought with himself, trying to decide if he should tell Jimin the truth, or lie and pretend it never happened. Thinking about all the different problems that would occur in both cases. 

'Oh god oh god' he freaked out, not really  
knowing what to do as he sat down on the couch after he was done. He held the watch in his small, trembling hands, still trying to make up his mind, whether or not he should come clean. 

He suddenly jumped when he heard the door creek open. 

"I'm glad you didn't burn the house down." Jimin joked, hanging his jacket on the coat hanger beside the door after he shut it. 

Jungkook gulped, hiding the broken pocket watch behind his back as he stood up, terrified of what's to come. 

▫️▫️▫️▫️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking around and waiting for me. 🤧❤️ I really hope you're enjoying this and telling your friends about it! Tell me what you think about it so far 💜


	9. Chapter 9

"What ya watching there?" Jimin asks as he takes his shoes off. Jungkook is taken back by Jimin's soft tone, "uhhh Alice in w-wonderland." Jungkook answers, trying his best not to stutter but failed doing so.

Jimin notices the weird look on Jungkook's face. And it kind of worried him a little bit. 

"Hey, is something wrong?" He walks up to Jungkook, who was standing in front on the TV. Putting a hand over his shoulder, only to have Jungkook flinch and step back. 

"No n-nothings wrong." He says quickly. Not being able to look directly at Jimin. 

The older wasn't expecting the sudden rejection, but now took time to actually notice that Jungkook has his hands behind his back. 

"What're you hiding?" He raises an eyebrow. Jungkook shuts his eyes tightly, sighing deeply. Thinking, 'there's no point in hiding anything now." 

"I- um.... I didn't- uuhh...." He trailed off. He didn't really know how to explain. Jimin noticed how Nervous Jungkook was. And was trying his best not to think of all the bad things he could have done and went with trying to calm the omega down. 

"It's alright Jungkook, you can tell me." He spoke to the hesitant pup. Making him finally look up to the alpha. 

He sighed once again, "well.... I .... when I was watching, I got hungry so ... umm.." he paused, looking around. Avoiding Older's gaze. Jimin's mind immediately went to 'oh my god he hurt himself didn't he.' But thankfully that didn't last long as Jungkook continued.

"I went to look in the kitchen but there wasn't anything to eat and I already finished the bars you told me about so I... I looked for the chocolate bar you hid from me-" "If this is all about you eating the chocolate I really don't care-" "No .... there's more." Jungkook cut Jimin off. He really did wish it was only that. 

"I found a p-pocket watch in your drawer and I started playing with it and I got on top of the counter but then I stopped because I knew you'd be mad so then I jumped off forgetting all about my thigh and so I fell and the watch fell too and.... and it... well .." he slowed down, showing Jimin instead of saying the words.

Jimin stared at the watch that held soo many memories to him. One of the hinges for the cover was broken so it was dangling, and it's glass completely gone. 

He help his hand out, gesturing Jungkook to hand it over. Jungkook gave it to him with shaky hands, looking for any sign of emotion on the alphas face, but Jimin's face was just..... blank.

"My grandfather gave this to me." Jimin said, finally breaking the silence. Jungkook's heart was beating even faster now.

"He was the wisest man I knew, everything he says goes and if he predicted something, it would come true." He added, still with a plain, blank face. Almost as if he was talking to himself. 

" I'm really sorry hy-yung, I didn't mean to, I was just bored and-and it seemed really cool-I'm so s-sorry." Jungkook's voice cracked as he sobbed hard. Wiping his teary eyes with the back of his hand between sentences. 

The sight in front of Jimin made his heart break in two. Jungkook looked terrified of the alpha, and it made him feel awful. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it. 

Jimin threw the watch on the couch as he sat down, pulling the sobbing boy towards him. Holding his shaking hands. 

"Is you're leg okay? You said you fell on it." He asks worriedly. "A bit." The smaller one coughed, still crying. 

"Jungkook calm down its okay~ I forgive you. It's not a big deal I promise........ please stop shaking." He added when Jungkook wouldn't stop, he was a trembling, crying mess and it pained him to see Jungkook like that. Because Jimin knew that it was because he was scared of him. 

"Jungkook.... please stop crying." He said as he hugged the boy. His heart was sinking and he didn't exactly know why. 

Jungkook was shocked by the sudden embrace. He wasn't at all expecting it, but he liked it. 

He jumped into Jimin's arms, hugging him back as he crawled onto his lap, straddling him. Taking the opportunity to smell Jimin's neck, slowly calming down. 

Jimin rubbed the omega's back. Shushing him every once in a while when Jungkook would hiccup. Jimin didn't know why he was being so caring towards him, like it was an instinct. And if he was being honest with himself, it felt ... nice.

"I'm sorry." Jungkook whispered quietly into Jimin's neck.

He sighed, deciding to pull Jungkook's face away from his neck. Holding his face gently in his hands. 

"Remember when I asked you if you were afraid of me?" Jimin spoke, looking into Jungkook's swollen eyes. 

He nodded, sniffling while doing so. Loosening his arms from around the older's neck. But still kept them there. 

"And you said you weren't, right?" He nodded again. 

"Were you lying to me?" Jimin tilted his head slightly, waiting for Jungkook's answer.

Junngkook's eyes widen slightly, quickly shaking his head. An omega lying to an alpha was simply disrespectful. 

"So why are you afraid?" Jimin asked quietly. He held the boy that had his legs wrapped around his waist loosely. Of course he realized how weird this was, but he just ignored it. If this is what it takes to make Jungkook feel better, then so be it. 

Jungkook spoke with a shaky tone, "I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of wha-" his voice broke, he took a deep breath before continuing. The next words went straight through Jimin's heart like a dagger. 

"What you'll do to me. I don't want to leave you." 

Jimin's biggest fear came true, the omega was attached to him. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was starting to get attached too. 

Just yesterday he was about ready to give him up in a snap. And now, all of a sudden he can't bring himself to do so. He thought this was probably happening because of the moment and everything will go back to normal once he was out of his life.He just needs to ignore his feeling for the time being, no matter how hard it was. 

He sighed deeply, finally deciding to speak, "look Jungkook I-" he was cut off by the door opening and a cheerful blonde head appearing. 

"You have nooo idea what an exciting day I ha-" Taehyung paused, staring at the two boys sitting .... on top of each other. 

Jimin stared at his roommate confused, but it didn't take him long to realize, as he literally jumped up. Lifting Jungkook and slightly throwing him on the couch. 

The action hurt Jungkook's feelings, a lot. He just kept thinking if Taehyung didn't show up, he could still be hugging Jimin. Taking in his scent and warmth just a little longer. 

"It seems like you guys had an even more exciting day than I had." Taehyung said, trying to keep his laughter in check. 

"Shut up Tae." Jimin smiled, rolling his eyes. Hitting his shoulder.

"Ouch!..... Well? .... care to explain?" He whined, crossing his arms over his chest after putting his bag down. 

"It's .... a loong story. He broke my watch, he started crying and-" "and your instinct took over you. Right?" Taehyung smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

Jimin looked at him, "Yeah..?" He said in a questionable way. 

"Sure it did chim, sure it did." Taehyung chuckled, heading into his room to change, 'when will he just admit it.' He thought.

Jungkook smiled slightly at the nickname Taehyung gave the alpha. He wondered if he could call him that as well. He looked up when Jimin started to speak. 

"What are you smiling about?" He asks, knowing very well the reason. 

"Nothing~" Jungkook drew out, Jimin was about to say something but of course he was cut off. 

"Right so I'm going to the store to buy some snacks and liquor..... I mean DRINKS for tonight. I invited the guys over." 

"You did WHAT!?" Jimin shouted, catching both boys off guard.

"I invited them, what's the big deal?" 

"Have you forgotten that we're hiding a 12 year old injured omega in our dorm!?" Jimin stared at Taehyung angrily, watching his face drop to realization. 

"Oh ......... 

Whoops..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◽️◽️◽️◽️◽️
> 
> Soooo many jikook moments uwu🤧❤️ 
> 
> Yayyy updaaaate!! 🥳 
> 
> ▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️


	10. Chapter 10

"You dumbass how could that just slip your mind?!" Jimin exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

"Shut the fuck up, he can still hear y'know" Taehyung replied. Jimin sighed loudly then put his hands on his waist.

"Jungkook go to my room." Jimin spoke softly, trying to remain calm. Jungkook got up without a second thought, obeying his Alpha. He walked to the room at the end of the hall and shut the door.

Taehyung flopped on the couch "stop making such a big deal out of it. Just hide him in your room until they leave"

"I am not trapping him like a fucking animal— I mean..he'll get bored and snoop around my room and possibly break something else..or-"

"Okay! Okay I get it!... OH what if you pretend he's a cousin or something?" Jimin thought about it for a few moments, his fist under his chin.

"No, that wouldn't work" he answered.

"Why not?" Tae argued. "They won't buy it. They know my family. Plus, how am I supposed to explain the leg?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah, well we don't really have a choice but to hide him. He can stay in my room—" 

"I just told you that's a bad idea—" 

"I don't mind him staying in my room. Besides, I'll put the PlayStation and some movies in there for him to watch" Taehyung continued after Jimin interrupted.

The older sighed, not liking the thought of Jungkook being locked up in a room by himself. But agreed anyway since that was their only option.  
"Who's coming?" Jimin asked, before Taehyung got up to leave. "Will, Mike and Jackson" Taehyung replied, tying his shoelaces, "I'm gonna invite hobi hyung, alright?" Jimin reached for his phone.

"Yeah, no problem" Taehyung smiled, then walked out.

Jimin held the ringing phone to his ear, calling Hoseok.  
In the meantime Jungkook removed his ear from the surface of the door. 'They're gonna lock my up while their friends are here' he thought. He didn't want to be locked in a room , a large part of him hated the thought of it, but his trust in Jimin over took that side of him as he slowly opened the door.

"Can I come out now?" He asked politely, peaking through the crack of the door.

"Huh? Oh!.. yeah" Jimin looked over at Jungkook for a split second, before returning to his call. Jungkook noticed he was on his phone so he sat quietly.

"So you're free later?.. great, See you then." Jimin shut his phone, setting it on the table infront of him. 

"So I'm staying in Taehyung's room?" Jungkook decided to break the silence. The older looked at him with his eyebrows raised, "you were listening this whole time" 

"I couldn't help it" Jungkook shrugged, almost making the older chuckle. Jimin sighed, " Yeah, you are. But don't worry you'll have plenty of things to distract you—"

"Why are you hiding me?" Jungkook inturrupted him with a sad look on his face. Jimin's pressed his lips together, "Because it's too risky if anyone found out about you."

"Oh... so I'm not allowed to leave until they're gone?" Jungkook said, deciding to do what his alpha wants him to do.  
"Yes." Jimin nodded sighing. He glanced at the packet so cigarettes on the table, thinking it would be great if he could have a smoke right now, but of course he held himself back since Jungkook was right next to him. 

"Who were you talking to?" Jungkook brought up. Fiddling with his fingers. 

"My friend, Hoseok. He's one of the ones who are coming over."

"Are they all wolves?" 

"No, only one is and he's an alpha." Jimin rolled his eyes, forgetting about his alpha friend that will most likely smell Jungkook. Even though he still isn't scented yet, sometimes an alpha can sense an omegas presence without needing a scent. And that worried him. 

"Oh... I'm sorry for asking to many questions ... I'll stop now." Jungkook said quietly, looking down after noticing Jimin's eye roll. Thinking it was because of his questions.

"No it's not that, it's just- don't worry about it Jungkook. What d'you feel like eating? Let's order take out. Maybe a burger from McDonald's?" Jimin grinned, picking up the phone from off the table and dialing a number. 

Jungkook looked at him, not really sure what he's talking about. But heard "eating" so he just nodded eagerly anyway.

•

•

•

•

•

When Taehyung came back, he found a delicious burger, slightly getting cold waiting on the counter. While he was eating his lunch, Jimin decided to get the dorm ready for his friend's arrival. 

Taehyung told him that they would ariving around 6 pm and it was currently 4:25 so he had plenty of time. 

The friends coming over were Will, Mike, Jackson and Hoseok. As you already know, Hoseok is human. So are Will and Jackson. But Mike was the alpha. And he studies with Taehyung so Jimin doesn't really know much about him, even though he's seen him a couple of times. But the other two are both photography majors, they were really good friends with Taehyung and Jimin since the first day in the university. But Jimin doesn't really trusts them enough with his little secret. So he will only be telling Hoseok. 

He walked into the small closet near the kitchen and picked up all the cleaning supplies he would need, and started cleaning. 

He noticed Jungkook following him around the entire time. When he was polishing, he was right next to him looking over to see what he was doing. And when he was sweeping. It got to when Jimin was vacuuming that he finally had enough, turning it off. 

"Why are you following me around?" He asked sternly. Trying not to though. Jungkook flinched slightly, barely even noticeable but went back to his grinning state. The same one he had when he was following Jimin around. 

"I wanna know if I could help you." Jungkook said so sweetly, it almost made Jimin's heart melt. Especially because he said it while swaying side to side with his hands held in front of him. 

'Gosh the omega in him is really strong... he doesn't even own a scent.' Jimin thought.

"I don't need your help so why don't you just... watch Tae prepare the food or something." Jimin said, about to turn the vacuum back on before Jungkook quickly spoke, "But I want to help you~" He whined with a frown on his face. Jimin sighed defeatedly, he headed towards the kitchen counter, picking up the window cleaner and a cloth and handing it to Jungkook. 

"Fine, go clean the windows in my room and Tae's. Plus the kitchen-" Jimin couldn't even finish that sentence before Jungkook snatched the bottle and cloth out of his hand, grinning as he walked towards the rooms. 

Taehyung chuckled behind Jimin, "he's the cutest." "Yeah... " Jimin dragged, lost in his own world as he stared at the back of the omega, watching him disappear. Taehyung was shocked by Jimin's words. Smiling to himself as he continued to make the snacks.

Jimin snapped out of it, finishing up the house and before he knew it, it was almost time for the guys to be here. 

He placed all the drinks and food on the coffee table, fixing his sleeves. He decided to wear a yellow hoodie and ripped blue jeans for tonight. 

He walked into Taehyung's room where he found him setting up the PlayStation while Jungkook was playing with the end of his shirt. Jimin saw Jungkook's pale-turning face so he sat next to him. 

"Don't be scared, you won't be here for too long. You have food and entertainment, plus a bathroom so you'll be fine. Cheer up." Jimin said, making Jungkook look up to him. 

Jungkook gave him a half smile, "it's not that, I just... don't like the feeling of being trapped." 

The older stared at his big, round, soft eyes and without thinking, he put his hand over the side of his face, caressing him gently. "The Time will go by fast so don't worry." He smiled, realizing his hand on Jungkook's cheek when he started to blush, so he took it away. 

A knock on the door was suddenly heard. Taehyung got up to open the door. Jimin got up as well, about to walk away but small fingers wrapped around his arm, quickly stopping him. 

"Please don't take too long." Jungkook spoke shyly, not looking at Jimin. 

Jimin lifted Jungkook's face, making sure he sees him when he nods. Saying, "I'll try." 

It's been a while since the guys came over. They already had a few drinks, so they were a bit tipsy, except Taehyung. Since he had an important class the next day and didn't feel like going through it with a hangover. 

They were watching a movie when Mike decided to smoke. He took out a packet from his pocket and passed it around. Jimin was really worried about Jungkook because he was being so quiet so he decided to take one to ease his mind. 

The rest of the boys were in their own world, not really paying attention to the movie and instead, we're looking up fun Games to play, which left the two alphas sitting together. 

Jimin didn't mind Mike, but there was just something about him that he didn't like. 

"So Jimin." Mike started, taping his cigarette on the edge of the ash try, flicking off the excess ashes. 

"I've been smelling this weird pheromone around." He took in a deep breath of smoke. Jimin started to tense up a bit. "I didn't smell it earlier, but now it's quite noticeable." He blew the air out. 

Jimin kept himself cool, "what kind of smell?" He asked, trying to look confuse. 

"I can't tell. It's as if it has no scent, but I can sense someone else here- oh~ do you have an omega here?" 

"Of course not-" 

"And they haven't gotten their scent yet, have they?" Mike smirked.

"What are you talking about-" "don't trying to deny it Jimin." Mike interrupts getting up, his voice deeper. Jimin could smell a strong scent suddenly being released. His face contorting in anger when he realized what it is.

Mike was sending out heavy pheromones. The kind that would be used to state dominance, and Jimin's knew exactly why he did that. 

"What do you think you're doing." Jimin tilted his head slightly, putting his cigarette down as he too stood up, crossing his arms over his chest while releasing more intimidating pheromones of his own. 

The strong scents in the air reaching Taehyungs room, which is causing Jungkook to really freak out. The strong alpha pheromones were too suffocating for him to handle. 

"Hyung!!?" Jungkook yelped, which for the alphas was more of a muffled call. This was the exact reason Mike started this, to scare the omega into thinking his alpha was in trouble and that another alpha was coming to take him away. 

"So why are you hiding the little omega? And a boy at that." Mike's smirk widened, "what are you planning on doing with him? Huh?" He taunted.

Jimin knows that Mike was drunk, but that didn't stop him from lossing it once and for all. 

"How fucking dare you!" Jimin shouted infuriated. "You're sick! Seriously he's a child! How could you even think-" "oh please!" Mike interrupted him again. "From the way I see it, this situation isn't looking so innocent." 

"Alright! I think it's time for you guys to leave!" Taehyung finally butted in, deciding that he's been ignoring the situation for too long. 

"What-oh come on! Seriously, this isn't right Tae." Mike exclaimed as he was being dragged away by the younger towards the door. 

"Shut up Mike. You don't understand what's going on anyway. Just keep your nose out of businesses that has nothing to do with you." Taehyung grabbed mike's belongings on his way, shoving them into Mike's chest. 

Taehyung opened the door, pushing Mike out. The other two guys running out after them, quickly shutting the door behind them. Leaving Taehyung out there with them.

Jimin was ready to charge towards the door, about to give Mike a piece of his mind, when Hoseok held him back. 

"Listen, I don't know what the FUCK is going on here but what I do know is that I'm not letting you start a fight with that kid here or even getting you in trouble with the school." He finished. 

Jimin didn't bother arguing with him because he knew what was best and that was definitely better than just picking a fight. So he took a deep breath, "I've got a lot to explain."


	11. Chapter 11

Hoseok crossed his arms, waiting for Jimin to speak. He's been waiting anxiously all day to know what his best friend wanted to tell him. And after hearing that small voice coming from one of the bedrooms, his imagination went wild. 

"Is it true what Mike was saying? About keeping a child omega." Hoseok asked, not believing that Jimin would ever do something like that. 

"It's... it's not like that. That day I went to my parents house-" he couldn't finish his sentence before he heard Jungkook sob his name out loudly, which came out as a broken scream. Along with a few scratches at the door. 

Jimin ran towards the room, leaving Hoseok in his shocked state. He opened the door as fast as he could, finding the little omega on the floor in the doorway.

Jungkook looked up. Charging towards Jimin. Not ever wanting to let go. He sobbed loudly into the alphas hoody, wrapping his arms around Jimin's waist. Scrunching the fabric at the back. 

Jimin got down on his knees to meet the small boys height and hugged him. Jungkook was sobbing uncontrollably and Jimin felt like a weight was pulling at his heart. 

"I was s-so scared h-hyung." Jungkook heaved. Finding it hard to breathe through his sobs. He gripped the back of Jimin's shirt tighter, trying to control his crying. He has never felt this much fear in his entire life. The extremely intense pheromones going around was frightening for him. The thought of another alpha marking his dominance over him was too scary for him to just sit and be calm. All he wanted was the comfort of his alpha at that moment. The sweet scent of herbal tea his alpha owned was needed desperately, screaming his name and scratching the door out of frustration because he knew he couldn't leave. He was too scared to leave. From both the alpha and Jimin, since he told him not to. 

"Shshsh it's okay little one he's gone now. He won't hurt you. I won't allow it." Jimin whispered into his ear, he lifted his face so Jungkook was looking at him, wiping his tears with his thumbs. Jungkooks red face and tired looking eyes gave him the sense that he's been crying for a while. And it hurt him even more because he was too busy trying to take care of Mike that he's been ignoring Jungkooks whimpers and cries. 

Jungkook got on his knees too, sniffling as he sat in Jimin's lap. Placing his ear close to Jimin's heart after putting his knees together. Jimin put his hand on Jungkooks injured thigh, caressing it slightly while the other was behind the younger head playing with his hair. 

"Can I smell you?" He asked softly, drawing circles on Jimin's hoody with his finger. "I want to get rid of the disgusting smell in my head, and you always smell soo ... nice." He spoke again, almost as if he was in a trance of some sort. Jimin smiled to him, "Yeah his scent is pretty nasty huh." He chuckled, making Jungkook look up to him and smile. Jungkook couldn't wait for Jimin to give him the 'okay' signal so he decided to take action to get what he wanted, wrapping his legs around Jimin's waist and was about to take a deep breath of his scent but a tall figure infront of him made him stop.

Jungkook flinched, hiding his head in Jimin's chest. "What's wrong?" Jimin asks looking behind him straight away, only to see Hoseok standing there. 

It's hard to tell how Hoseok was feeling. His facial expressions indicates shock but also confusion as he stood there, staring at the two. Hoseok walked around so he was facing them. 

"Who's that?" Jungkook mumbled taking a peak at the man, still holding Jimin's shirt in a fist. Jimin pulled Jungkook away from his chest so he was sitting up right, still having his legs around The older man. 

"This is my very good friend, Hoseok." He says studying Jungkooks face. His tear stained face looking a tad bit scared as he stares at the man grinning infront of them.

"Hi there. What's your name?" Hoseok smiles sticking his hand out, waiting for Jungkook to shake it. And he did, telling him his name quietly.

"Nice to meet you Jungkook. Are you feeling better now?" Hoseok asks trying to be sweet. (which he already is) Jungkook gives him a small smile and nods slowly. Hugging Jimin, as if trying to show that he's better now that he's in Jimin's arms. 

Hoseok mumble a "That's good." Before they sat there, on the floor in silence. Jungkook started to drift off to sleep so Jimin lightly shook him, "don't fall asleep now bud you need to eat first." 

"But I'm tiiredd." Jungkook whined, hugging Jimin tighter. Hoseok chuckled in the background at Jungkooks cuteness, before putting a hand over the pup's shoulder. "Why don't you go wash your face and when u come back we'll all go and eat something." Jungkook looked to Jimin, getting a small nod in return so he got up and went to the bathroom. 

"I found him in the woods. He was muzzled and his mum was badly hurt." Jimin started as soon as Jungkook went in. Speaking quietly so he wouldn't hear. "I didn't know what to do so I just took him home." He shrugged. 

"The poor thing. I can't imagine what he must be going through." Hoseok frowned, then he remembered. "Wasn't it a full moon that night?" 

"Yeah he was in his wolf form, I thought maybe another wolf attacked them." "What happened to the mother?" 

Jimin sighed , "I don't even know, she was in really bad shape when I left so..." 

Hoseok shut his eyes in sadness, quickly opening them. "Gosh someone that young losing their mother should never happen .... how old is he?" 

"Twelve"

Hoseoks mouth flew open, shocked beyond belief, "seriously!?"   
"Yeah."   
"HE'S twelve."   
"Yeah"   
".... are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Jimin chuckled, understanding why he's so surprised. "But he's so smollllll." Hoseok whined in adoration, "he's too small to be twelve." 

"Well that's what he is. You haven't seen him in his wolf form gosh, looking like a baby pup." Jimin chuckled again. "That's what it's like being an omega I guess." He stopped and he turned around, seeing Jungkook hiding behind the door in embarrassment. 

Jimin smiled to himself, finding the action adorable, "come here baby pup, let's go eat." He held out his hand.   
Jungkook looked up through his lashes shyly, walking towards the alpha, placing his small hand in his large one.

•

•

•

•

•

Taehyung came back while they were eating, telling them that he took care of the guys and made sure they wouldn't tell anyone. Hoseok eventually left, saying bye to Jungkook sweetly telling him to call him hobi from now on, which Jungkook loved. And right now him and Jimin were getting his small mattress ready for him to go to bed. 

"What a day huh?" Jimin said covering Jungkook with the warm duvet, "tomorrow we're going out to buy you a few clothes okay?" He looked at Jungkook when he nodded, realizing he was being too quiet. 

"What's wrong? Do you not want to go?" He asked, waiting for Jungkook to speak. 

"Please don't lock me up again." Jungkook blurted out quietly, playing with Jimin's fingers. "It's scary knowing I can't leave..." 

Jimin stared at Jungkook. He never thought he would act soo sensitive towards the omega, his actions today were shocking but he didn't regret any of them. And after seeing how sad and scared Jungkook was earlier, he knew he never, ever wanted to see that happen again. 

Jimin removed his hand from Jungkook's, pushing his hair back and playing with it, "I won't,

I promise."

◽️◽️◽️◽️◽️


	12. Chapter 12

It's been two weeks since the day Jimin found   
Jungkook. Two weeks since he saved him, two weeks since that traumatic night. The night Jungkook lost his mother, the night he lost his memory, his pack. But surprisingly he didn't mind all that. Because that night was the same night his favorite person in the world saved him. It might sound cruel, how can a child be okay with losing their mother? But the thing is Jungkook could barely even remember her. He couldn't remember anything about her other than her voice and what she looked like. And the only memories he had of her were very faint. 

The last two weeks were .... a challenge for Jimin. Everyday he needed to have a plan, and it would always either end up for the better of worse.

After that accident with the pocket watch, Jimin refused to leave Jungkook alone. And thankfully Hoseok and Taehyung stepped in. If Jimin had classes one day and one of them didn't, they would stay with him. And so on. Of course somedays they would all have classes. And in that case in each of their breaks they would quickly run back to the dorms and check on Jungkook. And Thank god Jungkook was an angel for most of them. 

Jungkook tried his best not to be a burden to his alpha, always being quiet when Jimin is studying, even if Jungkook was extremely bored. And also helping out with the chores around the house. Basically anything he could do to make his alpha pleased. 

Anytime Jimin would be mad at Jungkook for some reason, Jungkook would try and make it up to him with very small, and in Jimin's eyes, cute things as a way of saying sorry. Like the time he kept turning up the volume on the tv after Jimin told him multiple times to turn it down, he made him a peanut butter sandwich (plus a huge mess) just to say he's sorry. Or the time he lost the remote and Jimin was so frustrated he locked himself in his room. So when Jungkook found it he took a ribbon from Taehyungs room and asked Tae if he could tie it around the remote and gave it to Jimin. And just a bunch of random, small things like that that would always put a grin on Jimin's face.

After these past few weeks, Jungkook really tried to get Jimin to like him, and he actually had soo much hope that he would change his mind about giving him away. But what he didn't know was that Jimin had made plans to meet two social workers from the wolf packs community. He called them over once to try and find out more about Jungkooks pack and now they're back to find out if they could find a family that would take him in. 

He would be lying if he said he didn't feel bad about it. Taking care of Jungkook made him feel good about himself. Made him feel like a big brother again, a guardian, someone special, someone important in Jungkooks eyes. He loved how Jungkook would always go to him straight away if something was bothering him. And how hard he tried to make Jimin proud and because of all that he felt like he was backstabbing the omega. But he had no choice, as much as he actually enjoyed Jungkook staying with him, he needed to focus on what's good for himself. His studies, his life. 

It was currently a Saturday morning, the two men were sitting comfortably on the couch waiting for Jimin to join them after he made them some coffee. Jungkook was still sleeping peacefully in his room where Taehyung was with him, just in case he woke up. The last thing Jimin wanted to happen today was Jungkook waking up to see these two strangers who were taking him away. 

Jimin held the two coffee mugs in both hands, handing them to the men. They weren't strangers to him, since they've work with his father before. Their names were Kim Namjoon and Min Yoongi. They were in charge of making sure each pack of the the wolf community, rich or poor, were taking care of their pups the right way. And he trusted them in finding Jungkook a family. 

"Here you go. Sorry it took soo long." Jimin handed them their drinks before he sat opposite them, waiting for any sort of news. 

"No problem Jimin we're not here for the coffee anyway." Yoongi spoke, taking a long sip from his cup. Namjoon cleared his throat, "let's just cut to the case before the pup wakes up, alright?" 

"Yeah that would be good." Jimin said, trying not to fiddle with the bottom of his shirt too much. He didn't know why he was being soo nervous. 

"Now we already told you that we have no idea what pack he's from since you didn't give us much detail, plus the disappearance of the mother's body makes it harder. So that leave finding him a family." Namjoon spoke in a serious tone. Jimin just nodded, he had a strong feeling something was wrong. 

Namjoon sighed, "the problem is, no one will take him." 

"Why not?" Jimin questioned. "He's a good kid he won't cause any trouble-" "why would a wolf couple settle for a pup that isn't theirs?" Yoongi butted in calmly. those words made Jimin think.

"Look, Jimin. We've been doing this for along time now. and it's extremely difficult to find a family for abandoned pups because most wolves would never want a pup that isn't theirs. They think it's unacceptable that the pup was not a symbol of the parents bond." 

Jimin couldn't believe what he was hearing, "so you're saying he's gonna end up in a orphanage?" 

Namjoon was about to speak but Yoongi decided to take the lead from now on. "Listen, most people who come to a adopt a pup isn't for love. Especially omegas. They adopt them to become their slaves. Use them as they wish. Rape them, abuse them. Sometimes they even mark them so they will never be able to leave them. Do you really want to take the chance that that boy ends up living a life like that?" Yoongi was dead serious now, he decided to just tell Jimin the shameful truth about abandoned pups instead of the 'happily ever after' story. He knew Jimin wouldn't understand unless he said it to him like that. 

Jimin's eyes widened in shoke, he couldn't bare to even think about any of those things happening to Jungkook. "Of course not! I just... I can't keep him here with me." 

"We're not asking you to." Namjoon assured, "we're telling you the possibilities that might happen. Now. If you agree, we can put him in a home special for young omegas. It's perfectly safe and comfortable and you won't have to worry about seeing the pup ever again." 

"So basically an orphanage. The exact thing I told you that I didn't want him to end up in." Jimin was frustrated now. The fact that he called these two specifically because he wanted Jungkook to go straight into a family, a good home. And they said they could do it. And now they're saying they cant? If he knew putting him in an orphanage was the only way he would have never called them in the first place.

"We're sorry Jimin, but this is pretty much the best option we have. Of course we'll try to find him a home while he's there but the chances of that happening soon is very low." Namjoon put a hand on Jimin's shoulder, trying to loosen the tension building up between the three. 

Jimin couldn't bare the thought of it. He couldn't even live with himself if he sent Jungkook to an orphanage. A kid his size with his sensitivity is too fragile to go to a place like that. Jungkook needs attention. Love. Care. All those things that a children's home would never be able to offer him when he needs it. 

A part of him wants to think that after sending him away he'll forget all about him and carry on with his life. But he can't deny that ever since Jungkook came into his life his personality changed dramatically. He's soft when he's with him, Jungkook makes him feel like he isn't just a bad tempered wolf. He helps him calm down. He's never noticed this before but Jungkook actually helps Jimin calm down. His sweet smile and cute actions loosen up Jimin's worries and that's probably why he's gotton soo attached to him. Maybe that's why every time he see him upset he does what ever he can to cheer him up because without Jungkooks smile he feers that he could never calm down.and for that exact same reason, he knew that this was going to be the hardest decision he would ever make in his life.

"So what will it be mr. Park?" 

◽️◽️◽️◽️◽️


	13. Chapter 13

____________________________________

"But it's illegal for me to adopt him, right?" The words came out of Jimin's mouth at if they were meant for him, and not for the two men. 'You're too young.' 'You don't have a job.' 'You don't own house.' All these thoughts ran through his head, trying to stop him from doing something he might regret. It's not that he was doing this because he wanted to, but a part of him was actually trying to convince him not to do it. To just send Jungkook away. But as much as that voice in the back of his head went on, he couldn't ignore his true feelings. The feelings of doing what's right for Jungkook, what's better.  
The feelings that were in his heart, rather than his head. 

"Not really, you're 19 so technically you are, plus you have a car and the money to get your own place-" "I'm not using my dad's money." Jimin cut Namjoon off. He wanted nothing to do with his family, not them or their money. But deep down he knew he had no choice but to do so.

"Look Jimin If You're wiling to take Jungkook in your custody we're one hundred percent on board. Because we know it would be the best place for him. We don't even mind getting you the house ourselves. So it's not a big deal. First thing we need to do is get him out of this college" Yoongi assures. 

"What about a job? Don't I need one?" 

"I told you, we'll take care of everything. As long as you're up for the responsibility." Yoongi looked at Jimin dead serious. 

"I'll do it." 

"Are you sure about this?" Namjoon asked Jimin concerned. Only to watch him shrug it off. 

"How hard can it be." 

Oh how Jimin regrets saying those words. 

•

•

•

•

•

Right now he was sitting amongst the elder wolves of his pack, three of them to be exact. Along with Namjoon and Yoongi, Taehyung and some other guy who came with Namjoon and Yoongi. And to Jimin's surprise, Seokjin. 

Turns out Namjoon is a very good friend of his. And he asked if he could come to be Jimin's lawer. Which he agreed to excitedly after hearing what his case was about. Finding it very interesting. 

Even though everything they were doing was legal, to Jimin it felt like it wasn't. It felt like he was about to do something extremely wrong in society. I mean, what kind of people of the law would let a 19 year old college student take care of a 12 year old. And that's exactly what the elders were thinking as well. 

"So you found the young man along side his dying mother injured a few miles from your family's house in the woods." 

"Yes." 

"And you didn't think about calling the police or anything when you saw that?" the elder raised his eyebrows. 

"I thought it would be a bad idea since I was in human territory and what happened a few years ago because of something like this would happen again so. No I didn't want to be the cause of that." Jimin spoke with pride. He may be younger than them all but he was still the son of a great leader. "I expected you guys to agree with me on that." 

The room went quiet for a few seconds, as they didn't feel the need to argue with that smart fact. "But why did you wait until 2 days after to go back to the mother?" A man at the end of the table asked out of curiosity. 

"The first day was my day off and I felt like I needed to stay with Jungkook. And the next I had classes soo I wasn't free." Jimin said, partially the truth. He didn't bother going back because he didn't really know what to do with her. And didn't want to take that responsibility. 

"And you also asked to keep this matter a secret from your father. Why is that?" 

"Because that is between me and him. And I'd appreciate it if he didn't hear it from anyone else." Jimin glared at the man. Releasing a bit of His pheromones by accident. But he didn't regret it as one of the elders spoke, "Very well, that will be something only you can tell. I'll make sure of it." Jimin thought he must be one of the more understanding elders. 

"I will too." Seokjin assured Jimin as well. Which made him feel a lot better since these men are powerful enough to make sure of that. 

"Alright then. Since we cleared all that out, let's move on to the important stuff." Yoongi fake smiled at them. Grabbing a piece of paper from his bag. And handed it to the man infront of him. Who was not one of the elders, but the man that came with them, the head of wolves social services. 

"Now this piece of paper holds all the information you need to do and the needs you need to have or offer to have custody over a pup, shall we begin?" The man asked Jimin. "Yes." 

" do you own a car?"

"Yes. "

"Do you have a house of your own? "

"Not yet but soon."

"Do you have a job?" 

"No-" "yes he does." Seokjin quickly cut him off, making Jimin grin happily on the inside. 

"Very well..... are you financially stable to offer him his daily needs?" 

"I am." 

"And are you ready for the responsibility taking care of his first heat?" And that was the question that made Jimin realize 'what the hell have I gotten myself into'. 

"Umm I'm not sure what that means exactly." 

"It mean you must be the person taking care of him during his first heat. And no one else. After his first then he can do it with someone else. If he wants to that is. After all you aren't a father-son relationship, you're more of a guardian to him. Is that clear?" 

"Yes sir." 

"And are you up for that?" 

Jimin paused, he had no idea about this rule. Why him? Why can't it be some random person he meets or something? And what does 'if he wants to that is' even mean? Is there a possibility that Jungkook would WANT to spend it with Jimin? Why does it have to be him that had to take care of him during the time omegas are the most sensitive and fragile. And he hated sensitive and fragile. So he has no clue how he's going to go through with that. 

"Yes." He found himself agreeing just to get it over with. 

"Good. Now for the things you mustn't do around the omega, during your rut you must stay as far away from him as possible. To avoid marking him or bonding with him unless he is aware of it and agrees to it. Understood?" 

"Of course." 

"You are also not allowed to scent any of his belongings to avoid getting too attached to you without being aware of it as a child, which will eventually affect his love life."

"It was never my intention to do so." Jimin smiled. Realizing that was the last condition and that this trial/interrogation thingy was almost over. 

"Alright then. Since this man is aware of all the conditions and is able to offer all the needs, I don't see why he can't be the boy's legal guardian." The man speaks loudly for everyone to hear. But it was mostly to the elders. 

They spoke to each other for a few minutes. All you could hear were mumbles of random words until finally one of them cleared their throat. 

"All the conditions are agreed. This young man is now the official guardian of Jungkook." 

•

•

•

•

•

"Congrats Jimin!! You're a dad now!" Taehyung cheered as they walk out of the building towards Jimin's car that would take them back to the house were Jungkook and Hoseok are at. Namjoon and Yoongi kindly offered a house for Jimin and Jungkook to stay at until the house Jimin purchased was ready for them to move in. 

Jimin pushed Taehyung almost making him fall down the stairs. "Shut the fuck up I'm not his dad. Hopefully he won't think of me that way.... oh my god what if he does-" " relaax I was joking. you just need to explain it all to him." 

Jimin couldn't believe it. Just three weeks ago he was living a normal 19 year old's life and now he's already getting his own house ( he eventually ended up using his dad's money ) and he's gonna look after a pup for the rest of his life. And he didn't really know how he was going to do that. How is he supposed to act around him? Is he supposed to act like his dad?His older brother? Or just some stranger watching over him? He didn't really know. But every time he felt like he made a mistake, even just a tiny bit of regret. He would remind himself that if he didn't do this, Jungkook would be living a life that he doesn't deserve. And he would reassure himself that everything will be okay. He hopes so at least. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. He was scared shitless. He didn't know anything about actually raising a kid. And even though Jungkook is at a good age he still acts like a small kid. So Jimin needs to be really careful with that part. 

Aside from being scared he was kind of excited. He wanted to see how responsible he could get in life. And he thought this was the perfect opportunity to prove that to himself. And he was also excited to see how Jungkook would grow up to be. 

"I really hope you know what you're doing Jimin. You might not realize this now but this isn't an easy matter." Taehyung explained to Jimin. The older just nodded, excusing himself as he walked abit faster to talk to Seokjin before he left. 

"Mr. Kim!" Jimin shouted loud enough to get the mans attention. Seokjin turned around and smiled to him. 

"About what you said earlier are you-" "you can start next week. Make sure to send me your schedule so I can work out the work hours." Seokjin smiled towards Jimin when his grin grew wider. "Thank you so much Mr. Kim this is a huge help." 

"No problem, I'm happy to help. But don't make me regret this. Alright?" 

"Yes sir." Jimin smiled, shaking the man's hand before walking away and towards his car. Taehyung was already in the passenger seat so Jimin just got in and drove away from the building. 

While in the car everything rushed through Jimin's mind,  
It's really happening 

"How do you think Jungkook will react?" Jimin looked over to Taehyung. 

"Well obviously he's gonna be over the moon! He loves you." 

"Really?" "Yeah you idiot how have you not noticed that!?" Taehyung laughed 

"I mean I noticed he was getting close to me but I wouldn't call it love. It's a really strong word." Jimin shrugged as he focused on the road. 

"He LIKES you then." 

"Yeah that's better." Jimin chuckled, taking a left turn. Suddenly he was taken aback ...

Because he wasn't ready for Taehyung's next question. 

◽️◽️◽️◽️◽️


	14. Chapter 14

__________________________________

Jimin paused for a minute, thinking about his answer to Taehyungs question. "Do you like him too?" 

His eye were on the road but his mind was somewhere else. It's a good thing not a lot of cars were out cause he was trying to think of how to answer that question. Of course he liked Jungkook. Sure he didn't really like him at first but he's the sweetest boy ever. Always trying to make Jimin happy. Always making him look on the bright side of things. Always finding some way to cheer Jimin up when he was upset. It was too cute not to like. But for some reason he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to show how much he's started to feel towards Jungkook because he expects wolves to think of him in a strange way for adopting a kid that wasn't related to him and he also liked him. But this is Taehyung who's asking, someone he trusts just like how he trusts Hoseok. 

"I wouldn't have adopted him if I didn't now would I." Jimin smiled to his friend. 

"AWWWW JIMINIEEE." Taehyung squealed, throwing his head into Jimin's shoulder suddenly while holding his right arm. 

"Hay! Stopp I'm driving." Jimin laughed, pushing Taehyung off of him as he continued to drive towards the house. 

"So how long is it going to take for your new place to be ready?" 

"Not long, just a few days. Oh which reminds me, who's gonna be your new roommate?" Jimin stopped for the red light. 

"No clue. But me and Hoseok have been talking and he asked if he could live with me." He shrugged. 

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised, his roommate is a dick sometimes." Jimin carried on driving when the light turned green. 

"Ooh a tattoo shop! Didn't you say you wanted to get a tattoo?" Taehyung spoke. 

Jimin smiled, he's always wanted to get a tattoo. He didn't know where or what exactly but he wanted one. One that held meaning to it, and not just a random one. But he's been soo caught up in other things that he completely forgot about it. 

"Oh yeahh. I still want to, I just don't know what to get exactly." Jimin pressed his lips together. 

"Do you have a special someone that died? That's something most people get as their first tattoo. Either their birth date or name or even something that reminds you of them. Sooo there's an idea." Taehyung suggested. "My cousin is a tattoo artist and he's always telling me these things." 

Jimin considered it for a minute, "Nah I'd rather not have something that means DEATH in some way on my body." Jimin chuckled, "Is his parlor far from my new house?" 

"Not that far, if you'd like I could set up an appointment with him for you." 

"That would be great, thanks." 

•

•

•

•

•

"Hyung!!" Jungkook squealed as he ran towards the alpha when he walked in. Leaving Hoseok alone on the couch. 

Jungkook had no idea where Jimin and Taehyung went. And he noticed Jimin has been leaving him alone with one of the two men for a while now so it was natural for him to feel scared that Jimin was planning something and wouldn't be coming back. So once he saw him walk through the apartment door his face lit up. 

He stopped himself from jumping into Jimin's arm from joy, when he saw Taehyung near him. He was always too shy to hug Jimin or show any affection infront of Taehyung or Hoseok. He also thinks that Jimin wouldn't like that either. As it might be embarrassing in a way for him. 

"Where did you go?" Jungkook smiled up to both of them. 

The two guys smiled to each other, then looked down to Jungkook. Jimin crouched down, "do you know why I've been going out a lot lately?" 

"No ... " Jungkooks face dropped. He was terrified about what Jimin could say, he dreaded this day. But kept his hopes up, trying not to think about it. 

Jimin took out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket, unfolding it and showing it to Jungkook. "Do you know what this means?" 

Jungkook's breath hitched in his throat, he tried not to let his feelings get to him. Thinking that he could be miss understanding everything. Finally shaking his head 'no' . 

Jimin grinned, he could sense how scared Jungkook was. He thought about pranking him but he didn't think he could handle Jungkook looking so broken so he decided not too. And he couldn't wait to see his reaction when he tells him. 

"It means you're gonna be staying with me for a while now." 

Jungkook froze, the happiness he was feeling right now was unexplainable, it was beyond any sort of happiness he's ever felt before. No words were needed at this point. Instead he grinned so widely his cheeks started to hurt. His body crashed with the older's upper half, Jimin stumbled back a bit but quickly regained balance and hugged the ecstatics omega in his arms. 

"I'm soo happy." Jungkook cried, mumbling into Jimin's neck. Taehyung and Hoseok stood facing them, smiling from ear to ear at the heartwarming sight in front of them. 

Jimin laughed happily at the reaction, rubbing Jungkook's back but pulled him away when he noticed he was crying. 

"Why are you crying?" Jimin smiled wiping the smaller's tears. "I don't know." Jungkook laughed as he sniffled. He paused for a moment, studying Jimin's face for any sign of dishonesty and when he didn't find anything he hugged him again. Tighter this time.

"Thank you." He mumbled into Jimin's neck, taking in his enchanting scent. Happy that this won't be the last time he'll be able to smell it. 

"Why thank you?" 

"For not getting rid of me." Jungkook looked into Jimin's eyes. Catching the alpha off guard when he did and made Jimin's heart skip a beat. 

"No problem baby pup." Jimin smiled, still staring into those big innocent eyes. Until a sudden *click* sound interrupted them. 

"Awwwww it was soo cute I just had too." Taehyung squeaked, he was now next to them instead of in front of them to get a clearer picture of them, looking like a proud mama staring at the picture he just took. Hoseok ran up to be next to Taehyung letting out a "let me see!" 

To Jimin's surprise, Jungkook did the same thing. Squeezing out of Jimin's grip and quickly ran up too Taehyung to let him take a look at the picture as well. 

Jimin just smiled, looking down at the piece of paper in his hands and back to the pup who was now holding Taehyung's phone in his small ones with a big grin on his face, now getting   
excited for what the future holds for theirs lives together. Thinking to him self,

'Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.' And they lived happily ever after.. 

BITCH YOU THOUGHT- 

The next chapters will be about the important parts of their lives together as time passes until-

HAh bIATCHES SUSPENSE 

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️


	15. Moving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published February 30th 2019   
> # ( means it doesn't involve the plot )

______________________________

"Oof." Jimin let out a breath, finally dragging the last piece of luggage out of the car and into this new house he would now call home. His home. 

The drive up here was quite peaceful. It was mostly just Jimin explaining to Jungkook how the house looked like since he's never been there and talking about what they're going to do once they arrive. 

Jungkook was very excited. Not just because of the new house and all, but also because it would just be them two and he was very excited for spending a lot of time together. He thought about going to the park together, having picnics, going to the movies together, all the things he's always dreamt of doing. 

Jungkook eventually fell asleep during the drive. Not because it was far, but because Jimin decided to leave early to get there and have a fresh start. He felt bad for getting Jungkook up so early in the morning but he thought it was for the best. 

It was only a few minutes away from Jimin's college but quite far from the apartment they were staying at. Which was were they left from. So it was a bit of a long drive but Jimin didn't mind it. 

Every once in a while when he had the chance he would look back at Jungkook sleeping. Making sure he wasn't cold or in a wrong position. 

Once they arrived to the house Jimin smiled. It was an okay sized house, just enough for the two of them with two rooms upstairs,a kitchen, living room and bathroom of course. Nothing more, nothing less. With a garage and a small garden on the side.

Jimin got out of the car to enjoy the lovely morning air in the quiet neighborhood. All the houses around him weren't exactly the same but had some similarities. People were already out on their morning jogs or walks, some getting into their cars to start their days off elsewhere. Ready to end their busy week of work on this cold Friday morning. 

Jimin didn't have any classes today so he didn't have to worry about being in a rush. Taking his time for once. 

He decided to leave Jungkook asleep when he went to get the things out of the trunk. Taking all the luggage inside before waking him up. 

He set everything by the doorway, looking around the already furnished house, with stairs right at the entrance that lead to the bedrooms and bathroom. The living room and kitchen open on each other with only an island separating them on his left. And a beautiful big glass window that revealed a beautiful garden outside, sadly would go to waste since Jimin knew nothing about gardening and doesn't have the time to take care of it. 

He decided to wake Jungkook up before going upstairs, rushing to the car as quickly as possible and slowly lifting Jungkook into his arms bridal style, not forgetting to lock the car. But his plan backfired when Jungkook whined, adjusting himself from the uncomfortable position, and instead wrapping his legs around the older's waist and arms around his neck. 

Jimin stumbled backwards a bit, holding Jungkook up with an arm under his lower half and one around his back to keep balance. Jungkook was small and light for a kid his age, so Jimin didn't mind the action and continued to walk back to the house. 

"Jungkook, wake up we're here." Jimin whispers, getting a groan as a reply. 

"What? You don't wanna see it? Alrighty then." Jimin started removing Jungkook away from his body, and that made Jungkook wide awake. 

"Nooo!"Jungkook whined loudly. holding onto Jimin tighter so he wouldn't put him down. 

"I do wanna see it but I wanna sleep more." The end of his sentence came out muffled as he put his face back in Jimin's neck. 

Jimin held Jungkook steady and tighter with one arm to look at his watch, seeing it wouldn't be soo bad if they took a short nap, before continuing a full day of moving in and shopping. 

Jimin sighed in defeat, "Okay, we'll take a quick nap. But only for a bit. We have a busy day today." Jungkook nodded tiredly. Jimin could feel him getting a bit heavier as he started to drift back to sleep. 

He walked up the stairs,Jungkook's extra weight not bothering him as he did and was in awe when he walked into the master bedroom that was now his.

He didn't expect the previous owner to leave the room good as new. With the bed nicely made and the room very neat and quite manly which really shocked Jimin. He also didn't expect the extra bathroom in there. He thought he had to redecorate everything to his personal liking but thankfully he was perfectly fine with the room the way it is. 

He quickly removed the duvet and gently placed Jungkook in bed. Covering him with it and slightly tucking him in it to protect him from the cold. Jungkook squirmed a little but very soon went back to sleep. 

Jimin shut the curtains, making sure barely any light was coming in and got into the bed with Jungkook. Trying his best not to wake him. 

He sighed happily, staring at the ceiling then shutting him eyes after. Enjoying the quietness and warmth of his new home. Thinking back to when his mother believed that Jimin would never get this far on his own and his only chance is to take over after his dad. Sure Jimin used some of the money his dad gave him to get this place, but still. He was finally spreading his own wings, doing things his own way. Living his own life. 

But it's not like he didn't miss his dad or his siblings. He misses them everyday, he has always been soo close to his father that not being able to talk to him or tell him about everything that was happening was killing him inside. But in the end, his father always agreed with his mother, and that made him hate him. Agreeing that he has to be the one taking over the business and taking care of the pack. That he has to have a specific sexuality. That he has to get married to a specific person just because of some traditional bullshit. 

It was killing him inside, how his mother was in control of everything and always getting what she wants. But not anymore. Not with him at least. 

Jimin promised himself that he will never try to get in touch with his family until they agree to stop ignoring his true self and accept that he wants his own life. And telling his father or his brother about Jungkook wouldn't be the best idea. He knew his mother was gonna find out if he did. And when she does, she will stop at nothing to take Jungkook away from him. He knew that, and he is never, ever gonna let anyone take him away from him. Especially her. 

◽️◽️◽️◽️◽️


	16. Moving in pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very disappointed with this chapter I didn't plan it to be this boring but it's got some important stuff happening soo 
> 
> _______________________________

Jimin's alarm woke the two up a few hours later. Jimin groaned and moaned, while Jungkook was already up and excited when he realized he was inside the new house. 

"Come on hyunngg wake up i wanna explore." Jungkook whined, shaking Jimin hard only to cause him to pull the covers over his head in annoyance. 

"Go explore by yourself." Jimin growled almost intimidatingly. Turning to the other side so he wasn't facing Jungkook. Not able to wake up. 

Jungkook frowned, "But I want you to come with me." He said quietly. Getting no response from Jimin.

Jungkook sat back down on the bed, waiting for Jimin to to do something, but he just stayed still underneath the duvet with his back facing the boy. So instead of giving up, he slowly lifted it from over Jimin's head and pressed his nose onto his cheek. "Please?" 

Jimin's eyes blew open at the sudden contact. Jungkook's soft voice that close to his ear made him tingle in ways he didn't find comfortable, so he groaned one more time before finally getting up. "Fine. I need to get up now anyway." 

Jungkook grinned happily, getting off the bed and waited for Jimin to follow. The way Jungkook was acting was too cute not to make Jimin smile. They walked out of the master bedroom and the tour officially began. 

"At the end of the hall is the bathroom and there's another room right over there which will probably be your room." 

Jungkook's smile disappeared when Jimin finished his sentence. He didn't want his own room. A part of him was too scared to be by himself. But it was mostly because he wanted to stay in the same room as Jimin. He feels safe when he's with him. 

Jimin noticed Jungkook's sudden change in character and he knew why. He knew Jungkook was scared to be in a room all by himself. And since the room is pretty much empty, it'll take a while for Jungkook to actually sleep in it so Jimin quickly added, "But you're gonna be staying in my room for now until I've got everything ready for you. And it's probably gonna take a while since beds and shit are expensive." Jimin walked down the stairs. Leaving Jungkook behind doing a happy dance internally. 

After their quick tour, they decided it was time for them to go to the mall to shop for some supplies and have lunch. Once they arrive, they immediately went into a kids store. 

"Okay Jungkook you still need a bunch of underwear and pajamas so go look for some you like." Jimin rested his back onto the wall as he stared at Jungkook wandering around the aisle he was at looking for the pjs he liked. He spoted one with a cute pattern, almost baby like and showed it to Jimin. 

Jimin stared at the item and back at Jungkook, "are you sure you want pajamas with cartoony looking cars on it?" 

Jungkook looked at Jimin confused. "What's wrong with it?" 

"It's not for kids your age." Jimin said bluntly, taking it from Jungkook's hands and put it back. 'Just because you're an omega doesn't mean I'm gonna treat you like one.' Jimin thought as he showed Jungkook some more grown up styles. Jungkook just put on a fake smile the entire time, not really liking anything Jimin showed him but he didn't want to upset his alpha. 

It was known for omegas to still act childish even at the age of 12. Most omegas start officially acting grown up by the time they're 16 or sooner. It pretty much depends on when their parents stop treating them like children. But in some cases, if the omega is encouraged, they could live their entire lives being little. And that was something Jimin didn't want to happen. He wanted Jungkook to be different. A lot different. 

After they picked 4 more different pj styles, Jimin told Jungkook to run to the other side of the store to grab some underwear. He stared at Jungkook just so he wouldn't get lost but his eyes drifted away to see school uniforms on mannequins. Completely forgetting that he needed to enroll Jungkook into a school as soon as possible. But that also made him wonder, 'has Jungkook ever even been to school before?'

They picked out a few extra shirts, shorts, jackets, pretty much everything Jungkook didn't have or had a few of and left the store to go to another store to buy things for the house. Buying some towels and other supplies, using Jimin's credit card that his dad gave him to buy most of everything. He also saw a cute little blue robe that had droopy bunny ears on the top that he absolutely loved for some reason. And decided to buy it and keep it a surprise for Jungkook because he knew he would like it. 

They finally finished their long day of shopping, putting their bags in the car before walking and sitting in a nearby KFC 

"Don't move I'll be right back." Jimin said to Jungkook as he got up to go order. "Okay." Jungkook smiled, looking around the restaurant while he waited.

He would continue to stare at the families that were sitting all together enjoying a meal. The ones with babies trying to keep them quiet and the ones with older children laughing and having a great time. He saw the same thing at the mall. He would be lying if he said it didn't hurt. It hurt like hell. But he would always remind himself that he had Jimin now. And he was grateful because he's starting to realize that that was all he really needed. 

Jimin came back shortly after, with a piece of paper in his hand. He put it down on the table and pushed it towards Jungkook. "Can you read this?" 

Jungkook stared back and forth between the paper and Jimin. Before finally picking up the paper and was about to try. Terrified of disappointing the alpha. 

He was just about to start reading when Jimin spoke, "Can you read?" 

"A little." Jungkook bit his lip. 

"Go ahead then, try." 

Jungkook started sounding out each word of the sentence slowly in his mind, remembering the sounds the letters made before reading it completely. 

"Wou-ld you like to attend s-school." Jungkook looked up to Jimin when he realized what he just read, "I can go to school?!" He said a bit too excitedly. 

"Well you're reading isn't at your grades level. Plus I don't know if you even know other school stuff like science and shit." Jimin sighed. "But ... I don't see why you can't go to school and take courses at the same time." Jimin smiled. Watching Jungkook bubble up inside of happiness because of that and also because their food had arrived. But Jimin still couldn't stop himself from asking, "Have you even gone to school before?" 

"No.. I was taught only simple basic things at home and then they stopped teaching me." Jungkook spoke before stuffing his mouth full of French fries. 

Jimin's face fell into confusion, "why did they stop?" 

Jungkook stopped what he was doing when he realized he couldn't remember. His face clearly indicated fear as he tried his best to remember but nothing would ring a bell. Just like when he tried to remember what happened that awful night and his past. It scared him that he couldn't remember anything about himself and frustrated him because he could only remember certain things and the rest is a complete blank. And Jimin quickly noticed that and noticed people were starting to stare at the little omega that was on the verge of tears, so he quickly grabbed his hand with both of his and rubbed it with his thumbs soothingly. Causing Jungkook to look at Jimin terrified. 

"I don't reme-" "I know, I know. Forgot about it. It's not important." Jimin smiled, letting go of the boy's hand when he calmed down and started to speak once again to try and lighten things up.

"Let's promise to never bring up the past again. It hurts sometimes but we have our own future to look forward too. And it's gonna be ours together. So let's stop bringing up the past and plan the future. Promise?" Jimin stuck his pinky finger out waiting for Jungkook to lock his around it. 

Jungkook stared at him for a while before he grinned, still with glossy eyes as he wrapped his pinky around Jimin's, "promise......

Hyung you have a very small pinky." Jungkook let go and held Jimin's hand up to compare their pinkies. Jimin quickly yanked it back. "Oh god not you too." 

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️


	17. Nevermind

Spring break was the week after Jimin and Jungkook moved into the house. It was a busy week full of setting things up and studying for the next semester for Jimin. Whilst Jungkook would either watch tv or help Jimin with things like cooking or putting things together like chairs, shelves, etc. 

It was a sunny Monday morning. Jimin stretched, making a very loud and weird noise while doing so, which made the little wolf who was snuggled into his pillow beside him groan and cuddle the pillow tighter. 

Jimin smiled and brushed Jungkook's long bangs back, getting it out his face. "You need a hair cut." Jimin spoke quietly before getting up to get dressed. He decided to wear a black buttoned up shirt and black jean. To look sleek but not too much. 

Today would be the running errands day. Which basically meant that today he needed to do two things. Go to Kim Seokjin's building for an interview and go to Yoongi's to get Jungkook's registration forms for school and the courses.

He asked Yoongi to register Jungkook because he didn't really know how to convince the school to have him. Since he didn't really know much about the education his grade is supposed to know. And Yoongi has a way of convincing people. Plus the fact that he's not in the mood for people judging him being 19 and looking after a child. 

He cracked some eggs in one pan while frying sausages in another. He wanted to make a good breakfast for Jungkook since he's leaving him for most of the day. And even though Jungkook tries to hide it, but Jimin knows he hates it when the older leaves him alone. Especially with Taehyung. 

Every time Taehyung would come over, him and Jimin would be really close. And sometimes it felt like they were ignoring the little one. So now, every time Taehyung or Hoseok were over, Jungkook would either sit on Jimin's lap or stay beside him the whole time. And of course, every one noticed. 

and no matter how many times Taehyung tried to make a better connection with Jungkook, he would talk to the beta for a bit before making up an excuse and running back to wherever his alpha is. 

So that's why when Jimin called Taehyung last night to ask if he could watch Jungkook for a few hours until he comes back. Jimin didn't even have to finish his sentence before Taehyung screamed into the phone, "Of course I will!" 

Jimin turned down the light on the food when the doorbell rang. Rushing towards it and opened it. 

"Took you long enough." Jimin shut the door after Taehyung walked in. Watching him take his shoes off. He was supposed to be here half an hour ago. 

"Well I'm sorry but I had to deal with Hoseok begging to come with me." Taehyung rolled his eyes playfully. 

"Why didn't you let him come?" Jimin walked back to the kitchen with Taehyung hot on his trail. 

"I wanted some private time with Jungkook so we can bond more. Speaking of which where is the little guy?" Taehyung sat on one of the stools by the island. 

"He's still asleep. I didn't want to wake him up until I finished making him breakfast." Jimin took the pan off the stove and grabbed some plates. 

"Gosh you spoil him too much." Taehyung chuckled. 

Jimin looked up to him confused. "No I don't." 

"Yeah you do. You let him sleep in the same bed as you. You let him sit on your lap everytime he asks too. You pick him up when he's tired and let him sleep on you. You-" "Okay I get it." Jimin growled. 

"Hay don't get me wrong okay it's cute. But you need to keep in mind he's 12. He's not a kid." 

"But he's an omega." Jimin tried arguing. 

"I thought you said you weren't going to treat him like one." Taehyung raised his eyebrow. 

Jimin sighed. Taehyung had a point. But Jimin keeps forgetting that rule and giving into Jungkook's puppy doe eyes and sweet voice. Just like any alpha would towards an omega. He knew he needed to stop this but he just can't. It's in his nature. And that's exactly why he hates dating them or even getting involved with them. Of course, except Jungkook. 

"Yeah i know i know. I'm gonna go wake him up. Can you finish setting the table?" Jimin put the plate down and was about to walk towards the stairs before Taehyung spoke, "No let me do it. You set the table and I'll go wake him up." Jimin stopped and stared at Taehyung. Thinking about how Jungkook was going to react to Taehyung being the first person he sees when he wakes up but it doesn't really matter. 

"Hyung?" The two men both turned around to see Jungkook peeking down from on top of the stairs. 

"Morning baby pup, come down and eat. I made your favorite." Jimin smiled, heading back to finish setting the table. 

Jungkook stayed quiet. Walking down the stairs and stood in front of Taehyung. 

"Hey bud, did you sleep well?" Jungkook just nodded still staring before going near Jimin and clutched the back of his black silk shirt with both his hands. 

"What's wrong kook?"

"Why are you all dressed up?" Jungkook looked up at Jimin. 

"I'll tell you after we eat. Go sit down." 

Jungkook looked at Taehyung and back at Jimin. Thinking about all the wrong things. Basically thinking they were gonna go out. Together. Alone. 

"Why is he here?" Jungkook tried to speak quietly but Taehyung still heard.

"Go sit down Jungkook." Jimin spoke sternly. Not happy with the way Jungkook bluntly said that. 

Jungkook walked around the island hesitantly and sad. Sitting near Taehyung. Taehyung tried making small conversations with the omega and it was going quite well until Jimin sat down. That was when Jungkook went back to being his attached self. 

The omega got down from his stool and went to Jimin. Trying to sit on his lap. 

"No Jungkook I'm eating. Go back and sit in your place." Jimin didn't even bother looking up from his food. Not because he was being mean. But because he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to resist. 

Jungkook got sad, and was about to try again before Taehyung spoke, "Come here Jungkook." 

The three ate in silence and when Jimin finished. He thought it was time to answer Jungkook's questions. 

"I'm dressed up because I'm going out for a bit, I have some things I need to do so Tae's gonna stay with you until I get back." 

Jungkook nodded slowly, "are you gonna be out for a long time?" His voice was small. He didn't bother arguing because he didn't want to get Jimin even more upset with him. 

"I'll try not to take long. I'll be back before you know it. Taehyung, I gotta go. Do you mind cleaning up?" Jimin checked his watch before getting up, wiping his mouth with a napkin and grabbing his bag. 

"Yeah no problem. OH WAIT!" Taehyung too rushed out of his seat to get to Jimin before he left. Leaving Jungkook confused and in his own world. Thinking about what he's gonna do all day without Jimin. 

"Remember when I told you I'd set up an appointment with my cousin for your tattoo? I scheduled it for today." 

Jimin just stared at his friend. "Well I didn't think I'd have it done today but i guess I don't have a choice." He chuckled but then remembered. "I gotta go get the money." Jimin put his bag down and was about to run upstairs but Taehyung stopped him. "Don't worry about it, he owes me a favor." Taehyung smiled. Giving Jimin a small piece of paper with the address of the tattoo parlor. 

Jimin grinned. Hugging his friend before picking up his bag. "Bye baby pup! See ya later." He shouted before shutting the door behind him. 

Taehyung sighed happily. But his smile quickly faded when he turned around to face a very scary looking Jungkook. Glaring at him for hugging Jimin. 'This is gonna be a looonnnggg day.' Taehyung thought before grinning towards the pup. "So What should we do first?" Taehyung said before looking at the messy island. "After we finish cleaning up of course." 

•

•

•

•

•

"So you're available on Tuesdays and Friday mornings right?" 

"Yes. If Jungkook's course schedules don't change." 

"Well then let's hope they don't." Jin tapped the pile of papers that were in his hand on the desk a few times before getting up to shake Jimin's hand. "I'll see you Tuesday." 

Jimin walked out of the building with pride. The interview went smoothly. Most of it was Jimin blabbering about Jungkook though. For some reason, Seokjin wouldn't shut up about Jungkook. Asking how he's adapting to everything, asking how he is. Jimin really didn't expect Seokjin to be that interested in the little omega. 

He had already drove by Yoongi's place to get the papers before heading to Jin's office. Checking Jungkook's course schedules so he knew what to say to his new boss about when he was available.

He stared at the small piece of paper with an address scribbled onto it. Checking the time before getting in his car and driving to that same address. 'Hopefully Jungkook won't miss me too much.' 

He parked his car a few feet away from the shop. With the letters, T&P written on the top of it. It was located in an area usually mistaken for a dangerous part of town because of how many tattooed people and scary alpha roaming around it. But in fact, it was a very peaceful area. 

Jimin took a deep breath before pushing the door open and walking into the small shop. Causing the little bell to 'ding!' at the top which made the overly tattooed man at the counter to look up from his phone. 

"Welcome to tattoos and piercings! What are you looking for today?" The man spoke with an excited tone which caught Jimin of guard. 

"Well I'm here for a tattoo and my friend-" "ahh you're Eungi's 5 o'clock appointment aren't ya?" 

"Yeah, I guess." Jimin shrugged. Feeling very nervous. 

The human man gestures Jimin to go to the back room where Taehyung's cousin, Eungi was located. Jimin expected to see a man as overly tattooed as the guy at the register was. But instead, he found a man, probably in his early 30s with only a sleeve of tattoos and a lip ring. 

The man smiled, shaking Jimin's hand. "You must be Jimin. Im Eungi." 

"Nice to meet you." Jimin smiled trying to hide how nervous he had gotten already. 

"First tattoo?"

"Is it that obvious?" Jimin chuckled, 

"Kinda." Eungi adjusted the black seat that was in the middle of the room and told Jimin to sit down. "So what do u have in mind?" 

"I want the words never mind tattooed on my rib cage bellow my nipple." 

"Where exactly?" The man asked. Making Jimin lift his shirt and point at exactly where he wanted it. 

"Well the rib cage area is quite a painful area so are you sure you want it here?" 

Jimin thought hard for a minute before nodding surely. It would be painful anywhere else so he might as well go big or go home. 

Eungi nodded. Taking a piece of paper from the desk beside him. "So why never mind." 

He wanted never mind because every time he would thinks about giving up or feel sorry about himself, he'd see the tattoo and think, never mind his mother is a bitch. Never mind his family don't accept him. Never mind the studies, the hard work, the money, the tempting power his parents and his pack offer him. Never mind all that, and just keep living the way you want to. 

"Just cause I'm going through a lot of shit so it's like a reminder to forget about it all." 

"Good choice for something that's forever going to be stuck to you." Eungi gives Jimin a small smirk before holding a pen to the piece of paper. "Tell me how you want it." 

Jimin tells him that he wants it to look almost tribal like. Like something he'd find on the walls of the Stone Age. Soon, Eungi came up with a design that Jimin was happy with. And it was now time for the hard part. 

"You ready?" The man held the gun right on top of Jimin's bare skin. Getting the okay signal he needed from Jimin before officially sticking the small poking needle onto the skin. 

Jimin winces at the first contact. Slowly slowly getting used to it and tried to stay as still as possible, as Eungi worked his magic. He tried to distract himself by looking around the room. Spotting all the difference designs on the walls. 

"Did you design all of these?" 

"Not all, that's like our wall of fame. Our most popular tattoos." Eungi answered. Wiping the freshly tattooed skin with a tissue before going back to work. 

Jimin's just nodded. Letting the buzzing noise of the gun take over the room before finally, it stops. 

Eungi wraps the tattoo after Jimin sees it and is happy with it. He hands him some sort of gel while Jimin is buttoning up his shirt. Shaking the man's hand with a quick thank you before officially leaving the shop. 

The hour long session was finally over and Jimin was glad. Driving down the darkening street in a speeding pace, excited to get home to Jungkook and show Taehyung his freshly inked skin. The busy and exciting day was finally over and he couldn't wait to get home and sleep. 

Jungkook rushed towards the door when he heard it opening. Hugging Jimin as tight as he could. But when Jimin winced in pain and pushed the omega away, his heart shattered. 

"Are you okay hyung?" Jungkook's eyes were getting glossy because of the sudden harshness. Jimin noticed and decided to bend over to kiss Jungkook's cheeks. Knowing he wouldn't say anything afterwards. "Im fine baby pup don't worry about it. I'm sorry." He kissed his forehead quickly before standing up right and greeted Taehyung. 

Taehyung decided to leave as soon as Jimin arrived. Telling him he enjoyed staying with Jungkook and if he ever needed someone to look after him, to just call him and he'll be there. After he saw the tattoo of course. But Jimin was careful not to show Jungkook. 

The two were now getting ready for bed after eating the dinner that Taehyung soo kindly made for them. Jimin was buttoning up Jungkook's pajama shirt when he decided to finally ask, "did u have fun today?" 

Jungkook nodded. "Yeah. But it would have been more fun if you were here." 

"Yeah I know I just had things that needed to be taken care of-" Jimin was cut off by the omega wrapping his hands around Jimin's neck, hugging him. 

"I missed you hyung." 

"I missed you too pup." Jimin hugged him back. Lifting him up from under his shoulders and lying him down slowly on the bed. The thought of Taehyung mentioning that he was being too close to Jungkook was going through his mind at that moment but he didn't care. He decided to think about being distant with him later but right now, he just wanted to be with his baby pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◽️◽️◽️◽️◽️
> 
> Damn that's probably the longest chapter I've written and I still wanted to add more about Jungkook and Taehyung but I'm tired so 🙂 just know that their relationship got stronger but ofc, Jungkook still doesn't like ppl being too close to his man 😉 
> 
> ▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️


	18. I Hate School Already

Jk : 13 ( he doesn't remember his birthday so let's just say it passed and he's now 13. ) 

Jm : 20 ( same thing but Jimin is aware 😂 ) 

•

•

•

•

•

Today was the last day of spring break. Which meant that tomorrow was officially the first day of school for Jungkook. And boy do they have A LOT to do before that.

They were currently out shopping for some school supplies. Because smart ass Jimin forgot he needed to get those too. 

"Do I need to wear a uniform at my school?" Jungkook said spotting a school uniform on display. Jimin looked up from trying out the different kinds of pens and shook his head, "No you don't. You can wear what ever you want." 

"Cool." Jungkook whispers to himself and goes back to doing what he was doing before he got distracted. Which was picking out a school bag. 

Of course Jimin didn't trust Jungkook with that but he let him do it anyway. He knew that the omega would pick a children's bag of some sort instead of a plain school bag. 

Jimin walked up behind Jungkook after he was satisfied with the pens he picked. "Which one do you like best?" 

Jungkook thought for a second before, of course. Pointing at a bag with a picture of bat man on it. "This one." 

Jimin hummed unsatisfied. Picking up a more grown up looking bag. "What about this? It's nice right?" 

"Yeah, But I like this one more." Jungkook grabbed the bag from off the hook and held it to his chest. 

Jimin sighed. "Jungkook that's not a bag kids your age have." 

"It's okay. I'll be the first." Jungkook grinned. Being his cheerful self. 

"No Jungkook they're gonna tease you about it. And you're not gonna like it. Trust me." Jimin put his hand over Jungkook's shoulder. Giving him a sad smile. 

Jungkook looked at the bag in Jimin's hands and the bag in his. "Okay." He said in a disappointed tone. Putting the bat man bag back and taking the other one from Jimin. 

"That's a good pup." Jimin brushed Jungkook bangs back, giving him a kiss on the forehead before heading to the cashier to pay for everything. 

Jungkook blushed, smiling shyly. Even though he would have loved to get the other bag, seeing Jimin pleased and happy with the younger means so much more to him. And he'd do anything to make his alpha proud. Anything. 

He ran up to Jimin when the older called him. Handing the cashier the bag for him to scan. 

They walked out of the store and got into the car. "Can I sit in the front-" "No." Jimin didn't even let Jungkook finish his sentence as he got in. "Why nooott?" Jungkook whined getting in the back seat. "Because it's not safe. Put your seatbelt on." Jimin added before starting the engine and driving off. 

"Where are we going now hyung?" Jungkook looked through the window to see a bunch of shops. He knew about Jimin's birthday passing a few days ago. And he saw all the gift his friends brought him and it made him sad because he wanted to get his alpha something too. Plus the fact that he doesn't even know when his own birthday was and all that together made him very disappointed. But he shook the thought away. 

"We're gonna go get you a hair cut and then we're gonna eat. How's that sound?" 

"Delicious." Jungkook giggled making Jimin do so as well. "Can we go to that place we went to with hobi hyung?" 

"I don't see why not." Jimin smiled. 

Soon they arrive at the barbershop. Jimin had this rule set that Jungkook is not allowed to get out of the car until Jimin comes and opens the door for him. Because before, as soon as the car would stop Jungkook would rush out of the car and run towards their destination. Whether it was across the street or not he would run. And Jimin would always freak out in fear and run after him. So that's how that rule came to be. 

Getting his hair cut didn't take as long as Jimin expected. Since it was merely just getting rid of a bit from the top and sides. So they had plenty of time to eat out before driving back home before bed time.

Jimin slowly took the wrapping off from around his chest that was covering his new tattoo. Jungkook was downstairs making himself a cup of cocoa. So he thought it would be the perfect time to change the bandages. But what he didn't know is that they ran out of cocoa and Jungkook was behind him the whole time. 

After he was done wrapping it up Jungkook decided to speak. Causing Jimin to jump. 

"What's that?" 

Jimin turned around in shock. Staring at Jungkook with wide eyes. "Umm *cough* what happened to the cocoa?" 

"It finished. Are you okay hyung?" Jungkook said quickly with a worried expression. All he could see was a huge bandage around his alpha's chest and he knew that wasn't a good sign.

Jungkook runs towards Jimin with a scared look on his face. "Hay it's okay I'm fine it's just... just a tattoo. I'll be okay." Jimin stopped Jungkook before he could charge at him. 

Jungkook blinked a few times. "When did you get a tattoo?" 

"That time I left you with Taehyung." Jimin grabbed one of his white T-shirts and put it on. 

Jungkook decided to let it go. It bothered him that Jimin kept it a secret, but he couldn't stay angry. Especially when Jimin spread his arms out for Jungkook to come hug him once he was laying down.

They stayed snuggled up to each other for a few minutes. Jimin didn't want to snuggle him at first but he sensed Jungkook being upset after finding out. He was getting the hang of this 'make Jungkook happy after he was sad' thing. He smirked to himself. Feeling smug about it. 

"Did it hurt?" Jungkook spoke half asleep. 

"Yeah a little." Jimin played with the omega's hair to try and get him to fall sleep. 

"I want a tattoo." Jungkook snuggled even more into the older's chest. Jimin chuckled. "In your dreams." 

"But I wanna be like jiminie." Jungkook said completely dazed out. The new nickname caught Jimin off guard. But instead of feeling offended. He found it unbelievably adorable. He knew that Jungkook was basically sleep talking right now. Because he would never have the balls to call him that. 

"Jiminie will be very sad if jungkookie got a tattoo." 

"Minie sad?" Jungkook mumbled.  
"Very sad." Jimin couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear. 

A very soft and low "Okay." Left Jungkook's lip before he completely passed out. Jimin stared down at him with eyes full of wonder. 'What a weirdo.' 

•

•

•

•

•

"Hurry up Jungkook!" Jimin shouted, stuffing a poorly made tuna sandwich into a brown bag. And no they did not wake up late. They just took forever to get ready. 

Jimin rushed up stairs to see what was taking Jungkook so long. The omega turned around when Jimin barged through the door and smiled. Showing him his outfit. "Is this okay?" 

Jimin stared at Jungkook' s outfit. He was wearing a nerdy burgundy sweater on top of a black shirt and and jeans. 

Jimin gave him a half nod. "Eh it's okay. But." He crouched down infront of Jungkook, unbuttoning the sweater and heading to their shared closet. Pulling out a black college jacket that he bought for him. 

"That's better." Jimin smiled after putting the jacket on Jungkook. Causing the boy to give a very toothy grin back. ( look at the picture 👆 to imagine the cuteness even more ) 

The last thing Jimin wanted was for Jungkook to get bullied because of anything. He was soo paranoid about it because he remembered how shitty people treated omegas back in his school days. And Jimin's number one priority was to always make sure that Jungkook was happy. 

The two were now in the parking lot of the school. Staring at all the kids of different ages walk in. Jimin unlocked the doors. "Here we are." He looked over Jungkook and noticed the fear that was spread across his small face as he stared at the building infront of him.

"What's wrong baby pup?" Jimin put a hand over Jungkook's shoulder causing him to snap out of it. 

"I'm scared." Jungkook finally spoke after a while. "I've never been to school before." 

"You'll be fine I promise. Just walk out there and make some friends." Jimin smiled. Opening Jungkook's door. ( yes he let him sit in the front. ) 

Jungkook thought for a second. "Can you come with me?" 

"If I go with you they'll think you're too scared to go in by yourself." 

"But I am scared." Jungkook looked at Jimin confused. 

"That's not the point." Jimin chuckled softly. "I don't want them to make fun of you for it." 

Jungkook' s head turned towards the building in front of him. Staring for a few seconds. He took a deep breath, nodding before getting out of the car. 

"Hay" Jimin shouted to get Jungkook attention before he left. "I'm proud of you okay?" He smiled. 

Jungkook' s cheeks quickly turned into a deep pink color as he nodded. Thankfully Jimin didn't notice it. 

The alpha waved goodbye before backing out of the parking lot and driving to college. Leaving Jungkook all alone at the nearly empty space infront of the school's entrance.

•

•

•

•

•

"We have a new student today who will be attending the rest of the school year with us." The teacher raised her voice to get everyone's attention. Jungkook stood next to her fiddling around with his thumbs. 

"Go ahead and tell us a bit about your self?" The teacher smiled and gently pushed Jungkook to the center. He took a deep breath, "My name is Jungkook and I'm 13 years old. I think. And I'm a wolf." 

"Is he an alpha?" "Of course he's not an alpha look at him." "Yeah he's definitely too wimpy to be an alpha" the whispers around the room were getting louder. The teacher quickly cut them off. "Alright Jungkook you can go have a seat near Byul and we can get started with our lesson." 

Lunch time came around quick which Jungkook was thankful for. He felt like he was suffocating in the class. All eyes were on him. Full of judgement and disgust. Thankfully he got along with that Byul kid. But somehow he ended up sitting all by him self in the cafeteria. He was sure that Byul was right behind him when they walked in. 

He ate his sandwich in the corner far away from everyone. He didn't want to be noticed. Especially when he was all alone. 

"Where'd you get that sandwich from? The dumpster?" A tall kid with a group of boys around him spoke loudly. Causing the others around him to snicker. 

"N-No, my alpha made it for me." Jungkook looked down at the sandwich smiling. 

Your alpha?? What about your mom? What are you, some slave? Must be a shitty alpha." The kids chuckled. Jungkook head shot back up. He did not like that. 

"My alpha is not s-shitty." Jungkook raised his voice in anger. "Well then I guess he doesn't like you if he made you that piece of garbage." 

"Yes he does!" Jungkook was on the verge of tears but held it back. Until he felt a sting suddenly across his cheek. He was slapped. 

The older and taller kid grabbed Jungkook by the color and pulled him up close to his face. "Listen here, omega. You will never, EVER raise your voice at me again. Learn your place!" He barked at Jungkook. Jungkook couldn't even lift his head to face him. "LOOK AT YOUR ALPHA WHEN HES TALKING TO YOU!" The kid shouted getting everyone's attention by now for sure. Jungkook still didn't bother looking up. He was eventually thrown aggressively on the floor. "Tut, pathetic." Finally, the boy walked away along with the rest of his group. Laughing and enjoying what he just did. 

Jungkook got up slowly. He sat back down and ate his sandwich as if nothing happened. He tried, he really did try to hold his tears back so no one would laugh at him even more. But he couldn't. He felt humiliated. And kept his head down the entire time. Sobbing quietly. 

"I want Jiminie...." 

The rest of the day was followed by more humiliating scenes. People tripping him. Calling him names. Laughing at him when he pronounces something wrong or doesn't say the right answer in class. You name it. And he really, REALLY started hating school. Thankfully Byul was still trying to be friends with him. It's mostly out of pity though and he doesn't do anything when someone bothers Jungkook. But Jungkook was okay with it. At least Byul doesn't make fun of him for being an omega. 

And ride home on the bus was the same. More bullying and bullying as the news spread across the small school that there was a short skinny omega with no mom and a lousy alpha taking care of him. He hated it. He hated it when someone insulted Jimin. But he was too scared to do anything about it, because he didn't want what happened earlier to happen again. His cheek still stung from the hard slap he received. 

"Jungkookie!" Jimin looked back and shouted excitedly when he saw Jungkook walk through the door. Finally, all Jungkook wanted was for the day to end so he could finally see his favorite person in the whole world. 

Jungkook dropped his bag and ran to Jimin. Still with his shoes on and hugged him as tight as he could. "Woah haha. Did you really miss me that much?" 

'You have no idea' Jungkook thought. He nodded repeatedly. Trying his best not to cry out and sob because of his horrible day. He thought it didn't matter anymore now that he was back in his alpha' s hold. 

"Was it that bad?" Jimin pulled Jungkook away to study his face. Jungkook quickly moved so Jimin wouldn't notice the redness of his sore cheek. "No it was okay. I made a friend called Byul-" "why's your face red?" Jimin held the boy's face still and studied the omega' s cheek. 

"I fell asleep on the bus. It's probably from that." Jungkook lied quickly and went back to hugging Jimin. 

•

•

•

•

•

Jimin turned the light off to his room. Looking at the sleeping pup in his bed one more time before closing the door slowly. 

"So how was Jungkook' s first day?" Hoseok 's voice was clear coming from Jimin's phone on speaker.

"He said he made a friend so that's good. I guess." Jimin continued to wash the remaining dishes that were in the sink. 

"What do you mean 'I guess' that's great! Now you don't have to worry about him getting bullied." Hoseok cheered. 

"How is having one friend gonna stop people from bullying him. It didn't stop people bullying me. And I'm an ALPHA! I can't imagine if I was an omega." 

"Just relaax Jungkook will be fine. He'll make more friends tomorrow and even if he gets bullied, that could toughen him up right? I didn't like how you were acting today to be honest." Hoseok chuckled. Jimin stopped what he was doing and dried his hands. "How was I acting?"

"You were completely out of it today! All that was going through your mind was Jungkook. You didn't even give a reaction when Tae came up to us happy about his grade. It upset him y'know." 

"YEAH THAT WAS MEAN." Taehyung's voice screamed from god knows where so Jimin could hear. 

Jimin sighed, "Yeah I know I'm sorry it's just... he's so vulnerable and he lost soo much. I don't want him to be sad." 

"Think of it like this. If you only show the kind and the happy side of things to him all the time. He'll become like every other typical omega. Completely helpless and relies on alphas and betas instead of himself." 

Jimin sighed one last time. "Yeah I guess. I mean I don't want him to end up like that but I also don't want him to suffer because of something he has no control over." 

"He won't suffer don't worry. You'll think of something. Just don't beat yourself up about it. I gotta go I'll see ya tomorrow. LOVE YA." 

Jimin chuckled. Picking up his phone. "Yeah okay." And hung up. He's laughing internally because he's sure his sudden reply is making Hoseok boil inside. 

He plopped himself over the sofa and just stayed there looking up at the dark ceiling. Letting sleep take over him slowly. 

'I hope you're not hiding anything from me Jungkook.'


	19. Cold

_____________________________________  
published 29th of April 2019  
# 

A week after Jungkook started school : 

•

•

•

•

•

"I don't wanna go today..." Jungkook whined. Looking down at Jimin as he zipped the boy's coat up. "It's cold." 

"I know it is but your school didn't say anything about having the day off so you have to go." Jimin coughed, standing up properly to grab his own coat. Strong winds and heavy rain in spring is bullshit. 

He placed a mask over his mouth and handed one to Jungkook to do the same before opening the door. Only to be hit by the cold and strong winds. 

The two struggled to get to the bus stop down their street. Jimin held Jungkook's hand tightly so he wouldn't get lost in the fog. Helping him up when he would slip due to the soaked road, that eventually Jimin decided to pick him up and carry him the rest of the way instead. 

Small coughs and shivering whimpers left Jungkook lips. Jimin held his body closer to him to keep him warm. Thinking that he could manage the rest of the way but he stopped when Jungkook was shivering aggressively. He coughed non stop and it scared the shit out of Jimin. He panicked. Turning around and walked as fast as possible back to the house. He wrapped his own coat around Jungkook to offer more warmth. Causing the cold air and rain drops to wash over his barely protected chest. He could feel the sickness rising in his body but he didn't care about that right now. He pushed Jungkook's head closer to him. The guilt he felt in his chest unbearable. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have let you out... do you feel warmer now?" 

Jungkook tightened his legs around Jimin's waist. He stayed silent for a bit before mumbling into the olders neck,

"a lil." 

Jimin placed a small kiss on Jungkook's temple. Holding the back of his head with his hand. 

"We're almost home baby pup just hang in there."

•

•

•

•

•

Jimin struggled to open the door, but he eventually found a way. Kicking it open wider to come through and kicked it closed. He jogged upstairs. Keeping a fast pace but careful not to trip or drop Jungkook. 

He made it to the bedroom and sat the omega down on the edge of the bed. Rushing towards their closet to pick out the warmest clothes for him to wear. Which weren't many since Jimin really focused on buying summer clothes. 

He took out fluffy pajama pants along with one of his warm hoodies cause Jungkook didn't have any. And the robe he bought him a while back. 

Jungkook shivered when Jimin yanked his wet shirt off. Quickly putting the hoodie over his bare chest and swapped his pants with the warm ones. 

"Is that okay or do you want to wear this rob?" Jimin laid the robe out for him too see. Jungkook's eyes lit up when he saw the pale blue robe with bunny ears on top. Grinning from ear to ear. He picked up the robe and put in on. Handing the ends of the rope that was around his waist to Jimin for him to tie them together, and rushing towards the mirror to see himself in it. Playing with the ears and enjoying himself. 

Jimin chuckled, "you seem perfectly fine now." He walked up to Jungkook and stood behind him. "You like it?" He asked wiggling the ears. 

"I love it!" Jungkook giggled. Moving his head along with the way Jimin was wiggling the ears. He turned around and hugged him. "Thank yooou." 

"No problem bud. I thought you'd look cute in it and you do." 

Jungkook blushed at the compliment. Letting Jimin go and jumped onto the bed. Going under the duvet to cover his flushed cheeks. 

Jimin looked at Jungkook confused but his sudden series of coughs cut him off. Covering his mouth with his palm as his chest aggressively pushed air out of him. 

Jungkook peeked his head out from under the covers. Looking at Jimin with worried eyes. He quickly got out of bed and picked up the blankets that was neatly folded at the end of the bed. Using all his strength to drag the heavy thing towards jimin and handed it to him.

"Jiminie cold?" Jungkook tilted him head slightly. Causing the bunny ears to droop on the same side. 

Jimin's coughing died down a bit. He smiled at Jungkook's cuteness and took the weight of the blanket off him. He placed it over his shoulder and lifted Jungkook up. placing him on the side of his waist. 

Jungkook rubbed his sleepy eyes with sweater paws. Yawning and resting his head on Jimin's shoulder. Jimin loved when Jungkook was tired. He would always act extra baby like and it was the cutest thing any alpha would ever witness. 

He dropped the blanket on the floor and put Jungkook in bed. Changing himself into warmer clothes as well before he joining the omega. Noticing that the poor boy was already sound asleep. Jimin smiled. Readjusting the younger's hood to cover almost all of his face. Protecting him from the cold. "This is a lot better than staying outside in the cold all day." 

•

•

•

•

•

It's been a few days since then. And as expected. Jimin got sick. 

He didn't really show it though. He tried hiding it as much as possible so he could be able to to continue his studies and work. But this morning he woke up feeling awful. He couldn't even get out of bed. But he forced himself up to make Jungkook breakfast. 

He handed Jungkook his lunch. Jungkook noticed something was wrong. "Why aren't you dressed?" 

"I don't have to go early today so I still have time." Jimin lied. Forcing the cough that was building up in his throat to go away. "Come on you're gonna miss the bus." 

Jungkook suddenly remembered what he wanted to ask. He's been wanting to ask Jimin this for a while now. But he never got the chance. And that's that he wanted Jimin to take him out of the bus. Because soo many kids tease him on the bus. It's enough they do it to him at school. 

"Hyung I-" a distant *BEEP* stopped him from speaking. His eyes grew wide along with Jimin's. 

"Quick before he leaves without you!" Jimin shouted. Shoving Jungkook out of the house and watched him run down the street to catch up to the bus. 

He sighed as he shut the door. Flopping down on the couch. His throat was killing him. He didn't have the strength to get up and go back to bed so he just stayed there for what felt like hours. Watching whatever was on tv and waited for Hoseok 's class to finish so he could call him. 

He knew he wouldn't be able to look after Jungkook today. So he wanted to see if Hoseok could help him out until he got better. 

He didn't want to call Taehyung because he didn't want to hold him back from his medical studies. And he knew if he did ,Taehyung wouldn't say no. 

Soon he heard the doorbell ring. "It's open!" Jimin tried to shout. His voice cracking and rusty.   
Hoseok opened the door to see Jimin basically dead on the couch. With black under eyes and a sweaty forehead. "Awwww poor babyyy." Hoseok dropped himself over the other man. Hugging him. 

"Get off me you obese whale!" Jimin pushed Hoseok off him. 

"Ruude" Hoseok pouted, folding his arms together. "Jungkook in school?" 

"Yeah he left an hour ago." Jimin coughed. Hoseok walked to the kitchen to grab a wet cloth and wiped it across Jimin's head. "Why are you lying down here instead of staying in bed?" 

"Couldn't be bothered to get up." Jimin shrugged. Thanking Hoseok. 

"Carry me to my room peasant." Jimin put his arms out. Looking smug. 

"Yes your majesty." Hoseok was about to pick Jimin up bridal style when Jimin started freaking out. "HAY NOT LIKE THAT." 

Hoseok laughed. instead of proceeding with his original plan, he put Jimin's arm over his shoulder and helped him up the stairs. 

As soon as Jimin's head hit the pillow, he fell asleep and lost track of time. He ended up sleeping for hours and Hoseok didn't want to wake him up because he really is very sick. So instead he just let him sleep. 

A few hours later Jungkook came home. He had yet another shitty day of school. Full of bullying and everything. Especially on the bus. He wanted it to be over. It was getting out of hand now with the entire school talking about how whimpy and useless he was. And he had finally decided to tell Jimin about everything that was going on. 

"Hyung I'm home!" Jungkook yelled. Crouching down to untie his shoes. He looked around the house, confused as to why he didn't get an answer. "Hyung?" Jungkook got up. Walking into the living to find Hoseok with headphones in and was cutting up vegetables on the island. 

"Ah! Jungkook welcome back." Hoseok looked up and took out his headphones. Getting up to hug the omega. "How was your day?" 

"It was okay... where's Jimin?" Jungkook was wondering why Hoseok was here. Jimin's Friends usually come over at this time only to stay with Jungkook if Jimin was out. But Jimin would never go out without tell Jungkook first. 

"He's asleep upstairs. He's resting so try not to bother him. " Hoseok went back to finish cutting up the vegetables for lunch. 

"Whats wrong with him?" Jungkook sat on one of the stools and watched Hoseok. "He's really sick. So he asked me to stick around and help him." Hoseok smiles. "So we'll have lots of fun." Hoseok picked up the cutting board and tossed all the vegetables into the hot pot. 

"I'm gonna go get change." Jungkook spoke quietly. Walking up the stairs. "Okay~ try not to wake Jimin up!"

Jungkook slowly opened the door. The semi dark room only had the tiniest bit of light coming through. But it was just enough for Jungkook to see. 

He went to the cupboard and pulled out some clothes. Quickly getting changed. 

After he was done he tip toed towards the bed. Watching Jimin snore quietly with his chest raising and falling. His eyes looked puffy and his cheeks were flushed. It hurt Jungkook seeing his alpha like this. He kept thinking that if he didn't have Jimin's attention all on Jungkook getting warm that day and took care of himself instead, he would be fine now. 

"Jungkook!!" The boy heard Hoseok call his name. Jungkook was about to walk out of the room but stopped. Walking back to Jimin and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Feeling the heat from it on his lip. And finished his journey back to Hoseok who was waiting for him downstairs.

Jimin woke up to Jungkook calling his name trying to wake him up. Jimin opened his eyes to see the boy holding a tray full of food. 

"Hobi hyung told me to give you this." Jungkook carefully put the tray on the bed after Jimin sat up straight. Crossing his legs. 

He looked down at the food and back at Jungkook. Seeing him staring at the ground with his hands behind his back and swaying sideways. 

"Come here pup." Jimin spread his arms out to embrace the omega. Watching his expression change and charged towards Jimin. 

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"A long time." Jungkook looked up and smiled at him. "Are you feeling better now?" 

"Much better. I guess I just needed a long nap." Jimin chuckled and lifted Jungkook slightly from under his arms so he was now sitting on his lap. "Did you eat?" 

"Yeah. It was really good." Jungkook played with Jimin's fingers as the older enjoyed eating his meal. They sat together in comfortable silence. Jungkook just watched Jimin eat his food and made small conversation in between. Jungkook waited for the older to finish eating before asking him if he could take him out of the bus. He was starting to get nervous. 

"Oof I'm stuffed." Jimin put the tray on the side table and layed down against the headboard and closed his eyes. Pulling Jungkook down with him. 

"Hyung can I ask you something?"

"Anything pup." 

Can... can I not go on the bus anymore?" 

Jimin's eyes blew open. Looking down his side to see Jungkook not making eye contact. He sat up straight again. Making Jungkook look at him. "Why what happened?" 

Jungkook wouldn't answer. He could feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes so instead he hugged the alpha. 

Jimin brushed through the boy's hair. "Tell me what happened Jungkook." 

"People are mean." Jungkook chocked out a cry. "I don't wanna go to school anymore." He continued to cry. All the emotions he had locked away inside came out all at once. 

"Shshsh I know I know. Did they hurt you? Physically?" Jimin was serious now . Anger boiled inside of him. 

Jungkook shook his head. Lying of course. He sensed Jimin's anger in his voice and it was scary. He didn't want to know what would happen if he told him the truth. 

Jimin lifted Jungkook's head. Holding his face between his two hand. Wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "When did it start?" 

"Not long ago... please don't keep me on the bus." 

Jimin kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry baby pup, I'll take you out the entire school if you want. How's that sound?" 

Jungkook sniffled as he nodded. Wiping his tears with the back of his hands. Hoseok suddenly barged in through the door. 

"BITCH I HEARD CRYING-" "HAY no swearing!" Jimin shouted back. Moving his hands back to cover Jungkook's ears. Hoseok was about to apologize before he saw the sight that was infront of him. 

"What happened is he okay? Why's he crying? *GASP* Was my cooking that bad?!" Hoseok put a hand over his mouth. His over exaggeration caused Jungkook to chuckle. Jimin smiled. Happy that his mood was changed a bit. 

"No. He's getting b.u.l.l.i.e.d." Jimin spelled out. 

"Oh.... Damn." Hoseok pressed his lips together. Getting a look from Jimin that screamed "I told you so." 

Hoseok took the tray that was on the side table down stairs and when he came back, Jungkook was already starting to fall asleep. 

"Does he usually have naps at this time?" 

"Yeah after we eat we always take a nap together." Jimin slowly laid Jungkook down beside him. Being careful not to wake him up. He stared at him. His eyes were red and puffy from the crying with tear stains all down his cheeks. Jimin was furious. How could someone do this to his pup. He wanted them to suffer for what they did to Jungkook. But what can he do? They're just kids. 

"God I just wanna hunt down every kid that was ever bad to him and throw them off the face of the earth." Jimin spoke through gritted teeth. Hoseok chuckled, "calm down you over protective alpha. They're kids. What can ya do?" 

Jimin sighed. Pulling the duvet over Jungkook's body. Hoseok stared at the pup as well. "What I said before about if he gets bullied it might not be such a bad thing and it might actually toughen him up, I take it all back. He looks soo sad." His heart broke in two. 

"Soooo What are you gonna do now?" Hoseok stared at Jimin. Not knowing what he's thinking. 

"What else can I do. 

I'm gonna move him." 

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️


	20. Unsatisfied

_____________________________________

~

~

"So you asked Seokjin if he could give you the rest of the week off and he was okay with it?" 

"Yeah it was insane, they literally have special days off where it's specifically for the days of your rut." Jimin sipped on his coffee. He and the two guys were at a cafe for a quick meet up.

"That's cool." Taehyung adjusted his seat. "So what about Jungkook? You want me to stay with him?" 

"Yeah if you don't mind. I'm really sorry I've been asking a lot from you lately it's just.. if he's around me during my rut I'm scared I might do something I'll regret later." Jimin sighed. His rut was nearing. So he needed to get away from Jungkook for a few days. Just to be safe. 

"Don't worry about it I'm glad to help. Plus you can be pretty dominant and possessive during your rut so it's better off you separate yourself from him." Taehyung said before he got up to order another drink. 

"Wait but I thought the council said it was okay for you to spend your rut with him?" Hoseok butted in after being quiet for the entire time. 

"No I'm only allowed to do that with his heat. If I do something to him during my rut and he still hasn't even gotten his scent or even his heat I could go to jail." Jimin explained. It was complicated but that's how things are for the wolves. 

"Damn you wolves are confusing as fuck. But are you seriously going to spend his heat with him?" Hoseok asked making almost a disgusted face. Jimin shrugged, "I don't know. I doubt it." 

As he finished his sentence, Taehyung came back with a weird look on his face. "I just remembered something." 

He sat down. Making sure he had both the guys attention before speaking. "So there's this underground club where wolves go to get rid of their sessions quicker. It's basically like a hookup place. Where omegas in their heat go to find alphas and same thing goes to the alphas." 

"Oh yeah I've heard about those!" Hoseok sat up excited. "A lot of shit happens down there. I've heard that once a fight went down coz two alphas wanted the same omega. When you're in there it's basically like going back to the dark ages. People down there turn into animals." 

Jimin heard about these kind of clubs as well. His father has been trying to hunt them down and get rid of them because of all the trouble they cause. Pretty much every omega that walks out of that club ends up pregnant. And of course most of the times neither the alpha or omega want the child. There's also a lot of fighting happening. Plus all the strong scents that reeks the club being too strong for the omegas that sometimes they literally strip on the spot and wait for an alpha to come knot them. That's how crazy it gets.

"Are you telling me this because you want me to go or what?" Jimin spoke in a harsh tone. 

"No I'm not saying go in and stay. I'm saying you can find an omega, take it back to a motel or something. fuck it a few times then BAM you can go home back to your pup." Taehyung smiled looking like an insane person. 

"Damnn Taehyung whats with the savagery all of a sudden? You're basically saying just use an omega and return it." Hoseok spoke in shock.

"I didn't mean it like that-" "I'm not doing it with an omega." Jimin decided to cut it short. The two men sitting across from him looked at him in pure confusion. 

Taehyung sighed. "I know you don't like doing it with omegas but you do realize you're not gonna be satisfied unless it's an omega right?" 

"It doesn't matter. I'll be fine with whatever." Jimin got up, taking his jacket off from behind his chair. "I'm gonna go grab some stuff from the house and check into a motel. "Jungkook finishes in about two hours. Be sure to pick him up early. I don't want him getting bullied again." Jimin's speech came across almost like an order. But it didn't bother the two men since it was normal for alpha to act like that when they're on the edge. 

Just as Jimin planned, he successfully move Jungkook from the school he was currently at. He didn't bother talking to the teachers about the bullying or anything. He just simply took his file and put him in another school. He hoped that it would be better. That Jungkook could make more friends and he really didn't know what to expect. But he made sure that every time Jungkook would come home, he'd search his body for any sort of bruising or red marks. Thankfully he didn't find any of that. But that was only because Jungkook was getting good at hiding it. 

Jungkook manages to escape the evil kids that were running after him to beat him up and hid in the art class. He let out a breath. Exhausted from all the running he was doing and sat by all the crafting equipment. 

His eyes wandered to all the different colours of ribbons and sequins. All the beeds in different sizes and shapes and some with letter on them. Suddenly an idea came to his head. He pulled out a blue and pink elastic bands and twisted them together. Then he put a bunch of different beeds through it. Leaving a gap to put the beeds that spelled "Jimin" with a heart at the end on the name. Once he was pleased with the bracelet he tied ends of the elastic together and stuffed it in his bag. Scared that if he wore it and went out with it, the mean group of boys with rip it apart. 

As soon as the bell rang through his ears, he ran out of the door. Running as fast as he can down the halls before any of the kids could see him and stood near the parking lot. Waiting anxiously for Jimin. He couldn't wait to show him the bracelet.

But the car that was suddenly slowing down as it got closer to Jungkook wasn't Jimin's car. Jungkook was confused but more scared as the car completely stopped in front of him. 

He was about to make a run for it before the window slowly rolled down. Revealing Taehyung in his smiling state.

The entire car ride home was very confusing to Jungkook. Why was Taehyung picking him up instead of Jimin? Is he still at work? School? Was he already at home? He couldn't really tell what it could be and he didn't feel comfortable asking Taehyung because he didn't want to seem rude. 

"Do you know what a rut is Jungkook?" Taehyung suddenly asked when he sensed Jungkooks confusing. Jungkook shook his head. "What is that?" 

"It's like a very hard time for alpha. They become very rough and scary during this time so thats why I'm picking you up and not Jimin." Taehyung didn't really say the whole truth because he didn't think it was necessary. 

"Jiminie hyung has his rut?"

"Yeah and he's not gonna be around for a few days because he doesn't want to hurt you."

Jungkook didn't know why but he was smiling. It was definitely not because Jimin was gonna be gone for a while. It was the thought of him doing that to protect Jungkook. Jungkook was love sick. He knew that. Every tiny thing Jimin does would make him blush and make the butterflies in his stomach go wild. But he felt like there was more to a rut than what Taehyung told him.

He just couldn't wait till Jimin was back so he could give his the bracelet. Until then, he decided that he'll wear it. As if still keeping Jimin near him until he was back. 

•

•

•

•

•

Music blasts as Jimin chugged down another shot. He started losing count after the first five and was now basically drinking whatever was handed to him. The arousing smell of the omega grinding onto him was toxic. He held the female omega up right. Pulling her back close to his chest so he could smell more of her heated scent and feel up her perky chest.

He was suddenly pulled away out of the club by a random stranger. He tried to fight back and find out who it was, but he was too wasted and his lower abdomen was killing him that all he wanted was a release. 

Jimin was out of control, he used all the strength he had left to turn around and pin the man that was holding him onto the wall. And the fact that the man was an omega made his need for a good fuck even worse. 

The omega quickly thought fast and stopped Jimin. "Calm down sweetie, don't worry. I'll help you." 

"Who are you?" Jimin panted. 

"That's not important. You need good ass and I need to make my ex jealous. Do we have a deal?" 

Jimin flopped down on the bed after his third climax that night. He was exhausted. His dick was throbbing with pain as he could feel himself getting horny again. But decided not to go for another round since the omega that he took back to the motel was already passed out next to him. 

Everything that happened tonight was a blur. His horny and stupid self took the best of him, and he found himself finding one of the illegal clubs and went crazy. Finding any beta possible to grind on and take to a corner just get a quick blow job. Sometimes going too rough on the beta just because it felt like it wasn't enough for him. He needed more and because of that, his wolf self completely took over him. Thankfully he was now getting back to normal. 

He sighed heavily. Putting his robe on and walked onto the balcony. He hated himself at that moment. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He literally did exactly what he didn't want to do. He went to an illegal sex club, picked up a random omega that refused to tell him who he was and spent the entire night fucking his brains out. 

He felt bad for how hard he was going. But he couldn't handle it. His instincts completely took over him and all he could think about was how good fucking an omega was. He felt disgusting.

"Regretting it already?" The man walk up behind Jimin.

"It's just... not what I had planed." Jimin didn't want to look at the man and instead, his eyes wandered around the view in front of him.

The man chuckled, "Yeah I could tell. You were literally grinding on every beta in there. It was strange how you weren't going for any of the omegas. Must have been tough. It takes a lot to restrain an alphas needs" He stood next to Jimin. 

"You have noo idea." Jimin smiled. He finally decided to look over to the random stranger. It was dark but he could see the tired look on his face. He dropped his head. "Umm, look. I'm sorry if I was too rough on you. I haven't slept with an omega in a while. Plus the rut soo..." "don't worry about it." The man quickly spoke when he realized it was starting to get awkward. 

They watched the view in silence. The man sighed in boredom and looked over to Jimin, staring at him from top to bottom and gazed at his chest that was peaking out from the robe. He smirked to himself as he noticed Jimin was getting hard again when his eyes wandered lower.

He placed his hands on Jimin's shoulders, slowly turning him around to face him and snuck his hands under the robe to feel up his chest and shoulders. "You turned on yet?" The omega spoke seductively. Moving his hands higher to wrap around the alpha's neck. " You really are one interesting alpha." The man licked up Jimin's sharp jaw.

Jimin was starting to panic on the inside but of course, his lust took over him as he smelt the omega's strong scent coming from his scent glands on his wrist. And slammed his lips onto his. Which lead to a lot more lust full actions for the rest of the night.

•

•

•

•

•

The next few days were the same. It started with Jimin jerking off in frustration in the morning, trying his best not to give in to the omega but he eventually gave up. Sleeping with him every time the pain in his lower half was becoming too much. He was being care full not to knot or mate him. It wasn't that hard since the man wasn't really a turn on for Jimin and was more of.... Well, a fuck buddy.

"Leaving so soon?" Jimin paused as he was just about to leave the room. He sighed, disappointed that he failed to sneak out before the man woke up. He turned around to see him still laying in bed staring back at Jimin. "And without saying goodbye? How cruel." The man got up in his naked state. Jimin didn't dare to look down. "I need to get back home." He said quickly.

"What's soo important that you have to go now? Stay for a bit." He got closer to Jimin. His face nearing his lips but Jimin pushed him away. "Thanks for helping me out. But I have to go." Jimin turned back around and opened the door. 

The man stared at Jimin until the door shut and he was out of him sight. He sighed and decided to get dressed, noticing that Jimin forgot his jacket. He smirked to himself when he found a wallet in one of the pockets.

Jimin walked through the door quietly. It was still really early in the morning so he tried his best not to wake the boys up. 

He noticed Hoseok and Taehyung passed out on the couch. They must've had a guy's night and Hoseok accidentally fell asleep. 

He smiled but wondered where Jungkook was. It was a Saturday morning so he knew he wasn't at school. 

He tiptoed up stairs. Walking towards his bedroom and slowly opened the door. There was barely any light coming threw the closed shutters but there was just enough to see Jungkook cuddled up in bed, snuggling Jimin's pillow close to his chest. 

Jimin couldn't help but smile. The adorable sight was obvious that the little omega missed him. But it just made him feel worse about what he's done the past three days. He decided that the first thing to do was take a long shower, to try and wash away his one night stand. ( more like three night stands aHAH-) 

The sound of the water running in the bathroom woke Jungkook up. He rubbed his eyes, looking around the room and noticed a phone on the table. But it wasn't Taehyung's. His eyes lit up when he noticed it was Jimin's. He jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, excited to see his alpha after what felt like weeks. 

He was met downstairs by Hoseok freaking out. Waking Taehyung up aggressively. 

"Taehyung, Taehyung wake UP! SOMEONE BROKE INTO THE HOUSE!!" He pushed Taehyung off the couch. 

"Ow!" Taehyung shouted, rubbing his head from the impact before he finally realized what Hoseok was saying. "You're shitting me right." 

"Nooo Jiminie is back!!" Jungkook yelled in happiness before the two men could freak out even more. He ran back upstairs, thinking that Jimin could be the one in the shower. 

He walked through the door frame to see Jimin standing in the middle of the room with his back facing the omega. Jungkook ran to him and hugged him. The sudden contact scared the shit out of Jimin, but once he realized what was happening, he turned around and hugged the boy properly. "Welcome back hyung." 

"Good to be back pup, I missed you."

Jungkook was soo lost in the moment that he didn't even realize Jimin was only wearing a towel around his waist. 

Jungkook blushed hard and hid his face in the crook of Jimin's neck. Expecting to smell the rustic smell of green tea, but instead it had a faint hint of peach. His face fell. Realizing Jimin was with someone else. 

"Umm Jungkook? Can I get dressed?" Jimin chuckled, letting Jungkook go. He noticed how his face seemed down. "Hay. Are you okay?" 

"Yeah I just m-missed you." Jungkook forced a smile and quickly left the room so Jimin could get changed. 

He wanted to cry. He didn't really know why but he just did. The smell was soo strong. All over Jimin's body and it completely showered the alpha's scent, and It disgusted Jungkook. 

The bell rang as Jungkook was halfway down the stairs. He stopped when Taehyung opened it and the smell of peach reach him. The same peachy smell that was all over Jimin. But what broke the poor pup's heart even more was that he could smell Jimin on him too.

"Hello?" Taehyung greeted the stranger that came out more of a question. Jungkook continued to walk and stood behind Taehyung. 

"Hi I'm looking for Jimin? He left his jacket." The man smiled but his smile soon dropped when he noticed the death glares Jungkook was sending to him. 

Thankfully for everyone's sake, Jimin came down stairs. Taken back by the surprise visitor and rushed towards him. Telling Taehyung and Jungkook to leave it to him. 

"How did u find out where I lived?" Jimin reached out to grab his jacket. 

"Your wallet was in your pocket. You really need to be more careful when you wanna sneak out without a trace." The man chuckled. He could still feel a strong gaze being shot towards him as he turned to spot Jungkook peaking from behind the wall. 

The man awkwardly looked back at Jimin. "I didn't know you had a son. I guess that explains why you were soo eager to leave." The man smirked. 

"Oh, uhh he's not my son. I'm just his guardian." Jimin quickly spoke. Putting his jacket on the hanger by the door. 

"ahh, Cute. Well I'm gonna leave. I think it's getting a bit too awkward." The man chuckled, getting closer to Jimin and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then brought his lips closer to his ear, "there's a paper with my number on it in one of the pockets. Call me if you need help next time. K?" He whispered before winking. Saying one more goodbye before leaving.

Jimin shut the door and stood there in shook. "Damn he's typical." He ran his fingers threw his hair, and turned his head suddenly when he heard sniffling coming from Jungkook. 

He couldn't even get a clear view of the pup before he ran as fast as he could up stairs. Jimin looked towards Taehyung and Hoseok confused. "What the fuck happened?" 

You're kidding right? You can't be that stupid." Taehyung chuckled. Walking away while shaking his head. 

Jimin thought for a moment before he finally realized. Running back upstairs to catch up to Jungkook. 

He opened the door to find Jungkook on his lap top. He had tears slowly falling down his cheeks one by one as he stared at the screen. Jimin sighed, taking the laptop away from the pup and saw what he searched, rut.

"Jungkook.." Jimin sighed as he sat near Jungkook. Pulling him closer to his chest. "What's wrong?" 

"You smell just like him. That means you spent it with him." Jungkook spoke with a blank face. 

"What are you talking about-" "HE KISSED YOU! you spent your rut with him! I know what it is hyung." His voice got lower near the end. 

Jimin sighed disappointed. "Did Tae tell you?" 

"No.... I looked it up. Did you really do that with him?" Jungkook looked up to him with innocent eyes. 

"Look Jungkook, during a rut you just have to do those things because it hurts too much. It doesn't have to mean anything. It can be with anyone." 

"Why not me?" Jungkook blurted out, catching Jimin off guard. Jimin looked at the boy in shock. Not expecting those words to come out of his innocent face. 

"Jungkook What are you talking about?! you're still young I can't just-" "then when I'm older you can? I.... I don't like his smell on you." Jungkook got up properly on the bed to hug the alpha, 

Jimin didn't know what to say. He was speechless. All those moments with Jungkook and how close they've been getting over the past few months really are affecting him and their relationship. He surely didn't expect this. 

"Jungkook it's different with you. I'm your guardian. Basically like an older brother it just... doesn't seem right. Plus you're wayy to young to be talking about this stuff." Jimin's voice was becoming more of a growl. Jungkook shivered, "sorry." 

"Look let's just forget about all this." Jimin tried to change the subject. It was getting too weird for him and he was starting to regret not listening to his friends when they told him to keep some distance between them. 

"Okay." Jungkook released Jimin and got up to wash his face. But Jimin stopped him when he realized the bracelet around his wrist. "What's that on your hand baby pup?" 

"Oh." Jungkook stopped and brought the bracelet near to his face, "I made it for you the day you left. But you weren't here soo I wore it." 

"Can I see it?" Jimin smiled. Reaching his hand out. 

Jungkook walked back to Jimin and showed him the bracelet. Jimin stared at his name spelled out on the boy's wrist with a small heart at the end of it. 

"Aww Jungkook I love it." It took Jimin everything he had to stop him from kissing Jungkook's cheek or hug him for such a cute gift. 

Jungkook's mood suddenly changed as he grinned. Taking it off and handing it to Jimin. "I made it for you to wear soo you should wear it." Jungkook looked into the alpha's eyes and Jimin could literally resist anything BUT those beautiful puppy eyes. Grabbing the bracelet and managed to squeeze it onto his wrist. Jungkook smiled happily after he saw it on his alpha's wrist and went to the bathroom to continue to wash his face. 

Jimin sighed. Staring at the sweet bracelet. He already regretted putting it on. He knew he had to do something about this before it got too far. He needs to start putting a barrier between the two of them and no matter how much it hurt him, it was the right thing to do. And he decided that he'll start by moving Jungkook out of his room and finally get his own room ready for him. 

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is acceptable 🤦♀️ Jimin is gonna kick Jungkook out of his room in hopes of getting him to be distant 😢 no more midnight cuddles 💔😭


	21. Furry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for being interested in my story and all the love you're giving it❤️ every kudo and all the fun comments really make me smile so thank you!! ✊ 
> 
> I assure you there's still soO much more to this book soo stay tuned 😉 it's just getting started 🙃

___________________________________  
published 7th or May 2019   
#   
Jks first transformation. So if you're interested to see how it went go ahead and enjoy! 

"A little to the right, tiiiny bit more-STOP. Perfect." Hoseok smiled after instructing Jimin and Taehyung on where to place the cupboard. The two men let out a long breath afterwards. Feeling exhausted from all the carrying they had to do. 

"I don't understand why you're not doing the dirty work." Taehyung said between gasps. 

"Hey. I'm a dancer, not a bodybuilder." Hoseok flipped his imaginary long hair, before helping Jimin put Jungkook' s clothes away in the new cupboard. 

The boys have been coming over a lot lately to help Jimin get Jungkook' s room ready. It was almost done, with nicely painted walls and draws and now a cupboard. All that was missing was a bed, which was being brought by a truck tomorrow afternoon. 

"Thanks for all your help guys." Jimin smiled after he finished folding the last piece of clothing neatly and put it away. 

"Don't mention it." Taehyung shut the lights off as they all left the room. "I gotta go get ready for tonight. My uncle is expecting me back at his place." He spoke as he tied his shoe laces. 

"Good luck tonight Tae, try not to go too crazy." Jimin joked, hugging the beta. 

"That's going to be tough considering I'm literally turning into an animal." Taehyung laughed as he went to hug Hoseok. 

"Half an animal." Jimin corrected. Chuckling along before walking Taehyung to his car. 

He and Hoseok plopped on couch. Drinking what was left of their coffee from earlier this morning. "oh yeah I forgot to mention." Hoseok sat up straight, "your brother called a few days ago."   
The sentence caught Jimin's attention. "What'd he want?" 

"I don't know, I didn't answer." Hoseok shrugged. 

"Good." Jimin picked up his mug that was on the table. 

"This is Jungkook' s first turning with you isn't it?" 

"Yeah, I don't know if I'm scared something bad will happen but I'm definitely excited to see his little Wolf self." Jimin giggled. Remembering how small Jungkook' s Wolf form was on the last yellow moon. Their first meeting. 

"Poor thing has to go through all that pain though." Hoseok sighed. Feeling sorry for the omega. 

"Hopefully the drugs I got him this morning after I dropped him off at school will reduce the pain a bit." 

"Hopefully. I don't wanna see little Jungkook in pain." Hoseok frowned. It made Jimin chuckle how hurt Hoseok was from all this. It seemed soo normal to the alpha. He sometimes forgets that Hoseok was only a mere human, so it was natural for him to feel bad about the turnings. 

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he's already used to it." Jimin assured. Getting up to put their now empty mugs in the sink. 

"Doesn't he have his after school course today? What if he turns there?" 

"He won't, it'll be too early. By the time he walks back home, I'll be back from work and have everything ready." Jimin said as he washed the mugs along with the few dishes that were in the sink as well.

"You really shouldn't be going to work, it's too risky." Hoseok sighed at Jimin's stubbornness. He and Taehyung have been trying to convince Jimin to ditch work all morning. Suddenly a car horn was heard from in front of the door.

"Would you stop worrying about it? Everything will be fine." Jimin was starting to get annoyed. 

"Fine suite your self. But don't say I didn't warn ya when you get back home to find a total mess and Jungkook already in wolf form." He shouted loud enough for Jimin to hear before shutting the front door behind him. 

Jimin sighed. Drying his hands with a towel that was near by before walking back to the living room and sat infront of his laptop. Trying to finish the rest of the paperwork that Seokjin gave him. 

For now, he was currently working as his part time assistant. And because he was on a break from school, Seokjin took it as an opportunity to test Jimin. And by that, give him more work to do. 

The thing is that Jimin couldn't even talk to the man about taking the day off for two reasons, one of which was because he wanted to impress the lawyer. And 2, because he's never around. And he knew that if he did show up, he wouldn't say no to Jimin for staying home to take care of Jungkook. 

a few hours later, he decided to get ready for work. The company has a routine for the yellow moon. Which was that the betas and omegas that work there would work from the morning till noon and the alphas work the rest of the day. Being selfish not to give the poor people the day off. Jimin only prayed that he'd be able to get off work early. Knowing that Taehyung definitely won't be able to stay with Jungkook and Hoseok doesn't know how to deal with these kind of things. So he hopped everything would go smoothly.

•

•

•

•

•

•

Jimin was currently finishing up the last client for today. He let out a breath, exhausted from all the people that came in for Seokjin. And because he wasn't there, Jimin had to deal with all of them. 

People just kept coming in and out like crazy, demanding lawyers for their cases or special paper work that belonged to them. Soo many that Jimin completely lost track of time and actually passed out on his desk. Not knowing it was already passed the time Jungkook was supposed to be home. Or that the yellow moon was already starting to rise until one of his coworkers starting shaking him to wake him up. 

"I'm UP!" Jimin's body jerked up, his eyes were half closed as he replied to the unknown person.

"I just thought I'd wake you up since it was time to leave.... two hours ago." The man chuckled. Jimin's eyes widened. Staring at the man that turned out to be the janitor and looked around to see that he was the only person left. 

His mind quickly came to realization as he packed his things, rushing out of his office after saying a quick goodbye to the janitor. He needed to get home. Fast. 

He drove under the bright yellow light of the moon. Streets were basically empty and howls outside were beaming in Jimin's ears. He rolled up his windows to block the sound. Feeling awful for leaving Jungkook all by himself.

Once he arrived, he wasted no time in getting out of the car. Barging through the door, he yelled out for Jungkook. Going straight upstairs. 

He found him. He was in his mid turning stage. His bones were shifting as he cried out in pain. Holding onto his ears as they started to turn into their new form, still not noticing Jimin was in the room until the alpha charged towards him. 

"Shshshsh I'm here now it's okay." Jimin carresed Jungkook newly grown fur on his cheeks. Jungkook tried to speak but his vocal cords wouldn't let him. Instead, a desperate whimper of pure pain came out. 

Jimin quickly searched his pocket. Taking the special pain killers out and showed it to Jungkook. "This is gonna help you with the pain." 

He took the bottle of water that was on the side table and handed it to Jungkook, along with the pill. 

Jungkook chugged it down, desperate for the agony to disappear. Afterwards he crawled into Jimin's arms as they both sat on the floor. Waiting for Jungkook's transformation to end. 

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner baby pup i.. I don't know what happened I just lost track of time." Jimin petted Jungkook head. Feeling his ears already shifted into its wolf form. The omega only nodded. Jimin decided to check how far Jungkook has gotten. Noticing that his body has already shrunken and was completely covered with his fluffy fur. All that was left was his hands,feet and face. 

Jungkook raised his hands to cover Jimin's face. The older was confused at the action but let it go. Feeling the way Jungkook's shrunken hands slowly turned into paws on his eyelids. Jimin soon realized that Jungkook didn't feel comfortable being stared at as he body morphed into his small wolf form. 

A few minutes later Jungkook removed his paws. Jimin blinked a few times before he stared at Jungkooks small frame. His entire body fit in his lap perfectly as the little wolf rested his head on Jimin's thigh. He sighed, thanking god that He made it in time. 

He slowly lifted Jungkook up and put him on the bed. Telling him to wait there before going down stairs to make him something to eat. 

When he walked back into the room with the sandwich in hand, he was met by Jungkook nibbling and rolling around in Jimin's spot on the bed. Finding comfort in the alpha' s smell. 

"No Jungkook." Jimin spoke sternly. Causing Jungkook to drop his head. Before he sniffed out the delicious smelling sandwich in Jimin's hand. 

He stood on his legs with his front paws in the air a few times as he barked, excited that he was going to eat since he hasn't eaten anything since this morning. 

"Aww poor pup is hungry. My poor Jungkook, I'm sorry I left you hungry all day." Jimin cooed before placing the plate infront of Jungkook on the bed. Watching him devour the sandwich as he laid down beside him. 

Jimin didn't even bother to change into more comfortable clothes since he felt too tired. He slowly started to fall asleep and Jungkook noticed. Feeling kind of upset as he tried nudging the side of his face with his nose. But it was no use. So he just laid next to him. Finding it hard to fall asleep with Jimin since all his wolf self wanted to do was play. And it was normal for pups as soon as they turn into their wolf forms to want to play straight away. In fact, it was unhealthy for them to ignore their needs but since Jungkook had no one to play with, he decided to join Jimin. Sleeping the night away.

•

•

•

•

•

•

Jimin woke up to the feeling of something furry moving against the back of his thighs, "mmm that tickles." He groaned. Turning his body over and moved away a bit, still keeping his eyes shut. But that didn't stop the weird feeling caressing now the front of his thighs. 

He finally decided to open them. Only for them to be open wider immediately when they landed on the pair of dog ears on top of the sleeping omega's head. 

Jimin gasped and removed the blanket from over Jungkook's body in curiosity, but quickly averting his eyes away. Forgetting that the boy wasn't wearing any clothes. He slowly looked down to see what the thing that was bugging him was and saw the fluffy light brown tail that was attached to Jungkook. Thankfully it had just enough poof to cover most of his butt. 

Jimin couldn't believe what he was seeing. This is impossible. How does Jungkook still have his ears and tail? He checked the time to see it was 9 am. They're supposed to be gone by now. It made no sense to him and he started to panic. He started feeling Jungkook' s ears to check if they were real or not, he thought he might just be dreaming. But they felt pretty real to him.

Jungkook whined in his sleep because of Jimin squeezing and poking his sensitive ears, slowly opening his eyes as he yawned. Sitting up right in bed. 

It took him a moment before he realized he was completely naked it front of Jimin. Acting fast, he snatched the blanket back and covered him self. Ears drooping as his cheeks flushed a bright pink colour. 

He noticed how odd Jimin's facial expression was. He titled his head in confusion before he felt something weird against his lower half. 

He lifted the blanket slightly, raising his hips and turned them sideways to see what he was sitting on. His jaw dropped, quickly covering himself up again. His face was full of fear. 

"Hyung.." his voice was shaky as he started to freak out. Jimin noticed that he was afraid so he quickly snapped out of it. Playing it cool. "i know I know, It's okay it's completely normal." 

"R-Really?"

"Yeah totallyy" Jimin smiled awkwardly. Trying his best to hide that he was also freaking out on the inside. "Why don't you just... get dressed and I'll umm.. call your school to tell them you won't be coming in today." Jimin didn't waste time in leaving the room. Grabbing his phone before running down stairs. He dialed Taehyung's number. Praying that it really is a normal situation and that nothing was wrong. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Tae uhh listen I think there's something wrong with Jungkook." 

"Soo he's been like this since this morning?" 

"Yup."

"Anndd you haven't called a doctor or anything?"

"A doctor?!"

Hay! Just to be safe." 

"Shshsh keep your voice down he might hear you." Jimin punched Taehyung shoulder. The two men were standing in front of Jungkook. Whispering to each other as he ate his breakfast. They realized the boy's frown after they finished taking to each other. 

Taehyung walked to Jungkook to be examine him. "Your ears are really gone huh. Your hearing must be really strong." Taehyung panicked. Realized he was listening to everything they were talking about. 

Jungkook ignored him and stared at Jimin. "Is there something wrong with me?" 

"No there's nothing wrong with you it's probably just a minor issue you'll be fine." 

"You should probably take him to a hospital just to make sure." Taehyung spoke extra quietly. Jimin nodded in return. His gaze soon shifted to Jungkook moving around in his seat uncomfortably. "Is your tail bothering you pup?" He walked towards him. 

"Yeah... It's annoying it keeps going up my butt." Jungkook managed to take it out of his shorts and leave it hanging out. Suddenly an idea popped into Jimin's head. 

He took out a pair of scissors from the kitchen drawer and carefully cut a small hole through Jungkook's shorts, so he could stick his tail through it and not have his shorts falling down his hips. 

"That better?" 

"A lot better, thank you." Jungkook got up to place his bowl in the sink. Jimin turned to Taehyung, "you wanna come to the hospital with us?" 

"Umm duh." 

Jimin chuckled before going upstairs to get ready. Taking Jungkook up with him. 

As he turned around to wait for Jungkook to finish getting changed behind him, he heard a familiar voice talking to Taehyung downstairs. Then heavy footsteps stomping up the stairs and towards his bedroom. 

"WHERES MY POOR BABYYY?" Hoseok yelled sooo loud the whole neighborhood probably heard. Catching Jimin and Jungkook off gaurd and scaring them both. 

"Awww jungkookiee" He went to hug Jungkook. Who still hasn't even put his shirt on. A few seconds later Taehyung walked in as well. Getting a confused look from Jimin. 

"What??? He wanted to come with us." 

Jimin sighed, 'the more the merrier i guess.' 

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Soo he's like this because I didn't play with him last night??" Jimin tried his best not to shout at the doctor in front of him. 

"Not really, because he went to bed straight after turning, it resolved in an unhealthy transformation. So the reason he's still half wolf is because of being unsatisfied or not cared for. A lot of wolves end up in this situation soo it's Normal." 

"Dammn Jimin you're useless." Taehyung laughed. Getting a hard push from Hoseok. 

Jimin sighed as he looked down to Jungkook, who was close to his side holding the alpha's hand tightly, staring up at him. Jimin rubbed the back of Jungkook' s hand with his thumb to comfort the small omega, giving him a warm smile before speaking. "Ok so how does he get rid of it?"

"That depends on if his wolf form is satisfied or not." 

"So I just take him out and let him have fun and he'll be back to normal?"

"Exactly."

"And there's no way to speed up the process?"

"No I'm afraid I can't do that."

Jimin sighed once more,"Oh well, I guess we're just gonna have a lot of fun today. How's that sound baby pup?" He crouched down to see Jungkook and grinned happily when he saw his beautiful smile. 

They were just about to leave the doctor's office before Hoseok yelled, "oh wait!" He turned towards the doctor. Causing everyone to stop and listen. 

"Is there any way you can find out when he was born? Like his birthday?" He asked. Jimin smiled towards his friend, feeling grateful that he had friends that cared about Jungkook just as much as he did. 

The doctor nodded, "now that I can do."

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo they're gonna find out when Jungkook' s birthday issss 🤧🤧❤️ finally🙄 
> 
> I wonder what his brother wanted hmmm... 
> 
> Don't ask how any of this is possible I just wanted a furry Jungkook. I know you want that too soo shshshsh 🤫🤫😉 
> 
> If you guys are wondering, Jimin's hair is black and Taehyung is blonde. Hobi brown.
> 
> Anyway Hope you enjoyed itt!!! 🥰 


	22. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda smut warning ig? Idk

____________________________________  
published 11th of May 2019 

One year later...

Jk : 14 

Jm : 21 

|  
|  
|  
|  
|

"Ahh fuck Jimin you feel so good inside me." The omega moaned into Jimin's ear. Scratching up his back from the amazing sensation. 

Jimin growled as he held the man closer to him. Shooting his load deep inside the omega. He fell back, feeling extremely tired. He watched the omega continue to bounce on his cock to help him ride out his orgasm. Jimin decided to help the omega with his own, grabbing his dick and stroking it, making the man on top of him scream out in pleasure and soon came in Jimin' s hands and all over his chest. 

"I hate the last days of your rut. Your knot isn't that big anymore." The omega whined, slowly taking Jimin' s cock out of him before licking his own cum off of the alpha' s chest. Cleaning him up. 

"You know I can just wash it off right?" Jimin panted. Feeling aroused but not admitting it.

"Where's the fun in that? Doesn't this turn you on." The man licked over his nipple before moving towards his lips. Giving him a rough kiss. 

"Maybe." Jimin teased after they parted. Moving the man' s pink hair out of his face. 

"Does that mean we can go for round three?" 

"Nope." 

"You're no fun." The man whines as he pouted. Jimin chuckled, giving him a quick peck before getting up. Picking up his clothes that were scattered everywhere from aggressive stripping before going into the bathroom to wash up. 

It's been almost a year and he still hasn't changed his partner. After their first 'session', Jimin decided to text him. Which led to the mysterious man asking Jimin to help him with his heat that they spent together.  
And after many more meet ups, they decided to make it a regular thing. Spending each other's rut and heat together unless one of them decides to spend it with someone else. 

Jimin made sure to keep their relationship and his ruts a secret from Jungkook. Taehyung and Hoseok knew that Jimin would go out for his ruts to the same person from a while ago. Who he eventually found out was named Danny. 

He tried his best to scrub Danny's sweet smell off of him. Getting rid of any trace of him like he always did before leaving the shower and getting dressed. 

He left the bathroom to see Danny still in bed. "Are you not gonna have a shower?" 

"Oh I will. I just need to rest my ass a bit. Daddy is too rough during his rut." He winked.

"Can't help it." Jimin chuckled, putting his shoes on. "You're too sexy." He winked before going to grab his phone to leave. 

"You forgot your bracelet." Danny said before Jimin could leave. He turned to see the omega holding up the bracelet Jungkook made him so long ago that he still wears. 

"Ah thanks." Jimin walked back quickly to take the bracelet and stuff it in his pocket. 

"You shouldn't keep it a secret from him." Danny caught Jimin's attention. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Oh come on you think I didn't notice how you cover my scent with the pheromone concealer Every time we have sex? He needs to know." Danny gave Jimin a sad look. "He needs to know that it's a normal thing." 

"I'm not hiding it because I don't want him to know I'm out for my rut, I'm hiding it because.. he doesn't like your scent on me." Jimin managed to spit out. 

Danny put his hand on his heart dramatically. Making a shocked face. "I'm hurt." 

"Don't take it the wrong wa-" "Nah I understand, he doesn't want his alpha smelling like another omega. Makes sense." Danny shrugged. "He wants you to be with him and only him." He said before getting up to take a shower, still butt naked. 

"What do you mean?" Jimin' s voice sounded stern. 

Danny stopped in his tracks and turn towards the alpha. "You mean you didn't know?" 

"Know what?" 

The omega chuckled, "Oh sweetie, you really don't know anything about us do you?" He walked closer to him. "Jungkook loves you." 

Jimin scoffed, "of course he does, I'm his guardian." 

"No, he LOVES you loves you. I can tell." 

"How the fuck can you tell? you've never even met him. I mean yeah sure he's clingy and very attached to me but I've been working on it and he's improved a lot now that he's got his own room" Jimin was getting tired of this bullshit. 

Danny' s face turned into a more serious look. "From the stories you've been telling, it's sounding like a love sick omega. He may have gotten more distant but trust me love, he will always love you like that. no matter how much you try to deny it." He gave him a kiss on the cheek before walked back to the bathroom, "I'll see you next time." 

•

•

•

•

•

"And then he just went on and on about how Jungkook is in LOvE with me. I'm mean isn't that nuts?!." Jimin complained to his two best friends as they walked out of the university building. 

Taehyung and Hoseok gave each other a look, before nodding along. "Hay, hay." Jimin stopped them. "What was that?"

"What was what?" They both said at the same time 

"That look you just gave each other." 

"Nothing" they gave Jimin a goofy smile before trying to continue walking. Jimin ran in front of them to stop them again. "Don't tell me you think that too?"

The two stayed quiet for a bit before Taehyung decided to speak up, "I mean you'd have to be pretty stupid not to notice." 

Oh my fucking god." Jimin ran his hands through his hair, wanting to rip it out. "It's true then." 

"Calm downn He's only 14 it's probably a tiny crush." Hoseok tried to make him feel better, but Taehyung made it worse, "ppfft Yeah right." He laughed under his breath. Making Hoseok punch his shoulder. 

"My plan didn't work. He's still attracted to me." Jimin sat down on a near by bench. 

" come on man it's not a big deal." Taehyung sat next to him. Followed by Hoseok. 

"It's not a big deal now but what about later? What happens after I spend his heat with him? It'll get worse. And I'll have to break his little heart by saying I can't be with him and he'll be sad forever and I don't want him to be sad forever-" "damn chim slow down." Taehyung chuckled. "We don't even know for sure if he likes you or not. Danny probably said those things just to get to you." 

"Yeah don't take it too seriously, just let his heat pass and we'll see what happens next." Hoseok got up. 

Jimin sighed, "I can't." 

"Can't what?" The two men said as they hovered on top of him. 

"I can't spend his heat with him. It's too much of a risk." 

"Oh for fuck sake Jimin is it really such a bad thing if he liked you?" Hoseok almost yelled, "The poor thing can't help it, you're literally his knight in shining armor." 

"Can we stop talking about this and go home already? I'm starving." Taehyung couldn't wait anymore and decided to run to the car instead of walk. 

"You mean MY home!?" Jimin shouted so he could hear. 

"WHAT EVER." 

Jimin didn't feel comfortable dropping the subject just like that, but he needed to stop thinking about it since it was making his head want to explode. On top of everything, tonight was a yellow moon so he had to think about taking care of Jungkook and making sure he doesn't go crazy. But still keep his distance. 

He needed a break, he needed to rest his mind. Even for a split second, taking out the small box from his pocket. "Hay hobi do you have a lighter?" 

•

•

•

•

•

•

Another glass fell to the ground as Jungkook continued to run on the kitchen counters. Jumping and barking in excitement. For what you ask? Jimin had no idea. 

"For fucks sake Jungkook would you stop?!" Jimin ran to catch the slightly bigger wolf. But he slipped right through his fingers. "God you're getting fast." 

He continued to ran after him, but it was no use in his human form. He saw the wolf running towards Jimin's office and that's when he had enough. 

His bones shifted as he ran fast to catch Jungkook. His hands turned into huge paws and his body grew until he was a massive wolf. He was almost as high as the doorway when he reached Jungkook. And before he could jump on his desk to break anything else. He tackled him to the ground. 

Jungkook had his back against the hard wooden floor facing Jimin. He tried wiggling away from the other wolf's grib but Jimin barked at him. It was loud and the anger was clear in its tone. Jungkook froze under the alpha. Completely calm. 

You could see the smug look on the alpha's face as he looked down on the omega, who wasn't even quarter his size. 

Jimin's expression suddenly changed when he took a deep breath through his nose. He was confused. He sniffed Jungkook a couple more times before realizing what he was smelling. 

He grinned in happiness. Razor sharp teeth on full display as he dug his nose deep into Jungkook neck. Taking in the fresh scent of honey. He nuzzled more into Jungkook' s now open glands, causing him to giggle at the tickling feeling before getting off from on top on the omega. If only Jungkook still had skin, he'd be as red as a tomato.

Jimin shifted back into human form, feeling no pain doing so and stared at the wolf in front of him getting back on his paws. "Now I know why you're soo happy." Jimin thought that he didn't notice it because his newly developed scent was still faint, so you couldn't smell it in human form. Unless you actually stuck your nose in his neck. 

Jungkook' s tail wagged as he barked. Raising his head high so his neck showed and moved it around. As if showing off. 

Jimin was happy for Jungkook, but at the same time terrified. If Jungkook got his scent, that means he's going through preheat. Which meant that his heat was soon. And Jimin had no idea how to deal with it yet.

"I'm glad you got your scent Jungkook." Jimin would be lying if he said the boy's sweet honey scent didn't turn him on. He was still fresh out of his rut so he was still a bit sensitive to the smell of omegas. Talk about great timing. 

The next morning the boys woke up peacefully. No alarms to interrupt their slumber since they both had the day off school and work. 

Jimin woke up a few minutes before Jungkook. He got the omegas clothes ready and ran a hot bath for him to jump into as soon as he wakes up. 

Jungkook knew the drill so Jimin didn't have to wait in the room. He went down stairs to start some breakfast, calling Yoongi in the middle of it. 

A few months ago, Jimin decided to contact Yoongi. In hopes he would help him figure out how to distant himself from the omega. And he did. He gave him all kinds of methods and tricks and Jimin really thought they worked out perfectly. But now he was having second thoughts. 

"Hey kid what's up? How was Jungkook last night?" 

"He broke 3 glasses." Jimin said, causing Yoongi to chuckle from the other side of the phone. "And he uh.... he got his scent." 

"That's good" Yoongi cheered, "what does he smell like?" 

"Kinda like honey or maybe caramel i don't know it was really faint." Jimin sighed as he placed the scrabbled eggs in a plate. He heard the bathroom door in his room close, signaling that Jungkook woke up and went in to wash up.

"Is it stronger this morning?" 

To be honest Jimin didn't dare to smell Jungkook today. He woke up with a boner and he was terrified that if he smelt that amazing smell from last night, he wouldn't be able to control himself. "I don't know I didn't check." 

"Alright well make sure the glands don't close. I gotta go I've got a meeting. I'll see ya soon" 

"Alright bye." Jimin hung up. Walking back upstairs when he finished cooking breakfast. He sat on the bed and decided to go through social media and reply to some of his friends and classmate's texts. Also checking all the memes the guys have been sending him. 

Jungkook eventually came out of the bathroom and was surprised to see Jimin there. He quickly cover his bruises that were on his chest and stomach. He cursed to himself, 'I should've wrapped the towel around my entire body and not around my waist only.' 

"Umm hyung?" 

"Don't worry I won't look." Jimin assured the omega but that wasn't enough for him. He needed Jimin to leave so he could cover up his cuts and bruises from all the bullying he's been going through. He couldn't risk letting Jimin find out. 

"Is it okay if you left though..?" Jungkook' s voice was small. Jimin decided to look at him when he noticed the weird tone of Jungkook' s voice. "Why?" Jimin was getting suspicious from the way he was hiding his body. "You don't have to hide your chest baby pup we're both boys." 

Jungkook still didn't remove his arms from around him. Making Jimin even more suspicious. "What are you hiding from me Jungkook?" 

Jungkook didn't bother to speak. Quickly grabbing his clothes. "I'll just change in the bathroom if you don't want to leave." 

Jimin grabbed his arm before he could make it to the bathroom. Trying to pull it away from Jungkook' s chest. 

"N-no stop!" Jungkook tried to keep his arms in place, but Jimin's strength was too much. 

His chest that was all bruised and red was on full display in front on Jimin. His heart dropped. He felt sick to his stomach. 

Not a single word came out of his mouth. Instead, he felt up Jungkook' s chest which made him wince in pain. 

"But how.." Jimin finally spoke, "How were you able to hide this from me? you get changed infront of me all the time.." He was in shook.

Jungkook sighed, not able to look into Jimin's eyes. "I stole makeup from Tae." 

"You STOLE?!" Jimin shouted. Losing it. "How could you keep this from me?! do you like being beaten up?! Huh?! Look at you!" Jimin' s grip on his arm was getting tighter as he pulled the small boy closer to him. "Ah h-hyung you're hurting me..." his voice was too low for Jimin to hear. 

"I'm sick and tired of you acting like a typical omega! You look like fucking punching bag! did you seriously let them bully you for an entire fucking year!? How would I know if you don't have a broken rib or something-" "Hyung you're hurting me!" Jungkook managed to rip his arm away from the alpha' s strong grip. Tears threatening to fall down his cheeks as he held onto his sore arm. 

Jimin looked into Jungkook' s teary eyes and felt horrible for hurting his omega, but his anger over passed that. He turned around so he wouldn't feel sorry for the pup before he sighed, 

"Finish this semester and I'll transfer you. Since summer in nearly here, It's time you learn how to defend yourself.. how to be an alpha." 

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny is that kind of person you don't know if you should hate or be okay with. Like I can't even decide whether I want to keep him through out the story or not 😂


	23. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this chapter is sooo shitty but it has important elements in it that will play a huge role throughout the story.
> 
> So read it and pretend to enjoy it 👏❤️

____________________________________

"Keep your arms straight." 

"Harder ."

"You're not doing it right." 

"Start over."

"Ughh." Jungkook grunted in frustration. He stopped punching the punching bag and took a deep breath. "Can I .. take a 5 minute break.. please." He said between breaths. 

"Alright come on that's enough for today let's go." Jimin felt bad for tiring the boy out, but he had enough of Jungkook letting people walk all over him.

Jungkook took off the boxing gloves and set them on the small metal bench next to him. Grabbing his water bottle and desperately chugged down the water. 

Summer was here and since Jungkook finished school, Jimin signed him up for boxing. He has also been working out with the alpha at the gym. Jungkook thinks it was a way of spending time with each other, but in reality, it was just so he could get stronger, physically and mentally. 

The boys stepped out of the small boxing club and walked home since it wasn't that far away from their house. "Boxing is starting to get hard." Jungkook complained, eating his ice cream. 

"Good, that means it's working. Look, you've already got some muscles." Jimin pointed at Jungkook's small biceps. Poking them, making the boy giggle. "Yeah, I like muscles. They look nice." 

"They make you look tough as well. So going to the gym and boxing is good for you." Jimin put the key into the door. "I guess. But-" "So you need to stop complaining and being weak like you did today. You disappointed me." Jimin looked at Jungkook sternly as they walked into the house.

"I'm sorry.. I won't do it again." Jungkook looked down ashamed. Jimin stared down and smiled, bending over to give him a kiss on the head, "I know you won't." 

Jimin knew he wasn't going to complain again because he knew Jungkook would never do something that would upset his alpha. And Jungkook, being too innocent, was too blind to see that he was under Jimin's control. 

It wasn't like Jimin was doing this because he liked seeing Jungkook suffer, he needed to get him out of the whole 'omega' way of thinking. And working out without mercy was only the beginning. 

Luckily for the two of them, tomorrow was a free day. Jungkook already knew that he wanted to spend time with Jimin, since all they've been doing ever since summer started was work out and train. He wanted to have fun, and by fun, I mean watch tv all day and hopefully cuddle. 

He misses cuddling with Jimin. They haven't cuddled properly in almost 6 months. Anytime he would try, Jimin would always push him away and it hurt his feelings, but of course, he would never show it. He hoped that if he did good in the gym and boxing, maybe Jimin would reward him by cuddling him. 

A while later, the boys were both freshly out of the shower and Jungkook was currently waiting for Jimin to put the food on the table. 

Jimin set a plate in front of Jungkook and his excitement died down when he saw what was on the plate. Greens. 

"What's this?" Jungkook asked, poking around the food with his fork. 

"It's healthy, eat." Jimin said before he started eating his own food. Which was different from Jungkooks and looked much nicer.

"Why do I have something different from yours?" 

"Because I'm not the one who needs to get out of a bad eating habit. No more crap food." 

"But-" "no buts Jungkook, now stop talking and eat your food."

Jungkook flinched at Jimin's words. Too scared to asked if he could eat something like his so he just forced himself to eat the nasty food that was in front of him. 

"Jiminie hy-Jimin hyung?" Jungkook quickly corrected himself. He's stopped calling the older Jiminie when Jimin told him not to a while back. He didn't really know why, but he didn't want to anger his alpha so he just said okay. 

"Yeah?" Jimin spoke from across the room, sat on the big couch whilst Jungkook was on the small one. 

"Are you proud of me?" Jungkook smiled cutely. He was laying on his stomach with his cheeks in his hands staring at Jimin. 

The alpha didn't have to turn to look at him to know what he was doing, he could see from the corner of his eye. "Yes I'm very proud." 

"Then can I have a reward?" 

"It depends." Jimin finally looked at him as he rises his eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"A cuddle.." Jungkook said under his breath but it was heard by the alpha clearly. Jimin thought for a minute, he did miss cuddling with his omega, no doubt about that. But he just wasn't able to break his own rule. 

Before he could even say no, he found the boy already crawling into Jimin's side, clutching his clothes as he rested his head on the alpha's chest and continued to watch what was on TV. 

"Eh... why not." Jimin smiled, which made Jungkook cuddle Jimin tighter. 

He played with the boy's hair while Jungkook drew bizarre shapes on Jimin's chest. Not really paying attention to the movie. "I like cuddling with you hyung." He nuzzles his face into the man's chest, "You always smell soo nice."

An idea suddenly popped in Jimin's head. Maybe he could use this to make Jungkook work harder.

"Well if you like cuddling soo much how about we make a deal?" Jimin's words made Jungkook look up to him, "okay?"

"If you do good in your training, you get a cuddle-" "Deal!" Jungkook shouted before Jimin could even finish speaking. If working hard is what it takes to get Jimin to love him as much as he used to, then so be it. Jungkook would do anything to get the old Jimin back. Even if it meant that he had to suffer. 

Jungkook fell asleep shortly afterwards, Jimin carried his small body up to his room and carefully place him in bed. He was about to tuck the omega in, but stopped himself. He hated not being able to do sweet things like this anymore with him. He missed his baby pup soo much and it hurt him to always be tough on him, but the voice in his head would always remind him that he needed to be heartless in order for the boy to act like an alpha. Which meant, no cuddles. 

"I'm sorry baby." He moves the hair from the boy's face and brushed it upwards, laughing internally at how adorable the 14 year old looked with his hair spiked up, before getting up to go to his own room. 

He was about to shut the door before he heard the boy's voice, "d-don't close it." Jungkook stuttered half asleep. 

"Oh, right. sorry baby pup." He left it open, remembering how Jungkook hated being in a closed room. He didn't mind the dark, but the door needs to stay open. Otherwise the poor boy will have a panic attack.

Jungkook could've sworn he heard Jimin call him baby pup before he walked away. He hasn't heard him say that in forever. But him being half asleep, he couldn't really tell what he was hearing. And only wished that things would go back to the way they used too."

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik ik, it's sad. But trust me on this 🤧
> 
> Soooooo I published a new story .. 😁🥳   
> it's called 'Meant To Rule' and it's also gonna be top!jm bttm!jk. 
> 
> Sooo yeahh I'm very excited to continue writing this book and start on the other. 😍🤩Please check it out if you're interested in royal jikook 🥰😘
> 
> it’s currently at chapter 21 on wattpad but I’ll make sure to publish it here as soon as possible. 
> 
> Love ya🌸❤️


	24. Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I say football I mean soccer ⚽️ 
> 
> It's like the chapter before it,,, important part in the story. Even though it’s slightly boring.
> 
> Enjoy ✊🌸

____________________________________

"Did you find him?" Jimin's dad stopped pacing and looked towards Jihyun. 

"I tried contacting his friends but they won't answer. So, no I haven't." He was lying, he knew exactly where Jimin was. But he wasn't going to betray his own brother like that. 

He knew Jimin always wanted to have his own life and take a different path from the one he was born into. When they were young, it was always Jihyun talking about being the pack leader, not Jimin.

It was hard to keep Jimin hidden from his father, paying people who have seen him around town to keep their mouth shut, making sure his parents knew nothing about the pup he has adopted. Hiding all that was hard, but he could manage. 

"It's useless to look for him here ya know, he's probably gone overseas trying to get as far away from here as possible." Jihyun shrugged, going into his father' s liquor cupboard and poured a drink for him and his father. 

Suddenly, the doors to the office flew open, "Then send the lookouts to every continent and every country." His mother's voice was loud and clear, making both men turn heads towards her. 

"That'll take forever darlin-" "I don't care how long it takes, find.my.son." 

•

•

•

•

•

"Look hyung!" Jungkook stood on the ledge, looking over the bridge and down to the colourful fish. He, Jimin and Hoseok were at the park. Jimin didn't plan on going to the park today, it was all Hoseok' s idea. But he thought it would be good to have a day off, just to relax. 

"Jungkook be careful!" Jimin rushes and held Jungkook by his waist, making sure he doesn't fall over. 

"I got the food!" Hoseok ran towards the boys, handing Jungkook the bag and watched him feed the fish. 

"I've never done this before." Jungkook grinned and turned his head to find Jimin resting his chin on the younger' s shoulder. He doesn't know why he didn't notice it before. He blushed hard. 

"I can tell." Jimin smiled, he had his eyes closed so he didn't know Jungkook was staring at him. Moments like these Jimin's sweet alpha side takes over. Where he becomes completely vulnerable to the omega. 

He finally opened his eyes when he sensed the boy staring at him, moving his head away from Jungkook. He cleared his throat, "We should probably get going before the park gets crowded." He lifted Jungkook off the ledge and put him down on the ground, walking away with the two boys following.

Hoseok caught up to him, "I saw that." 

"Saw what?" 

"Don't act dumb with me." 

"Don't start Hoseok." Jimin sighed, turning around to make sure Jungkook was behind them. 

"Come on Jimin, don't lie and tell me Jungkook doesn't make you feel a certain way." Hoseok nudged his shoulder, "It's obvious." 

Jimin turned around to see if Jungkook was close enough to hear before he spoke, "okay, fine. Recently this weird feeling comes up whenever he hugs me or is close to me. It's like a completely different person took over my body." 

"That's called love sweetheart." Hoseok chuckles. 

"No, it's called an alpha sense maybe? I don't know, but it's seriously freaky."

"Maybe you should ask Taehyung about it, or Yoongi." Jimin noticed the weird tone in Hoseok' s voice when he said Yoongi' s name.

"Maybe..." Jimin smirked, "what's with that voice?" 

"What voice? There was no voice." Hoseok said quickly. 

"No no, there was. And it almost sounded like yo-" "OH look! A play ground! Let's go jk." Hoseok dodged the question, grabbing Jungkook's hand and ran towards the swings. 

Jimin shook his head as he chuckled, walking to a nearby bench and sat there. 

He watched Hoseok give Jungkook a few pushes for a head start and then went to sit near Jimin. 

"His birthday is soon isn't it?" 

"Yeah, it's in two weeks." 

"Are you gonna do something for him?" 

"I want too, but.. ugh I don't know." Jimin sighed, placing his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. 

"If your worried about that.... *cough*nonsense *cough* , just buy him something nice, you don't have to make a big deal." Hoseok grinned playfully. 

Jimin raises an eyebrow at him, before speaking, "Yeah.... I think I'll do that." His gaze shifted to Jungkook who was standing beside a football field, watching the other boys play. 

"Hay look, he ditched the playground and went to play with the other boys." Jimin said proudly, feeling like he succeeded and was mentally giving himself a pat on the back. 

"How the fuck did you do that??" Hoseok stared at Jungkook in disbelief. 

"I don't know, But I'm just gonna keep what I've been doing if it's working." He chuckled. 

But of course, like alway, Jungkook would do anything to please his alpha...

He looked between the boys playing football and the cool shaped slides, pouting internally that he couldn't play there. 

Jungkook decided to get out of his comfort zone and try something new. For example, football. 

He was never fond of the idea of following a ball around and kicking it, he's seen it on tv before, and he's seen people getting hurt from it, so he didn't even think about trying it. But he remembered how Jimin would tell him to just give it a try, so he decided to do so and waited for the group of boys to stop playing so he could ask if he could join. 

He took a deep breath and was about to walk into the field when they stopped to take a water break, but was pulled back by someone much taller than him, "What do you think you're doing?!" 

"I-I was just gonna ask I-if I could play with them.." Jungkook tried to figure out if he was an alpha or beta, but he couldn't pick up his scent. 

"Are you crazy? They're alphas. They'll just make fun of you and kick you out." The boy let Jungkook go and searched through his pockets, "You're an omega, right?" 

"Y-Yeah?" 

"Here, spray this all around your body." The boy handed him some kind of perfume spray. 

What is it?" Jungkook hesitantly took the spray. 

"It's used to hide your identity, what you are. For example, I'm an omega. And I use it so I could play with the other alphas." 

"Woah..." Jungkook was mesmerizing by the small metal bottle. "I had no idea you were one." 

"Exactly. See, it works. You can keep it. I should be going now, they're about to start another round. Join us when you finish putting it on." The stranger winked before running into the field. 

Jungkook stared at the boy, watching him high five the other and seeing how friendly they were treating him. Oh how much he envied him. 

Jungkook looked down to the object in his hand and back at the group of boys, not thinking twice before spraying it all over himself.

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay alert 🚨 for the next chapter 🙂🙃😁


	25. Heat pt:2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you REALLY think I was just gonna leave it like that????? Hell nah. 
> 
> First time writing this shit so don't fite me 😗
> 
> Smut Warning ig? Idk I feel like all of you are just as nasty as I am ✌️😁 so enjoy 😉 
> 
> ________________

____________________________________

Jimin felt a heavy weight in his stomach, he fought with himself, trying to decide whether he should leave or stay. But when he heard Jungkook rejecting Taehyung and crying, his mind was made up. 

He pressed his ear against the door, listening closely to hear what was going on. 

"Noo I want hyung!!" 

"Jungkook just calm down-" "I want Jimin!!"   
He heard Jungkook screech. Then he heard him whisper softly after he calmed down, "please.. tell him to come.. please." 

Taehyung sighed and closed his eyes, carefully pushing Jungkook down with just enough force. Jungkook continued to sob, as if it wasn't bad enough that he was in unbearable pain, now his favorite person in the world refused to come near him. He didn't know if he was crying because of the pain or because of his heart breaking. He was soo lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Taehyung taking his shirt off. It finally clicked. 

NO! I WANT JIMINIE!" Jungkook screamed, trying to get away but Taehyung pinned him down gently. Jungkook was about to say something but Taehyung cut him off. Not thinking twice about how he did just that. 

Jimin's eyebrows furrowed when he noticed Jungkook's muffled sounds. He soon realized, that Taehyung kissed him. He would be lying if he said his blood didn't boil at that second. 

He kissed him, he kissed /his pup, that was Jungkook' s first kiss. That's supposed to be me. Jimin continued to think in his head. His jaw clenched and he struggled to stop himself from breaking the door down and taking over.

But what finally took it over the edge was when Jungkook sobbed out silently, "I want my alpha.." 

Before he knew it, he was already in the room and yanking Taehyung off of his pup. "I'll do it. Leave." He spoke with a glare, his jealousy going past it's limit by now when he saw the man shirtless. 

Taehyung saw that Jimin's pupils were completely red. There was no turning back now. So he quickly rushed out of the room, not bothering to say a word. 

Jimin walked back to the door and locked it. He placed a hand on the wood and sighed heavily. Before turning to Jungkook when he heard a whimper of pain. 

"Hyung it hurts." Jungkook cried. Thrusting into the air without even noticing. A sight that would usually arouse the alpha even more actually made his heart shatter. 

He got on the bed and picked up Jungkook, placing him in his lap to try and comfort him.   
He held the smaller' s head to his chest while his other arm was wrapped around his body, rubbing his back up and down.

Jungkook let a few more tears fall until he felt better, adjusting his position a few time. He lifted his head and nibbled up the front of Jimin's neck, traveling to his scent gland and sniffing the shit out of him. 

The action made Jungkook leak even more, the strong scent going straight to Jimin's nose. He struggled not to pin the boy down and do something out of desperation.

Jungkook felt tingly in his lower region when he smelt Jimin's pheromones that were full of lust being released. He moaned into Jimin neck as he shifted for the hundredth time. Placing his legs on either side of Jimin this time, straddling him.

Jimin didn't know what to do but hold onto his back, restraining himself from roaming his hands all over the body on top of him. 

Jungkook flinched when he moved his hips closer to Jimin's crotch. Chills going up his spine, loving the way it felt. 

He did it again, and again, until he was full on rubbing his swollen dick against Jimin's clothed one. The long awaited need to cum was finally gone as he shot his load all over Jimin's shirt. The older was in shock, did that really just happen?

Jungkook' s cheeks flushed in embarrassment, "I've been doing that a lot today.." Jungkook spoke softly, still grinding on the other. 

That did it for Jimin. He lifted Jungkook' s body and laid him back on the bed, pulling his shirt off and went to the younger' s neck. His scent was like a drug to the alpha, he worried that if he kept on smelling both the slick and the boy's arousing scent, there was no going back. But it's too late now. 

He kissed up the omega's neck and stopped when he got to his face. Kissing each of his cheeks, forehead and nose before pressing his forehead agains his. 

"You're such a good boy cumming like that just from rubbing." Jimin's hands brushed the boy's sweaty hair back and style it so it was out of his eyes, feeling the boy's hot breath against his lips, only inches apart from touching.

Before Jungkook could press his lips against the alphas, he traveled down to the boy's chest, placing soft kisses around his nipples, noticing that every time he got closer to the nubs, Jungkook would shiver. 

"Are you sensitive here?" Jimin gave it a try, wrapping his lips around his nipple and sucked lightly. Making Jungkook become a moaning mess. 

"H-hyung!" Jungkook stopped Jimin by pulling his head away from his chest, as if warning him that he was gonna to do the same thing he did when he rubbed himself against him. 

"It's okay baby, cum as much as you want." Jimin rubbed his nose against the younger's before going back to his nipple. Being as gentle as possible with the first timer. 

It was hard of course, for an alpha to restrain himself from his animalistic needs. But when he really cares for the other, he'd sacrifice anything. 

Jungkook came as soon as Jimin started pinching the other nipple. It was a huge turn on how sensitive Jungkook was to even the smallest touches. 

Jungkook' s head fell back as he closed his eyes, feeling exhausted from all the pain and orgasms he's been having. But jolted back up when he felt Jimin's lips kiss the top of his swollen head. 

"Ahh!" Jungkook flinched, back arching as his cock finally got the attention it's been longing for for soo long. 

Jimin continued to slowly suck on the tip, making sure it wasn't painful. He held the base with one hand while the other went to Jungkook soaked hole, toying with it as he stared at the boy with a smirk. 

Jungkook was finding it hard to breathe from the way his breath hitches, his entire lower body was up in the air from the incredible feeling, begging for more attention. 

Jimin took Jungkook' s tip out of his mouth, putting Jungkook' s hips back down on the bed and pushed the smaller's legs back with his palms on the back of his thighs. "Hold them back like this." 

Jungkook did as he was told and held his legs back, both hands on the back of each knee. 

Jimin took a step back, admiring how obedient and innocent Jungkook looked as he waited for Jimin to do whatever he pleased with his small, never been touched body. 

"God you're so beautiful." Jimin grinned devilishly, before going back to stroke the boy's length, this time, bringing all his attention to his ass. 

Jimin lost complete control of his body when the smell of slick hit him, spreading the boy's cheeks and watched as it dribbled all the way down from his hole, making it's way to the sheets. 

Before it could fall, Jimin licked it all the way back to Jungkook' s hole along with all the substance around it. Barely poking his tongue in and out of him as he rubbed his slit with his thumbs. 

Jungkook was going crazy, tears bundled up in the corner of his eyes. His loud moans sounded like choked cries when he couldn't take it anymore, he felt like he was about to explode. He knows Jimin told him to cum whenever he wanted, but he still felt embarrassed. 

"Hyung s-stop.." Jungkook tried to speak but words wouldn't come up, it was as if he lost his voice. He tried reaching out to pull Jimin away but Jimin growled at him, staring up at him with a terrifying look in his eyes. 

"Legs.back." Jimin ordered, the boy found himself whimpering in submission. Quickly pulling his legs back like he was told. 

Thankfully, Jimin slowed down his strokes. Letting Jungkook have a nice and easy orgasm, to save his screams for later. 

Jimin noticed how tired Jungkook seemed as he panted, catching his breath. His dick was still hard as rock and it was obvious he was frustrated that he wasn't getting better. 

"Shsh baby." Jimin kissed the inside of his thighs, gathering Jungkooks cum that was splattered all over his chest and rubbed it around his fingers, using is as lube. 

"It'll get better soon." He gave him a small kiss near his hole before slowly pushing one of his fingers in. "Alphas gonna make you feel better, I promise."

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimin has officially lEFT THE CHAT
> 
> Alpha Jimin has taken over 🥳
> 
> Hmmmm I think that's enough for one chapter right? No? Oh well 🙂


	26. Sensitive nubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof it's long so you should thank @jixhoek because she helped my unexperienced ass ALoT. 
> 
> If you're looking for something interesting to read, and love bottom jk, then you should check out her books 😉
> 
> Alrighty let's get on with the nasty shit. 
> 
> Just to warn you tho, MAJOR uwu moments. You're gonna love it. 
> 
> _______________

____________________________________

Jimin continued to move his finger inside Jungkook, who held a pillow on top his face to hide his red cheeks. 

Jimin wanted to hear the boy scream, pushing another finger in, then swapping his index and middle finger with his middle and ring finger. The boy shivered and moaned into the pillow, releasing more of his slick onto Jimin's fingers when the pleasure was too much. 

Jimin carried on fingering Jungkook as he move closer to him, yanking the pillow from covering the younger's face. "Ah-h hyung!" Jungkook stuffed his face into the man's chest, pulling himself closer to his alpha as he fucked him with his fingers. 

Jimin held onto the boy's head and kissed the top of it, caressing his hair with his free hand as he watched his fingers move slowly in and out of him in awe. 

"Look baby," He moved Jungkook's face out of his chest. "Look at how Alpha's using your tiny little hole." He kissed the top of his head again, moving his fingers faster. 

Jungkook's cock was throbbing for release, Jimin noticed he was close and decided to have a little fun. 

"Touch yourself." Jimin whispered, slowing down his thrusts. Jungkook slowly grabbed his member, moaning at how sensitive he felt. 

"Move your hand up and down pup, just like how I was doing it." Jungkook obeyed and did just that, goosebumps rising all over his body from the way Jimin was instructing to do something so dirty in such a sweet tone. 

"Thats it baby, keep doing that." Jimin quickened his pace, finding the small bundle of nerves easily, as Jungkook jerked off. 

The boy wasn't ready for the overwhelming feeling as his gasp turned into a whiny moan, and his hand went limp. 

"I didn't tell you to stop." Jimin gripped onto the boy's hair tightly, which made Jungkook's hand shoot up to grab the Alpha's hand and let out a yelp of pain. 

His entire body shook when Jimin added another finger, his mouth hung open and before he could even stop himself, he came with a high pitched screaming.

"How many was that? 3rd time you came?" 

"5th." Jungkook panted as he regained his breath. Jimin took his fingers out and couldn't help but lick them. It smelt too good not to taste again. 

He turned to his nightstand to grab a tissue to wipe off his wet fingers when he felt a hand grab at the button of his pants. His eyes shot open as he looked back down to the little omega desperately trying to undo his pants with difficultly in the awkward position Jimin was in.

"Waoh, baby pup. What are you doing?" Jimin grabbed at the boy's hands to claw them off of his clothed dick. "Noo." The younger whined in— he couldn't tell if it was annoyance or pain.

"Please Jiminie. Please I want it!" Jungkook's eyebrows furrowed as he complained, trying to detach the older's grip on his wrists. "Ple— please Jiminie hyung I need your cock." His eyes started to get glassy as he got more desperate with the need to come and be satisfied by his Alpha. Jungkook started to rut his ass against the bed, still trying to get his hands out of Jimin's strong hold.

"Hyung it hurts..make me feel good again please.." 

The look Jungkook gave him in that moment nearly tore his heart apart, with those big doe eyes and the pained expression he wore. He couldn't have his baby pup be in any more pain. He came in here to help him so he will.

"Okay..Okay baby" he gently let go of his hands and as soon as he got the chance, the younger took ahold of Jimin's pants in an instant, hurriedly pulling open the button and unzipping them.

"Calm down baby. We're not in a rush" Jimin ran his fingers through the Omega's sweaty hair, letting it slip down to caress his cheek. Jungkook held Jimin's gaze as he pulled down his pants and underwear all in one go, silently asking for permission to touch. 

"Go ahead." He urged the younger, grabbing his hand and guiding it towards his swollen hard cock. Once he had taken the older's cock in his own grasp, he started slowly pumping it, watching Jimin's expression as he did.

"A bit faster, baby" Jimin instructed sweetly. Jungkook followed instantly, moving his hand as fast as he could, all while swiping his finger over the head and every once in a while dipping his finger into the slit, copying Jimin's actions earlier.

Jimin let out a throaty moan at the feeling, urging the Omega on with sweet encouraging words, telling him how well he's doing for his Alpha. Jungkook's hand was wet with all the precum that had dripped out of the Alpha's slit and dragged all the way down to the base of his cock, making the slide all that much smoother.

The Omega, taking a leap of courage, sat up on his knees and leaned forward to take the tip of Alpha's dick into his small, wet mouth. The sudden warmth around his cock made Jimin jump in shock, obviously not expecting the boy to go that far.

"Hey, no you don't have to do that, baby pup" he tried to push Jungkook back but the Omega was persistent, not wanting to back of but actually pushed more of the Alpha into his mouth instead. Jimin gasped at the pleasurable feeling, getting sucked into it easily.

Jungkook tried to take as much as he could of the Alpha without choking, and started bobbing his head, accidentaly going a bit deep a few times and choking, letting drool slip past his lips and dribble down his chin. Jimin, so lost in the feeling, thrusted forward and made the boy gurgle and choke aggressively on the older's dick.

Jimin apologised silently and slowly pulled the younger off, watching as a string of drool connected the boy to his dick. Jimin caressed the side of his face gently, praising him for how well he did. Jungkook leaned into Jimin's hand and smiled.

"Jiminie hyung.."Jungkook trailed off, feeling a bit shy to request such a thing, but Jimin hummed and waited for the question anyway.

" C-can you.. Make me feel good again?" He asked bashfully, looking at the older through his eyelashes, "B-but with your dick" he clarified, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red than they were before. Jimin chuckled at how adorable the Omega was, then nodded slightly with a small smile. "Sure baby," he kissed his forehead, "anything for you." 

Jimin pushed Jungkook down onto his back, pulling up pillows to put behind his back, allowing better access to the Omegas ass. Jungkook covered his burning cheeks with the palms of his hands, only to have them ripped away by the Alpha. "No covering your face. I wanna see every expression you make." He tutted at the younger's actions and pinned his hands above his head, instructing him to keep them there.

Jimin ripped the rest of his clothes off and rushed over to the bedside table once again, to grab a condom, then returned to his previous position. Jungkook stared at Jimin with stars in his glassy eyes, and the older didn't notice until now that Jungkook had been rubbing his lower half against anything he could get in contact with. Upon realising, the older grabbed the Omega's waist and pinned his hips down onto the bed, restricting him for rutting any further.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby." He kissed up Jungkook's stomach, "Just hold on a bit longer." 

Jimin's lips traveled up and down the younger's torso until they came in contact with one of his perky nipples once again. He latched his mouth onto it without warning and starting sucking like a leech, making the Omega yelp at the sudden surge of pleasure. 

"No, hyung...noo" his voice came out raspy and cracked, but the older only ignored the sounds of Jungkooks pleads to stop, continuing to suck and move to the left nipple, playing with the other one with his fingers.

The younger writhed beneath him, struggling to get away from the attack of the Alpha's mouth. He started to sob loudly when the pleasure became too unbearable and that's when the older finally detached himself from Jungkook's chest.

Jimin smirked down at the heaving boy underneath him, bending down to kiss both his cheeks then trailed his hand down between his legs to make sure he was still stretched out. Once he had slipped three fingers in with ease, he pulled away from the younger completely, eyes dragging over every crease and sharp edge to the Omegas body. He grabbed ahold of Jungkook's hands still above his head, and squeezed reassuringly.

"Are you sure baby?" He whispered while staring deeply into Jungkooks eyes, waiting to be told to get off and get away from him. Only to have the younger nod back eagerly. "Yes, hyung. Please hurry" he whined.

Jimin kissed his nose, reaching down between them to take his leaking cock in his hand, and line it up with the boy's puckered hole. The Alpha rested his forehead against Jungkooks, maintaining eye contact as he slowly breached the Omega's soaked hole. He stared down at his expression, in case he found any sight of discomfort on his face, prepared to pull back at any second.

Jimin pushed until he was completely sheathed inside the younger, starting still until he knew it was safe to move. Jungkook bucked his hips upwards, indicating he was ready and impatient, making the older smirk slightly and start moving at a steady pace.

Jimin pulled all the way out then slammed back in, losing his will to hold back. He was surprised he could hold on this long with the Omega's alluring scent wafting around the room, slick still wet on his fingers. Jimin thrusted at an aggressively fast pace, making the younger emit loud choked moans as a result.

The sound of skin slapping skin and Jungkook's screams of pleasure were echoing around the room, the Alpha signing in content as he shoved his nose into Jungkook's scent gland, scenting the younger as much as he can. Jungkook moaned at the smell of the Alpha sticking to him, making slick gush out of his hole in waves. The younger's thighs started to shake as Jimin's thrusts got harder, pounding against the spongy muscle inside him, making him come unexpectedly. 

The Alpha let go of one of the Omega's hands and reached for his nipple, twisting it to drive him crazy, wanting to watch him come again. Which in turn, did. The Omega shook aggressively in pleasure, twitching and choking on his words. The only things he could get out were screams and whines of what sounded like the Alpha's name.

With each thrust Jimin was getting closer and closer to his release, he took ahold of Jungkook's forgotten cock laying in a mess between them, leaking onto the younger's stomach, and pumped it to follow in with his thrusts. 

"Hy-ung" the youngest voice cracked in a high pitched screetch, "hyung, k-kiss me. Please... I want a kiss from you." Jungkook panted, waiting for the older's lips with a pout.

Jimin glanced down at Jungkook, pondering over his choices, he can't kiss him— but then again he can, he won't be his first kiss. He trued to resist either way, but the way the younger was staring up at him looking like an angel with his hair splayed around his head, and his face looking blissed out. He couldn't hold back anymore.

Jimin dipped down and connected his lips the the Omega, desperate for the kiss he's been avoiding for so long. With a few finals thrusts, both the boys came, one with a groan and the other with a loud whine. Jimin grabbed the sides of Jungkooks face with both hands as he kissed his lips with so much want, framing his face and holding it as if it was the most delicate thing in the world.

They broke apart with heaving chests, staring at each other with fondness in their eyes. Jungkooks grinned happily, and pulled the Alpha back in for a few pecks. Jimin smiled into the innocent kisses and finally pulled out of the Omega, making him whine in annoyance.

"Hyung, I feel empty without you" Jimin caught the boys big brown eyes in a heavy gaze before breaking into a hearty laugh. "Next time I'll remember to stay longer." He promised, leaning down to leave a sweet kiss on the younger's bottom lip. Jimin got up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom to grab a wet towel then returned just as quickly. 

"Was I too rough on you baby?" Jimin wiped down Jungkooks stomach gently, then rolled the younger over to wipe between his cheeks. "No, Jiminie made me feel good. Really good" Jungkook rolled back over and held the Alpha's hand in his own. " you promise?" He asked cautiously, brushing back the younger sweaty fringe from his eyes. "Promise" he yawned.

Jimin chuckled then pulled the covers back to lay Jungkook under. "Go to sleep baby. I'm sure you're extremely tired." He rubbed Jungkook's back, running his hand up to brush his fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. "Sleep with me Jiminie." He pleaded with big pouty lips.

The older rolled his eyes, "well obviously, it's my bed anyway." he said jokingly, then pushed him over and climbed into the bed beside him. Jimin pulled Jungkook close, holding him tightly in his embrace, letting the younger cuddle up to his chest, missing the feeling so bad.

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️


	27. Annoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be long for you guys but I also wanted it up as soon as possible soo here we are 🌸 I really did want to write more I promise 🥺
> 
> Enjoy ✨

___________________________________

Jungkook whined in his sleep when he felt the stinging in his ass slowly starting to come back. 

He was still very much naked, with his back towards Jimin. He turned to see if the sound he had just made was loud enough to wake the alpha, thankfully it wasn't. 

He could feel the wetness from his ass develop a puddle on the sheets. He freaked out, covering his hole in hopes of stopping the liquid substance from leaking out. That's when he got an idea. 

'If Jimin did it, it wouldn't be so bad if I tried doing it. Right?' He thought, slowly sticking a finger in. 

It felt good, but not as good as Jimin's. His fingers were much longer and much wider. ( *snorts* ) 

He frowned in frustration and disappointment, sticking in a another finger and swirling his fingers inside him. He made sure the blanket was covering everything, just in case Jimin woke up.

He tried, he really did try to feel pleasure, but it wasn't working. His cock was now red from the need to release, but he knew if he touched himself, he'll be making incredibly loud noises. 

His vision was starting to get blurry from the pain that would occasionally hit him, he stared at Jimin in hopes of him waking up and helping him, but he was still sound asleep. 

Jungkook finally had enough as he slowly lifted the covers from over himself and Jimin, the alpha's now soft dick was the only thing on Jungkook's mind right now. 

He brought his bum closer to it, gently taking Jimin in his grasp and pressing it against his hole. 

He soon started to get annoyed when it wasn't going in due to how tight he was. Which causes Jungkook to harshly force it in, tugging at the cock and squeezing it. Which of course, lead to Jimin waking up.

"Wha-hey!" He backed away in shock, focusing his eyes more to make out the sight in front of him. He stared at Jungkook turn to face the man, as if completely ignoring his reaction and got on top of him with an angry and annoyed look on his face. As if cursing Jimin for waking up when it was JUST about to go in. He tried to stick Jimin's barely hard cock inside him again. 

Jimin just laid there completely out of it, watching Jungkook whine and frown in frustration when it wasn't going in this time. 

To the alpha's surprise, he found the scene quite amusing. He chuckled, crossing his arms behind his neck and rest his head on them, "You know it's not going in like that right baby?" 

Jungkook didn't respond. Jimin's smirked died down when he felt a tear drop fall onto his abdomen. 

"Aww baby pup." He cooed, reaching his hands out to rest them on each side of his small waist.   
"It'll get hard soon don't cry." 

Jungkook wiped his teary eyes, determined, he started messily riding the older man, the amount of slick increased from the teasing. 

"Ah-h Jungkook.." Jimin gasp, not expecting him to grind that roughly against him. He sat up straight and held the boy's waist tighter, guiding his hips properly. "Fuck, do it this way baby." 

"Like this?" He asked innocently, making Jimin growl in the back of his throat, "Yeah just like that, good boy." He laid back down, still keeping his hands on the boy, watching the younger's every move and enjoying the boy's reactions to when he'd press his hips down harder onto his member. 

Before Jungkook brought his ass down, Jimin alined his cock, and because of how hard Jungkook was bouncing, when he dropped, it went in all the way. 

Jungkook screamed from the pain and pleasure, more pleasure since he was soaking wet. His mouth hung open as Jimin continued to buck his hips upwards into the boy, bring his legs up so his feet would give him more force. 

"Ahh!-mmm.." Jungkook pressed his lips together to keep himself quiet since it was the middle of the night. Grabbing onto the man's knees for support so he wouldn't fall forwards from how hard Jimin was thrusting into him. 

Jimin held Jungkook's sleeping body close to him. The boy had his head and his fisted hand rested on his chest, snoring quietly. 

Jimin smiled down, rubbing Jungkook's upper arm in comfort. He felt sticky from how much cum That was on his chest and stomach. Some was his own but it was mostly Jungkook's. He had planned to wash up after the 2nd round but Jungkook collapsed on top of him and fell asleep, and he really didn't want to wake the omega so he decided to do it in the morning. Which got him thinking, 

'How the fuck are we supposed to act around each other now.'

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️


	28. Confession

____________________________________

Jungkook woke up with a smile on his face. Remembering what happened the night before and cuddled deeper into the figure beside him, only to realize it was a pillow. 

He sat up and looked around, confused as to where the alpha was.

He walked- .. well, skipped downstairs, still displaying a smile on his face. He looked around for Jimin. He called his name a few times but there was no answer. His smile soon died down, running to his office in hopes of finding him there, but he wasn't. 

"Hyung!?" Jungkook's breathes were growing shaky. He sat on the couch, fighting the tears back as regret stormed his mind. He feared that because of everything that happened, it would be too awkward for Jimin to ever come back, But deep down he knew he would. He knew he loved him too much to ever leave him over something soo silly. 

He lifted the blanket that was neatly folded beside him and wrapped his bare body with it. Using it to wipe the little tears that managed to slip out. 

"This was a bad idea..." 

Jimin jogged down the sidewalk full of people, apologizing to some when his thoughts would get the best of him and bump into someone without meaning too. 

He couldn't get the feelings he felt this morning when he looked at Jungkook peacefully sleeping out of his head. He felt embarrassed, awkward, worried, but most of all, he felt love. The feeling he feared most. Which was why he panicked and left. He needed to get his mind sorted, needed to put these feelings aside and remind himself that this was all a one time thing. And that it will never happen again. Even though he knew how he felt about the omega deep in his heart, no matter how many times he tells himself otherwise. 

He kept remembering Jungkook's face filled with pleasure, filled with love. He could still feel the softness of his lips against his own, dreaming about feeling them one more time. He still felt bad about not being his first kiss, never wanting to punch Taehyung soo bad until now. 

But even though he felt that way towards the boy, he still had to stop it from growing. It wasn't right, Jungkook is still young. He doesn't understand that if they continue this, he might regret it later on and hate Jimin for it. Its for the best, for both their sakes. Jimin needs to stop these feelings from developing and Jungkook only feels that way towards the alpha because of everything they've been through together. It wasn't real, but simply a tiny crush. 

Jimin sighed, 'why do I have a bad feeling about this.' He thought as he walked back home. 'It's better this way.' He kept reminding himself, trying his best not to let his feelings and instincts come through. It was the alpha in him that was making him feel this way, he knows it. Or at least that's what he's been telling himself. 

He opens the door to house, slowly closing it behind him and was about to walk upstairs when he smelt a strong scent coming from the couch. 

He peaked over and there he was, Jungkook, fast asleep with tear stains covering his soft cheeks. 

Jimin's heart broke at the sight. Moving around so he was facing the sleeping boy and gently caressed his cheek with his thumb. Mentally slapping himself for leaving him all alone after a night like that. 

"Kookie? Kookie wake up.." his thumb got dangerously close to his lip. Feeling how unbelievably soft they still were even though he was asleep. 

"It wouldn't hurt to do it once more... right?" He spoke to himself, hesitantly getting closer to the boy's face. The erotic smell that was still left on his body from last night wasn't helping him stop. 

He shut his eyes when they were only millimeters apart, expecting the next thing he'd feel would be those beautiful lips, but instead it was the small arms wrapping around him. The force lead them to fall onto the floor together. 

"Jiminie hyung!" Jungkook grinned, not hesitating to place his lips onto the alpha for a quick peck before going back to hugging the life out of him. "Why did you leave like that.." he mumbled into his shoulder, lifting he body up so he was staring down at Jimin. 

"I'm sorry baby pup I just needed to get some air." Jimin spoke, reaching his hands out to cup Jungkook's face. 

"It's okay now, as long as your back I'm happy." 

Jimin smiled at the way Jungkook would always see the bright side of things. But stopped when he notice he was going in for another kiss. 

He quickly stopped him. Not able to look at his face as he shook his head sideways. 

"But.. but it's okay now. We can do it all the time." Jungkook continued to smile, trying again but this time Jimin lifted him up and sat him back on the couch. "No... no we can't." 

"W-Why not?" Jungkook stuttered. Which made Jimin look up in surprise. Jungkook hasn't stuttered ever since they started training. 

"You might not understand this but, this is a natural thing. It doesn't mean anything." 

"What do you mean.." 

"I mean.." he paused, closing his eyes before taking a deep breath. "I mean there will be no more kissing, no more cuddling, no more sleeping together in the same bed and no more of anything we did last night." 

"But w-why?

"Because everything that happened was because of your heat. It's natural for you to feel that way towards me because I'm an alpha-" "that not true!" 

"It is Jungkook-" "No it not!" Jungkook shouted. Scared if he should tell Jimin the truth or not. 

"Jungkook." Jimin warned, his voice coming off as a growl. 

"I like you hyung.." Jungkook's voice was low. Taking in deep breaths so he wouldn't stutter, not being able to look at Jimin. "I really like you. And not because of last night, I've like you for a while.." He felt an enormous amount of weight being lifted from his shoulders. He couldn't believe he finally confessed his feeling after soo long. 

"I know." 

Jungkook lifted his head in shock when he heard the man's voice. "You do?" 

"Of course I do baby pup. You're not really good at hiding it." Jimin chuckled. Causing Jungkook's cheeks to go red. 

"But listen kook. These feelings you have, they're not real. They're just temporary. What you have is a little crush and it'll go away once you meet someone else. You're just at the age where you're confusing curiosity with love." He smiled warmly at Jungkook. The last thing he wanted to do was be mean and coldly reject the boy when he's at such a sensitive age. 

"So you're saying what I feel isn't real?" Jungkook looked more confused than ever. 

"I know it seems stupid but trust me. I've been there. What you feel is the love you'd naturally feel for someone who took care of you and has been there for you through everything." 

Jungkook thought about it, but it just seemed like total bullshit. That wasn't how he felt at all. It couldn't be true. He knows he loves Jimin more than that. He just knows it. 

"For example, I felt things I've never felt before last night because of you. But now that I've thought it through, I know that it was all just in the moment. It can be with anyone, it doesn't have to mean that I feel that way towards you." 

Jimin's words stabbed Jungkook right in the heart. It hurt, it hurt soo much hearing those words, hearing that he'd never feel the same way. Tears started to fall before he could even stop them, quickly covering his face with his hands. 

"No no no baby pup I didn't mean it like that." Jimin started to panic, that wasn't what he wanted to say at all. He regretted his choice of words more than ever at that moment, cursing to himself as he reached to hug the boy. 

Jungkook wrapped his arms around him tighter, taking advantage of the embrace as much as he could. He didn't know if this would be their last hug together. 

"Kookie I'm soo sorry that's not what I wanted to say-" "Can't we just go back to the way we used to be before my stupid heat?" Jungkook cut Jimin off, sniffling into his neck. The smell of green tea calming him down quickly like always. 

"Of course we can baby pup. That's a good idea. Speaking of which, how are you feeling?" Jimin remembered, rubbing Jungkook's back soothingly. 

"A bit better... my front still aches." Jungkook removed his face from Jimin's neck and looked down to make sure his little guy was covered. 

"I got you some pills when I was out. These will help get rid of the pain." Jimin got up to go get the bag that was on the table by the door. 

Jungkook faked smiled, waiting for Jimin to be out of his sight before he frowned again. He was devoted that he will continue to believe Jimin likes him, whether he's right or wrong. All he wishes was that Jimin really does like him. and that everything he said was a lie. 

Please be lying, please tell me this was all a joke and you're just saying that because you're scared, please tell me you really love me... 

I will always love you. Even if you'll never feel the same way. After all...

You were my first kiss.

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️


	29. Fifteen

____________________________________

It's been a week since Jungkook's first heat, and as everyone expected, everything changed. 

Instead of things going back to normal, it might have gotten worse. Jungkook wasn't his normal chatty self anymore. Instead, he only speaks when necessary. He wouldn't smile anymore like he used too, nor would he show any of the emotions he was known for expressing. For example, when he would finish a work out and would be soo tired and worn out, just one compliment from Jimin and he forgets about it all. But now he doesn't even smile at him. Simply nods before going for the next workout.

Jimin missed the old Jungkook. The Jungkook that would be all smiles when he'd come back from a shift at work, the Jungkook who would always stay with Jimin and not lock himself up in his room. The Jumpy, happy, talkative, loud Jungkook who would ask so many questions that would usually make Jimin wish he would just shut up. But now, he would do anything to get that back. 

Jimin feared that this would happen, he regretted it. Without a doubt. At first he didn't think he would, he truly didn't. But then again, he didn't think things would end up like this. 

He didn't know what was going on with Jungkook, he thought he was just a little awkward. But with each passing day, he gets more and more cut off. 

He wanted to make things better, since it was mostly his fault all of this has happened. And also since Jungkook's birthday was coming up, he thought this would be a great opportunity to cheer the boy up. 

Before, Jungkook would always beg Jimin to take him to an amusement park, but he never did because he always thought training was a better use of time. So that's exactly what he's got planned for his birthday. 

He continued to drive down the road, reaching the gym to pick up Jungkook from his boxing class, with Taehyung and Hoseok seated in the back, arguing about who's present is better. 

In reality, he didn't want Taehyung to come. But Hoseok dragged him along, Taehyung knew there was tension between them, but he couldn't figure out what the cause of it was.

Once they arrived outside of the gym, they waited for Jungkook to come out. Usually he would walk back home, so he would never suspect the surprise awaiting him outside of the building. 

He said goodbye to his coach and the rest of the kids that were there. He's gotten pretty popular from how good he was at boxing, so he gained a lot of respect. Finally.

After some more birthday wishes from everyone, he finally exited the building. He held his gym bag closer to his body as he began his journey back home.

He suddenly heard a car horn blaring out in the street. He didn't think much of it so he didn't bother to turn around. But when the beeping wouldn't stop, he had a gut feeling it was for him. 

He turned with an annoyed face, but his face relaxed when he saw his alpha's car, with Jimin waving his hand from inside. 

It took all of his might not to run towards the car with the biggest smile on his face. He kept his happiness to himself like he always did, simply displaying a small smile on his lips and speed walked to them. 

"What are you doing here?" Jungkook couldn't help but giggle, his voice cracking when doing so. It's been a while since Jimin had heard that lovely giggle. 

"Did you really think I was gonna let you walk home on your birthday?" Jimin smiled, watching Jungkook open the door and take a seat near him. 

Jungkook turned around to see the two closest people to him, receiving happy birthdays from them along with birthday kisses. Jimin watched all this happen, watching Taehyung specifically. Taehyung spotted the glare and gave him a questionable look, only to see Jimin look away to start the car. 

He wondered if he should give him a kiss too. He wanted to, he wanted to do so much more than that. But went against it, eventually starting the car and driving off. Oh how he envied Jungkook's relationship with the two, he was jealous, no doubt about that, Jungkook is his omega. He knew he came first in the boy's heart. But after everything that happened, he's not so sure anymore. 

"Where are we going?" Jungkook's growing deep voice came between Jimin and his thoughts when he noticed they missed their turn. 

"It's a surprise." Jimin smiled. 

The rest of the way there was basically Jungkook begging Jimin to tell him and Hoseok on the edge of spoiling everything. The only reason he didn't was because Taehyung threatened not to treat him for dinner. 

Onced they arrived, Jungkook knew exactly where he was. He failed to contain his happiness like before and charged towards Jimin, giving him the biggest hug as he repeatedly said thank you. 

"Happy 15th birthday pup." Jungkook smiled at the nickname, soon letting Jimin go and ran to the entrance. Followed by an overly excited Hoseok. 

Jimin made sure to lock the car before walking to them, ignoring Taehyung who was beside him. 

"It's nice, what you did for him." Taehyung spoke trying to lighten the mood. 

"Yeah well I'm not always the bad guy." Jimin gave him a scary look before picking up his pace. Taehyung just watched him walk away. "I didn't mean it like tha- oh whatever." He ran to catch up. 'What the fuck is his problem?'

Jungkook for sure didn't act his age. No matter how much Jimin tries to change him, deep down, he will always remain the same. And the park really did prove that. 

Jimin was all smiles the entire day, thankful that his plan worked and that he could see Jungkook the way he used to be. He's won soo many things already, well technically some. And some things the guys won for him. Like a giant bunny, toys, a weird hat, all of which had to be carried by Jimin while the rest enjoyed their time there. 

"Hyung let's try this one." Jungkook pulled Jimin over to one of the rides. He looked for one of the guys to hold the things but neither of them could be spotted. 'They must of went for one of the scary ones.' The older thought. 

"Jimin?" The two boys heard a voice behind them. 

"Yoongi? What are you doing here?" Jimin gave the man a warm smile, moving all the stuff he was holding to one hand so he could shack Yoongi's. 

"There's a fundraising event happening here, I thought I might stop by to support and also have a little fun. I'm not that gloomy y'know." The man chuckled, noticing Jungkook next to Jimin. 

Hey Jungkook, you having fun?" The man asked, getting a nod from the boy in return.   
"It's his birthday." Jimin gestured to the toys he's holding, earning another chuckle from Yoongi. "I see. In that case, happy birthday." 

"Thanks... hyung let's go before the line gets too long." Jungkook tugged onto Jimin's shirt. 

"Okay okay I just need to-" "I can hold those for you." Yoongi suggested. 

"Nah don't worry about it-" "I insist. The line isn't that long so I won't be standing here for long." Yoongi cut him off again, reaching to grab the things from Jimin. 

"Thank you!" Jimin shouted from a distant as Jungkook pulled him away when Yoongi took everything. And soon, they were on the ride. 

"Thank you hyung." Jungkook cuddled into Jimin's arm as they walked on their way back to the car. The older laughed, "How come you're soo different all of a sudden? All lovey." Jimin played with Jungkook's hair, but looked up when he noticed his face looked confused, spotting Taehyung holding their stuff instead of Yoongi. 

"Where's hobi? And Yoongi?" Jimin asked. 

"Lover boy ditched me." Taehyung simply said. Turning around to walk towards the car. Jungkook and Jimin looked at each other confused. 'Lover boy?' 

On the way back home, Taehyung explained everything. He explained how when they got off the ride, they spotted Yoongi and he told them what happened. While he did that, Taehyung noticed how weird Hoseok was acting. So out of curiosity, he set them up together. Convincing them to go on a ride together alone, but he regretted it when he called Hoseok and the man told him that he wasn't coming back until late and Yoongi was gonna take him home. 

"So you stayed all by yourself waiting for us?" Jungkook laughed. "That's so sad." 

"Quiet you or else I ain't giving you your present." 

"Bye guys! Make sure to take a video of his reaction to the presents and send it to me!" Taehyung waved, waiting for Jimin to respond but he just nodded. Showing no emotion. 

'Alright that's it.' Taehyung walked back to the car before Jimin could drive off. "We need to talk.. in private." 

Jimin got out of the car and stood by it, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is it?" 

"What is up with you lately? If I did something wrong just tell me." 

"You didn't do anything wrong just forget about it-" "Obviously I did. Or else you wouldn't be acting all bitchy towards me." Taehyung disagreed. 

Jimin sighed, looking at Taehyung straight in the eyes with no emotion. "Why did you kiss him?" 

"Kiss who?" 

"who else?! That night Jungkook got his heat, you kissed him. You took that away from him! From me! How could you do that?!" Jimin waiting soo long to let these emotions out. He didn't like fighting with his friend, but he didn't like what he did more. 

"From... you?" Taehyung raised an eyebrow. Making Jimin realize what he said and a faint pink colour started painting his cheeks. Thank god it was dark. 

Taehyung couldn't help but let out a laugh, trying his best not to make it too loud for everyone around them to hear. It soon died down when he saw the death glare he was getting off of Jimin. He cleared his throat, "I never kissed him hyung. In fact, I didn't do anything to him. He wouldn't let me." Taehyung giggled. Enjoying his friend's misunderstanding. 

"But I heard him scream then his voice was muffled?" 

"Yeah, because I covered his mouth with my hand." 

"Oh." Jimin couldn't believe what he had done. He was soo embarrassed to the extent that he couldn't even look at the man in front of him. He scratched the back of his head, "damn I feel like an ass right now. I'm really sorry." 

"Don't worry about it. At least now I know you really do like him. And don't try to deny it." Taehyung winked, waving one last goodbye before walking into the college building. 

Jimin got back in the car and drove off. Looking to the side to see Jungkook slowly falling asleep. He smiled to himself as his eyes drifted back to the road. Not believing the words that came out of Taehyung's mouth. 

'I was his first kiss.'

"This one's from Hoseok." Jimin handed him the small decorated box, filming Jungkook open it and smile when he saw the shoes he wanted nicely tucked inside. 

Next he opened Taehyung's, which was a much smaller box. Inside contained a very expensive watch. Jimin scoffed, it was typical for the younger to buy expensive gifts even though he wasn't that loaded. 

Finally, it was Jimin's turn. He carefully handed him his present. Making sure to capture this on video since it was something he's been wanting for a while now. Especially after seeing soo many kids his age have one. 

His teeth were on full display when he saw the phone. Jumping in place excitingly and went to hug Jimin. 

Jimin held him tightly, sitting with crossed legs with Jungkook on his lap to help the boy set up his new phone. It was weird because Jungkook hasn't sat on Jimin's lap since...   
But now that Jimin found out he was his first.. well, everything. He felt even closer to the omega. 

His arms were wrapped around the boy's waist as they sat together on the floor. Jungkook was playing on the game he just downloaded while Jimin had his face nuzzled into the boy's neck. The scent overwhelming him more than usual. 

Jimin furrowed his brows, before a sudden rush of arousal hit his lower region. He recognized the feeling straight away. 

'I guess I owe Danny a visit.'

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell a rut coming along 🙃


	30. Hallucinations

____________________________________

Jimin panted, washing off the white substance from his right hand. The hot air around him was intoxicating, he was finding it harder to breathe in the fog that was spread around his small bathroom. This was his third climax today, and it was only 9:46 am.

It was normal for the alpha to get this horny when nearing his rut. It would only get worse by the hours until you would find him shoving his cock into any hole possible. 

He quickly shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, walking to his room to get changed. He changed into his gym outfit before jogging to Jungkook's room to wake him up so he could get ready. 

He knocked before going in, "Jungkook come on we're gonna be late." He pulled open the curtains.

"I'm up, I'm up" Jungkook shot up, mumbling while yawning. His eyes still adjusting to the sudden light that shined into the room. Before he could say good morning to the older properly, he disappeared. 

You probably wouldn't tell but a small frown fell upon his face before he got up and changed, getting dressed in quite a short pair of shorts. 

When he came down, he saw Jimin preparing their snacks. Jimin was feeling perfectly fine until he saw the shorts the 15 year old was wearing. 'You had to pick TODAY to wear those?' Jimin mentally argued with Jungkook. It was pervy, but he couldn't stop it even if he tried.

In the car ride there, that's when Jimin started to panic. He started to think that he should've canceled today's training and stayed home to prevent any 'accidents' from happening but he felt like he'd be acting selfish if he did. Jungkook was starting to enjoy working out and he didn't want to waste it on something stupid.

They arrived and thankfully, Jimin didn't have a tent in his shorts. But he knew it wouldn't last long.

"Go lower." His filthy mind told him to say. He wanted to slap himself as soon as those words came out of his mouth. He didn't mean it, He swears. But he didn't regret it as Jungkook obeyed immediately. He loves it when he obeys.

"Like this?" Jungkook voice was shaky, struggling to keep the weight off the ground with his butt in the air. 

"Mmm" Jimin hummed in approval but it came out as a moan. Jungkook didn't think much of it though, bringing the weight up and down continually. 

All the alpha wanted to do right then and there was strip the boy and make him beg. But the louder voice in his head was screaming 'HE'S FIFTEEN!'

Before he could make any rational decisions,he dashed into the bathroom. Leaving a very confused looking omega behind. 

He wasted no time in locking the bathroom stall and shoving his hand down his pants. All he had to work with was the boys sweet cheeks in his face and that amazing night just a few weeks ago. 

He stroked and stroked but nothing would come out. "Fuck." He grunted in frustration and in pain. It was getting worse and he didn't know what to do about it. Suddenly, and thankfully for his sake, a voice was heard from the other side of the door. 

"Jimin?" Jungkook looked around the bathroom, waiting to hear the the alpha's voice so he could indicate where he was. 

Jimin gulped before answering "yeah?" He couldn't help but stroke after hearing the softness in the omega's voice.

"Are you okay?" The boy got closer to the door, placing his ear against it. 

"I'm fine don't worry. Just... just go do some running or something until I get back." Jimin managed to keep his voice steady. But somehow Jungkook senses something was off.   
Not from his voice, but the smell. 

His eyes widened when he realized, backing away from the stall. He wanted to go in and offer to help like Jimin helped him with his heat, but he was scared. He's read so many things online about how aggressive alpha can be during this time, and how they could hurt omegas badly. He knew Jimin wouldn't hurt him, but even so, he was still afraid.

"Okay." He said before running out and doing what he was told. Many minutes have gone by and there was still no sign of Jimin. 

Finally, he came pacing out of the bathroom. Jungkook could still make out a dent in his shorts but he was interrupted by Jimin turning off the treadmill and picking Jungkook up, placing him on his shoulder. 

He was shocked by the action. He kept asking Jimin what was going on but he was just being ignored. They reached the car and Jimin placed him down gently, before getting into his side and driving back home. 

Jimin ran upstairs before coming back down, still leaving Jungkook clueless as to what was going on. 

"Hobi will be here by the time you get back from boxing class. Make sure you shut the the door properly when you leave." Jimin didn't dare to make eye contact with Jungkook. Opening the door to walk out before Jungkook's voice was heard, "Where are you going?" Jungkook has been wondering about where he would go for his ruts since the first time he witnessed it. He knew it wasn't that peach guy from 2 years ago because Jimin would come back and he wouldn't smell like peaches. 

Jimin thought for a moment, wondering what to answer him with. He knew Jungkook was aware of what was going on, he wasn't stupid. "You know where I'm going." He said before shutting the door in the teenager's face. 

He took out his phone, his fingers shook as he tried to send the message before getting into his car. 

"I'm on my way." 

"Holy shit you look horrible." Danny laughed when he opened the door to reveal a very sweaty, tired looking Jimin. 

"Shut the fuck up." Jimin finally took off his shirt to relieve some of the heat that was rising from his body, dragging Danny to the bed before pushing his onto it. Climbing on top. 

"Wore something sexy for me?" He stared down at the smirk displayed on the man's face after hearing that. He pulled his robe open, revealing the white lace panties. "Always."

They kissed deeply, Danny could feel Jimin's desperation in the kiss as he stuck his tongue down his throat, feeling up and down his body. 

Jimin broke the kiss only to get rid of the rest of his clothes before continuing it. Wasting no time at all in ripping the lace panties off before breaking it again. Leaving trails of open mouth kisses until he got to his abdomen. He reached the lube that was tossed somewhere and the bed and squirted some all across his hole, putting in a finger or two before lining up his throbbing member. 

Danny let out a pleased moan when Jimin entered him, but it quickly turned into screams when Jimin quickened his jolts. 

Jimin only stared at how his dick went in and out of the soaked hole, how his first shots of cum spilled out from the sides. So when he finally decided to look at the man he was fucking into, he was shocked when he saw Jungkook's face. 

The boy's mouth fell open and his eyes were shut, his cheeks were slightly blushed with pink and his tiny imaginary moans were music to his ears. His eyes finally opened and Jimin swore he'd never seen anything so beautiful. He didn't want this to be a hallucination, he wanted it to be real. He wanted Jungkook. He needed him. 

"Umm... Are you okay?" Danny stared up at the man that was staring back at him in a trance, noticing his thrusts were getting slower and more gentle. 

"Jungkook..." Jimin moaned, dropping his face in what he thinks is Jungkook's neck. Thrusting faster but careful so he wouldn't hurt his baby boy. But he was soon getting too aroused by the thought of him fucking Jungkook that his pace was becoming merciless, and his knot was beginning to form. 

"Excuse me?" Danny spoke but gasped when his eyes shot open, the feeling of his insides being ripped apart was becoming too much for him to handle. 

"Fuck Jimin stop. Stop!" He eventually pushed the alpha off from on top of him. It hurt like hell when his small knot was aggressively pushed out but he knew that if he left it, the man would've knotted him thinking it was Jungkook. 

"What happened back there?" Danny asked Jimin who was obviously shocked by what happened when he realized it wasn't Jungkook.

"I... " Jimin couldn't explain it. All he knew was that he needed to get out of there, fast. 

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. I need to get home." He hurriedly put on his clothes and stumbled around while trying to put his shoes on. But Danny stopped him before he could make it out the door. 

"You're not leaving." 

"Yes I am." He walked passed him to open the door.

"No you're not!" Danny pulled Jimin back into the room and slammed the door shut, pushing him further and further and getting in the way of going back to his little omega at home. 

"Let go of me!" He shouted as he tried to pull his hand away from him. "No Jimin if I let you go back you'll hurt him!!" Danny screamed back. He was using everything he had in him to keep his hold on the strong alpha. 

That sentence made Jimin stop struggling for a minute, 'hurt? Hurt kookie? No. I'd never do that. I'd never let that happen.' he soon snapped out of it. His rut got the the best of him and he pushed Danny away, going towards the door and left. 

"Shit shit shit shit." Danny panicked as he paced back and forth in the motel room. He was afraid for Jungkook, afraid the Jimin will actually hurt him. But he couldn't go there himself, Jimin would never listen to him. 

"Please don't do anything stupid Jimin." 

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't originally planning on stopping here but I wanted to coz I'm an evil bitch and I like leaving you hanging🙂 
> 
> Let's all pray Jk doesn't get ripped apart 😘


	31. How could you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst warning ⚠️

____________________________________

Jungkook was sat on the couch, staring at the TV that was playing some sort of competition show, but he wasn't paying attention to it. 

He got home at about 6, two hours ago. And there was still no sign of Hoseok. He thought maybe something came up that he had to take care of before he got here, but he wasn't thinking much of it because he was too busy thinking about Jimin. 

He held his phone tightly in his hands, staring at Jimin's name for what felt like hours. He wanted to call him and at least ask if he was okay, but he really didn't want to call him in the middle of doing... that. 

He sighed, turning the TV off. He saw no point it keeping it on and decided to go up to his room, then a knock at the door was heard. 

"About time." Jungkook said to himself halfway up the stairs, going back down to open the door for Hoseok. But it wasn't him. 

"Jimi-" He was cut off by the man lifting him up and slamming his lips right onto his, holding the boy tightly with his legs around his waist and led them both to the living room. Jungkook was still in a shocked state the entire time that he wasn't able to react. There was a weird sweet smell to him, but he didn't really focus on that since he had bigger things to freak out about.

Jimin sat down, still connected by the lips to Jungkook and held him in his lap. He finally parted their lips with a gasp. "Fuck I've missed kissing these lips." He said before going back for a hungrier one, both his hands on either side of the boy's face to deepen it. 

Jungkook was lost in the moment from how good it felt kissing his one and only after such a long time, they both did. But for some reason his mind told him to stop. 

He gently pushed Jimin's face away from his. "What are you doing here? What's .. happening right now?" 

"I'm making you mine that's what's happening." He quickly yanked Jungkook's shirt off along with his. "Once and for all." 

Jungkook's eyes glistened with excitement. He was loving this side of Jimin, the side of him that loved Jungkook more than anything. 

"Take you shorts off baby come on, let's not waste time." Jimin smirked, unzipping his trousers. Jungkook did exactly that, getting off of the man's lap to take them off and was about to climb back up but Jimin pushed him down instead by his shoulders, making him sit on his knees in front of him. 

"Help your alpha get rid of some of the soreness first sweetheart." Jimin caressed the boy's hair, down to his cheek and to his chin, rising his face with his index finger. 

Jungkook nodded eagerly, earning a quick peck from the horny wolf as a reward before he laid back on the couch and watched Jungkook take control. 

He took out Jimin's cock gently so it wouldn't hurt, but he was shocked by the size. It was twice the size it was last time, and that scared him. 

"Quickly Kookie." Jimin's voice was growing impatient. Jungkook gulped before putting the swollen tip between his lips, taking it slow as he went deeper so he wouldn't gag. But Jimin wanted that. He wanted the omega to gag on his expanded cock, he's done it before with Danny so he expected that from Jungkook too. 

"Take some more pup- ah fuck that's it, that's my baby pup." Jimin placed his hand on the back Jungkook's head, throwing his back from the electrifying sensation that was sent all throughout his body from the way Jungkook gagged on him. 

Jungkook was finding it harder and harder not to throw up. He felt Jimin's hand loosen its grip on his head and he took the chance to remove his length from his mouth, coughing multiple times. 

Jimin stared at how beautiful Jungkook looked covered in his own saliva, a glistening string of it connected his lips with Jimin's cock. His mind was running wild with the thought of how gorgeous he would look if he took his entire length this time. 

He growled at the thought, sitting up so he was closer to the boy's face and moved his hair out of his eyes to see him more clearly, before aggressively shoving his face onto his dick. 

He held him there, not daring to blink so he wouldn't miss a single thing. His eyes showed desperation and insanity, he was so close to releasing and he wanted to watch every drop go down the pup's small throat. 

Jungkook couldn't breathe, his eyes were starting to turn red and glossy. He was full on choking by now, Jimin's grip on his head was too strong for him to be able to push away. He tried tapping continuously on the man's thighs but it was still no use. Jimin was too deep into the sensation to even realize that Jungkook's sight was starting to get blurry. 

Jungkook couldn't take it anymore and scratched both Jimin's thighs in hopes that he'd release him, and he did. Making the alpha groan in pain. 

Jungkook inhaled the deepest breath, holding his sore throat as his lungs were screaming for more, coughing up his own spit that was blocking his airway.

Jimin's face was full of anger but it quickly turned soft when he saw Jungkook struggling to breathe. His eyes widened and the red inside them disappeared completely. 

"Oh my god Jungkook are you okay?" He held his face, wiping away his tears. The sight brought a stinging pain in his heart. He did the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't do, he hurt his pup. 

"I.. I'm so sorry baby. I'm so s-sorry." He lifted his body from off the ground and hugged him, trying to calm him down the best he could. 

"Are you okay ? Did I hurt you?" Jimin wiped away the boy's tears, but Jungkook removed his hands. "I'm fine don't worry about it." He said, trying to go back down to finish the job. 

"No Jungkook that's enough." Jimin Said trying to stop him, pulling him back up. But the younger ignored him. He didn't want this to end, he wanted to be forever connected to the alpha. He was too close to give up now. 

He sat himself on top of Jimin instead, grabbing the man's cock and about to put it inside him. He didn't care if it hurt, he wanted this. 

"Jungkook stop.. for fucks sake stop!" Jimin didn't think about what he did until it was too late, he pushed him. Hard. Just then the door that was was never originally closed was heard opening wider. 

Jungkook's back made contact with the coffee table behind him, it was painful and hard. Not hard enough to cut skin, but hard enough to scrape and leave a horrible bruise. Hoseok ran towards Jungkook, leaving Taehyung behind, he just stood by the door with his hands covering his mouth.

Hoseok held Jungkook tightly and wrapped his naked body with a blanket near by. Screaming and shouting at Jimin but it was as if everything went mute and was in slow motion in the alpha's eyes. All he could focus on was Jungkook. 

The omega's eyes were squinted shut from the sudden pain, so he couldn't see the look of pure fear in Jimin's eyes. 

He couldn't figure out what to do, he was so taken back by his actions that he just stood there and watched his pup in agony, being lifted away from him by Hoseok. He wanted to shoot himself. He couldn't believe what he had done. 

He snapped out of it when Jungkook was out of his view completely. All sounds and movements going back to normal and he ran to follow them. "Jungkook I'm so sor-" "get out." Hoseok snapped at him. 

"I swear I didn't mean to-" "get the fuck out!!" Hoseok shouted as he continued to walk up the stairs, kicking Jimin out of his own house. But he refused to go anywhere until he knew Jungkook was okay. 

Suddenly Taehyung grabbed Jimin by the arms and pushed him out the door. God knows how he did it but he managed to get Jimin out of the house. After many punches and shoves being thrown at him by the alpha. 

"Get out of my way Taehyung." Jimin warned, trying to get passed the beta so he could go back to Jungkook. 

"For gods sake Jimin we're trying to help you! Do you really wanna go back in there and cause more damage? Do you really wanna risk hurting him again?" Taehyung made Jimin stop and think for a second. 

"No.." 

"Then leave." Taehyung stares at him, he's never been more serious in his life. He turned and walked back to the house, turning to face Jimin before going in, "And don't come back until you're in a better state of mind." Was the last thing he said before shutting the door in the alpha's face. 

Jungkook hissed in pain when Hoseok applied the antibiotic gel onto his slight abrasion that was starting to appear. He then covered the area and helped Jungkook put his shirt on. 

"What happened back there?" Hoseok ever so gently rubbed his back, being careful not to touch where it hurt. 

Jungkook stayed silent, he was still startled from the amount of times Jimin had hurt him in just a few minutes. He didn't want him to leave, but he didn't want him to stay either. He knew it was partially his fault for not listening to him the first time he told him to stop. But the way he pushed him made the omega feel uncertain about the way he felt about him. Before, his heart would explode with happiness every time he'd think about him, but now, he wasn't really sure how he felt towards the alpha. 

..One Week Later ..

After an entire week, there was no sign of Jimin. After an entire week, he still hasn't come back. And Jungkook hated his guts for it. 

Why, you ask? Well, this whole week was a living hell for Jungkook. His boxing lessons weren't canceled after the incident, so he had to go with his sore back. And it just made things worse. 

He's gotten many injuries because of how weakly he was fighting due to his back. Some days he'd come home with a blue eye, a bruised arm, a busted lip. All of this why? So he could please Jimin. Hell, he was only going to these stupid classes BECAUSE of Jimin. And where was he? Oh yeah, fucking into some stranger. 

How could he do this to him? How could he leave Jungkook alone during such a hard time. It was all his fault this was happening. If only he stayed away from him, non of these insults or injuries would've happened and he didn't have to build a wall around him to protect himself in just this one week. 

He punched the punching bag harder, almost breaking the chains that were holding it up. One thing was for certain, with each insult from his fellow classmates and coach about being weak actually made him stronger. It made him push to be better. And for once in his life, he was doing it to please himself. Not Jimin. 

"I'm back!" Jungkook shouted, carrying his gym bag up the stairs with him. He got to his room and starting to get changed, Thats when he heard Hoseok calling him down for dinner. 

During this hard time, Hoseok stayed by his side through it all. He made sure Jungkook didn't feel lonely and let him have his space. Never disciplining him if he shouted at the older man or if he did something seriously wrong. Which was a bad thing to do with a teenager, but Hoseok was just too kind and felt too much sympathy towards the boy after everything he's gone through to shout at him or punish him. Which of course, resulted in Jungkook becoming very rude.

He walked back down stairs and walked passed the living room to get to the kitchen, but stopped when he saw a figure sitting on the couch. 

They just stared at each other. Both unaware of what to do or how to react. Jimin smiled sweetly at him, which boiled the boy's blood even more. 'Is he just going to pretend like nothing happened?'

His face stayed blank, no emotions were expressed as he walked passed him, grabbing his plate from the table. "I'm gonna go eat in my room." 

He was about to go up the stairs when Jimin caught up to him. "Please Jungkook, we need to talk." He spoke, grabbing his arm gently to stop him.

"I don't want to talk to you." 

"Please kooki-" 

"don't you dare call me that!! Just leave me alone!" He yanked his arm away from Jimin, running up the stairs with his food and slammed his door shut, leaving Jimin heartbroken. 

He threw the plate of food on the bed, not caring if it went everywhere and stained, falling to his knees at the edge of the bed and cried. His heart was aching, he tried so hard to fight the tears back but they still kept pouring. He hated this. He hated how his status made he so emotional, so weak. He hated being an omega, he hated falling in love, he hated heats, ruts, but what annoyed him the most was that after every thing the man had done to him, he still wasn't sure if he hated Jimin.

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️


	32. No longer weak

__________________________________

"Jungkook wait!" Jimin shouted, about to run up the stairs with him But Hoseok stopped him. "Don't, Jimin." 

"No I have to go talk to him." 

"Just don't. He's a teenager, if you go up there now it'll only make things worse. Let him calm down first." Hoseok spoke sincerely to the wolf. 

They sat and ate together, non of them bothered to speak. Jimin was trying to speed up the process of eating so he could talk to Jungkook sooner. 

He helped Hoseok clean up afterwards, then stood by the door saying their goodbye as Hoseok was about to leave. He decided not to go up to Jungkook and instead shout a goodbye from there. 

"Listen, Jungkook changed a lot from the last time you were here, he's a lot more moody and rude than he was before. Just give him some space and he'll come back around." 

"Thanks Hobi, for everything. You really helped me out." Jimin smiled warmly to his best friend. They went in for a hug. "Don't worry about it. With Taehyung gone overseas, you need me more than ever and I'm happy to help." Hoseok hugged Jimin tighter, then left. 

He stood in front of Jungkook's bedroom door, wondering if it was a good idea to talk to him now or just leave it till later.

He found himself knocking on the hard wood. "Jungkook?" There was no answer.

"Jungkook I know you're awake." He sighed, it was only 8:39. When he received no answer once again, he let himself into the darkened room. 

"If I don't answer that means I don't want to talk." Jungkook groaned, his back facing Jimin and was under the blanket. 

Jimin walked further and sat by his body on the bed, Jungkook still wouldn't look at him. "We have to talk this out Jungkook." 

The boy stayed quiet, he only then realized the strong stench of peach spreading across the room. It was exactly how he remembered it. The exact same scent. 'I knew it'

"You reek of him." Jungkook mumbled a bit too loud. Jimin stared at the back of Jungkook's head confused. "What do you mean?" 

Jungkook sighed loudly. Annoyed, he sat up and finally looked at Jimin dead in the eye. "Peaches." 

Jimin cursed to himself, he was so excited to leave and go home to Jungkook that he forgot to put on the masking spray. "Oh.."Silence took over the two, it was awkward. 

"Were you together since that one time 2 years ago?" Jungkook's voice was surprisingly low. As if he didn't want to admit it was true. 

"Yeah. But we're not together like that, we just... help each other out." Jimin couldn't believe the big secret was finally out. 

Jungkook didn't know why the feeling of him being cheated on suddenly came upon him. It wasn't like they were ever together in the first place. And then it hit him, he was the one Jimin was cheating with, his heart always belonged to the other omega. His heart shattered for the millionth time this week. 

"So basically you guys only have sex?" If only Jimin had water in his mouth right now he'd be able to spit it out from the shock that Jungkook used that word.

"Umm.. *cough* Yeah, basically .."Jimin cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Jungkook, for leaving you that long. I was just afraid of coming back because I'd hurt you again." 

Jungkook nodded still with an angered look on his face, he didn't care how many times Jimin apologized, it still hurt knowing that the alpha was only playing with his feeling this whole time. After all those years of confused feelings, it was always a one sided love. And Jungkook felt stupid for not realizing that sooner. 

"Yeah I understand." 

Out of no where, Jungkook found his face in Jimin's neck. He hugged him."I'm glad you do, I don't want us to fight anymore." Jimin knew this hug would calm Jungkook down, it was his signature move because his scent calmed the omega in seconds. It was his weakness. The hug almost made Jungkook cry. He's miss this so much you wouldn't believe. And the thought of that other omega doing this constantly with Jimin hurt. because of that,he quickly pushed him away before breaking down in tears "I'm tired now. Can you leave? You've already apologized so.." 

"Right right, of course." Jimin got up and walked back to the door, shutting the lights off. "Goodnight.." he said with a sweet voice. It made Jungkook's heart ache even more, he just wanted him to leave already. "Night." 

it's been a few weeks and Jimin and Jungkook's relationship hasn't gotten any better. 

Jungkook was still very distant, even with Jimin trying his best to change that. It just wasn't working. But he wasn't going to give up now, no matter how ignorant and stubborn the teenager might be. 

It was finally time for the thing Jungkook dreading the most, going back to school. Especially a new one.

He was scared, but confident. He's changed dramatically over the course of the summer. He was strong mentally and physically and he wasn't going to let anyone in this time. 

"Im really sorry I can't take you on your first day Jungkook this client of mine is a pain." Jimin apologized. He officially started working as a proper attorney, but no one really takes him seriously since he's 22. So he was trying to work extra hard to earn that respect. And with two clients that are assholes, it wasn't easy. 

"It's fine." Jungkook stood up from tying his shoe laces and got his bag, placing it over his shoulder. He still remembered the way to it from the time Jimin took him there so he was confident in walking there himself. 

"Im gonna go now-" "wait!" Jimin ran to the front door where Jungkook was, studying if a hair was out of place or if his clothes were a little off, pretty much making sure he didn't look dorky. 

"stop I'm gonna be late." Jungkook groaned, pushing Jimin further away from him so he could leave the house. 

As soon as the house was out of sight, he took out the spray he just bought yesterday on his way home from boxing, making sure to spray the scent concealer all over his body. He wanted to make sure his scent didn't give away his identity as an omega. 

His heart rate quickened when he reach the main entrance, this is it, this was his chance to show how much he's improved. 

Thankfully the day went by smoothly, no one bothered him or tried speaking to him except for a few hellos. Until it was lunch time. 

"Hey." A boy said from behind Jungkook, making him turn his head. He has a few other guys around him, 4 specifically. Some looked less intimidating than the others. The more he looked at the guy who approached him, he noticed that he kind of looked a little like Taehyung. 

"Hi." Jungkook said as he stared at the 5 boys his age or even older sitting themselves near and in front of him. "I'm Yeonjun." 

"Jungkook." 

"Nice to meet you Jungkook. These are my buds Soobin, Beomgyu, Taehyun and Huening kai. But we call him Kai." He smiled at Jungkook. These were the first people who ever actually tried to be friend first. He was usually the one to talk first.

"We came to see what you were like because you're pheromones are very interesting." 

"Yeah! Your aura is so weird it's like you're gonna blow at any minute." The guy that was Beomgyu spoke excitedly. Which made Jungkook smile to himself. His plan was working. 

"You're an alpha right?" Soobin raised his eyebrow at him, which made Jungkook angered abit. 

"Why does that matter?" 

"Don't take it personal." Yeonjun quickly stepped in when he could tell Jungkook was angry. "This is a mixed group. Soobin and I are alphas, beomgyu is an omega and the other two are human." 

His words made Jungkook relax a little bit, which was starting to make him confused. Originally, he wasn't going to let anyone know what his rank was. But after meeting these guys, he felt kind of.. safer.

"I'm an-" "Look at what we have here." A voice was heard behind Jungkook. Yeonjun was the first to turn around and rolled his eyes in annoyance when he saw who it was. "Go away Jay." 

"And why would I do that? You know I love a newbie." The mysterious guy put his arm around Jungkook, pulling him to stand. Jungkook finally got a better look at him and he could tell he was older than their year. "So what's your name little guy?" 

"Doesn't concern you." Jungkook flared at him. He didn't like the way he acted as if he owned the damn place. 

"Ooh tough one aren't ya. Let's just see how tough you really are." Jungkook felt a sharp throb in his cheek and jaw after from the punch that was suddenly thrown at him, cutting Jungkook's upper cheeks with the ring he was wearing.

He slowly touched the spot, feeling the warm liquid spilling out. He knew it was going to leave a scar. 'This is it Jungkook, now is the time to show them what you're capable are, and that you're not just some useless omega.'

He flung at the taller boy, punching him multiple times in the face and chest as he straddle him on the ground. They were at it back and forth hitting each other, until Jungkook punches jay in the nose. His fist was covered in the blood that ran down the older kid's nose. 

Surprisingly, he felt good. Hell, he felt amazing afterwards. He never thought beating someone up would make him feel so good about himself. He felt powerful and feared by everyone around and he was enjoying that pride he felt inside him. For once in his life, he didn't feel like an omega.

"Alpha." He turned to look at what he assumed would be his new friends. They all stared at him in shock but soon had smirks and grins displayed on their faces.

"I'm an alpha." 

what happened to your cheek?!" Jimin freaked out when he saw the bandage covering it. 

As expected, Jungkook got in trouble. But thankfully they didn't call Jimin or the other boy's parents because it was Jay's fault anyway. 

"I got punched but I fought back." Jungkook simply replied, walking ahead of Jimin to reach the car, leaving the alpha shocked that the little wolf stood up for himself. He couldn't help but smile proud. 

..Three years ago.. 

"We found the mother sir!" 

"Where's the boy." 

The messenger gulped. "We didn't find him yet.. but the mother is dead-" "I don't care about the mother!!" The man's grip tightened around the messenger 's collar, pulling him closer to his face.

"Find that boy! He mustn't go anywhere near the city do you understand me!?" 

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book just got a whole lot more interesting... 
> 
> So I've been wondering who Jks friends should be for the past hour now and I really didn't wanna go on a name hunt . and then it finally hit me, why not put TXT 🤧 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter Because it's the last one of "The evolution of Jikook relationship" and we're gonna be back on the original storyline, as you can tell from the surprise ending. So next chapters from now on will not have titles and will just be numbers.


	33. Chapter 33

____________________________________

3 years later ...

Jungkook gave the weeping sophomore one last kick before deciding it was enough. He stared at the younger groaning in pain, clutching onto his stomach. Jungkook smirked, satisfied. He walked away with the rest of his friends, before one of the teacher could catch them beating sophomores up for no reason. It was his last year so he didn't care.

The 18 year old walked along with his group down the street after school, bidding each of them farewell until he and Soobin were the last ones left. He picked up his pace so he wasn't late for boxing. 

He changed from his boxing building to another, a more professional one, one where no one knew who he was except for the fact that he's a mean and tough alpha. Which was all true, except for the alpha part of course. But no one suspected anything. 

His senses were much more advanced than other omegas, his strength and height also and he knew he no longer looked like an immature omega, which made him feel superior. 

They walked into the building and took their cards from the desk. Afterwards, walking straight into the room. 

The people around Jungkook where ever he went would either avoid eye contact or suddenly try to attack him. Other alpha's, especially older ones didn't like how Jungkook walked around thinking he was better than them all. Of course Jungkook would either win them with ease or get a few cuts and bruises, but he'd always win the fight. 

"You're coming to the party tonight, right?" Soobin stopped punching the red mannequin and looked over to Jungkook. 

Jungkook threw one more punch before turning to his friend, smirking. "When have I ever missed a party." 

They said goodbye to each other after, walking away in opposite directions. Jungkook looked at the time on his phone and he saw it was almost time for Jimin to be coming home, so he needed to hurry. 

The sun was just setting as Jungkook ran home, it's orange light was deep with darkness falling just above it. He reached the house and shut the front door with a bang, still keeping his shoes on as he ran up to his room. 

He took off his clothes and put them in the laundry basket, then hurried to the the bathroom to wash off the concealer spray from all over his body. 

His original scent was soon becoming more clear, spreading all over the bathroom freely, the smell that was trapped inside his scent glands excited to finally be freed, only to be closed up again tonight when he'd go to the party. 

He wasn't ashamed of hiding who he was, he loved being in the spotlight and the stares of others on him at all times. He's never felt that way in his life and the attention was started to get addictive. To the point where he'd bully for more. 

He got out of the shower and changed into some comfortable clothes. It was only 5 so he had plenty of time to change and sneak out before the party.

The faint sound of keys jinggling in the lock caught Jungkook's attention, he didn't bother greeting Jimin downstairs. 

"Jungkook?" Jimin walked into the kitchen, putting the bags full of take out onto the counter. 

"Up here!" 

"Come down and eat!" Jimin shouted back, taking the containers full of food out of the bags and placed them on the table. 

They sat across from each other and ate the food Jimin brought. "So how was school?" 

"It was okay." Jungkook shrugged. 

"And boxing? Was there a competition today?" Jimin tried his best to make conversation with the teen. But it was failing, like always. 

"No, everyone did basic practice." Jungkook answered casually. Finishing up the last of his meal. 

"Aha.." Jimin decided to give up trying to talk to him. He knew it was a bad idea but he didn't care anymore. He was tired of this. 

"I've got a client coming over to the office later today so I won't be home till late." Jimin remembered, making Jungkook roll his eyes on the outside, but do a happy dance on the inside. It meant that it'll be much easy to go to the party later tonight with Jimin gone. 

"As always." Jungkook said loud enough for Jimin to hear, getting up to put what was left over in the fridge. 

Jimin sighed, "I know I haven't been around much anymore. But I promise I'll make it up to you this weekend." 

"It's fine, really.." Jungkook shook his head, about to walk back to his room. 

"No I'm serious." Jimin got up and stood near Jungkook. He paused for a moment,"I'm proud of you." Jimin smiled warmly at Jungkook. "Even though I haven't been around much, you're not causing trouble like most senior and I'm grateful for that." He lifted Jungkook's chin up, winking at him. Oh if only you knew Jimin. 

"Yeah well I'm feeling a bit tired so I'm gonna take a nap." Jungkook lied, removing Jimin's hand from his chin. "But it's 6?" 

"So?" Jungkook raised his eyebrow questionably, not seeing the big deal. Jimin shook it off. "Okay you do that. night.. baby pup."   
Jimin added. 

"For the millionth time can you stop calling me that? I'm not a pup anymore." Jungkook whined angrily. He knew Jimin said it on purpose because he knew Jungkook hated it. And that broke Jimin's heart when he found out how he felt about the nickname. 

"Okay then, night.. baby." Jimin smirked and walked back to the kitchen to clean up. Jungkooks eyes widened at the word, he hasn't heard Jimin call him baby in years. He couldn't believe his cheeks were starting to turn red. 

"Ughh, whatever I don't care anymore." Jungkook groaned, going upstairs and decided to just sit on his phone until Jimin left. 

When he heard the door shutting after Jimin shouted his goodbye, that was his cue to start getting ready for the party. 

He dressed himself up in jeans and a plain button up white shirt. He made sure to leave the two first buttons open and started styling his hair, then making sure he closed up his glands with the spray. 

He texted his friends earlier to come pick him up. And soon after, there was a horn beeping outside the house. 

They snicker and joke on their way there, planning on what to do once they arrived. Beomgyu was planning to get hooked up, whilst soobin and Yeonjun just wanted to get drunk. It was the weekend tomorrow so they had nothing to worry about. They haven't been friends with Kai and Taehyun anymore because the two didn't like what the rest were getting into. 

Jungkook, on the other hand, has no idea what he was going to do. Even though he's become a lot more of an ass hole, he was still new to all the drugs and sex, but he's done both many times already. 

They arrived at the house blaring music, overflowing with men and women. It was any other crazy high school party. Except that everyone was invited. Even random people on the street could come in and cause an insane amount of trouble. 

A few hours in and all four were tipsy from 2 drinks in. There was food splatted everywhere and drinks were spilled all over the walls and carpets. It was insane. 

Jungkook didn't expect himself to be making out with a man he's never even met, they were devouring each other along with pretty much everyone else in the filled living room. It was clear the stranger omega was in heat and it made Jungkook wonder when his would arrive. 

"Pleeease fuck me. I need a good hook up for once." The man whined, grinding himself on top of Jungkook on the couch. Jungkook nibbles at the man's neck, slipping his hands sneakingly into his shorts. "Nothing's going to stop me babe."

"Thank for all your help mr. Park." The man said, shaking Jimin's hand. "My pleasure. Just stay out of trouble." Jimin smiled.

He walked the man to the elevator, sighing deeply when it closed. "God I hate that man." An officer behind him spoke, catching Jimin's attention. He chuckled, "He's... troublesome. But he's alright." 

"I noticed you came here without your car. Want me to take you home? It's on my way so it's not a big deal." The suited man kindly gestured to Jimin, who accepted gratefully because he seriously had no idea who was taking him home since the guy who brought him left early. 

They got into his police car and drove off. It was exciting for Jimin because he's never been in a police car before. They were having small conversations here and there and listening to the calming music played on the radio as they drove through the night. It was peaceful for a few minutes before the music was interrupted by the sound of the deputy chief calling out through the radio. 

"Officer Dane we've got a noise complaint coming from xxx street. Neighbors say it's a party of some sort with a bunch of kids." The woman spoke professionally. 

"Alright ma'am I'll check it out. Hey Jimin, you wanna bust some kids with me?" 

Jimin looked over to him and thought for a moment, "Yeah why not? I need some extra excitement in my life." 

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I wonder who the kids are 🙂


	34. Chapter 34

____________________________________

Jungkook and the stranger teased each other as if they were the only two people in the room. It was clear that the stranger wanted it more, savoring every opportunity to kiss him and unbutton the rest of Jungkook's shirt. Both men enjoyed each other's company until someone yanked the stranger from on top of Jungkook. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?!" A taller man spat at Jungkook, holding his presumably "boyfriend" tightly in his arms, "And what were you doing on top of him?!" His anger shifted to his slut of a boyfriend. "I was getting him ready to fuck me obviously." He rolled him eyes, smirking and laughing devilishly. 

The older male's eyes turned to Jungkook. "I'm gonna fucking kill you." 

"What?! Why me he was the one who started it-" Jungkook wasn't able to finish his sentence properly before the man starting punching him. 

They fought back and forth, the entire group of people in the house heard of their fight and circled around them, chanting for them to keep fighting. 

Jungkooks nose was bloody and his cheeks felt sore, he was too weak in the head to continue fighting. He was starting to give up in the end. 

"Cops!!!" Was heard all the way from the front door. The chants quickly died down as people starting to realize what was happening and it changed to the sound of people bumping into each other trying to get out as quickly as possible. 

But Jungkook couldn't move, his eyes were barely open but he could see the room becoming empty. It wasn't because he was badly hurt, but because his head was pounding. 

"Told you they'll be running out like ants as soon as they see us." The officer chuckled, opening the door and shouted for everyone to get out before it got ugly. Jimin wasn't far behind. 

"Who's in charge of this house?" The officer asked the random kids that were still inside. Jimin saw the mess all over and it disgusted him, deciding to see the rest of the damage. 

He walked into the living room, spotting almost naked people passed out on top of each other on the couch and some guy laying on the floor all bloody. He walked into the kitche- 

His eyes grew big when he turned back around again, studying the person on the floor, not wanting to believe it was who he thought it was. 

He crouched down and wiped the blood from his face, his heart shattered then and there. 

"Hey, Hey Jungkook are you okay? What happened?" Jimin panicked. There was no answer from Jungkook, only a silly smile. Obviously not knowing what was happening or who the person over his face was. 

"Shit." Jimin cursed and slowly lifted Jungkook up, carrying him out of the room and shouting the officer's name. Watching him come into sight with a few underage kids who were obviously drunk. 

"What's up- oh wow." His face changed when he saw the state of the boy in Jimin's arms who was starting to doz off.

"I know him. He's 18 but he's still my responsibility I need to take him home." Jimin said honestly.

The man sighed. He could see the pain in Jimin's eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to take him to a hospital ?" 

"No I just want to take him home." So i can beat his ass later.

"You need any help?" The officer shouted from his car as he watch Jimin struggle to get the sleeping Jungkook up the steps to their front door. 

"No thanks." Jimin shouted and managed to open the door, waving goodbye to the man before closing it. 

He plopped Jungkook on the couch who was sleeping. Well, at least pretend to be sleeping. He woke up when Jimin was getting him up the steps. 

Jimin ran over to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, grabbing all the supplies he needs before going back downstairs. And Jungkook remembered the concealer and quickly wiped it away to open up his glands again so Jimin wouldn't notice. Then went back to pretending to be sleeping.

Jimin poured some alcohol onto the cotton ball and slowly started wiping Jungkook's nose, which made him jerk up from his pretend slumber. 

His eyes widened in shock and fear seeing Jimin in front of him with anger in his face. His head still hurt and he still felt a bit dizzy but he was a lot more sane. 

He was about to say something but Jimin didn't want to hear it. "Save it." 

Jungkook stayed quiet and watched Jimin take care of his busted lip and nose. The betrayal and sadness in Jimin's eyes was crystal clear and Jungkook didn't think he would but he truly felt bad for what he did. 

"Jimin i-" "I said save it." Jimin glared at the boy. "I don't want to hear it." 

When Jimin was done, he packed everything up and walked away without saying a single word. 

"Jimin I'm sorry." Jungkook got up a bit too quickly and stumbled until his knees gave up on him and he fell hard onto the ground, groaning from the pain in his chest that was brutally punched not so long ago.

No matter how angry Jimin was, it still hurt seeing his pup in so much pain. He walked to him and slowly help him back up and sat him on the couch again. Then went to get him a pill and some water to help with the headache. 

He watched Jungkook chug the water down. Sighing when he was done. He couldn't help but chuckle. How could he be so stupid. 

"What else have you been doing behind my back." 

Jungkook didn't answer, he seriously didn't expect himself to act so helpless when Jimin found out. He thought he'd be more careless and wouldn't care. 

Jimin started to get more angrier with each passing second of Jungkook not answering. "what else have you done?!" 

"Nothing-" "Bullshit." Jimin got up and starting pacing back and forth, running his hand through his hair. 

"Are you smoking? Huh? You doing drugs like everyone else?" "What? no!" 

"Then what Jungkook? Tell me what the fuck were you doing at that party full of drug dealers and why were you on the floor covered in your own blood?!" 

"I was just trying to have some fun for fuck sake. And all of a sudden some guy came and attacked me, that's all. So stop being so persnoid." Jungkook rolled him eyes at Jimin's ridiculousness. 

"It's my job to be paranoid! Do you know how fucking terrified I was when I saw you on that floor covered in blood and barely moving?! I thought I was gonna lose you Jungkook for heavens sake do you not realize how serious this is?!" Jimin yelled. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down a bit. 

"You're my responsibility Jungkook. Mine. And I'm trying to protect you because it's my job as your guardian."

"I never asked you to be my guardian.." Jungkook mumbled under his breath, but Jimin heard. ".. What did you just say?" 

"I said I never asked you to be my guardian!" Jungkook spoke louder, shouting it but not meaning to. 

"And I never asked to find and look after a stupid pup that I'm now stuck with for the rest of my fucking life! But now look where we are!!"

The room grew silent, it took Jimin a while to realize what he said. His face fell soft, staring at Jungkook's eyes and he could swear that they were becoming teary. He hasn't seen Jungkook cry in years. 

"Jungkook I-" he couldn't even speak to the boy properly due to him storming out of the room shorty after Jimin's harsh words. 

"Jungkook I'm sorry." Jimin knocks over and over again in hopes of Jungkook opening the locked door. Jungkook has been telling him to go away and that he's really fine but judging from the tone of his voice, Jimin knew he wasn't. 

Jimin sighed. He was starting to consider giving up before he remembered the spare keys he had in his drawer.

Jungkook became more relaxed when he couldn't hear Jimin's voice from the other side of the door anymore. He could finally let out the cry he's been holding back, he hated himself for crying over such a silly thing. But it wasn't silly to him, it really did hurt. No matter how much he told himself it was a stupid reason.

Soon after he heard the door being unlocked, he gasped lightly and quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes and cheeks. "I told you to go away." 

"I know you don't mean that jk." Jimin sighed and slowly walked closer to the bed where Jungkook was sat. 

"For once in your life Jimin would you just leave me alone!" Jungkook was beyond upset, he threw one pillow after another at Jimin in order to kick him out of his room. He didn't want anything to do with the alpha anymore. 

"Jungkook stop-" he was hit in the face with one of the pillows.

He managed to fight his way through the pillow battle field, managing to grab Jungkook's arms to stop him, having to straddle the omega to do it.

"Get off me." Jungkook tried pushing Jimin away but it was no use. Jimin released some of his pheromones to temporarily paralyze the omega which worked almost instantly because of how close he was. Jungkook couldn't feel his arms and he felt helpless, unable to make a move or keep trying to push Jimin away. 

The alpha took the opportunity to put Jungkook's face in his neck, praying that it worked to calm him down even more. He felt horrible for what he said. 

"I didn't mean it baby I'm sorry." He hugged the omega tightly, caressing the back of his head and gently kissed his cheek. "I promise I didn't mean it." Jimin was too lost in the feeling of being in Jungkook's arms again. It's been too long and he missed it more than he thought he did. He wished that they could stay like this for eternity. 

Jungkook took advantage of Jimin being distracted and his pheromones weakening to push him off once and for all. He couldn't bring himself to look him in the eye, he thought he'd break down in tears if he did. 

"Just go Jimin." 

"Jungkook please-" "Go away!!" Jungkook screamed as he stood up, staring at Jimin dead in the eye this time. Not bothering to feel any sort of sadness. "I hate you!! I don't want to look at your stupid face anymore! Leave!!." He pushed Jimin the best he could and with all of his strength until he was outside of his room, slamming the door in his face. 

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😢 this just keeps getting more and more sadd. I just hope most of you still stick around after this 💔🤧 
> 
> Who else misses the times when Jk was a lil baby boy who adored Jimin 🤚🤚


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I have an explanation as to why I've been gone for so long and I think you're gonna love it 🤧❤️ I'll write about it at the end of this chapter so make sure you read it 💞

____________________________________

It was the day after the big argument, and Jungkook couldn't bare to go home and face Jimin just yet. 

He and his group have been out and about ever since school ended, and they were currently at a club talking and laughing about what happened the night before at the party. And it was Jungkook's turn to tell them all about his side of the story.

"Damn you lied straight to his face telling him you don't smoke when you literally have a cigar between your lips right now." One of them chuckled drunkenly, making Jungkook puff out the smoke in his face. 

"At least he didn't find out about the tattoo." Soobin shrugged trying to help Jungkook look on the bright side of things. 

"Yeah you have a point there." Jungkook rubbed his thigh that was only inked a few days ago. If Jimin knew about that, it would definitely be the last straw. 

"Look at the upside, we'll be graduating in the next few days and then we'll all move into Yeonjun's summer house and we don't have to worry about the bullshit our parents give us." Soobin poured more alcohol into their glasses. 

"Cheers to that!" Beomgyu cheered raising his glass, clinking it with the rest of them before they all drank together. 

A few hours went by and they were all wasted from all the liquor and smoke that filled their lungs. Jungkook was in the middle of dancing his ass off with some stranger when he started to feel a bit uneasy. 

He stumbled out of the club and put his hand on his knees, ready to be sick but nothing came out. 

His mind slowly became more sober and he instantly knew what this feeling in his abdomen was. And it was getting more and more painful by the second. 

He looked around the alley way he was standing in with panic in his eyes. He carefully made it out without bumping into anything because of how dark it was and started to look for the nearest pharmacy. 

"I need a packet of heat pills." Jungkook wasted no time in demanding the man behind the desk. 

"That'll be 30." He rummaged through his pocket for the money, his panicked state only grew stronger when he couldn't feel the money. 

"Fuck." Jungkook said under his breath and searched even harder. He had spent all his money on drinking. 

"Look help me out okay I really need those pills." Jungkook begged the man. 

"Sorry, can't help you." The man replied blankly and put the pills back to where they were. 

"For fuck sake I really need them!" Jungkook snapped and grabbed the man by the collar. Angry and horny all in one. 

"Security!" Jungkook heard the man say and he immediately let go of him and ran out himself. 

He was all alone in the middle of the night. Dealing with a heat that felt like the worst he's ever had. But it was only so agonizing because he's been taking pain killers for it for more than 3 years and never let it take full action. Until now. 

He continued to bump into many people and apologizing when a scent of one of them was too arousing to ignore. 

'Stop it Jungkook. Stay in character.' His mind screamed but alcohol in his system made it impossible for Jungkook to be thinking straight. 

Thankfully he ran away from the man before he was able to make any more mistakes. But the man he bumped into followed Jungkook. 

The next think the omega knew was that he was pushed inside of an alley and had harsh lips slammed onto his soft ones. The alpha in rut's lips felt like sandpaper but that didn't stop Jungkook from undressing himself. 

"I knew you were an omega." The man removed his lips with a devilish smirk, bringing his hand closer to Jungkook's neck, it was getting harder and harder to breath as the man squeezed Jungkooks air way. That was when Jungkook started to realize he was in deep shit. 

"Such a naughty little bitch." The man spat before throwing Jungkook harshly onto the ground, hitting his side. Jungkook groaned in pain but tried to ignore it so he could get away, but the man soon tackled him and pinned down his arms. 

"Let's go of me!" Jungkook cried out but was completely ignored, he tried kicking the stranger but it was no use. 

The man was getting more annoyed and placed his hands back on Jungkook's neck. "If you don't stop kicking me, you'll be dead by the time I'm finished with you." The male growled at the omega making Jungkook terrified for his own life. All he wanted to do was cry when the man started taking his jeans off. He didn't want this to happen. 

"No, please no, don't do this." he tried again to get away but the man flipping Jungkook around stopped him as he bit down hard into Jungkook's delicate skin. 

It hurt everywhere, every crevice of every part of his body ached with pain he could no longer bare. He could feel the man's finger toy with his hole but he was too weak to even fight back anymore. His vision started to get blurry with the tears and lack of oxygen. 

"You're such an ungrateful brat." The man kept a steady grip on Jungkook's neck and used his other hand to unbutton his trousers. "I'm trying to help you and this is how you treat me? trying to get away?" He whispered furiously into Jungkook's ear before slamming unmercifully into him. 

He wanted to scream but it was useless, he wanted to call out for help and fight his way out of this but his body completely shut down. But that didn't mean he couldn't feel every thrust, every friction and every last bit of his insides being ripped apart. The last time he bottomed was years ago with Jimin. And right now he really wished it was Jimin and not this stranger. Two fingers couldn't even fit in his hole let alone a cock that belong to an alpha in rut. His natural slick wasn't enough to lubricate him.

Jungkook could feel the knot beginning to form inside of him and that's when he realized how serious this was starting to get. 

Something inside of him was set off, an unusual feeling that he never thought he had, but at that moment he was glad it existed. 

It was like there was energy stored somewhere in his body that managed to push the attacker off from on top of him. The feeling of his forming knot being forcefully pushed out of him was extremely painful but he ignored it for the time being. 

Jungkook tried to get up and crawl to freedom, he tried to ignore the pain throughout his body but it was just no use. 

"Where do you think you're going you slut." The man grab Jungkook by the feet and dragged him back to where they were. 

"Get away from me!" Jungkook screamed and kicked his feet out which thankfully released him from the strangers hold. but it resulted in him cutting his thigh with a piece of glass 

He saw a rock near by and didn't hesitate to turn around and bring it in contact with the man's head when he came closer. Bashing him with it over and over again until he was unconscious. 

Jungkook stared at his attacker. His hands were shaking in fear and it was finally quiet. 

He looked down at the bloody rock in his trembling hand and threw it as far away from him as possible. He dragged himself over to his jeans and struggled to put them back on because of the fresh cut. He felt used and disgusting as he continued to cry in the dark alley. 

At that moment, he didn't feel horny nor needy. He just wanted to go home.

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so painful to write 😔 I can't figure out whether I want Jikook to fuck in the next chapter or not 🤔
> 
> I've got a new book!! It's a collaboration with The talented writer jixhoek and will be published on her account ❤️ 
> 
> It's called ( His Personal Canvas ) and the story is based on camboy!Jungkook X tattooist!Jimin . 
> 
> Doesn't that sound scrumptious 🥴🤠
> 
> I'm very excited about finally publishing this book and I really recommend you go and check it out ❤️ 
> 
> you can find out more about the storyline in its description and you can find the book in jixhoek 's acc on ao3 ans wattpad !! 💜


	36. Chapter 36

____________________________________

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Jimin growled, pacing back and forth in the comfort of his own home, planning on murdering Jungkook as soon as he gets back.

He checked the watch on his wrist continuously, watching hours go by with still no sign of Jungkook. 

this was considered normal for Jungkook after their fight. He'd wake up early in the morning and go to school, barely saying good morning to Jimin. And he wouldn't be back home until late at night, but he has never stay this late. 

It was when the clock struck 1 am that Jimin starting to get more worried rather than angry. He dialed Jungkook's number over and over again but he still wouldn't answer. 

"For heavens sake baby pup where are you.." Jimin whispered to himself, his leg bounced nervously as his elbows rested on his knees and he face stuffed into the palms of his hands, praying to god that his pup is okay and that he's safe. 

The faint sound of the door being unlocked was drowned out by his clouded mind, he didn't notice anyone getting into the house until the door was slammed shut. 

His head shot up towards the door, the boy was bent over slightly and was what seemed like taking off his shoes and his face was hidden in the shadow of his hoodie.

Jimin stomped towards him, grabbing Jungkook by the shoulders. "Where the hell were you?!" Jimin yelled, shaking Jungkook aggressively. There was no answer nor was there any eye contact, his head remained low.

"Look at me when I'm talking you and answer me!" His alpha voice was clear in his tone, Jungkook flinched, still sensitive in heat state, and lifted his face hesitantly. 

"You've got some nerve showing up at-" Jimin paused as he watched Jungkook reveal more of his face. Jimin moves his hands higher to remove Jungkook's hoodie, he felt a sharp sting in his heart when he saw the state of his face.

A big bruise was plastered against his temple, bite marks covered his cheek and all over his neck. His quivering lips were swollen and so were his eyes, with tears threatening to fall. Their eyes finally locked, Jimin could only see fear and trauma in the brown orbs as he watched a tear roll down the side of his cheek, but the worst part of all this, was the strong stench of another alpha that reeked Jungkook's entire body. 

"What happened..?" Jimin gently caressed the bruised area, feeling his heart ache with anger and pain. "Jungkook what the fuck happened?!"

Jungkook stared at Jimin without an answer. More tears started to gather up in the corner of his eyes and he slowly started to break down, he couldn't handle it anymore. 

Jungkook threw himself onto Jimin, he wrapt his arms around Jimin's neck and sobbed hard into his neck, finally letting all his compressed feelings out that was held back. 

Jimin stumbles back slightly but recovers quickly and hugged Jungkook back. The smell of the alpha was strong and was trying to get into his head but he learned to ignore it, even if the need to engrave his own scent in the younger instead was strong. 

"Calm down Kook, just tell me what happened." Jimin whispered, growing uneasy about the situation. 

"I couldn't s-stop him hyung, he was too strong.." Jungkook cried even more, remembering the horrible scene that will traumatize him his entire life. 

"Who was it? who did this to you?" Jimin reaches for Jungkook's cheeks to make him face the older. 

"I-I don't know but he was an alpha and he-.. he ..." Jungkook chocked on his words, not being able to look at Jimin in the eyes. 

"Did he touch you?" Jimin asked but there was no reply. 

"Jungkook did he touch you in that way?" Jimin spoke firmly this time, making Jungkook shiver and slowly nod his head.

Jimin's blood boiled instantly, his eyes glistened in red and his jaw clenched as he took in Jungkook's words. 

Jungkook studied Jimin's expression changing, becoming more and more furious. He was terrified and he wasn't in the right mind to control his sensitive feelings.

"I'm s-sorry.." Jungkook let out a deep cry, lowering his eyes in shame. 

"Don't be Jungkook, this wasn't your fault." Jimin pulled him in for another hug, resting his chin on the younger's shoulder. 

"It was! I should have stopped him but he was too strong. If my heat didn't show up.. non of this would have happened.." Jungkook complained, he hated himself for being so weak and helpless tonight, if it wasn't for his heat cycle, he would've had a chance. 

Jimin's eyes widened upon hearing the word 'heat'. He sniffed at Jungkook's neck, looking past the horrid smell of the other alpha and there it was, his sweet smell of honey intensified and was mixed with an erotic slick - like smell that made his mind go numb for a second. 

"You're ... on your heat?" Jimin spoke in shock, Jungkook choked on his tears, his body flinched in fear. He didn't want Jimin to find out, because he was scared of what could happen next. 

"N-No I'm not." Jungkook acted quickly and pushed Jimin away, limping towards the stairs but his body failed him and he collapsed on the hard steps. 

Jimin gasped and jogged to Jungkook, helping him back up, he carried him to the couch and sat him down, holding his face between he hands so he wouldn't look away. "Jungkook, this is serious. What if he knotted you?" Jimin stared at Jungkook, concerned. Hopping, praying that it didn't go that far. 

"He didn't, I pushed him off before he could." Jungkook fiddled with his sleeves. 

Jimin let out a sigh of relief, asking him another important question. "How long were you in heat?" 

"A few hours." 

"Does it.. hurt?" Jimin felt extremely awkward asking these questions because it would remind him of what they've done together when Jungkook was only 14, but it was necessary.

"What The man did to me... stopped it for a awhile, but I can feel the pain coming back.." Jungkook felt like he wanted to cry, he felt dirty and he didn't want to admit that the man raping him stopped his needs for some time. 

Jimin presses his lips together, he did not like the sound of that, the sound of another alpha hurting his pup and almost marking him, the fact that his body reacted to the event as if it was normal, he wanted to show Jungkook how good it could feel if it was him instead. 

"I'm just gonna take a pill and go to sleep." Jungkook said with a low voice, still not believing what he had gone through. He wanted to wash off the disgusting smell of that man from his body and wipe him out of him memory completely. 

Jimin watched Jungkook preparing to get up, and that's when his mind went wild. He knew it would be a big mistake but his heart was telling him to go for it, to hold Jungkook and never let him go, to shower him with love and take care of his pup and all his needs. To show him just how much he cared about the omega. 

He quickly grabbed his arm before Jungkook could leave, Jimin gazed into the boy's sad and tired looking eyes and his heart shattered even more, but it helped him stick to his decision and make him feel special more than ever.

"Let me take care of you." 

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu possessive Jimin never left the chat.🤧


	37. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WUT BIrTCHES
> 
> It heeerrrreeee 🥳🥳🥳😭
> 
> I enjoyed writing this ngl 🤧❤️😁

____________________________________

Jimin sorted out the papers he had in his hand, placing them in order of importance. He let out a breath when he was done, checking the time to see that it was 5:36 pm. 

He feels like he's been there for days when in reality he's only been there for 2 hours. He plopped back in his chair behind his desk, waiting for Seokjin to give him something else to do. 

Jimin was working today so he asked Hoseok and Taehyung to stay with Jungkook. He trusted that they could handle it so he didn't have to worry about it. And they did.

Back at Jimin's place, the two men were relaxing on the couch as they watched a movie. Jungkook had mentioned that he wasn't feeling very well and that he was tired so he was upstairs in his bedroom. The boys didn't really think much of it since Jungkook was a teenager now, he wanted to have his alone time. 

"Shit." 

"What?" Hoseok asked, studying Taehyung' s face. 

"I forgot my phone in the bathroom." Taehyung said frustrated. He squished his cheeks with his fists, before looking at Hoseok expectantly. 

"Oh no no no, I ain't getting it for you. Keep dreaming." 

...

Hoseok stomped up the stairs in annoyance, sometimes he really hates being the nice one. 

He kicked the door to the bathroom open, making the door hit the wall with a loud bang. he saw the phone on the sink and grabbed it aggressively. "Can you do it a bit more quietly?!" Taehyung shouted from downstairs. 

"FUCK YOU." Hoseok shouted back and stomped out of the bathroom. He walked past Jungkooks room, deciding to check up on him. 

"Hey, Kook you okay?" Hoseok knocked before going in. His face contorted in confusion when he saw that Jungkook wasn't in there.

"Hmm." He hummed, shutting the door slowly and made his way to the only other bedroom in the house. 

The door to Jimin's room was slightly open, he went in, making a big mistake. His face scrunched up in some more confusion. 

Jungkook stood pantless, bent over and rummaging through Jimin's clothes in the closet.

Hoseok was dumbfounded. Not believing the sight that was in front of him. When his eyes trailed down, he noticed a clear and gooey substance leaking out of his butt. 

Hoseok slowly, without making a sound, walked backwards out of the room and shut the door. Feeling overwhelmed with shock. 

"Taehyuuuunnnnggggg!" He finally knocked out of his trance as he ran down the hallway towards the stairs, making his way down to the younger boy. "Tae, you need to come upstairs right now!" 

"What? whyyy, I thought you were getting my phooone!"he complained noisily. Hoseok ran around the couch and grabbed both of his hands, pulling him off the couch and up the stairs. 

"Somethings coming out of Jungkook' s butt.." Hoseok didn't know what to do but press his lips together. Taehyung looked at his friend like he was insane, not really understanding what was happening. 

"Just... go in and see for yourself." 

Taehyung opened the door slightly, with Hoseok behind him as they both peeked inside, one head on top of the other. 

Jungkook wasn't in the same position as before, he was now completely naked laying on his back on the large bed. With one of Jimin's shirt gripped tightly in his hands, rubbing the fabric against his bare crotch in desperation. His moans were clearly full of pain as his body twitches from the friction. 

"HoLy-" Hoseok quickly covered Taehyung' s mouth before he could finish. 

Jungkook flinched when he realized both men were watching him. His face turned a bright red, quickly trying to cover himself up, but the sudden sting in his backside stopped him as he let out a loud mewl. 

Fresh tears fell down his cheeks when he turned to look at the two who stared at him with pitiful looks upon their faces. 

He stared at them in pure agony before finally letting out a sob. One he's been holding in for hours now. 

"I want hyung.." he cried, bringing the shirt that was over his cock closer his face, smelling Jimin's faint scent as he continued to let out loud sobs. "Where's Jiminie hyung!" 

Jimin was in the middle of a meeting between him and Seokjin when he received the call from his former roommate. 

He decided to ignore it and put it on silent, so he wouldn't interrupt the older and come off as rude. But when it kept on buzzing, Seokjin noticed and stopped what he was saying, "You should get that, it's probably important." 

Jimin left the room to answer the call and tried to show his frustration through his tone as much as possible when he brought the device up to his ear . "What is it Tae? I'm kind of in the middle of something-" "Its hobi a-actually." 

Jimin noticed how his voice was shaky, His eyebrows furrowed as he started to worry. "Hobi what's wrong?" 

"Jungkook.. we think he's in heat." 

Jimin almost dropped his phone from shock. He quickly hung up and rushed to his office to pack up his things. He placed his backpack over his shoulder and turned around to see Seokjin staring at him. 

"I'm so sorry Mr.Kim but something came up with Jungkook and I really need to go." 

"Don't worry about it, go home to your pup." Seokjin gave his intern a sweet smile before turning and scolding someone out of the blue. 

Jimin smiled to himself before dashing out of the building and into his car. He sped through the streets as fast as he could. Trying to keep himself together and not mentally beat himself up for leaving Jungkook. It was finally here, the moment Jimin has been dreading ever since he took Jungkook under his wing. 

He barged through the door, throwing his backpack somewhere and rushed to the living room, seeing Hoseok pacing back and forth with a worried look on his face. 

"Where is he?"   
Hoseok pointed towards the stairs. Jimin wasted no time in climbing them and saw Taehyung waiting in the hallway in front of his room. 

Jimin quickly opened the door, regretting it as soon as he did it when all the arousing smells of the small boy hit him. The omega' s sweet scent of honey getting a lot stronger than normal, almost slipping through the door. Not to mention the sight that was in front of him. The way Jungkook was humping one of   
Jimin's large pillows while holding his shirt up to his nose was too much. 

The boy turned when he noticed Jimin's scent, seeing the number one person he wanted to see and grinned happily. 

"Jimini-" He got off the pillow and got on all fours, crawling to the edge of the bed when his voice cracked and turned into a moan from his length hitting against his thighs.

Before Jungkook could reach the alpha, he shut the door and left the room. It was too much for him to handle, the smell, the way he moaned and how he crawled towards him made the man feel a certain way that he didn't like. 

When the door closed, Jungkook panicked. He cried out for the alpha, begging him to come back but Jimin tried with all his might to ignore him. There was no way he was going back in there. He knew that if he did, he might hurt Jungkook, even if he didn't mean to. 

"Taehyung you have to do it." 

"What!? Just calm down Jimin we need to think this through-" "There is no thinking! There is /no way I'm going in there again." Jimin threw his hands out in panic.

Taehyung noticed Jimin's eyes slightly turning into a glistening ruby red, he knew straight away what was happening. "Okay okay, just stay calm." He pulled him away from the room to get him away from the scent of the younger, "I have a friend who's an alpha, maybe he can-" "there's no time. He's in pain we have to do something now!" The alpha sounded desperate, and it scared Taehyung.

"Even if I go in there, it's not going to satisfy him like it would if it were an alpha. Better yet, if it were you!" Taehyung exclaimed, having lost patience long ago. 

"no you have to go in.. If you don't go in there now.. h-he'll be in pain so much longer. Do you want that!?" Jimin stuttered then paused, waiting for the other to reply. "Anything will help him, just please go in there.." He finished. Taehyung finally gave up, having been feeling too much sympathy for the baby omega not to go in and help him from when he saw him the first time.

Jimin wipes his forehead of any dried sweat from rushing home and all his worry as he watched the other hesitantly pushed open the door and invite himself in. 

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙂🙃


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter ppl and ALOT is happening. I tried my best to write clearly and not shitty. Hopefully you won't get lost 😬 
> 
> I have to warn you there are scenes and mentions or ripped skin and blood. 
> 
> Enjoy!🌸✨

_________________________________

"What?" Jungkook was taken back by Jimin's offer, he wasn't expecting those words to fall from Jimin's lips. 

Jimin gave him a small but sweet smile, "Let me help you. Taking a pill will only make it worse for you mentally because of what happened. And the last thing I'd want is for you to go into depression because of this." Jimin was serious about the matter, but we all know a part of him just wanted Jungkook to be covered in his own musk. 

Jimin pulled Jungkook's arm down gently, signaling him to sit back down beside him. Jungkook never thought he'd hear those words, the words that his past self dreamt of every day, longing Jimin's touch, his sweet and gentle kisses and the cuddles that felt euphoric to him, but then again, that was his past self. And the past stays in the past. 

No matter how much the omega in him was screaming at him to agree, no matter how much his heat was trying to take the wheel, he wouldn't give in to the weakness, but he had to end this quickly otherwise he wouldn't have control over his mind anymore from the way he was throbbing down there. 

"No.." 

Jungkook's voice was anything but clear. Making Jimin furrow his brow,"What?" 

"No. I don't want your help." Jungkook refused , voice louder this time, "The last time we did this you hurt me!" Jungkook shouted, it may have been years ago but it was still a horrible memory that he'll never be able to get over. 

"Jungkook I.. I wasn't it the right mind then, I was being reckless and greedy and I wasn't thinking. I promise you that will never happen again." Jimin hated bringing up that moment in their lives, because that was when everything went down hill in their relationship and it was all because of him. 

The pain in Jungkook's abdomen only grew by the second, he cursed at himself, he needed to get away from Jimin and fast. "I can't Jimin, I need to go." 

The younger got up from his seat, jogging towards the stairs before he could change his mind. He wouldn't have predicted that right then and there, a hand on his shoulder would spin him around and a pair of lips would be softly placed onto his.

He wanted to push away, he truly did, but it just felt too good for him to deny. It was gentle and filled with love but Jungkook changed the kiss to be a little more needy. He felt helpless in his own body, his instincts completely took over and he couldn't do anything about it. 

They kissed all the way back to the couch where Jimin sat Jungkook down in front of him, releasing himself from the kiss to say something but was cut off by Jungkook forcefully taking his own shirt off and was already trying the tackle the buttons on Jimin's white shirt that was no longer tucked in to his suit trousers. 

He stopped Jungkook before he could reach the last one, he wanted to take full control and make sure all Jungkook felt was pleasure. 

"I'll do everything Kook, just relax." He spoke gently, kissing the top of Jungkook's sweaty forehead before laying him down and taking his jeans off. 

Jungkook suddenly winced which made Jimin completely pause in his tracks, he couldn't believe he didn't notice the giant cut on the youngers thigh until now. 

"Oh my god you're bleeding." Jimin's eyes were wide when he look up at Jungkook. Who aggressively shook his head side ways, refusing to stop. "I'm f-fine just hurry up. Hyung, I need you." He took charge in taking his trousers off himself, he took a deep sigh of relief when they were finally off and that he didn't touch his cut, pulling Jimin in for another kiss. 

Jimin pulled away seconds later, "Jungkook we need to wrap this up first." He tried to speak as clear as possible so the desperate omega would understand. Jungkook looked scared, he hesitated before nodding his head as he slowly regained his sanity little by little. 

Jimin didn't waste time and ran to the bathroom to get the medical supplies. He came back a few minutes later and hurriedly cleaned up the cut, which was thankfully smaller than it seemed, but due to how close the cut was to Jungkook's entrance, the arousing smell was messing with his head and he was finding harder and harder to focus. 

"I thought it was a lot bigger because of how much blood came out." Jimin sighed in relief, managing to distract himself from the scent as he wrapped up the cut carefully so he wouldn't hurt Jungkook more. That was when he noticed the tattoo on the other thigh. 

Before Jimin could even react, Jungkook threw himself on the alpha, fiddling with his belt and zipper. "Hyung you're so hard." Jungkook brought his face closer to Jimin's crotch. 

Jimin's eyebrows knotted in anger but Jungkook wasn't making it any easier, licking and nibbling at the clothed dick all while staring at Jimin dead in the eye, making the tattoo completely slip his mind.

As soon as Jimin's cock popped out Jungkook wanted to suck, but Jimin stopped him and took off the omega's boxers instead, when the smell of dried blood was finally released, hitting Jimin straight away, he stopped.

"Jungkook.." He couldn't think of the words to say, his anger boiled inside as he lifted Jungkook's bottom half more to see the damage the bastard did to his omega and his heart broke for the millionth time. 

"Hyung it's okay really, I'm okay just come on let's forget about it and move on." Jungkook came closer and tried to pull Jimin back down, he tried to make him do something but the alpha wouldn't budge.

"Hyung please.." Jungkook cried as the pain became unbearable, he needed the alpha to make it go away. 

"I can't do this Jungkook." Jimin shook his head slightly, too deep in his thoughts to do anything else. 

"No no you have to. You have to make me feel better." Jungkook sobbed, clawing at what was left of Jimin's shirt in hope of him doing something, anything. 

"Jungkook, Jungkook.. Jungkook!" Jimin repeated until Jungkook finally stop crying and paid attention. 

"I don't wanna hurt you." The older caressed Jungkooks tear stained cheeks with a genuine smile. The tattoo at the back of his mind for now.

"But it hurts." Jungkook weeped, reaching his arms out to hug the alpha. 

"I know it does kook, let's go take a pill and it'll get better." He ran his fingers through the boy's hair to sooth him out of his omega mind set. He slowly nodded his head, agreeing on taking that pill. 

It's been a few minutes since Jungkook took it and it was finally starting to take action, he was slowly becoming Jungkook again. What are the odds that he went back to normal the moment Jimin was aiding his torn backside.

He had his face hidden in the pillow to hide his embarrassment, but most of all, his tears as the images of what happened crossed his mind with every dab of alcohol on his aching hole. Even though Jungkook's rear end was literally on full display for Jimin, this wasn't at all arousing to the alpha. Why would it be? His pup was brutally raped and he didn't do anything to stop it, but it wasn't like he could anyway.

"Are you okay?" Jimin held back his voice from cracking, pulling up the younger's boxers when he was done putting the cream. 

It was faint but the small cries could be heard from where Jimin was. "Jungkook?" He reached forward to rub Jungkook's back in comfort but flinched away when the omega suddenly got up. 

"I need a drink." Jungkook walked in his underwear to the kitchen, not even caring what Jimin would say and grabbed a bottle of alcohol from the cupboard. 

"Umm... Jungkook?" Jimin couldn't believe how the 18 year old boldly poured himself a drink in front of Jimin and drank it all in seconds. Taking one after another until Jimin snapped out of it and stopped him. "I Think that's enough Jungkook." 

"Oh go away Jimin, you have no idea what I've been through tonight. And I'd much rather forget about it and numb my mind." He spat, thinking about pouring it in the glass before he decided to just drink rawly out of the bottle. 

Jimin wanted to stop him but he couldn't blame the man for wanting to drink away his pain and trauma, so he just let him be. 

•

•

•

"You know what's funny Jimin?" Jungkook drunkenly asked the alpha who Just watched Jungkook standing on the coffee table in his underwear, but all his eyes were focused on was the horrid tattoo inked on his thigh."What is?" 

"The fact that I dedicated half my life into boxing and getting fit and strong. And I couldn't even stop that asshole from doing this to me." He chuckled as a tear fell from his eyes. "And I'm crying about it too! So pathetic." Jungkook threw the empty bottle which was thankfully caught by Jimin before it hit the ground. 

"Mmm that was good I need sum more." Jungkook stumbled off of the coffee table, planning to go back into the kitchen but Jimin stopped him. "I think you should stop now Jungkook. That's enough." 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jungkook looked at Jimin like he was a dumbass, "Enough? Do you have any idea what I do behind your back?" He chuckled, moving Jimin out of his way. 

Jimin's lips pressed firmly against each other, he didn't like the sound of that. "Oh yeah? What do you do behind my back that doesn't compare to this Jungkook?" 

Jungkook stopped in his tracks and smirked, turning his head to meet Jimin's terrifying gaze. "Everything you're thinking about right now in that lovely little brain of yours." Jungkook said poking Jimin in the forehead. 

"So you smoke?" "Duh!" 

"Sex?" "It's a must."

"And you do drugs?" "Whenever it's possible yes" Jungkook shrugged as if this list of things was completely normal. 

"I should have known.." Jimin felt like he was talking to a complete stranger, this wasn't the Jungkook he had grown to love, the one he'd melt into with his soft and sweet voice and actions. This was a whole new Jungkook that he learned to despised. 

•••

The morning after was mixed feelings for the both of them, Jungkook was in agonizing pain and could barely remember anything that had happened after he came home and nearly did something with Jimin he would have surely regretted. 

He remembered Jimin caring for him and his wounds, but after that it was total darkness. Of course that wasn't the case for Jimin. 

Even though he knew the omega was still in heat and was still suffering from his injuries, he refused to give in, he felt lied to and mocked and he wanted nothing to do with the omega anymore, no matter how much it pained him to say it.

Everything went back to the way it was like nothing ever happened, but this time, even Jimin wasn't trying to make conversation for once, their conversations only being good morning and on some rare occasions, goodnight. 

It was finally the day Jungkook has been waiting for since the beginning of the year, graduation. Him and his friends didn't bother attending the ceremony, all they did was pick up their diplomas and rushed back home to pack. 

Jungkook was excited to finally leave this house and run away to Yeonjun's summer home, but he couldn't ignore the feeling of missing his childhood home, and to his surprise, Jimin. 

No matter how much he hated him, he couldn't deny the fact that without him, he wouldn't even be alive right now, the special moments they shared together and their bond was too strong for all the hate in the world, but of course Jungkook never wanted to admit the truth. 

"Where's my little Kookie!" Was heard from the front door downstairs and Jungkook mentally slapped himself. "For fucks sake not now." Jungkook mumbled to himself as he stuffed his bag underneath his bed before the man he hasn't seen in weeks barged through the door. 

"Jungkook~" Hoseok grinned happily at the sight of the young man the omega grew up to be. 

He didn't think much about it and hugged the boy tightly, "I missed you soo much my little Kookie." He squeezed Jungkook's cheeks like a great aunt on Christmas Eve. "Look at you all grown up and graduating." 

"What are you doing here?" Jungkook laughed awkwardly, looking to his door to see Jimin and Yoongi both standing there. 

"Did you really think I would miss my kookie's graduation? Even if I was to die I wouldn't miss it." He chuckled. 

"Umm I wouldn't be so sure about that hobi." Yoongi argued. 

"Oh shsh you." Hoseok waved his hand at his husband and turned his gaze back to Jungkook. "I'm so proud of the young man you became." Hoseok started tearing up. Grabbing Jungkook by the cheeks and seeing him from all angle. 

Jimin nearly chocked at that, if only his friend knew about the things he's done. 

"Oh no not again." Yoongi commented, taking out a tissue from his pocket and gave it to Hoseok. He always had an extra supply of tissues because of reasons like this. 

"Thanks boo." Hoseok sniffed, blowing his nose. "I think we should get going. It was nice seeing you both." Yoongi smiled, walking down the stairs with Hoseok beside him. Who shouted, "Bye Jungkook!!" 

"Don't worry too much about it guys alright? You'll be great parents." Jimin patted them both the back. 

"It's just a lot to adopt a kid and get the house ready for him and all. Especially with me being human.." Hoseok bit his lip. "Think of it this way, if I did it, you could too." Jimin gestured to Jungkook, making both men smile. "Thanks Jimin. It was nice seeing ya." 

"Nice seeing you too! I can't wait to meet the little guy so come again soon." Jimin smile as he watched the couple get into their car and drive off. 

"It's been a while since they last came." Jimin was shocked hearing Jungkook's voice near him. "Are they really gonna adobt?" 

"Well, since Yoongi works with the adoption agency and Hoseok seeing what you went through when I took you in, they're pretty much set on the idea." 

"Hm." Was all Jungkook said before going back to his room, leaving Jimin to sigh and carry on making his morning coffee. 

A few minutes later, Jungkook came down with a suitcase in hand, Jimin was beyond confused. "Where do you think you're going?" 

"I'm leaving." Jungkook spoke calmly, lifting his bag up to make it more clear. "I decided not to be a burden to you anymore and live with the guys." 

"Wait what?" Jimin couldn't believe the words leaving Jungkooks mouth. 

"Yeah, Yeonjun has a summer house that his family don't use so we're gonna live there." Jungkook smiled as if he was trying to push Jimin's buttons. 

"You're not going anywhere." Jimin stood between Jungkook and the door. 

"What? You can't make me. I'm 18 now I can legally leave and you can't stop me." Jungkook rolled his eyes and tried to sneak past the man but he wasn't able to. 

"You're not responsible enough to live on your own!" 

"And what makes you think that?! I'm more than capable of doing that." Jungkook scoffed. 

"Oh really?" Jimin's eyes tore into Jungkook's, which scared the omega a little. "What about the drugs? And the smoking? And the underage drinking? And the fucking tattoo?!" He finally released the anger that was bottled up inside, and damn did it feel good.

"How.. do you know about that?" Jungkook's eyes were full of fear and surprise, he wasn't expecting that at all. 

"You are never setting foot out of this house or seeing those disgusting friends of yours until you show me that you're responsible enough to stop doing this.. this bullshit!" Jimin's alpha voice blared through the walls as he yanked the suit case out of Jungkook's hands. 

"Till then, you're stuck with me.” 

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Just wow.
> 
> I can't believe I'm saying this but that concludes their backstory! 🥳🥳🥳 fkn finally gosh I didn't expect it to take 37 chapters 😬 woops. That's what happens when I'm too lazy to write longer chapters 😔💔 
> 
> Love you guys soo soo much 😭thank you for alll the love you're giving me and this book! I really do appreciate every single one of you ❤️❤️


	39. Chapter 39

____________________________________

Four years later ...

Jungkook strolled down the street to the nearby coffee shop, it was surprising that he's never been to it since it was only a few blocks away from his house. 

The twenty-two year old studied the landmarks around him just in case he would want to come back, from the large trees that covered the park across the street to the fire hydrant right in front on the small cafè he was meeting an old friend at. 

His presence was made clear with the dinging sound of the bell on top of the door, the cafè had a homey feel to it, with large wooden beams in the middle of it and couches with coffee tables in front of them for their customers to sit and enjoy their beverages. 

"Jungkook!" Was heard from behind the man, making him turn and see Yeonjun waving his hand at him. 

Jungkook smiled and waved back, walking towards the table he was sitting at and hugged his old friend. "Gosh it's been so long! You look so much more mature now." Yeonjun chuckled. 

"So do you surprisingly." Jungkook sat down, calling over someone to take his order. "I guess that's what happens when you're older." 

"Are you making fun of me?" 

"Just stating the obvious." Jungkook smirked, making Yeonjun roll his eyes. "So how have you been?" Jungkook added, ordering a latte from the waitress that came over. 

"Good actually. College life is a bit hectic but it's worth it I guess." 

"So you decided to go to college after all." Jungkook couldn't help but be surprised. 

"Yeah well, i had a change of heart since the last time I saw you." Yeonjun shrugged. "Things change." 

"And how are the guys?" 

"Beats me, everyone slowly went their separate ways so it's just me at the house." Yeonjun answered, taking a sip from his coffee. 

It made Jungkook feel bad about himself knowing all his friends were becoming independent and living on their own while he's still living with Jimin. "That's great. I'm happy for em." Jungkook smiled. He really was, but it still made him feel like he wasn't trying hard enough. 

"What about you? What have you been up to?" 

"Well," Jungkook scratched the back of his head. "Not much, still living with Jimin. I've got a job though." 

"Oh yeah? What do you do?" 

Jungkook looked around him before replying with a low voice. "I work for this oil selling company. Its illegal, not really proud of it but it's a large income that's really helping me get on my feet." 

"Does Jimin know?"

"Oh god no, he'd kill me if he did. He's still finding job interviews for me thinking I don't have one." Jungkook chuckled, "It's a simple white lie." He scratched his thigh, making his shorts rise a bit revealing his tattoo more. 

Yeonjun saw and remembered. "Did you get anymore tattoos after that one?" 

Jungkook pulled his shorts back down. "Nah, I don't think I'll be able to go through that pain again."

"And thus, wolves shouldn't be roaming around freely!" The voice from the TV blurred through the cafè, easily catching both boys' attention. 

"They're monsters that lose control when you least expect it and should wear these collars that I invented specifically to tranquilize them with a simple push of a button." The man on the screen spoke into microphones in front of a large crowd. The headline at the bottom coloured in dark blue was titled; 'Jeremy Hun trikes again with his new electric collars that he claims are able to put stray wolves in their place.'

"God I hate that man." Yeonjun glared at the TV. 

"Who is he anyway? Sounds like a douche." 

"He's just some asshole that wants the peace between wolves and humans to crumble. I heard the other day that he caught two strays and locked them up." 

Jungkook shivered at his friend's words, "Damn.." he didn't know what else to say, simply drinking his latte and the two fell in silence. 

They talked for a little while before Yeonjun decided it was time for him to leave. They said goodbye and wish each other goodluck. Soon, Jungkook was on his way home. 

The streets were a lot busier now since it was early in the afternoon. People were coming home from work and kids from school, people taking their young children to the park or walking their dogs. 

But what caught Jungkook's attention was the poor dog across the street with a muzzle strapped around his mouth. It was clear that the being was uncomfortable and sad and Jungkook couldn't deny the urge to the punch the owner in the face. 

He hasn't seen the particular object since that night so many years ago and it made Jungkook feel something he hasn't felt before, that seeing it now somehow triggered an unknown fear within him that he didn't know existed, but he couldn't even attempt to figure out what it was. As if it was a foreign memory that was so tucked away it felt like it belonged to someone else. 

Suddenly, Jungkook felt a strong sting in the side of his head. His face contorted and his eyes squinted shut, waiting for the pain to go away. The vision behind his eyelids flashed in white and beige, trying to form some sort of picture, a memory, but it soon faded when the pain finally stopped.

Jungkook's expression fell in confusion, this has never happened before and Jungkook was curious why it did, but it also freaked him out. 

He eventually shook the thought away, thinking he might've just got temporarily blinded by the sun or something, and continued walkingn.

Once he got home, he took off his shoes and hat, placing it on the hanger by the door. He could hear Jimin in the living room talking to someone, which made him wonder because if it was a client, he would have stopped by his office. And not to sound mean or anything but Jimin didn't really have any friends, simply because he didn't have time for them.

He went into the living room anyway, trying his best not to distract or make any noise to bother the two men and took his lap top from the coffee table. He almost dropped it when he turned to see who Jimin was talking to. 

"Taehyung?" 

"Hey Jungkookie." The man smiled at him, standing up to hug the boy he hasn't seen in over 5 years.

"When did you come back from Germany?" Jungkook asked curiously, taking this moment to see just how much he's changed. His hair was dark brown now, probably to give off more of a professional look and he was a lot more muscular than what he used to be. Jungkook would be lying if he said he didn't find Taehyung attractive. 

"About a week ago, I wanted to get settled in first before telling anyone I was back." Taehyung backed away more to study Jungkook as well. "Wow, Jimin was right, you really have changed dramatically." He chuckled, telling Jungkook to have a seat before he sat back down near Jimin. 

"Your baby pup really has grown huh?" Jungkook almost rolled his eyes at the nickname. But he decided not to say anything since it's been a long time. 

"Careful Tae, Jungkook will literally attack you if you say that again." Jimin patted his friend on the shoulder. 

Taehyung looked between Jimin and Jungkook in shock "What? You used to love it when Jimin called you that~." Taehyung drew out. 

"Yeah well I'm not really a pup anymore so it doesn't make sense." Jungkook shrugged. 

"Fine then. Jimin, call him baby from now on." 

"What? No I didn't mea-" "that's what I said! I've been teasing him with baby for years he absolutely hates it." Jimin laughed, not letting Jungkook finish his sentence. 

"Perfect. Keep it up then." Taehyung high fived Jimin. Jungkook stared at them in disbelief. You would never think these two children were actually twenty-nine years old, let alone a doctor and a lawyer. 

"Whatever Jimin." Jungkook rolled his eyes this time, getting up and taking his laptop with him. "I'm gonna do some research for a.. um.. job. Call me down when you're leaving Taehyung." He was lying, he was actually just gonna sit up there and watch a bunch of porn. And maybe do a bit of research about what happened with his head earlier. 

"okay~ Bye baby!" 

After a few hours of chatting and catching up, Taehyung was gone and Jungkook and Jimin were sitting at the dining table eating dinner. "Did you do the interview that I organized for you?" 

"Not really, I went into the building but the atmosphere and the people around me were Just giving me toxic looks so I didn't bother doing it." Jungkook was becoming a pro at this lying game. 

"It doesn't matter Jungkook you need a job and to make your own money. You need to be more independent at this age." Jimin sighed deeply. 

"Maybe you should've let me go with my friends to that summer house when I graduated, then I wouldn't be such a bother." Jungkook provocatively smiled, earning a glare from Jimin. 

"I'm not fighting over this again, I don't regret what I did." Jimin picked up his empty plate and washed it, followed by Jungkook. 

"I'll be in my office if you need me, baby." "Oh for fucks sake are you seriously gonna start calling me that?" Jungkook's voice was loud. 

"It's either baby or baby pup, your choice." Jimin simply shrugged and walked away into his office. "What's wrong with the name Jungkook?!" The younger shouted but was ignored and Jimin shut the door mid sentence. 

Jungkook rolled his eyes and continued to tidy up the table, but a knock at the door interrupted him. 

He shut the running tap and jogged to the front door, opening it to see a stranger on the other side. "Can I help you?" 

"I'm looking for Jimin." 

"And who might you be?" Jungkook raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for the man to reply. 

Jungkook couldn't help but notice how nervous he was. The stranger took a deep breath,

"I'm his brother." 

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️


	40. Chapter 40

_____________________________________

Jungkook raised an eyebrow at him, not believing a single word, but the more he stared at the man in front of him, the more he realized he kinda did look like Jimin. 

"He's never said he had a brother." 

"Yeah~ Jimin doesn't like to talk about us much." The man chuckled lightly. "I need to speak to him, is he here?" 

Before Jungkook could answer, The door to Jimin's office flew open. "Who's at the door Jungkook?" He walked up to the younger but paused when he saw the awkward smiling boy that was his brother standing there. "Hey Hyung." 

Jimin couldn't believe his eyes. It's been almost ten years since he's last seen his little brother. "What are you doing here?" 

"What? I can't visit my older brother?" 

Jimin couldn't help the grin from forming on his face, he hugged his brother tightly as Jungkook watched from behind. Jimin really did miss Jihyun. 

"Wait," Jimin slowly pulled away. "How did you find me?"

"I've known where you were for years, but I didn't want to intrude on your life so I helped hide you from our parents." Jihyun shut the door and placed his jacket on the hanger on his right, following Jimin into the living room, with Jungkook still dumbfounded behind them. 

"Oh, right. This is Jungkook." Jimin finally introduced the two, "He's... um.." he tried to think of how he could explain Jungkook's story to his brother but he just couldn't form the words. 

"Don't sweat it, I know who he is and how you found him." 

"Wow, that's not creepy." Jimin said sarcastically, "Have you been stalking me this whole time?" 

"Only the first few." Jihyun simply shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "This is a nice place you got here." He looked around Jimin's home, staring at the few pictures of him and Jungkook a few years prior placed above the fire place. "You really did start your own life." 

"Yeah.." Jimin stole a glance at the very quiet Jungkook to see he was still obviously confused. "How is everyone?" 

Jihyun's expression fell, his eyes wondered to the ground as he fiddled with his fingers. "That's actually why I came here.." 

"Dad passed away." 

Jimin's breath hitched as he took in his brother's words. The room fell silent for a few minutes, Jungkook with wide eyes starring at Jimin. 

"When?" 

"Two weeks ago. And Mum's still a mess. Jisoo is too busy trying to make sure she doesn't starve herself to death that she hasn't even took a moment to collect her own feelings, the pack is raging about who's gonna lead them, it's just.." Jihyun took a deep breath, calming down. "I need your help." 

Seeing Jihyun this freaked out and scared made Jimin feel bad about leaving, but at the same time, he really didn't want to go back. 

"Look Hyunie, I'm really sorry about what's happening. But I just can't go back to that life again." 

"Please Jimin." His brother clutches onto Jimin's shoulder. "Come back home and help me sort things out. I can't do this without you." 

Jimin was having mixed feeling about all this, first, his father died, the only person who took the time and at least tried to listen to Jimin. And now his brother wants him to go back and take his dad's place. "I don't know Jihyun.." 

"Just think about it, okay?" 

•

•

•

About an hour later, after Jimin made some tea and they sat together and talked for a few minutes, Jihyun decided it was time for him to leave.

Jimin waved goodbye to his brother and shut the door, resting his head on the hard wood as he closed his eyes, releasing a deep sigh. 

"Are you okay?" Jungkook's voice was low and surprisingly, sympathetic. 

Jimin turned his head slightly to see Jungkook in the corner of his eye, snapping out of his troubled thoughts. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine." He smiled, but Jungkook was a pro at fake smiles, he knew one when he saw one. 

He followed Jimin into the kitchen and watched him put his mug in the sink and wash it. Pondering over what to say. 

"I'm sorry.." Jungkook blurted out, making Jimin look back at him confused. "About your dad." The younger quickly added. 

Jimin only nodded with a small smile and finished washing the mug. 

"Why didn't you say anything about your family?" 

"There was nothing to say, my mother is a controlling bitch, my father was too far up her ass to think for himself and my siblings were fine with the life they were living, and I wasn't, so I left." Jimin's anger got the best of him, banging the mug hard on the side, making Jungkook slightly flinch from behind him. 

His eyes were squinted shut, rubbing the area between his brows, calming himself down before opening them again. "I'm going to bed." He dried his hands off, walking passed Jungkook and to the stares after whispering goodnight. 

Jungkook rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I guess that's what I get for trying to be nice." He plopped down on the couch, opening his laptop to check his emails, seeing he had some business he needed to do the next morning. 

•

•

•

"Jimin! I'm going out!" Jungkook shouted, tying up his shoe laces. He was about to walk out the door before he was stopped by Jimin handing him a piece of paper. 

"I found this in the news paper, go over there and check if they're still hiring." 

Jimin looked extremely tired this morning, with bags under his eyes and dried up lips, you could tell he didn't get much sleep last night. Jungkook nodded and took the job application from Jimin's hands before going off to the secret job he already had.

He arrived at the site the man he worked for told him his partner would be, seeing said man resting on the car they would be selling today. 

Jungkook did his job and stayed watch while his partner sealed the deal, they waited for the signal from Jungkook indicating that the coast was clear before the stranger drove off in the car filled with gasoline.

"Let's just hope he doesn't get caught or blows up the damn car." Jungkook's partner patted him on the back before they both got into his car and drove to the warehouse to validate their sale to the boss. 

He did a couple more look out jobs throughout the day, by the time he was off duty, it was almost 11 pm. 

He tightened his jackets around his body to protect himself from the cold. He watched as the street slowly became scarier with each passing minutes as the sane started going home and the crazy drunks and drug dealers appeared. 

He picked up his pace and soon, he arrived at his front door. He kicked off his shoes once he was in and walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat. He was startled by Jimin standing there staring at him. 

"Holy shit, you scared me." Jungkook placed his palm on his chest, feeling his heartbeat racing. He passed Jimin to get to the fridge, pulling out random shit he could possibly make something out of. 

"Did you go to the Job interview I told you about?" 

"Oh yeah I went there but they said they weren't hiring so," he closed the fridge with a bang. "Better luck next time i guess." 

"Aha." Jimin nodded, pressing his lips together. "So what have you been doing all day?" 

"Just going around, got something to eat with an old friend then went to the bar and had a couple of drinks, lost track of time." Jungkook grabbed the bread and started making himself a sandwich. 

"Right. Well my day wasn't that bad either. Had a new client today that was caught smuggling something across the boarder." 

"Cool." Jungkook licked the extra mayonnaise from off his fingers, steeling a piece of chicken from the sandwich before putting it on a plate and started eating it on the table in the middle of their kitchen. "What was he smuggling?" 

"Gasoline." 

Jungkook hid his emotions the best he could, "how'd he get caught?" 

"The bottle was leaking, security smelt it." Jungkook watched Jimin go over to the corner to grab something out of his bag. "It's not really a solid case, he's obviously going to jail. But what's interesting to me is that the evidence against him showed this." Jimin threw the bunch of photos he had in his hand, making it scatter across the table. 

Jungkook's eyes widened, seeing the security camera pictures in front of him. There he was, watching over the two guys as they exchanged a buttload of money, with the car parked behind them. 

"Now tell me that isn't you keeping guard." Jimin pointed at the clear photo of Jungkook, the anger crystal clear in his tone. 

"You're lucky you weren't the one taking the money otherwise you'd be in jail right now!" Jimin slammed his fist on the table. 

"What the hell were you thinking? Smuggling gasoline inside a broke down car? Is that all the work you could think of?!" 

Jungkook only stayed quiet, there was nothing he could possibly say to lighten up the mood. 

"I've been working my ass off trying to find you job interviews and begging people to let you work for them and you go behind my back and work as a lookout for an illegal business?" 

"It was easy money." Jungkook finally argued back, "I already have enough to buy my own car."

"So that's your excuse huh? Easy money?" 

Jungkook rolled his eyes, not bothering to look at Jimin. 

Jimin let out a chuckle, sounding almost insane. "that's it." 

"What do you mean that's it?" 

"I'm done with your bullshit. First thing in the morning, you're gonna quit that job and go work at Bob's as a fucking dish washer! And i swear to god If I ever hear that you've done something this unspeakable again I'll-" Jimin's eyes met Jungkook. 

He sighed, biting his lips. "Don't make me say something I might regret later." 

Jungkook raised an eyebrow at him. "What? That you hate me? That you want to throw me out-" "Yes!" Jimin finally snapped.

Jungkooks eyes fell when hearing Jimin words, his jaw clenched in anger, bringing his eyes back to stare at Jimin with hatred scattered across his face.

"Oh don't worry about it, I already knew." A loud skreetch noise was heard from Jungkook pushing the table forward, getting up to walk away. 

"Jungkook, come back here this instant I wasn't done talking to you!" Jimin growled at the boy, his voice growing more intense near the end.

"Don't you dare use your alpha voice!" Jungkook snapped back, screaming at Jimin. 

"No you know what? Fuck you! Honestly Jimin what did you expect? This gangster life is all I've ever known. I'm not the same stupid pup I was 6 years ago." 

"Yes you are Jungkook, you are. You've just lost yourself along the way."

"And who's fault was that?! Huh?! You did this. You made me believe that if I was somewhat better, if I evolved my self I would be greater and I believed you because I was a stupid kid who actually thought that by doing this you'd love me more!" 

Jimin's features immediately softened, he had no idea that was how Jungkook truly felt about all this. 

"Jungkook.." he reached his hand out to caress the boy's cheek, but Jungkook flinched away. "Don't you fucking touch me." 

Jimin's hand returned to his side, he sighed heavily, getting tired of this conversation.   
"Like I said, one more mess up and you're out." His voice was firm, turning his back towards Jungkook and walked upstairs. He hated saying those words, but it's the only way to get Jungkook back on the right track. 

The next thing he knew was the door being open and slammed shut aggressively. And Jungkook was no where to be seen. 

◽️◽️◽️◽️◽️


	41. Chapter 41

Jungkook's vision was blurry, his head was spinning and his heart continued to break as he speed walked down the darkened street.

He wiped the tears away but they only came down harder. He had no idea where he was going, he just needed to get out of there, to let his out emotions freely. 

He knew Jimin didn't mean what he said about kicking him out, but he was still terrified of what would happen if he did. What if Jimin really meant what he said? 

Jungkook would bump into the people around him because of how deep in thought he was, sometimes they'd shove him back or say something mean to him but he really didn't care. 

His phone rang for the hundredth time since the second he left the house, he knew who it was. He knew it was Jimin calling him, trying to tell him to come back home, probably worried shitless. He just couldn't bare to hear older shout at him anymore. 

He deserved everything he was getting, Jungkook knew that, he did things he wasn't supposed to do and the only reason Jimin said what he said was because he was looking out for him. Because he cared. It took Jungkook awhile to realize it but when he did, he wanted nothing else but to run back home. 

He was almost positive it was now way passed midnight, he'd cousiosly look around him to make sure he wasn't being watch or followed by some criminal or something and did his best to reach home as fast as he could.

"Gotcha!" A voice was heard from behind Jungkook and before he could react, a sort of cage was being aggressively strapped around his mouth. 

"You're not getting away from me time this time, Wolf." The stranger tackled Jungkook to the ground, making sure the muzzle was tightly secured around his mouth. 

"Get off me!" Jungkook struggled with the man's weight, he looked at his face and saw he was that guy he saw on tv. the same guy who created those shock collars, Jeremy.

"You're gonna be locked up forever you pest." The man laughed, still finding it hard to place the muzzle correctly on Jungkook. 

"What are you talking about?! You've got the wrong guy." Jungkook struggled to speak while trying to push the man off him, the stranger didn't listen and Jungkook was starting to freak out even more.

Just then, flashbacks suddenly crossed Jungkook's mind, the same kind of flashbacks he had yesterday, with memories he didn't know existed spinning around his head, but this was somehow different, more intense. 

It soon clicked. His eyes widened, remembering his entire past, from the first moment his soul entered his body, to all the times he's been left alone in the dark, all the times he's been muzzled and strapped down. And then... the night his mother died. 

"Stop fucking moving!" Jeremy shouted, pulling out a knife from his pocket, the street was completely empty. No one was around to help the helpless omega. 

But Jungkook was too focused on his memories to even attempt to scream for help, all he was paying attention to, was his miserable past. 

"You bitch!" The sudden anger inside Jungkook completely took over him, he ripped the bigger man from on top of him, twisting his hand so he could drop the knife, making him scream in pain. 

Jungkook didn't think twice before grabbing the knife, he couldn't see Jeremy anymore, the person under him was now the person who was responsible for making his life a living hell. 

"How could you!?" Jungkook raised the knife clutched between his hands and stabbed the man. "I trusted you! I loved you! How could you do this to me!!" He continued to stab the man over and over again, raging at him for something he had nothing to do with. 

The man shrieked and screamed until there was nothing but the sound of the blade ripping skin and breaking bones. 

The last stab brought Jungkook to a sobbing breakdown, his head rested on the end of the knife as he cried out all the painful memories and the headache that wouldn't go away. It wouldn't stop. The constant images of being held down by larger men that were ordered to do it just to be muzzled and locked up in a pitch black room made him sick to his stomach. 

"Make it stop make it stop!!" He screamed as loud as he could, fighting with the muzzle around his head, it felt like acid burning into his skull, bringing back too many painful memories that he never wanted to resurface. 

When he finally managed to rip it off, that's when the memories stopped overflowing inside of his head. He took deep breaths, trying to calm down but it only got worse when he saw what he had done. 

"No no no no.." Jungkook jumped off from on top of the now dead man lying on the ground in the pool of his own blood. His entire body shivered, his hands shook uncontrollably as he stared down at them. He flinched at the knife still in his hand and threw it away in fear. His hands and clothes were covered in Jeremy's blood. 

"What have I done.." Jungkook couldn't breathe, he felt like he was suffocating. He didn't mean for this to happen. 

A Sudden voice made it's way into his mind, telling him all the different scenarios that would happen if he didn't get out of there, he's never heard this voice before. He felt completely different, like he was a whole new person that he didn't recognize. Like his current life was nothing but a decoy. 

He listened to that voice, grabbing the knife and muzzle, pretty much anything that would contain his fingerprints like the voice told him to and vanished into the night.

•

•

•

He made sure not to make any sound as he walked through the house, running up to his room and closing the door behind him. 

He stared down at his bloody shirt and that's when he started to freak out even more. Normally he would think of a way to try and escape from this, but instead, he felt completely vulnerable. He didn't feel like he was the same person anymore. 

He paced back and forth in his room, trying to figure out what the fuck he was gonna do now. He was terrified and felt like he was going to go into shock because of everything that had happened in a spam of thirty minutes. And all he could think about, was how Jimin was going to react. 

'Run' the voice whispered repeatedly in Jungkook's head, over and over again, and he was starting to get sick of it. Banging his hands on the sides of his head in hopes that it would stop but it wouldn't. 

Jimin couldn't sleep, how could he? His pup was out there in the middle of the night all by himself and isn't answering his phone, and all he was doing was sitting here waiting.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do, was he supposed to call the cops? Maybe go out and look for him himself? 

He shut his eyes to help calm his nerves abit, praying that he was only over reacting and Jungkook was totally fine. 

Just then, the front door was heard being opened quietly and that's when Jimin completely jumped out of bed, running to the younger's room. 

The door to Jungkook's room was yanked open, making the young man jump, he stopped his pacing and stared at Jimin wide-eyed.

"Where have you been I was worried sic-" Jimin paused, studying Jungkook's appearance in fear. 

"What happened?" 

"I didn't mean to hyung, I-I'm sorry...i-"

"Jungkook, what did you do!?" He said as he looked at what was on his shirt, "I-I- ... Please don't leave me Jimin, I-...I know what you said before wasn't a joke- but- but I didn't mean to." He sobbed, completely breaking apart at this point.

Jimin stared at Jungkook as he realized what he meant, he slowly sat down on the bed and thats when Jungkook started to panic.

"Hyung -hy-hyung please you know i wouldn't have done it without a reason- I- please just don't be mad at me...Please.. I couldn't c-control it- I couldn't I-I just couldn't control it-" He blubbered, slowly becoming a heaving mess.

Jimin sprung up off the bed and charges towards Jungkook, pulling him towards his chest, one hand around his waist and one pulling his head to his neck, like he always did to comfort him, his scent always calmed Jungkook. He just hoped it still did.

Jimin kissed the side of his head, while his hand played with the hair at the back of it.

"Calm down baby, Its okay. just tell me what you did" he said softly, his lips moving against Jungkook's head.

"I- I don't know. It all happened so fast." Jungkook cried into Jimin's neck, not knowing what else to say. 

Jimin took a deep breath, staring at the bloody knife placed on the bed, his greatest fear came to mind. "Jungkook.. did you.. kill someone..?" 

Jungkook's body flinched at the sudden question, he lifted his head but couldn't bare to look Jimin in the eye. "I didn't mean to.." His lips quivered as he spoke, tears started to pool at the corner of his eyes when he looked down at his blood stained shirt. 

Jimin didn't know how to react, he was used to dealing with this stuff at work but he couldn't believe this was happening to the person he loved. He had to take a minute to gather his thoughts, letting Jungkook go and sitting back on the bed slowly, completely frozen from the shock. 

"Who was it?" 

Jungkook couldn't bring himself to answer, he only stood there fiddling with his already shaking hands. 

"Jungkook who was it?!" Jimin raised his voice, watching Jungkook flinch slightly. He took a deep breath. "Jeremy hun." 

Jimin's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He returned to his former state and stood up, pushing his hair back in frustration. If it was a regular person, it would be a lot easier to keep it on the low. But Jeremy was considered a big deal in both the world of humans and wolves, and it only made things harder. 

"Jimin he attacked me thinking I was somebody else, and I started having- " Jungkook hesitated on telling Jimin about his flashbacks, he was scared of the thought of Jimin never looking at Jungkook the same way ever again. so he decided to tell him another day, when the heat died down. ".. having recalls of my old boxing classes so I tried fighting back but then he pulled out a knife and one thing led to another and..." 

Jimin only stared at him, trying to find a point in the story that might help him. 

"Jimin I'm sor-" 

"Alright alright let me think." Jimin shut Jungkook up and took a moment to look over their options, he could possibly come clean and say it was in the eye of self defense but in this world, they would never believe that, especially if the guy being accused of the attacking was famous. So all he could do was hide. He tried to think of other ways to do it, but only one stood a chance of actually succeeding in hiding the both of them. 

"Pack your things, we're leaving in the morning." Jimin finally spoke, catching Jungkook off guard. 

"W-Where are we going?" Jungkook followed close behind Jimin. "Somewhere hopefully hidden enough to erase you." 

Jungkook didn't bother asking anymore questions, but he felt like Jimin was still angry at him, I mean, why wouldn't he be? But Jungkook felt like he had to somehow make sure Jimin knew he truly did feel guilty. 

"Jimin?" 

"What?" Jimin turned around just before he could close the bedroom door. 

"I'm sorry." 

Jimin gave Jungkook a small smile, to be completely honest, Jeremy deserved what he got, but it doesn't mean this was okay. 

"I know." Jimin's voice was calm and sweet, which kind of reassured Jungkook that maybe everything will be okay after all. 

"Get out of those clothes and put them in a pile, we'll burn them in the morning before we leave. Give me the knife." Jimin put his hand out for Jungkook to place the object in it. "I'll take care of everything else. Just try to calm down and get a good night sleep okay?" 

Jungkook only nodded, it wasn't going to be easy, you can't just overcome things like this by sleeping it off, but he'll definitely try.


	42. Chapter 42

____________________________________

•••

Jungkook watched from his bedroom window, the younger pups and the ones around his age playing hide and seek or just running around with each other, that's all he could ever do, watch. 

He let out a sigh as he rested his head in his palms, with his elbows placed on the ledge of the small window of his bedroom, dreaming about what it would be like if he was out there playing with everyone else instead of being locked up in his own room.

"Mama? Why can't I go outside and play like everyone else?" Jungkook turned around to watch as his mother changed the sheets on his bed. 

"You know why you can't Jungkook. It isn't safe for the other kids." His mother only stared at him with a straight face, showing no emotion. 

"But you let hyung out to play.. why can't I?" 

The woman sighed, getting sick of the obvious questions. "Because he's normal Jungkook, and you're not. Now get down and finish doing your chores." 

~

~

~

Jungkook rubbed the area between his eyebrows at the sudden memory, happy that it was finally starting to fade. It was too painful to go through all of that again. And he wasn't ready to face the truth.

"Are you all packed?" Jimin walked in to his room a few minutes after. "Yeah." Jungkook replied, pointing at the corner where his bags were. 

"I talked to my brother, he said he's on his way. You should put your bags in front of the door so we don't waste time." 

"You didn't tell him about what happened, did you?" 

"No, he doesn't need to know." 

Jungkook nodded, not bothering to give a verbal answer. Jimin only stood there awkwardly. 

"You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." 

Jungkook still couldn't bare to tell Jimin about his memories, so he quickly came up with a believable answer. "I just killed a guy what the fuck do you expect me to look like?" 

"Right.." Jimin pressed his lips together, he can't even imagine how hard Jungkook must be taking this, he tried to make it seem better by telling the younger that Jeremy deserved what he got and that he was gonna be safe but it still didn't effect him. 

"Come down for breakfast. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday." Jimin spoke softly, hoping that Jungkook would come down with him. 

"Yeah, okay." 

A few hours later, Jihyun arrived to pick the two men up and take them to Jimin's family house. He was surprised that Jimin said yes about going back so soon, he had no idea that the only reason Jimin was doing this was because it's the best chance of hiding Jungkook. 

Jungkook was sat on the couch while Jimin and his brother packed up the car, scrolling through the channels to try and pass the time, he wanted to help but Jimin told him to rest instead. 

Out of no where, he found himself scrolling through the news channels, reading headline after headline with the same title; "Jeremy Hun murder on the streets of his own town"

He eventually stopped scrolling and watch as the man went on about every little detail of the crime scene. 

"Jeremy was found dead on the side walk of green park, the police have confirmed that he was murdered by an unknown suspect last night between 12 and 2 am. The police have been investigating the crime since last night and are prepared to find the monster who did it, and put him behind bars for goo-" the TV screen suddenly went black, but Jungkook didn't even bother checking who turned it off, he just sat there, starring into space with tears running down his face that he didn't noticed until now. 

"Hey hey, it's okay Jungkook." Jimin placed the remote on the coffee table and crouched down in front of the young man, cupping his face between his hands. "It's okay, everything will be alright. I promise." 

Jungkook broke down in sobs, he couldn't believe this was happening to him, he was literally being chased down and hated on by every single person in his town. 

"I'm gonna make sure nothing happens to you." Jimin pulled his pup's face close to his neck and hugged him, Jungkook focused on the scent of the alpha, the minty fragrance mixed with the smell of rain calming his cries but he was still dead terrified. The only thing that continued to calm him was Jimin constantly repeating, "I'll protect you. I promise." 

~

~

~

•••

"And what number is this?" 

"F-Four..?" 

Yes!! Well done Jungkook." The young lady cheered, giving Jungkook a warm smile, but it died down when she saw the 6 year olds sad face. "What's wrong hun?" 

"Why do I have to have a tutor? I want to go to normal school like all the other pups. I swear I've been good this month." Jungkook pleaded, praying that she agreed. 

All she did was sigh, "Jungkook it's not my decision to make." 

"I know.. But maybe you can convince mama that I've been good and she might think about it." Jungkook smiled in hope. "She wouldn't listen to me but maybe she'll listen to you." 

"I know you've been good sweetheart, but you still have a long road of recovery, so I can't." 

Jungkook's face fell in disappointment. "Why n-not?" 

The woman gave the boy a sad smiled, placing her hand softly on his cheeks "I just can't. I'm sorry." 

"Yes you can! Of course you can! How hard can it be?" Jungkook raised his voice, tears started to gather at his eyes with anger glowing inside of them. They looked terrifying and the woman was started to regret her decision. 

"Jungkook calm down-" "No!" Jungkook scratched the woman's face before he could give it a second thought, his eyes widened when he realized what he did. 

"I-I'm sorry. I'm really s-sorry." Jungkook's voice was shakey. The woman had her hand over the fresh cut, blood slowly oozing out from the spaces between her fingers. 

"I didn't m-mean to." Jungkook tried to reach for the woman but she flinched away, calling Jungkook's mother. 

Jungkook whimpered in fear, he didn't want his mother to find out, he ran to his bed and tried hiding under his covers in hopes that it would protect him, but it was soon yanked away by his mother and three men standing near her, one of them being the pack leader. 

"Muzzle him and put him in the basement, make sure it's pitch black and he's strapped down." The leader ordered the two men and the next thing Jugkook knew was he is now being carried out against his own will. 

Jungkook flinched at the sight of the small cage in the man's hand, he was terrified of the object. It was his biggest fear. "No please!! I swear I didn't mean it!!" Jungkook tried to fight them off but his small frame couldn't compare with the larger men's strength. 

He stared at his mother with tearful eyes, begging her to stop them, begging her to come and protect him from the evil men. But she didn't, All she did was stand there, not even bothering to look at her son about to be tutored. 

"I didn't mean it mama I promise! I don't wanna go back. Please don't let them put me back in the dark, I don't wanna go back! Mama!" 

•••••

Jungkooks upper body shot up in fear, a gasp falling from his lips as his eyes opened wide, he studied his surroundings, he was still in the car driving to their destination, with the moon shining brightly down on his face, realizing it was only a memory. Well, more like a nightmare. He flinched when he felt a hand being placed on his thigh, squeezing it gently.

"It's okay kook. It was only a dream." Jungkook looked up and saw Jimin looking back at him with a smile from the passenger seat, trying his best to comfort the omega. 

It made him sad to see his pup like this, sad and scared. He had no idea what was going on inside the youngers head and he just wished that Jungkook would talk to him about it. 

"You mean a nightmare?" Jihyuns voice was heard from next to him, making Jimin slap him on the shoulder. "Shut up Jihyun." 

Jimin rolled his eyes and turned back to Jungkook. "Try to get some sleep, it won't be long until we arrive." 

Jungkook's breathing was still shaky. He nodded his head before he lied back down and managed to steady his breathing. But His heart still raced. 

He just wished that all of this was a nightmare, and that he would soon wake up from it all and wouldn't have to deal with it ever again. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️


	43. Chapter 43

_________________________________

The three men stopped at a hotel on their way to the house so they could arrive refreshed and early the next morning. 

It didn't take them that long of a drive to get to their destination from the hotel, and when they were finally driving down the path getting closer to the house it's self, that's when Jimin started to get nervous. 

Who could blame him? He hasn't seen his family in almost 10 years and it's going to be very awkward since his dad passed and the last time he saw his mother he hated her guts.

He turned around to check on Jungkook in the backseat, noticing he had the same nervous look plastered on his face. 

"Alright then! We made it." Jihyun said after turning the car off. A huge grin forming when he did. 

The early morning sun shined bright as they all got out of the car and helped each other get the bags out of the trunk. 

Jungkook stayed behind Jimin and his brother as they walked up to the front door. He stopped when he heard a woman squeal. 

"My babies!" Jimin's mother cheered, running towards her sons. Jungkook only stood there, fiddling with the traps of his backpack. 

"You finally came back." She smiled at Jimin after releasing him from her bone crushing hug, cupping his face between her palms. "I missed you so much." 

Jimin didn't know what to say, he missed her too obviously, she's his mother after all, but the way she treated him is what kept him from saying it back. 

He only smiled, "I'm sorry about dad." 

Her smile died down when hearing those words, "You should have been there, he wanted to see you again before he died but Jihyun couldn't find you in time." Her voice was low, tears were starting to form. 

"I know mom." Jimin rested his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her without being too rude. 

"Jimin?" The alpha turned to see a young woman staring at him also with teary eyes, realizing she was his sister, all grown up. 

She ran up to him and they hugged each other, sharing their condolences to one another and their I missed you's.

"Who's that?" His mother's voice interrupted them. They all turn to face Jungkook, making the poor omega to freeze, not exactly knowing what to do. 

"Oh." Jimin let go of his sister and walked towards The younger male. "This is Jungkook." 

"Don't tell me he's your..." His mother couldn't bring herself to finish the question, her face screamed disgust. 

"My boyfriend?" Jimin raised an eyebrow, not believing that she said that in such a horrible tone.

"Jimin is his guardian mom. He took him into his care when he was only a pup." Jihyun decided to speak instead when he saw the anger in Jimin's eyes. 

"So what if I was his boyfriend?" Jungkook spoke without putting in a second thought. He too glared at the woman, now understanding why Jimin disliked her so much. 

"Jungkook." Jimin warned the omega, making Jungkook turn his glare to Jimin before his eyes drifted to the ground. 

Silence took over, all not knowing what to say, until Jimin's mother decided to finally break the ice. "Let's go inside and have some breakfast, I bet you're all starving." 

They all sat around the table in silence, Jungkook felt like all eyes were on him, and he didn't like it one bit. He tried to distract himself with his food when Jimin finally decided to make conversation with his mother and siblings. Once in a while Jungkook would look up and notice Jimin's sister staring at him and smiling weirdly. 

"So where did you find Jungkook?" Jimin's mother asked. 

"The night I left, he was hurt against a tree so I took him home and later on I became his legal guardian." Jimin spoke, leaving a few details out. 

"Well it's very nice to meet you Jungkook. My name is Rose." She smiled at the young man, but it wasn't enough to change Jungkook's mind about her. 

"And I'm Jiyeon by the way." Jimin's sister spoke up, catching Jungkook's attention. He simply nodded, not in the mood to show any more emotion. 

After breakfast, Jimin helped his sister and mother clean up in the kitchen while Jihyun helped Jungkook put their bags in their rooms. 

"Okay so this is your room." Jihyun said as he opened the door. Jungkook walked in close behind him and placed his suitcase in the corner. 

He looked around the room, noticing the king sized bed that was in the middle between two night stands and a simple wardrobe on the side with a window opposite it. Basically just a simple guest bedroom. 

"The room next door is Jimin's old room so if you need anything from him he's close by." 

"Thanks Jihyun." Jungkook gave a small smile to the young man before putting his backpack down on the bed. 

"I'll leave you to unpack. Make yourself at home alright? And if you need anything you can call me, I'll be downstairs." He smiled back and with that, he was out of Jungkook's sight.

Jungkook sighed, plopping down onto the bed.   
He never thought he'd be sitting in Jimin's childhood home. He felt like an outsider, especially since he was an omega in a house full of alphas. 

He didn't want to admit it but the air during breakfast was suffocating him, he felt like he couldn't breathe because of all the different scents going around. 

He decided to keep his mind busy and start unpacking already, putting on some music and taking his time while doing so. 

A few minutes into unpacking, a knock on the door was heard. making him pause the music on his phone, "Come in." 

He expected the person behind the door to be Jimin, but it was his sister instead. "Hey." 

"Oh um, hi?" Jungkook didn't mean to respond in a questionable manner and when he realized how it sounded he felt like an idiot. 

"I just wanted to see if you needed anything, coffee, tea, maybe some help unpacking?" She asks, slightly swaying her hips. 

"I'm good thanks, maybe some coffee though." Jungkook quickly added, speaking basic as ever. 

The young woman blinked a few times before nodding, not expecting him to turn down her offer. Leaving quickly before she could embarrass herself anymore. 

Jungkook sipped out of his coffee once in a while in between unpacking and soon, he was finally finished. Looking outside the window to see the sun almost setting. 

He was shocked at how fast time flew, but what weirded him out even more was that Jimin didn't bother checking on him once. 

Even though he knew it's been awhile since the last time Jimin has been with his family and he just wanted to catch up, but it still hurt the omega. 

He decided to put his annoying feelings to the side and walked downstairs to see Jimin and his siblings all sitting on the couch chatting up a storm. 

"Look who finally got out of the room!" Jihyun cheered, "come and join us." 

"No thanks, I'm just gonna get a glass of water and leave you to catch up." Jungkook denied the offer, walking past the living room before his arm was grabbed from behind him. "Stay with us for a bit at least." Jimin pleaded, he knows Jungkook must be feeling like crap after everything that happened plus the incident from today, but the alpha hoped that Jungkook sitting with them would help change his mood a bit. 

Jungkook saw the look on Jimin's face and he didn't want to disappoint the older, he felt like he already did that enough up to this point, and it wouldn't hurt sitting with them for a few minutes right? 

They all sat and talked about each other and Jungkook got to know Jimin's siblings, like the fact that Jihyun was only two years younger than Jimin which made him 26. Even though he looked a lot younger. And Jiyeon was only a few years younger than Jungkook. 

"How's Taehyung and Hoseok?" Jihyun asked taking a sip out of his beer. 

"They're great, Hoseok's married now." 

Jimin's sentence made Jihyun almost choke on his drink. "To who?!" 

"A friend of mine. He helped me gain guardianship over Jungkook. His name's Yoongi." 

"Good for him!!" Jihyun raised his bottle to make a toast, but everyone around him looked at him like he was a weirdo. 

They laughed at the silence that grew, Jungkook could tell how close Jimin was with his brother and sister and it made him feel bad about his own brother, he could remember never being close to him. He always thought of Jungkook as a freak and would never dare to get close to him. So he could only dream of what Jimin had. 

"Jimin can I talk to you for a second?" Jimin's mother peaked her head out of the kitchen, making Jimin excuse himself before walking to her. 

That same minute, Jiyeon said her goodnight and was off to bed, so it was only Jungkook and Jihyun. 

"So tell me about yourself Jungkook, what's your dream?" 

"My dream?" Jungkook chuckled, thinking for a moment, he never really had a dream. Before, it was just him planning on finally moving out and spreading his own wings but right now, he had no idea what to do next. 

"I don't really have one at the moment. I guess I just wanna live ya know?" 

"That's some deep ass shit man." Jihyun laughed, making Jungkook chuckled along with him. 

"I gotta go take a wiz, be right back." Jihyun set his bottle down and ran to the bathroom, leaving Jungkook alone in the living room. 

He fiddled with his fingers for a while, staring at the kitchen waiting for Jimin to come out. He was starting to wonder why it was taking him so long. 

Before he could stop, he found himself walking towards the kitchen, standing by the door to able to hear what was going on. 

"He has to go." 

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I can't just leave him." 

"Jimin I don't trust that omega. and you don't even know what pack he's from! He's going to be a threat to our family." 

"I can't believe you! Not even a day has gone by and you're already controlling me again?" 

"Jimin this is for your own good! He's only going to slow you down when you take your father's place." 

"And who said I was?! You just assumed that because I'm back that means I'm taking over? I'm only here because I wanted to say I'm sorry About dad!" Jungkook could feel the pheromones Jimin was sending out, he felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest because of it, the anger could be felt from a mile away. And it was starting to make Jungkook angry along with him. 

'You can't let her speak to Jimin like that' the voice in his head made an appearance, but he ignored it. No good has ever come out of listening to it. 

"Jimin you made a deal along time ago that you would marry that woman when you were ready and make sure that every wolf with our pack name has a roof over their heads and were safe just like your dad did."

"I never agreed to it! You're the one who forced it onto me. why do you think I left?!"

"You're getting married?" Rose and Jimin's eyes widened when they heard Jungkook's voice behind them. Jungkook didn't know why he said that, or why he butted in in the first place. It was as if he had no control over his actions. 

"How rude of you. You can't eavesdrop on people." Jimin's mother shouted at the omega, feeling like he disrespected her. 

"Not when you're here bullying Jimin! You're a monster for how you treated him! And yet he came back because he knew how much pain you must be going through and you're still treating him like shit!" Jungkook shouted back, he couldn't sit back and watch her do this to Jimin. 

"You remember your place omega. Don't forget you're in my house and I can kick you out whenever I want." 

"Kick me out, I don't care! But you can't keep doing this to your own son!" 

Jungkook stop." Jimin tried to speak, but his low voice couldn't be heard over their shouting. 

"He's my son, I can say and do whatever I want with him! And what are you? You're nothing. You have no bond to him nor blood. You were just an omega living in his house." 

"Mother that's enough!" Jimin's alpha voice echoed through the room, making it go silent instantly. 

He studied Jungkooks face, pale and frozen, he could tell that the omega felt overwhelmed. Helpless, unable to speak because of how much his mother's pheromones were affecting him. 

"It's okay Jungkook just calm down." Jimin tried to make Jungkook listen but the younger pushed him away and ran out of the kitchen. Bumping into Jihyun on his way. 

Jimin ran close behind him, making Jungkook turn around in anger, " I just wanna be alone right now okay? Just leave me." 

Jimin stared at Jungkook in the eye, he didn't want to leave him alone after all that, it was a bad idea, but if that's what Jungkook wanted, then so be it. 

All the alpha did was nod, making Jungkook finish his way up the stairs and to his room.   
"I want him out of my house now!" Jimin's mother raged, stomping out of the kitchen. 

"Don't you even think about it." Jimin stood in front of her before she could go up the stairs to follow Jungkook. "If you even try to kick him out or ever shout at him like that again, so help me I will make what's left of your miserable life a living hell." Jimin's eyes turned dark red, staring deep into her own with a look that could kill. 

"Do you understand me?" Jimin glared, she knew he wasn't joking around, so she stepped down, taking a few steps back. 

"This conversation isn't over." She warned, before she disappeared out of Jimin's sight and into her room. 

"Woah.." Jihyun stood in the corner of the living room, not believing what just went down. "That was intense." 

"I need a smoke." Jimin sighed, running his hand through his hair as the other rummaged through his pocket for the box. 

He walked down the hallway through the front door before lighting the cigarette, hearing Jihyun's footsteps follow up behind him. 

"I thought you quit." 

"On and off." Jimin simply said, taking in another breathe. 

"Jungkook's a fighter huh? Never met an omega quite like him." Jihyun said, taking out a cigarette for himself from the box, making Jimin raise an eyebrow at his brother. 

"Yeah, and it's always getting him into trouble and then I'm the one who has to save his ass." 

"Has he always been like this?" Jihyun asked out of curiosity after finally lighting up his own cigar. 

Jimin didn't give him an answer straight away, his mind took him back to when he first met Jungkook, how gentle he was, how innocent and caring he used to be. He knew that the same Jungkook was still in there somewhere, he just didn't know how to get him back. 

"No, he was really kind and sensitive when he was little. He's just going through a lot lately and needs some time for himself to figure things out." 

"Bullshit." 

"Excuse me?" Jimin furrowed his brows at his younger brother in confusion. 

"He's an omega right? Omegas never want to be alone. Actually no, fuck that. No one wants to b alone. And if he's going through something right now, then that means he needs you more than ever." Jihyun looked at Jimin, making sure he knew that he was being serious. 

"but he'll just push me away like he did earlier." 

"Maybe. But at least he'll know that you cared enough to check on him. Just go talk to him alright?" Jihyun burned out his cigarette before patting Jimin on the back, wishing him a good night as he walked back into the house. 

Jimin took a deep breath, thinking about Jihyun's words. He was right. Jungkook is going through a lot and he isn't alone in this. And Jimin needed to make that clear. 

With that in mind, he quickly threw away the cigarette and ran back inside, not wasting a single minute in wanting to talk to the omega. 

He didn't even bother knocking, he burst through the door to see Jungkook laying in bed with his back facing him. "Before you can kick me out, just let me speak." Jimin spoke as quickly as possible, remembering to close the door afterwards. 

"I want you to know that you're not alone in this okay? I'm here for you and I always will be, I promise. And about what my mum said earlier, ignore her. I won't let her do anything to you." Jimin's voice spoke only the truth, waiting for Jungkook to react. 

"Say something." Jimin slowly sat near Jungkook on the bed, gently placing his hand on his shoulder. "Please talk to me." 

"I remember what happened to my mother." Jungkook's voice was low, but Jimin could still hear it. 

"What do you mean you remember?" Jimin's eyes widened. "You got your memory back?" 

Jk nodded, still not facing the alpha. 

"Holy shit.." The shock in the alpha's voice was clear. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"when did you get them back?" 

"The night I killed Jeremy." 

"Wait so it triggered it?" Jimin asked, only to get a shrug of the shoulders from the omega who still wouldn't look at him. 

"do you remember everything? Like even before the night your mother died?" Jungkook nodded again. 

"Well?? tell me! What happened that night?" Jimin couldn't help the excitement in his voice, he's been wanting to know this information for years now and he was finally going to get it. 

Then was still no answer after several seconds of waiting. It was as if Jungkook froze, not bothering to speak or do anything. 

"Jungkook?" Jimin decied to peak over his head to see the omega's face, he was shocked to see that he was crying. 

"Hey." Jimin wiped his tears with his thumbs, the look on Jungkook's face was scaring the alpha, he looked dead inside, unable to feel or say anything. "You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to, but I'm here for you when you're ready." 

Jungkook finally locked eyes with the alpha, he was searching through Jimin's brown orbs to see truth inside them, knowing that he meant every word. He took a deep breath, his heart took over before his mind could stop him. 

"I killed her" 

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️


	44. Chapter 44

Jimin didn't want to believe the younger, not his sweet, little omega. He tried searching for any indication that it may just be a lie, a prank even. But to his dismay, all he could see was truth. 

He couldn't put his thoughts into words, he felt horrible about staring at Jungkook in silence for so long, but he didn't know what else to do. 

He watched Jungkook drop his gaze that was once focused on Jimin's eyes and went to his clothed chest, staring at the fabric deep in thought. He couldn't bare seeing the alphas reaction to his next words. His eyes stayed low, the tears started to gather at the corner of them when he finally decided to explain. 

"Ever since I could remember, I was always treated differently from the other kids, I was isolated, kept hidden from everyone. So I knew something was wrong, but I didn't realize what until later on when I was a bit older. These men would come and throw me away inside a pitch black room and muzzle me. All because.. I was violent." Jungkook took a deep breath, trying his best to control his emotions and not let his tears fall. 

Jungkook continued, "I was little so I had no idea how to control it, but they didn't care. They couldn't risk having me roaming around. And all my mother did was stand there and watch them torture me, lock me away and tie me down and she didn't do anything about it." 

"The night in the woods, before the yellow moon had risen, I was thrown in the cell because I tried to run away. It was my third day in there, and I heard the cell door open and when I looked up, there she was. She ran to me and untied my hands, then took me out of there and we started running in the wood to get as far away as possible."

"I kept asking her to take the muzzle off but she refused. She kept repeating there was no time and that they might find us. I didn't realize until later on, when she decided we should take a rest what was really going on.." 

~~~~~~~

"There, we should be safe here for the night." His mom dusted her hands off when she finished making her son a small bed out of leaves. "How's your leg?" 

"It hurts." Jungkook whimpered, staring at the deep cut he received from running into a sharp stick on the ground. he couldn't say he was surprised when his mother ignored him. 

"Can you take it off now?" Jungkook asked again for what felt like the tenth time, referring to the metal cage around his jaw. 

He was ignored again, just like the other times he had asked. His mother shushed him and told him to lay down and get some sleep before it was time for the transformation, he continued to tell her that he couldn't sleep with the restraint but she wouldn't listen. 

She eventually got Jungkook to close his eyes. Few moments passed and it became awfully quiet, Jungkook couldn't hear his mother anymore. 

He called out for her. Once, twice. When she wouldn't answer the third time, that's when he had the courage to open his eyes. Only to see his mother holding up a dagger with shaky hands right above his heart. 

The twelve year old acted quickly in fear, grabbing her hands before she could penetrate his delicate skin. His eyes stared up at her in shock but above all, betrayal. 

He tried his best to fight her off, they were both crying by now, his mother's sorries repeating after each other as if she were a broken record. 

Jungkooks only question to her was why. Why would she abandon him like this? Why did she let those dreadful men treat him like dirt? Why would she drag him out all the way into the woods and try to kill him? Her son, her own blood. 

She was supposed to be his mother, mothers are supposed to love their pups, to care for them and protect them no matter what. But his mother was nothing like that. She was a monster. And Jungkook felt like a fool for ever believing she would actually save him. He assumed she brought him out here to save him, but instead, it was only to finish the job. Once and for all. 

It wasn't Jungkook controlling his body anymore, the voice in his head decided it was time to take over, to let the poor pup grieve while he took charge. Shutting Jungkook's sanity off completely. 

He pushed her off from on top of him with the remaining strength he had, straddling her. The voice guided him through it all and he managed to rip the dagger out of his mother's hands. Not thinking twice before burying it into her chest. 

A gasp of air left her lips as she stared at her son in disbelief, mouth slightly a-gap, trying her hardest to breathe. Jungkook stared back with a cold look in his eyes, the anger raging inside him was enough to make him blind to his mother's begs for mercy. 

He ripped the sharp blade out, only to bring it crashing down into her chest again. He repeated his action, over and over and over again until all that could be heard was the knife going in and out of his mother's almost lifeless body and the blood gushing out straight after.

His mother used the last of her energy to push him, using her legs to kick him off of her and he found himself being slammed into a tree. The dagger was thrown out of his hand but he didn't see where it went, because as soon as the side of his head hit the hard wood, everything went black. 

~~~~~~~

The omega broke down as soon as he spoke the final sentence that ended his story. He couldn't hold back his sob anymore, the one he's been holding in since he first recalled the awful memory. 

"I killed her, Jimin. And I don't regret it." He cried, pulling up his sleeves so he could wipe his tears. "And I know I sound like a psychopath but It felt so good, Jimin. Seeing her eyes give up and start to close, watching her chest slow down as she took her last breaths. It felt amazing to watch that monster die." 

Jimin felt like he about to cry along with him. His heart broke at the tragic story, he had no idea his pup had gone through such an awful childhood. 

"The night I found you, you said you were trying to help her." Jimin said.

"It does that sometimes, makes me forget the events that happen when I'm angered." Jungkook sniffled, gathering his emotions. 

Jimin was confused. "What does?" 

Jungkook simply looked at the alpha, taking a deep breath before answering him. "The voice." 

Jimin's brows knotted, slightly confused. "The voice that made you kill your mother?" 

Jungkook sighed. "It didn't make me, it helped me. I meant to kill her. It was the same voice that helped me kill Jeremy."

The sentence sent a shiver down Jimin's spine, he couldn't believe such shameless words could leave his baby pups lips. 

Jungkook watched Jimin's face go white, making him wonder if he should continue.

He did anyway, not wanting to lie to the alpha anymore. "I think I have a disorder Jimin. I know I do. Somethings wrong with me and I don't know how to control it. I have these sudden episodes when I'm angry and I do things, horrible things and I don't remember what I've done once it happens. It's like my mind is in a fog of rage at the time of the scene." He paused, trying to gather his next words.

"And this voice appears when it happens. It stopped all those years after I hit my head but killing that guy made it come back." 

"Maybe it's some sort of split personality disorder." Jimin finally spoke up. It was a lot to take in and he didn't want to say anything that would make the omega feel self conscious about himself, he wanted him to feel comfortable when telling the older these things. 

"Maybe.. ugh, I don't know Jimin. I don't know what to think anymore because this voice... when I do things, I don't think it's bad in the moment. But when I remember what I did and I regret it, that same voice tells me how to deal with it. It helps me. It's what made me stand up for you downstairs against your mom." 

"But this doesn't make any sense. How come you didn't have any of this all those years when you were with me?" 

"I lost my memory Jimin. I guess the disorder was forgotten along with it." Jungkook shrugged. 

Jimin thought back to almost ten years ago when he first found Jungkook, and when he asked him about his mother and pack. Realization flooding his mind. 

"That explains why you they never told you your pack name. They didn't consider you apart of them." Jimin couldn't help the angered tone in his voice. He wanted to hunt down the people who, instead of trying to find a cure, they tortured him. 

Jungkook nodded again. They didn't say much after that, too much going through Jimin's mind to be able to speak. Jungkook couldn't help but grow scared, scared of what Jimin thought about all of this. What if the alpha thought he was a freak just like everyone else in his life? 

he was afraid that Jimin would be too scared to even touch the omega now after finding out the truth. Even though it seemed like he was fine, he couldn't help but feel paranoid. 

"I have to see a specialist, Jimin. I don't know what will happen if I have another episode. And I don't want to hurt you." His voice grew low at the end of his sentence. 

He looked up when he felt a warm hand cub his cheek, starring into the alphas eyes as he spoke. "You won't hurt me, Jungkook. I've told you this before, I'll be here for you through it all. And if you want to see a specialist, then we'll go first thing in the morning." 

Jungkook stayed quiet for a bit, he couldn't figure out how Jimin could be so kind to him after everything he'd put him through. No matter what the omega did to anger him, he was always there, waiting with open arms. 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Doing what?" 

"Taking care of me when I literally just told you I killed my mom in cold blood and I don't even feel bad about it." Jungkook blurted out, a chuckle leaving his lips in hopes to distract Jimin from the fact that he was on the verge of crying at Jimin's gentleness. 

Jimin didn't even have to think of an answer, it was simple really. And if he could, he would shout it from on-top of the highest building so everyone was aware of it. "Because I adore you, Jungkook. Always have, always will." 

The younger's heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words, butterflies going wild in his stomach. Jungkook felt like he was dreaming. Did he hear that right? Did Jimin actually say that or was his mind playing tricks on him? 

He mentally slapped himself a few time, realizing they were real, every word that left the alphas mouth was genuine. And he couldn't help the tears from falling. 

He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve Jimin's kindness and hospitality, he was horrid to him for so long that he didn't think about bringing back his adoration towards his alpha. 

"I'm so sorry Jimin, I've been a horrible person to you for so many years and I've only been causing you trouble and you did nothing to deserve it. All you've ever done was take care of me and do what's best for me and i was too much of an asshole to take a breath and say thank you." He weeped, his eyes burned from how much he had cried in just these few minutes, he felt embarrassed but he couldn't help it. These feeling have been bottled up inside him only to be poured out all in one night. 

"That is true." Jimin agreed. He wasn't wrong. But seeing the omega cry like this made him forget about it all. "Don't cry pup." His voice was gentle, wiping his tears with his thumb. 

"Please forgive me Hyung." 

That one word made Jimin's entire heart flutter, it's been way too long since he heard it in Jungkook's voice. 

Jungkook's sentence sounded wrong to the twenty-nine year old, it wasn't entirely his fault. Jimin had a huge role to play in how Jungkook ended up. 

"Only if you forgive me in return, for being too hard on you when you were younger, for making you think that you had to change who you really are in order to fit in. Believe me when I tell you that it was the biggest mistake I've ever done in my life." Jimin caressed the youngers cheek as he got closer, staring back and forth between the Jungkooks glossy doe eyes and lips. His next sentence rolling off his tongue without hesitation. 

"You're perfect just the way you are Jungkook." 

The sudden words triggered something inside of the omega, something that he made sure was stashed away a long time ago; his feelings. 

His heart raced inside his chest as they gazed into each other's eyes, he was too caught up in the moment to even think straight anymore. A jolt of affection overcame his body and he found him self cupping the older's face back, slamming his lips onto Jimin's plump ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams internally*


	45. Chapter 45

________________________________

Jimin's heart beat heavily in his chest, he didn't take the time to fully process what was happening before finding himself kissing Jungkook back. 

The twenty two year old couldn't think straight, his judgment was clouded by how much he missed the feeling of the alpha's touch, his lips on his own, his scent showering the omega's body, most importantly; his love that exceeded one of a parent figure. 

But no matter how much he truly missed it, he knew this wasn't the right way to do it, and it didn't take much for him to snap out of it. All it took was the said alpha to lick Jungkook's bottom lip, asking for access, for him to come to his senses.

Jungkook pushes Jimin away lightly, just enough to put some space between their lips. Even though they've spent a good fifteen seconds kissing, they still stared at each other with wide eyes, not believing what just happened. 

"Jungkook.." Jimin's voice was low, he could feel the fear in the other's gaze. 

"I'm so sorry, Jimin. I- I wasn't thinking." Jungkook stuttered, continuously pushing Jimin. 

"Jungkook, stop." Jimin held onto the youngers arms tightly, his eyes never leaving Jungkook's. 

"No, Jimin. That was a mistake ok? I didn't mean it, just.. please get out. I can't deal with this right now.." Jungkook removed his hands and wrapped his arms around his body, lowering his eyes to the bed beneath him.

Jimin raised his hand and placed it on Jungkook's cheek again, gently lifting his face back up. He smiled, a smile filled with love and adoration. "I didn't kiss you back by mistake, Jungkook. I meant it." He spoke softly.*

"Even if it might've been a mistake for you, it definitely wasn't for me.." He trailed off, he caressed Jungkooks cheek with his thumb, his gaze never wavering off of the youngers. 

Jungkook just stared in awe at the alpha. In seconds flat he found himself doing the same thing to Jimin, resting his hand on the other's cheek as well. They found each other inching closer to one another, until their lips connected once again.

It wasn't an aggressive kiss, it was gentle. The most gentle kiss Jungkook has ever received. And he couldn't get enough of it. 

with Jungkook's hands relaxing themselves and roamed slowly between Jimin's cheeks and neck, And Jimin's that made their way around the omegas waist and the back of his head. The older used his body weight to carefully push Jungkook so his back was completely on the mattress, taking his chance to deepen the kiss. 

Jungkook moaned unconsciously, but he didn't feel embarrassed by it. He wanted to let Jimin know just how good the alpha made him feel. And he could tell it encouraged the older by the way his hands found their way underneath Jungkook's shirt. 

Jungkook shivered at the feeling of Jimin's cold hands on his bare back. Their lips moved against each other with just the right amount of rough and soft, but out of the blue, Jungkook felt the sudden urge to deepen the kiss. 

He found himself biting Jimin's plump bottom lip, making the older gasp in surprise and Jungkook took his chance, allowing his tongue to explore the alphas mouth, clashing against Jimin's but he refused to lose dominance. 

Jimin broke the kiss with a gasp, he couldn't resist the curve of his lips into a grin-like smirk, chuckling lightly. "Wasn't expecting that but ok." 

"Shut up." Jungkook groaned and yanked Jimin's face back down onto his already swollen lips. His own hands moved down the alpha's body from his back all the way around to his abdomen and brushed over his crotch, making Jimin nibble at Jungkook's bottom lip to hold back his moan. 

He released his lips from Jungkook only to bring them down his cheek, jaw and finally to his neck, sucking on the delicate skin around his glands. The scent coming from the area was almost intoxicating, and Jimin noticed the more he sucked and nibbled at the skin, the more it gave off a slick-like scent. Which made Jimin confused. 

"Wait, what's happening?" Jimin lifted his face out of the omega's neck, making him whine in annoyance. 

"I don't know but keep going. It feels amazing." Jungkook moan and pretty much pulled Jimin's head back down, playing with the strands of blonde hair at the back of it. 

Jimin tried to ignore it and focus on marking Jungkooks beautiful skin in patches of red and blue, but the more he did, the more sensitive Jungkook became and the more arousing his scent turned. And he knew that if he continued on like this, he feared it wouldn't be long before he was knotting the omega. 

Jimin gave Jungkook's neck one last kiss before raising his head, chuckling when he saw the pout forming on his lips as he spoke. "Why'd you stop?" 

"How close is your heat?" 

Jungkook thought for a moment. "Soon, why?"

"This is probably a pre heat reaction." Jimin ran his fingers through Jungkook's soft hair. "That's why your scent suddenly changed." 

"But it's never happened before." Jungkook said, eyebrows furrowed. 

"When was the last time you were this close to an alpha?" 

Jungkook stayed quiet, there was no way he was going to admit that Jimin was his first and last. Hell, he hasn't even bottomed since then. 

"A while." Was all he said. 

"That explains it then. It only happens when you're close encounter with an alpha." Jimin gave Jungkook a peck before getting up from on top of him. "Beside, it's getting late. And you need to rest your eyes because they're really red." 

Jungkook frowned, he didn't want this moment to end. He wanted to feel the alpha's lips on his skin again, but there was no denying that he felt extremely tired. 

So he nodded, lifting the covers up and getting underneath them. Jimin smiled when the omega yawned, bending over so his face was closer to Jungkook's. "I'll leave you to it then. Goodnight kook." He pushed his black hair back and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. But before he could leave the omegas side, he stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Stay with me." 

Jimin turned and he could've sworn he saw fear wash over the youngers face. "I don't want to be alone right now." 

Jimin didn't have to say anything, his actions did the talking by making his way to the other side of the bed and crawled next to Jungkook. 

Jungkook hesitatingly got closer to Jimin's body, feeling the warmth radiating from it that made his own body melt. 

Jimin noticed and with the warmest smile, he lifted his arms out for Jungkook. "Come here, baby pup." 

Jungkook blushed at the nickname, bringing himself closer to the alpha and cuddled into his side, resting his head on his chest while his arm made its way around his waist. 

Jimin couldn't believe he was holding Jungkook like this again. He couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear, playing with Jungkook's hair. "You have no idea how much I've missed this Kook." He spoke breathlessly, bringing his hand down and caressing the omegas back and shoulder in comfort. 

He could feel Jungkook's smile against his chest, nuzzling into it. He yawned again before he could say something. 

The older chuckled. "go to sleep, baby." Jimin spoke, reaching over to the side to turn off the light. The room instantly became pitch black. Jimin could feel Jungkook's body tense up a bit. "What's wrong pup?" 

"What if I have another nightmare?" Jungkook spoke quietly. His question made Jimin bring his hand back to the youngers back and caress it again, since it seemed to calm him down. "I'll be here if you do." 

"You will?" Even though Jimin couldn't see, he could feel the younger staring up at him with his gorgeous twinkling brown eyes, eagerly waiting for his response. Jimin simply smiled. 

"Always." 

•

•

•

The next morning Jungkook woke up to Jimin shifting beside him. He groaned in annoyance and tightened his grip around the older's waist, then smiled when he realized he actually slept through the night. For the first time in 3 days. 

He didn't want this to end, nothing could top this feeling of being in the alphas arms, feeling his chest rise and fall, listening to his heart beating calmly. It was as if all his problems had vanished. 

So he closed his eyes once more, wanting to make this moment last for as long as it could, and managed to go back to sleep. 

He didn't know exactly how long it was after that when he was woken up by Jimin himself, who wasn't by his side in bed, but rather standing next to him at the edge, lightly shaking him so he can wake up. 

"Jungkook, come on. You need to get dressed." Jimin ran his fingers through his hair. Jungkook struggled to open his eyes when hearing what he said. "Why? where're we going?" 

"You wanted to go see a specialist right? So we're going. Hurry up and get changed." Jimin kissed the omegas cheek before leaving the room. Jungkooks heart skipped a beat at the unexpected action, smiling like a dork right after. 

Jungkook wasted no time in changing into something plain, a black pare of jeans and a simple white t-shirt, not forgetting to pick a jacket on his way out of the bedroom. 

He walked down the steps and noticed it was oddly quiet. He made his way into the kitchen and spotted Jimin making himself a cup of coffee. 

"Where's everyone?" Jungkook asked. 

"I think my brother's still sleeping and my mom went out with my sister." Jimin replied as he stirred his coffee and threw his spoon in the sink. "Here, I made you one as well." Jimin handed him the other mug with a short smile. 

"Thanks." Jungkook said. 

After they finished drinking their coffee, they got into Jihyun's car and started driving to their destination. 

"Don't you need to set an appointment for these things days before?" Jungkook asked curiously. 

"I have my ways." Jimin simply said, leaving the majority of his focus on the road. Jungkook decided on staying silent and enjoyed the beautiful morning drive. 

Once they arrived, Jungkook looked around and noticed how terrifying the building looked. It almost resembled a psych ward. 

They walked into the building, with Jungkook waiting patiently behind Jimin when the older went to check in for the appointment they apparently already had. Jungkook couldn't help but wonder how on earth did Jimin manage to get an appointment just this morning. 

"Let's go." Jimin smiled at the omega, grabbing his hand so he could guide him through the hallways filled with people. 

Jungkook only got more nervous the further they went. Each time his eyes landed on a persons face, they looked miserable. 

He was knocked out of his thought when he felt Jimin squeeze his hand gently, catching his attention. "Don't be afraid, it'll be okay." 

"Are you sure we're supposed to just walk right in? Aren't we supposed to wait." 

"That's what the lady at the desk said." Jimin shrugged before knocking on the plain white door, hearing a "Come in." later on.

The two men shook hands with the stranger while he introduced himself. "I'm Dr. shay, nice to meet you both." 

Jimin and Jungkook said their names with small smiles plastered on their faces, then they went ahead and explained why they were there. 

"From what you've told me, he seems to have trouble with self control?" 

Jimin glances at Jungkook before he nodded. "Something like that." 

"Okay. Well, I'll have to do some test so Jungkook, if you don't mind, you'll come with me and Jimin, you can wait here. It'll only take a few minutes." 

Jungkook looked at Jimin with a concerned look, not wanting to go by himself, but he got up anyway and walked behind the doctor to leave the room. 

It's been almost an hour since Jungkook left and Jimin was still sitting in the room with his leg bouncing uncontrollably, anxiously waiting for their return. 

He kept himself occupied with his phone but that didn't do much to stop himself from worrying. 

The jingling of the door handle made him jerk his head up and watched as Jungkook walked through along with the doctor right behind. 

He sat on the couch next to Jimin. "Are you okay?" Jimin asked, he couldn't help but fix Jungkooks slightly messy hair when he did. 

"Yeah I'm fine." Jungkook didn't have a chance to give Jimin a reassuring smile when the doctor cleared his throat, interrupting both men. 

"Judging from the scans, Jungkook has a sort of Intermittent explosive disorder, which is a behavioral disorder. And the type he has is called Blind rage syndrome." 

"What is that exactly?" Jungkook asked. 

"The disorder is characterized by violent overreaction to physical, verbal, or visual insult. It also causes amnesia during the actual period of violence, abnormally great strength, and specifically target-oriented violence." The doctor explained. 

"That explains why you forget." Jimin said to Jungkook, but Jungkook didn't pay much attention to him, wanting to know more about what was wrong with him. 

The doctor sighed, continuing. "Jungkook, this disorder is very serious. It can cause a lot of problems if it isn't handle correctly, it can lead to illegal actions such as assault and sometimes even murder." 

Jungkook shivered at the last word. Even though he was proud of killing his mother, he didn't want it to happen again. "How do I stop the episodes from happening?" 

"I'm going to prescribe you medication that you'll need to take once in the morning and afternoon. It'll help calm your nerves and make you more relaxed." Dr. Shay spoke, going behind his desk to write what they assumed was the name of the medicine down on a piece of paper. "Go downstairs to the pharmacy and tell them to give you this." He handed the paper to Jungkook, causing the young man to mumble a simple thank you. 

"But Jungkook said he hears a voice in his head sometimes, what's that about?" Jimin quickly remembered. 

The doctor looked back at Jimin with a blank expression. "It's probably just something his mind created to help Jungkook with his feelings. A lot of people complain about it but in most cases it isn't dangerous." 

"And what about the cases when it is?" 

The other man stared at Jimin, his gaze was stern but filled with worry, as if warning the alpha. "Then he needs to learn not to listen to it."


	46. Chapter 46

A few days later... 

Jungkook woke up with sweat running down his temple, a wave of heat soured through his body, jolting him awake. 

His sight drifted towards his window, noticing the light coming through wasn't as bright as it would be early in the morning. He reached his phone that rested on his bedside table and checked the time, 4:46 pm. 

The young man groaned. He grabbed the packet of his prescribed medicine along with a glass of water, popping the pill out and swallowed it. 

He couldn't sleep last night, kept twisting and turning due to the pain in his abdomen. He knew what it was, he was just too lazy to do something about it; but he had enough and yanked the covers from on top of him to search through his suitcase for the suppressant.

The panic settled in when he couldn't find it. He searched his entire room, his drawers, his pockets, even his laundry basket, but it was pointless. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Jungkook repeated out of frustration, he couldn't remember the last time he let his heat take it's full advantage. He'd always take two pills as soon as he felt his abdomen tighten and felt needy for an alpha. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen this time. 

He wondered if he should ask Jimin to go out and get him some, but he didn't want to make Jimin go through the trouble of driving an hour just to get to the nearest pharmacy. 

So before it could get any worse, he grabbed three towels from his cupboard. He put two under his door, making sure it would seal the gap to prevent his scent from traveling all around a house filled with alphas. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself. 

He left the last one on standby for when he'd start to release slick, then he got up and wore Jimin's hoodie that he left in Jungkook's room last night. Knowing the scent would give him some relief. He smiled to himself, feeling confident that everything would be fine and that he was going to get through it with ease. Soon he'd realize that he was quick to underestimate how strong his heat would hit after years of avoiding it by taking suppressants. 

His groans and whimpers were muffled from the way his face was stuffed into his pillow, he refused to make any noise, refused to touch himself, but the pain only grew unbearable with every minute. 

Still dressed, he could already feel the puddle forming in his underwear, threatening to start soaking his trousers. So he quickly took them off and laid the towel underneath him. 

He hiccups in pain when another series of cramps seize up around his abdomen, it hurt so much. He was sweating profusely and his hip would occasionally swivel and buck up into the air in need. He didn't remember it being so intense, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. He regretted not asking Jimin for the medication. 

He didn't have the energy to shout for Jimin— who was probably downstairs in the living room— so instead, he picked up his phone to try and send him a message. His fingers trembled as he tried to type out the words, the air around him thickened. It smelt sweet, shifting between the honey smell coming from his neck and wrists, to the arousing smell of the substance spilling out of him, that managed to soak through his underwear. 

A sudden shiver was sent throughout, his body jolted at the cramp that stung his entrance, finding himself letting out a load gasp, mouth open as his mind went static, watching the phone drop from his hand. 

The pressure on his stomach and abdomen was unbearable, his cock felt sore from the fabric of his underwear brushing over it. He slammed his hand on the bedside table and scratched the edge in desperation. He didn't mean to bang on it hard to the point that it'd bring the empty glass of water smashing down on the hard floor.

Jimin yawned, stretching his limbs with a low grunt. He was starting to get bored of the movie he was watching, turning to his sister who was sat next to him. "Is there anything better to watch?" 

"If you don't want to watch, you can get up and leave." she spoke coldly. Jimin's relationship with his sister was never strong, so he wasn't surprised by the way she replied. 

Jimin sighed, getting up. He was beginning to miss Jungkook anyway, since he hasn't seen him all day. He walked at a comfortable pace up the stairs and down the hallway, but his footsteps quickened when he heard glass shattering coming from Jungkook's room. 

Instantly, he ran to open the door, finding it a little difficult to do so. He definitely wasn't expecting the wave of different scents to hit him like a truck. The honey mixed with the intoxicating whiff of sweet slick and sweat made Jimin's mind go foggy. 

Jungkook flinched and backed away, Connecting his back to the headboard. He cursed under his breath, how could he forget to lock the door? 

Jimin's mind goes hazy, the overwhelming fragrance going around the room was enough for him to go crazy, and the sight in front of him didn't help. 

Jungkook hurried to close his legs and bring them to his chest, the older could tell it was in hope of hiding his almost naked form, only in a pair of underwear and— wait, it that my sweatshirt?

Neither of them knew what to say or do, Eventually, Jimin's scent reached the omega and he was quick to try and cover his nose with his knees. It didn't do much. 

The alpha wondered why he couldn't smell anything, looking back at the door to see the towels tucked underneath it. 'Smart.' He thought. 

"Baby.. are you okay?" Jimin manages to say, breaking the silence. 

Jungkook shivered at the alpha's voice, body tingling in want at the gentle raspiness. He nodded his head almost instantly, wanting Jimin to leave as soon as possible before anything could happen. 

"I heard a glass breaking on my way up here." Jimin tried his best to ignore everything and moved further into the room to see pieces scattered around the floor beside the bed. 

"I a-accidentally knocked it." Jungkook didn't mean to stutter, but it was hard not to when he felt his cock twitch just from Jimin's voice. 

Without another word, Jimin left the room, only to come back with a dustpan and brush and carefully swept the glass, throwing it away in the nearby trash can. 

After, he turned to look at Jungkook, focused this time. He couldn't ignore how his body shook, how his breathing was heavy, or the glossy look in his eyes. He wasn't stupid, he knew when an omega was in heat, but seeing Jungkook in that state— in pain really— it affected him in more ways than one. 

He dared to get closer, sitting on the bed. It wasn't hard to notice Jungkook flinching when he did. "Did you take your suppressant?" 

Jungkook shook his head, not daring to shift his gaze away from his knees. "I forgot to bring them." 

Jimin watched Jungkook's chest raise and fall in a fastened pace, as if he was scared. He checked his watch, cursing to himself when he saw that it was too late to go out and get some now, it would be closed by the time he'd get there. 

"You should've told me earlier baby pup, I would've gone out to get you some." He wanted to touch the omega somehow, whether it was a caress of his hair, or a gentle rub up and down his back, anything that would help calm the younger; but Jimin didn't want freak Jungkook out in his vulnerable state of mind. 

"I t-tried texting you but-" Jungkook couldn't finish his sentence, the sting in his stomach caused a low grunt to interrupt him. 

Jimin noticed and got up a bit too fast, "I'll go get you a hot bag of water. It'll help ease the pain a little bit." Before he could take a step, surprisingly, a hand grabbed at his forearm, making him pause in his tracks. 

He looked down at the omega, waiting for him to say something. To his dismay, all the younger did was tug at the fabric of his plain blue sweater, making the alpha sit back down. 

Jungkook stayed quiet, not even looking at Jimin as he inched closer to him. He didn't have to speak, his actions did the talking. 

He crawled into Jimin's lap, the older could faintly feel the wet spot on his underwear when it made contact with his sweats but he didn't pay much attention to it. The omega in heat wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face in it was all that was going through his mind. 

Jungkook felt at ease as soon as Jimin's scent reach his nose, he fought back a moan and relaxed in his musk, wanting to stay like this for as long as he could. 

He hoped that Jimin understood what he was trying to say, he didn't want to put it in words, knowing he'd be a flustered mess. Thankfully, the older knew exactly what Jungkook meant by the sudden embrace. 

"Are you sure?" Jimin whispered, his nose brushed against Jungkook's ear along with his hot breath, causing the omega to shiver. 

Jungkook nodding against his neck, already feeling his stomach turn, getting more nervous by the second. 

With that, Jimin lifted himself up from his seated position, holding Jungkook tightly as he carried him further up the bed and gently put him down. "Did my sweatshirt help?" 

Jungkook only nodded. 

"Do you want to leave it on?" 

The omega blushed, nodding again. 

Jimin grinned at the cuteness, he brought himself lower, their lips barely touching. "I could have taken care of you earlier if you just told me baby." Jimin spoke quietly. "Hyung needs to make sure his pup is okay and not in pain." 

Jungkook brought his attention to Jimin's lips, the thickness and the slight pinky tint made them look undeniably gorgeous. Perfect to suck and nibble on. 

"Hyung please." Jungkook almost whined, wanting nothing but to taste Jimin's lips, to feel his hands roam all over his heated body. He was on the verge of tears because of how desperate he was for Jimin's touch. 

The alpha cooed at his omega, kissing his flushed nose gently. "Don't worry baby pup, alphas gonna take care of you." He finished before finally placing his lips onto Jungkook's. 

It was a soft kiss, and that's not what Jungkook wanted, he wanted— no, needed more— so he deepened the kiss, moaning every time their tongues clashed together. He let his alpha take dominance, making Jimin dart his tongue into Jungkook's mouth, the omega sucked on the muscle, causing Jimin to growl at the submissive role Jungkook was playing. 

Jimin couldn't ignore the sweet smell coming from Jungkook's lower half, so he released himself from the heated kiss and worked his way down to Jungkook's neck. He nibbled at his glands, causing them to release a generous amount of Jungkook's intoxicating scent. He moaned at the feeling of his cock hardening in his sweatpants with each hickey that he left on Jungkook's milky soft skin. 

"A-ahh." Jungkook gasped at the feeling of his neck being abused, every little bite and suck made his hips jolt upwards, which lead to their clothed cocks brushing against one another. Jimin groaned and Jungkook whined at the small ounce of attention their cocks yearned for. 

Jimin detached himself from the younger's neck and went down to get rid of the annoying underwear he was wearing, basically ripping them off. 

"Look at how wet you made your underwear baby." Jimin studied the material, he swears that if he tried squeezing the liquid out, a steady stream of slick would soak the sheets. 

"Fuck that's hot." He cursed at his imagination, before he could stop himself, he did just that, twisting the underwear with both hands; but instead of it dripping onto the sheet, it dripped all over Jungkook's muscular thighs. 

After he made sure that he squeezed the material dry, he rubbed the slick all over Jungkook's skin and the skull tattoo he had there, making it shine underneath the light coming from the lamp. The tattoo he was so against actually turned him on. 

"Please Jimin, hurry." Jungkook whined, he was so desperate for the feeling of Jimin's cock inside him. He couldn't tell himself otherwise no longer. It creeps up on him slow, the omega just lays there and cries as his biology starts to betray him. He lifted his legs so his feet and knees were in the air, then reached down to his ass and spread his cheeks so his alpha could use his soaked hole as he pleases. "I need you." 

Jimin just watched in awe at Jungkook's cries and whispers, begging the alpha to use him. It took everything in his power to hold back the need to claim the omega and breed him full of his pups. 

He looked so beautiful, so corrupted, wanting nothing more but to feel a thick cock fucking into his hole. Jimin smirked. "You need me or do you need my cock?" 

Jungkook threw his head back. "Your c-cock." He blurted out.

Jimin chuckled at his reply. "You dirty little wolf." he growls, before pushing his middle finger into Jungkooks heat. The digit went in with ease due to how wet he was. 

Jungkook gasps and moans at the feeling of finally having something shoved inside of him. He wanted more, moving his hips so he could fuck himself on Jimin's finger. 

The older took the hint with a smirk and squeezed both his index and ring finger in, making the omega underneath him whine with a roll of his eyes. "A-ah fuck hyung. Oh god y-yes, that feels so.... good. You feel so good Jimin." 

"Go on pup, fuck yourself on my fingers." Jimin stayed absolutely still, waiting for the omega to obey. He did just that, listening to every command the alpha threw his way and pretty much bounced on his fingers. 

"Jiminie hyung.." Jungkook cried, feeling his first orgasm of the night building up and without warning, he came all over his stomach. 

"Good boy." Jimin cooed, pulling his fingers out which caused the slick that was trapped inside to come pooling out. He gathered what he could on his fingers and brought them closer to Jungkook's lips, coating them with it before slipping the soaked fingers into Jungkook's warm mouth. 

Jungkook lapped up his juices off of Jimin's fingers with a whine, he tasted so sweet, so goey and delicious. Jimin took them out of Jungkook's mouth with a pop. "Let alpha have a taste." 

Jungkook's mouth automatically fell open at his words, tongue lolling out. Jimin bent down and licked up the muscle, sucking on the other's tongue hungrily. 

Jungkook moaned into the sloppy kiss, hands traveling south to try and release Jimin's member out of his sweats and boxers. 

Jimin removed his lips only to discard his clothing, almost ripping the sweater, black sweatpants and underwear off before going back to devouring Jungkook's lips. 

He sucked on the younger's bottom lip, bringing his hand down at the same time to gather some of the omega's slick and lubricate his cock with it, teasingly sticking a finger into his hole just to see his reaction. 

He laughed into the kiss when Jungkook shivered, gasping against Jimin's mouth. He looked up at the alpha with lust filled eyes. "Alpha please fuck me. I want you to fill me up." 

Jimin couldn't help but smirk, Jungkook looked so fucked out and he didn't even do anything yet. 

"I will, baby. Turn around and get on your hands and knees." 

Jungkook hurriedly got into position, nails clawing at the sheets in excitement. It been way too long since he felt his alpha's cock, and he couldn't wait to feel it pulsing in side of him, coating his inside with streaks of white. He wiggles his ass side to side with a cry, growing impatient. 

"Shsh pup, you're being so good to alpha. So obedient and whiny. A perfect little thing to fuck." Jimin slipped three fingers in before replacing them with his cock, the head barely inside. "Spread your cheeks for me." 

The younger didn't dare to waste time and spread himself. Jimin watched as his hole released another gush of sap, emitting heat coming from his exposed entrance. He couldn't resist after that. 

"o-ohh..." Jungkook let's out a satisfied moan when Jimin pushes into him, feeling his hole stretch around the thickness. Jimin massages Jungkook's thighs, making the clenched muscle relax underneath his gentle touch. 

"Shit Hyung you feel so good." Jungkook brings his upper body down, chest touching the sheets as his ass stayed in the air for Jimin to pound. 

"Fuck.." Jimin cursed at how his cock went in with ease, watching his length completely disappear into Jungkook within just a few minutes. 

He didn't give Jungkook a chance to adjust, already pulling out almost completely before slamming back in. Jungkook's body jolted forwards at the impact, even though it hurt a little, the pleasure surpassed it, judging from the broken scream that left his lips. 

Jimin threw his head back, picking up the pace, savoring how tight and warm Jungkook's hole was wrapped around his shaft. He tightened his hold on the younger's hips and fucked into him continuously, earning Jungkook to hiccup and moan a series of "Uh u-uh uh." 's

Jungkook already came just from the feeling of Jimin's cock slipping inside him. He was so unbelievably sensitive, just Jimin bringing his fingers up and underneath the sweatshirt he was wearing to toy at his nipples left him trembling. 

Jimin felt dizzy, the lust driven haze controlled every snap of his hips. He paused his rough thrusts and bent down to burry his face in the omega's glands, couldn't get enough of his scent, he wanted to do it so bad, it was so hard to resist the need of claiming the sweaty, shaky omega under him. 

Jungkook whimpered at how Jimin stopped, feeling annoyed. So he wasted no time in fucking himself back on Jimin's cock, skin slapping against skin filled the room again to show just how desperate Jungkook was for the alpha's cock. 

That's all it took for Jimin to rub his own glands against Jungkook's, their scents perfectly mixing together to create a bond. 

Jungkook moaned when he realized what Jimin just did, wanting nothing more but to do the same thing to the alpha. 

He paused his movement and pulled away from Jimin, feeling empty when he did, only to lay back down on his back, pulling Jimin's head down by his neck. 

He rubbed his own gland against the alphas, releasing an excessive amount of his scent, engraving it into Jimin's neck as he played with the strands of blonde hair at the back of older's head.

Jimin moaned, pushing Jungkook's legs back so his thighs almost touched his stomach, before burying himself deep into his hole again. He was so close, the knot slowly forming near the base of his cock, and even though he would love to, he just couldn't cum inside the omega. 

After Jungkook finished scenting the alpha, that's when he realized. He let out a groan when feeling Jimin's knot grow inside of him. 

Jimin relishes in the whines and whimpers that he draws out of Jungkook. Each little sound of pleasure drawing him closer to his climax. 

"Hyungie I'm coming!" Jungkook screams, just the thought of Jimin knotting him was all it took to make his body weak.

Jimin felt Jungkook's hole spasm as he came, clenching around him. Just from that, the thickness of his cock grew and he knew he needed to pull out soon before his knot locked him in. he couldn't stand the thought of hurting Jungkook again, no matter how hard his alpha was begging him to do it, in the back of him mind, he knew it was wrong. And if Jungkook was in the right state of mind, he wouldn't allow it. 

He pulled out slowly, not wanting to hurt the little omega; but Jungkook stopped him, tears formed in his eyes. "Noo I want your cum inside me, hyung. I need my belly swollen and filled with your pup. I want your pups inside me alpha, please." The omega cried. Jimin felt his cock twitch at the words, the more he cried and pleaded, the more the alpha wanted to do it.

"You'll have them inside you baby, don't worry." Jimin moved on his knees to get closer to Jungkook face. "Open wide pup." 

Jungkook's eyes glistened in excitement and his mouth stretched open as far as it could, The omega was eager to taste his alpha's pups on his tongue, wanting nothing more but to taste his alpha's cum. Technically, he was still going to have Jimin's pups inside of him, just not in the traditional way. 

The omega wrapped his swollen lips around Jimin's cock and sucked like his life depended on it, swirling his tongue around the tip and underside. 

Without warning, Jimin shot his load down Jungkook's throat, causing him to gag but he quickly regained himself and swallowed every last drop. 

He continued to suck until Jimin's knot deflated a little before his pulled away, not helping but to kiss the tip of his hyung's cock as he whispered. "Thank you alpha." 

"Do you feel better now Kookie?" Jimin brushed Jungkook's sweaty hair back, both finding it difficult to steady their breathing. 

"Mmhmm" Jungkook hummed, reaching his arms up so he could bring Jimin down for a hug. They cuddled together in bed, bodies sticking together, both reeking of sweat and slick but they didn't care. They didn't want to get up and shower because they wanted to stay like this forever, freshly scented by one another and fucked. Before they knew it, sleep took over them. 

•

•

•

Jimin woke up to the tickling feeling of fingers circling his chest. he yawned, eyes squinted shut while stretching. 

He looked down and saw that Jungkook was the culprit, his eyes stared at Jimin's bare chest, drawing weird shapes on the skin and tracing the letters of his nevermind tattoo. 

"Good morning Kook." Jimin's voice was raspy, brushing the younger's bangs back so he could kiss his forehead. "Did you sleep well?" 

Jungkook nodded, he was so satisfied last night that he didn't wake up in the middle of the night in pain. Then he remembered. 

"You scented me." 

Jimin's heart dropped at the sentence, was Jungkook mad? He didn't sound very happy but neither did he sound sad. Either way, he freaked out. "I was caught up in the moment Jungkook I'm sorry-"

"No no, I like it." Jungkook cut him off. "I feel closer to you now than ever before." 

the words brought peace to Jimin's racing mind. He smiled gleamingly, playing with Jungkook's dark brown hair. "I don't regret it one bit. You're mine and I'm yours." 

The omega wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist and hugged him tightly. He blushed at the memories of the night before, cheeks flushed and a grin made its way upon his lips.

"how are you feeling?" Jimin asks. 

"It's building up again." 

"Ah the suppressants." Jimin remembers, body springing upwards. "Do you want me to go out and get them?" 

"No," Jungkook paused, pulling Jimin down so he could rest his head back on his chest. His next words falling from his lips with ease. "Why would I need them when I have you?" 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jimin decided it was time for him to have a shower and go down for breakfast. When he got out of the shower, he found Jungkook who had peacefully gone back to sleep. He smiled to himself, placing a soft kiss on the omega's cheeks before walking out of the room and to the kitchen. 

He was surprised to see that his family were already seated around the dining table, enjoying a well made breakfast by themselves.   
"Didn't bother calling us down or what?" 

His mother looked back at him. His brother spoke up before she could. "Mom said she called you earlier but you were sleeping." 

'Sure she did.' Jimin thought, he didn't bother wasting time to sit and eat with his family, grabbing as much food as his could gather on two plates so he could take it back up to Jungkook. 

When the alpha's scent finally traveled across the room, his entire family stared at him in shock and bewilderment. His mother's gaze was like knives digging into the side of his head. 

"You reek of that omega." She spoke, the anger was clear in the tone of her voice. 

"Mom." Jihyun tried to warn her, telling her that it's non of her business, but of course she completely ignored him. 

"So?" Jimin said back, he could tell the fact that Jungkook scented him boiled her blood, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this; but his joy died down as soon as he saw her smiling, his smug face turned confused. 

She tried her best to ignore the disgusting stench that showered her oldest son before speaking. "Anna and her family are coming over for dinner tomorrow night to say their condolences." 

Jimin recognized the name to be the woman his mother has been trying to marry him off to. "And you're telling me this now?! No way. I won't be attending." 

"You need to do this dinner so they won't look down on you. Marriage aside, think of our pack's reputation. Do you really want to disappointment your father?" 

He knew what game his mother was playing, he didn't trust her one bit. He looked around the table, to his brother and sister for any sort of support, he could see that his brother wanted to say something; but his sister completely agreed with their mom, like always. 

Jimin sighed, thinking of an idea. He just hoped his mother would keep her word if she agree. "If I do this, you need to stop pestering me about the marriage matter." 

She thought for a minute, nails clicking against the table, obviously not happy with the idea. She took a while before replying with, "Fine." 

Jimin stares at her to see if she was lying, he had a feeling she was hiding something, she always had something up her sleeve; but he couldn't really focus on that now, he needed to get some food up to Jungkook. 

So after both the plates he was carrying were full of food, he left the dining room and walked slowly to reach the stairs without dropping the plates. 

Just as he put his foot on the first step, a hand grabbed him. He turned, seeing that his mom was the one stopping him. "You can't go back up there." 

Jimin knew his mom was aware of what was going on, she wasn't stupid. "He needs me." He argued, trying his best to get his mom to let go of his arm without dropping the food.

"Just give him the pill" She rolled her eyes. 

"Why? Does the thought of me with a male omega irritate you?" The alpha male smirked. 

His mother glared at him, pissed off as it is. "He already scented you. God knows what will happen if you continue. You're already 29 years old, you need to find a proper mate who you can settle down and start a family with." Jimin knew she was implying to the woman who was coming over tomorrow night. And that thought made him furious. How dare she be so bold, telling him what to do with his life. 

"If anything happens between me and Jungkook, it's non of your fucking business." He spat back, the dominance in his voice echoed through the empty house. 

He managed to yank his arm away from her, about to finish his way up to Jungkook but she grabs him again, sounding a lot angrier than before. "I will not have you mating with him." 

Jimin got closer to her face, his eyes never leaving hers, as if staring deep into her soul. All I can say, is that he looked fucking terrifying. His voice sounding like it could kill.

"You don't control me." 

"I brought breakfast!" Jimin cheered, the anger he gained because of his mom quickly vanished when he saw his beautiful omega still sleeping. 

Jungkook groaned, shifting about in bed before finally opening his eyes. Jimin places the two plates on the side table and crawled into bed beside Jungkook. 

He kissed up his neck, lips landing right at his glands. Then around his jaw, to his forehead, then placing a small kiss on either one of his cheeks, and finishing at his nose, ending the last small kiss with a 'Mowah!'

Jungkook giggled uncontrollably at Jimin's silliness, and gosh did it sound like music to the alpha's ears. Whenever he'd look at Jungkook, all his worried would disappear. It was like that 10 years ago and it was still like that now, nothing has changed. Seeing the omega happy and engulfed in his own tea like scent was enough to make him the happiest being in the world. 

"What took you so long?" 

"How do you know how long it took me? You were asleep." Jimin chuckled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Jungkook's ear. 

"I can sense it." Jungkook winked. 

"Can you now?" Jimin teased, moving his hand up and down Jungkooks bare back. Might I add that he was still very much naked. 

"My mom kept bothering me, that's all." He places another kiss at Jungkook's forehead before he reached his hands out to grab his breakfast to his right.

Jungkook's smile slowly fell. "Was it about the marriage thing again?" 

Jimin looked back at Jungkook who was to his left, he could tell from the look he had on his face that the matter bothered him. 

He cupped the younger's cheeks with his hands, making him look at the older dead in the eyes so he knew he wasn't lying. 

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, baby pup. You're all I want and all I'll ever need in life."


	47. Chapter 47

Jimin kissed up Jungkook's thigh, nibbling at the skin to hear the omega's giggles. He smiled against the skin and kissed his way up the younger's sticky, naked body back to his face, connecting their lips together. The heat coming from their bodies left the air around them thick and steamy. Being fresh out of a night full of fucking resulted in them breathing heavily. 

Jungkook couldn't help but grin into the kiss. He loved being pampered by the alpha, no one could make him feel good and loved the way Jimin would. 

He deepened the kiss, hands desperately trying to pull the alpha's body close. Jimin chuckled, moving away just an inch to be able to speak. "We've been at it all night and you're /still not tired?" 

"I am." Jungkook said, eyes drifting between Jimin's eyes and swollen lips. "I just can't believe how far we've gotten." 

Jimin notices the younger's frown. "What's wrong?" He asks, thumb caressing his cheek.

"I still feel guilty.. for being such an awful person to you for so many years-" Jimin placed his lips on Jungkook, shutting him up before he could finish. 

"Forget about it all, baby." His spoke softly, pecking the younger's nose before continuing. "It doesn't matter anymore." 

Jungkook smiled, nodding before resuming the kiss, hand delicately brushing the older's cheeks. 

It was the morning after and they stayed in bed for a while, the main reason being that if Jimin left the room, his mother would find any way to keep him down there. 

Jimin was aware he needed to get up and get ready for the guests that were coming over, but he wanted to stay in this position with Jungkook for as long as possible. 

The older changed his position from being on top of Jungkook to being by his side, pulling his sweaty body closer, rubbing up and down his back soothingly. The omega still in heat hummed at the touch. He loved smelling his scent on Jimin, closing his eyes and ready to fall asleep. Being up all night having sex was good and all but the aftermath was exhausting. 

They slept together, still sweaty and covered in slick and cum but that didn't come close to how tired they were. 

Time was against them. By the time Jimin woke up, it was well into the afternoon. He groaned, carefully untangling Jungkook's arms from around his waist and sat up, ruffling his blonde hair when he did. 

"Damn I need a shower." He said to himself, looking back to see the omega still sleeping, cuddled up with Jimin's pillow. He smiled, leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek before getting up to take a shower. 

He scrubbed away the sweat and slick that coated his body, feeling refreshed afterwards. He got out and got dressed into a white shirt and black jeans. Being freshly scented by Jungkook was definitely going to be a challenge with people coming over who will surely notice, but he wasn't ashamed. He waited too long for this and he wasn't going to throw it down the drain just because his mother disapproved. 

He closed the bedroom door without making a sound and walked downstairs, seeing two maids rushing to clean the large house. 

He made his way into the dining room and saw his sister and mom help set the table. His mother looked up. "Finally! Where have you been?" 

"You don't want to know." Jimin mummers, his mother raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" 

"Nothing. Where's Jihyun?" 

"I think He went outside." His sister replied, watching Jimin leave the room a minute after walking in. 

Once he was outside, he looked around the porch, seeing his brother smoking, arms folded over the railing. He stepped closer to him, he too resting his arms beside his. 

His brother looked over to Jimin. "Look who finally came out of his cave." He smirked, making Jimin scoff. "Don't you start."   
Jihyun laughed, the smoke he puffed in completely leaving his lungs. 

"How's Jungkook?" 

"Better." Jimin pressed his lips together, asking for a turn. His brother handed him the cigar before speaking. "Is mom giving you a hard time again?" 

"Not yet, but she will." He gasps in the smoke then handed it back to Jihyun. "What about you? What's gotten you so down that you're standing here smoking?" 

"It's just bothering me." He paused, staring at nothing from afar. "How controlling she's gotten after dad died." 

"She's always been like this, Jihyun. It just took you a while to realize it." Jimin mentally rolled his eyes. 

"How do we stop it?" Jihyun asks.

"We can't." 

"It's getting worse Jimin." He stood up straight, completely serious. "I feel like she's going insane. What if she does something completely unacceptable? I don't think I'd ever forgive her if she did." 

Jimin nodded. "We need to talk to Jiyeon about this. I'm not happy with the way Rose is treating Jungkook. He's done nothing to deserve this type of treatment." 

"I tried, but you know how she is. She'd never see mom as the bad guy." Jihyun rolled his eyes. "I love mom, but she's gone too far with this dinner." 

He sighed, patting Jimin's back. "Just know that I've got your back Jimin. No matter how bad this turns out, I'll stand by your side." 

Jimin smiles. "Thanks, Jihyun." 

"Also, try to be more quiet next time. You're too fucking loud!" He slapped his older brother's ass before going back into the house. 

After a few more preparations with the food and all, the sound of the door bell rang throughout the house. His mother rushed to the door, opening it to reveal a man. "Welcome Mr. Min." 

"Good evening mrs. Park." He hugged the shorter woman, "I'm so sorry for your lose my dear." 

"Thank you." She smiled, not wasting time before introducing her children. "This is my eldest Jimin." 

"Ah, yes. I remember when you were a kid and you'd come into the office with your dad." He chuckled, shaking Jimin's hand. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Jimin smiled politely. His mother then introduced Jihyun and Jiyeon.

"It's great to meet you all. This is my wife, Ella and our daughter Anna." he gestured to the women on either side of him. Jimin studied the woman his mother has been pestering him to marry, finally able to see what she looked like and she was definitely beautiful. She had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair that was styled in light curls. She wore a simple dark blue dress and he'd be lying if he said he didn't find her attractive. But his heart was already taken. 

He shook her hand, her voice sweet as she spoke, "it's nice to meet you, Jimin." 

"You too." Jimin nodded with a small smile. 

His mother instructed their guests to make their way over to the dining room. They opened a bottle of champagne and sat around the room, comfortably starting a conversation. 

Of course, Jimin was sat near Anna, but honestly, he didn't mind. They casually started a conversation and got to know each other, finding out that she was 4 years younger than him. And that she was a nurse. 

"What about you? What do you do for a living?" She took a sip out of her glass. 

"I'm a lawyer." Jimin replied.

"Oh wow. So you must be good with people and very patient." She smiled, making Jimin chucked. "It depends really, but yeah." 

She got closer to Jimin which was sort of odd, her voice was low when she spoke. "You must be under a lot of pressure." 

"Excuse me?" Jimin raised an eyebrow. 

"How your dad has recently passed, and your mother forcing his roll onto you. I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now." 

Jimin was taken back at her words, he definitely wasn't expecting it. "It's stressful, I've been trying to change her mind but she won't budge." 

"My father has been telling me a lot about you and your family, and I couldn't help but feel bad. I just want you to know that it's your decision. And I'm not expecting anything from you." She smiled genuinely at the other alpha. 

Jimin felt at ease, her words lifting a weight off his shoulders. "Thank you. I honestly wasn't expecting this." He laughed awkwardly. 

She laughed along, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear. "I've been told I'm a very surprising woman." 

"You're also very kind. I needed to hear that, really." He grinned. His mother clearing his throat catching their attention. 

"You two seem to be getting along." She grinned, making Anna's parents smile along with her. "It's not surprising." Her father said.

She raised her glass towards Jimin and Anna "To these two, hopefully we'll be able to call bride and groom." 

"Mom!" Jimin's eyes widened, that was completely out of hand to say and even Jihyun thought so, he too was shocked, almost choking on his drink. 

"What~" She drew out, laughing as if she was joking. 

Jimin rolled his eyes, bringing his gaze back to the woman on his right. "I'm really sorry. She's been a bit crazy these last few days." 

"Haha it's okay. I understand." 

Jimin smiled, she really was a kind and beautiful woman. Any man would be lucky to have her, it just wasn't him. 

His eyes furrowed at the sudden smell that traveled around the room, he looked around the table and saw that he wasn't the only one who was smelling it. 

It got stronger and that's when he yanked his head towards the door, knowing who's scent that was too well. 

Jungkook stood there, the look of betrayal completely showered his features. He stared at Jimin with teary eyes, anger clear inside of them. "You just love lying to me, huh?" 

Jimin looked around the table and back at Jungkook, his pained face tugged at his heart and immediately he got up, excusing himself before rushing out to Jungkook, not regretting what he did. His omega was standing there on the verge of tears and that was more important than any of this bullshit his mother arranged. 

He pulled Jungkook out of the doorway and into the living room. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jungkook glared. 

"I didn't want to worry you. I only did this to shut my mom up. Jungkook, I promise this means nothing." He held his face between his hands, making sure Jungkook knew the alpha meant every word. 

"How am I supposed to believe that when you're mom literally just called you bride and groom." Jungkook whispered, he didn't want to make a scene in front of all these alphas. 

From what Jungkook just said, he knew Jungkook was standing there for a while. "And did you see my reaction when she did? You're everything I've ever wanted Jungkook and it took years for us to finally be together. Do you really think I'd let my mom interfere with that?" 

Jungkook stared at Jimin, deep into his eyes to see that he was telling the truth. So he nodded, sniffling to stop himself from crying. The hermones still going around his body affected him but he stayed strong. 

The door to the dining room was heard being opened, both men looked to see that it was Jimin's mother rushing towards them, pulling Jungkook away from Jimin by the arm. "Go back to the room! you're ruining everything!!" She yelled, nails digging into the omega's upper arm, making him whimper. 

"Get your hands off of him." Jimin growled, eyes shifted between natural brown and blood red. 

Jungkook snatched his arm out of her grasp, he couldn't help but smirk when he saw the look on her face. The urge of wanting to mess with her increased.

"Oh, Am I?" His smirk grew wider, getting closer to Jimin. He wrapped his arms around his neck before kissing him deeply, staring at her when he did for her to see just how serious they were about each other. 

She was fuming, unable to handle her anger before pulling Jungkook away from her son. "I am /not letting you ruining my plans." She continued to drag him from the arm to the stairs. Jungkook struggled to release him arm from her grip, being tighter than earlier. 

"Let go of me! you're forcing him to do something he doesn't want to do!" Jungkook shouted back at her, managing to get his arm free with the help of Jimin grabbing her arm. 

"Who says he doesn't want to do it?!" 

Jungkook and Jimin just stared at her like she was the dumbest human being on the planet. "You're kidding right?" Jimin spoke. 

"He doesn't. You wanna know why? Because he's with me!" Jungkook yelled. "And you're not going to change that!" He pushes a table out of the way. It almost hit Jimin's mother when he did, making the older woman screech. The rage he was feeling made his mind go foggy. 

"Jungkook.." Jimin placed a hand at his shoulder, stopping him before he went to far. "Did you take your medicine?" 

Jungkook stared at him before shaking his head no. Jimin sighed, he looked behind him to see that everyone was already in the living room watching them, his sister and Mr. Min hurried to his mother to make sure she was okay; but all he cared about was his pup. 

"Just calm down baby. Let's go back to the room, okay? We don't need to explain anything to her." He whispered in his ear so no one would hear, taking his hand in his own and they both walked back to their room when Jungkook agreed with a small nod, still shocked at what he did. He nearly hit Jimin's mother with a small table. 

Rose just stared as they walked hand in hand up the stairs, her gaze was sharp and intimidating. The man at her side pulled her out of thought. 

"That's one aggressive omega." He commented. 

"He's a nuisance." She sighed, dusting her hands on her dress. 

"You want me to take care of him?" He whispered into her ear, making her look up at him in shock, but her face shifted and her lips curved into a smirk. 

Jihyun just watched everything go down from afar, and what he witnessed just now wasn't something he could just ignore. He was terrified for his brother and Jungkook, feeling guilty. 

"I shouldn't have dragged them over here." He said to himself, watching everyone go back into the dining room to finish eating; but he just stood there, pondering over what the fuck he was supposed to do to stop his mother from doing something stupid. He couldn't help but wonder. 

"How far would you go to get your way, mom? How many lines would you cross?" He was talking to himself. Crazy, yes. There was a lot to think about. A lot to plan; but one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to let her hurt his brother, not physically nor emotionally. 

•

•

"Here." Jimin handed Jungkook the glass of water along with the pill, watching him place it on his tongue before swallowing it with the help of the water. 

"I'm sorry Jimin. I didn't mean to push the table that hard." Jungkook apologized, he couldn't look at the alpha in the eye. 

"To be honest, she deserved it." He raised his head upon hearing Jimin's words, surprised. Jimin chuckled, climbing over Jungkook so he was hovering on top of him. "No one hurts my baby pup like that and gets away with it, not even her." 

Jungkook rolled his eyes at the alpha's cheesiness, but his heart still flutters regardless. 

"Is she ever going to change her mind? About you taking your dad's place and that stupid marriage." 

Jimin sighs, lips pressing together. "I doubt it." He saw the pout on Jungkook's lips, and he couldn't help but lean down to place a kiss on his frowned lips. "If it gets worse, we'll leave. Go somewhere she'll never find us." 

Jungkook nodded, reconnecting his lips with Jimin's. Moving gracefully against one another but things got filthy pretty quickly. The kiss deepened, tongues clashing together making drool run down Jungkook's chin. 

Jimin gasped when he pulled away, taking off his white buttoned up shirt along with Jungkook's plain black t-shirt. "You're Just never satisfied, are you?" 

"How can I when there's a 29 year old hot ass alpha lawyer shoving his tongue down my throat?" Jungkook smirked, feeling the liquid slick leak out of his stretched hole. "The thought make me /so wet, Hyungie." He wiggles his hips underneath Jimin, letting out a whine when he felt the bulge in the alpha's pants brush against his own. 

'This omega is going to be the death of me.' Jimin thought before slamming his lips down onto Jungkook's with a deep, throaty growl.

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️


	48. Chapter 48

It's been two days since the dinner Jimin's mother arranged. The heat of their argument still strong even after a couple of days. 

Jimin was very much pissed at his mother for the way she treated Jungkook. He and his brother continued to hold a grudge against her, which made their sister slowly start to open her eyes instead of constantly being by her mother's side. 

Jungkook was fresh out of his heat so he was still slightly sensitive. Jimin looked down on the younger snuggled up by his side, playing with his brown strands all while Jungkook softly grazed the tips of his fingers over Jimin's bare chest and tattoo. 

"Do you think you're ready to come down stairs?" Jimin's soft voice made an appearance, fingers twirling Jungkook's fluffy hair. 

"I am. I'm just not ready to face your mom." Jungkook sighs. He grew to despise that woman. Always controlling the people around her to do what she wants. Regardless of their feelings. 

Jimin leaned his face lower so he could place a gentle kiss on the top of Jungkook's head. "Just ignore her baby pup. I know it's hard, but do it for me for a little while longer. Just until the heat for Jeremy's murder calms down and then we can go home." He informs, he too couldn't wait till he was out of this place. A home once filled with beautiful memories of his childhood was slowly turning dark the older he gets.

"We can cuddle back in my bed like we used to when you were younger, finally get to hold you in my arms again. And then we can chill and watch movies together or look through college applications. How's that sound?" He continued, fingers making their way lower to draw circles on Jungkook's back. 

"Mmm, you had me until the college part." Jungkook hums, earning a raspy chuckle from the older. 

"Ok fine." He says still smiling, slowly removing the covers from on top of them. The cold air hitting their naked bodies instantly. 

"Lets go take a shower." Jimin kissed Jungkook's cheek before attempting to stand up straight, but Jungkook pulled him back down from his neck. "Carry me alpha." He says, making sure his voice sounded as innocent as possible, trying his best to hold back his smirk. He knew it would drive Jimin crazy. 

Jungkook noticed a little glimmer of red glistening in Jimin's brown eyes before he felt his arms make their way under the omega's legs, lifting him up bridal style. 

Jungkook wrapped his arms tightly Around the alphas neck, bringing his face higher so he could rub his glands against Jimin's. 

He continued to scent his alpha as they made their way to the bathroom attached to the room. 

"Obsessive much?" Jimin jokes, carefully placing Jungkook back on his feet, the omega's arms still tangled around his neck. "Is that a bad thing?" Jungkook smirks, briefly brushing his nose against Jimin's. 

The alpha doesn't reply, instead he made a low growl before pressing his lips roughly against the other's. Jungkook reacted instantly and kissed back with just the right amount of force. Both making their way into the glass walled shower in the corner of the bathroom. 

They weren't planning on it, but Jimin ended up fucking Jungkook in the shower. Even though it was uncomfortable, they both agreed it was definitely worth it. 

One of the walls and ground of the shower were matted so the two weren't slipping as Jimin held Jungkook up with his arms under the younger's knees. Jungkooks back was pressed against the rough wall, almost folded in half. Their tongues dancing together and exploring each other's mouth as they came down from their climax. Jimin still deep inside him.

After, they washed themselves. Jimin was the first to be done so he let Jungkook enjoy the hot water and finish off. He walked out of the shower, drying himself before wrapping the towel around his waist. 

He quickly got dressed and went downstairs, seeing his mother sat on the couch with a mug probably filled with coffee in one hand and a book in the other. 

He didn't bother saying anything to her, walking straight passed to get to the kitchen and start making himself and his pup coffee. 

The kitchen counter was open to the living room so his mother could see her son completely ignoring her. 

"Are you not going to say good morning to your mother?" She peaked over to the kitchen, reading glasses slightly falling down the bridge of her nose. 

"Not until you apologize to Jungkook." Jimin not once made eye contact, filling the kettle up with water and putting it back on it's electric stand. 

The scoff coming from his mother wasn't hard to pin point. 'She just knew how to make things worse, huh?' Jimin thought. 

So he continued to ignore her, preparing the two mugs in front of him to be filled with boiling water. Soon, her voice was heard again. 

"You're expected to join Anna this afternoon for lunch down town." The sentence made Jimin choked on air. 

"Excuse me?" His voice lightly raised, brows furrowed in annoyance. "When the hell did this happen? And who said I was going to?" 

"It's entirely up to you sweetie. I simply arranged the date for you and Anna to get to know each other better since that omega ruined the other night." She shrugged like her words meant nothing. 

"I told you not to speak about Jungkook like that." His jaw clicked. 

She got up, making her way to jimin and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Do you not see what's happening? That boy is ruining your future. And you're so blinded by that omega's stench to even think straight anymore." Her hands reached higher to cub his cheeks. "Go on this date, meet the girl and start opening your eyes to the future that awaits you. If you go, I won't bother you anymore. " She looked up her son's eyes in a pleading manner, waiting for Jimin to actually look at her and say something.

Jimin's face was blank when he finally looked her in the eyes, his sharp gaze sent a shiver up his mother's spine. And so did his voice as he spoke in a low but serious tone. "Jungkook is my future."

He reached his hands up to romove his mother's from his cheeks. "And I'm not going." He continues. Going back to pouring the water into the mugs. 

He hears a sigh coming from his mother behind him. "Fine. Have it your way." 

He thought she finally dropped the subject, until she tossed a tablet over to Jimin. 

He watched the screen light up with a video, it was a security tape. Black and white as it Showed Jungkook pushing a table towards his mom. It was the night of the dinner.   
"If you don't go on this date, I'll release this to the pack's council. We'll see who they'll believe. The wife of the former leader, or a measly wild omega."

Jimin's eyes were glued to the screen, furiously staring at the scene replaying its self over and over again, blood boiling and his hands were in fists. 

"How dare you threaten me with this." He says, tone still dark. 

"I asked you nicely Jimin, but you only want to do things the hard way. And as a lawyer, you know very well that the court will believe me when I say he tried to hurt me, simply because I wouldn't approve of your... relationship." She continues to speak as if this were all totally normal, saying the last word is disgust. 

"So what will it be, Jimin?" 

•

Jungkook dries his hair with the extra towel in his hand, feeling refreshed for the first time in a week. 

When he leaves the bathroom, he finds Jimin sitting on the bed, staring down at the mug of coffee in his hands. 

"How long have you been waiting for me?" Jungkook chuckles, watching the other hand him the cup of coffee. 

"Thank you." He leans forward and kisses the alpha's cheek. Jimin's face remained the same though. Completely out of it. 

"Are you okay?" Jungkook places the mug on the bedside table before he plops himself next to the older, studying his features in concern. 

"I have to go on a date with Anna." Jimin blurted out, still not daring to look at the omega. "What do you mean /have to?" Jungkook's brows knot in confusion. 

"My mom she.." he took a deep breathe, still angry at what happened. "She threatened me. She said if I don't go, she'll show the security tape to the council and they'll lock you up." He finally looked at Jungkook, finding that the omega wore the same pissed off expression as Jimin. 

"That bitch." Jungkook breathes, running his hand through his hair. "Jimin, she's insane. We can't let that happen. I've already murdered someone." The fear was crystal clear in his tone. 

"I know baby. I told you I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He cups the younger's cheeks, their foreheads touching. 

"That's why I decide to go. I just wanted to tell you that baby pup. I don't want to keep secrets from you." His eyes searched for any hesitation in Jungkook's eyes, fearful and glossy. 

It took a few moments before Jungkook agreed, head nodding against Jimin's. The older placed a kiss on Jungkook's nose. "She said she'd leave us alone if I did this. I don't know if she's just saying that or she means it, but it's worth a try." 

"Just don't fall in love with her okay?" Jungkook rolls his eyes, earning a chuckle from the other before he smirked. "Can't make any promises." 

Jungkook's jaw drops, pushing Jimin away from him harshly. "You're an ass you know that?" He glares at the man laughing with a smug smile on his face. 

"Of course I won't fall in love with her Jungkook." Jimin says when his laughter dies down, crawling over the bed to get to where Jungkook was laying down, getting on top of him. 

"Beside, I've grown obsessed with a certain omega." He smirks, leaving a trail of kisses from Jungkook's belly button to his lips. 

"Or a certain omega's /ass." Jungkook pouts. 

"Yeah that too." Jimin chuckles, even though they were joking around, he could still make up the discomfort in Jungkook's face. 

So he lowers his body to engulf the bigger omega in his arms. "Don't worry baby pup. Alpha would never let anything happen to you." 

•

•

When Jimin left, leaving Jungkook in the room by himself, that's when panic started to kick in for the omega. 

So much was happening to him in a span of one month. First he killed someone, then he discovers that he has a metal disorder, and on top of that he's being threatened by his lover's mother! 

/lover. Jungkook stopped at that. Lovers? Was that all they were? Just... lovers? His mind raced. They've only ever had sex, never even gone on an actual date. And yet there Jimin was, on a date with someone else. His heart ached at the fact.

Jungkook couldn't help but feel jealous as he swallowed his medication. Maybe it was the disorder talking but he /really wanted to crash their date and take her place. 

Now fully clothed, he sat on the bed with a laptop over his lap. Searching the internet for anything that could give him more information about what would happen if Rose decided to release the tape. 

He winced at the stinging coming from his arm. Jimin's mother grabbing it definitely left a bruise that was starting to appear. 

He shrugged it off and continued to read the article he had on the screen. Yet the sudden bang coming from the door made him jump. 

Two men charged into the room. Two he's never seen and before he could process what was going on, the two large men grabbed him and forced him out of the room. 

Jungkook punched and kicked but it was no use, they were much stronger and bigger than he was and he was still weak because of his heat. 

He continued to shout at them, demanding them to put him down but a voice cut him off. "Relax. gosh, they're not here to kidnapp you." 

He was harshly thrown on the couch, landing right on his bruised arm causing him to groan in pain. He looked up and saw the same men standing on either side of Rose. 'This bitch.' 

"What the hell do you want?" Jungkook glared, sitting up right. 

"You know what I want darling." She walked closer to Jungkook, index finger under his chin. "I want you to leave." 

When Jungkook didn't reply, she decided to speak up. "You see these two lovely gentlemen? They're here for my protection. Just Incase a wild omega like you decides to attack me again." 

"I'm not wild." 

"You're not? Hmm. That's not what the video tells me." She pulls out the tablet from behind her back, showing Jungkook the tape Jimin was talking about. 

"Let's make this a little easier for you to understand." She crouches down in front of Jungkook. "You leave. I give you the tape. I don't expose you. And you don't go to jail." 

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Jungkook spat. "That video clearly shows how you grab me by the arm and leave a huge fucking bruise!" 

"There's something called editing sweetheart." She speaks in a devilish tone. 

"Just leave us alone!" Shouting, Jungkook stares at her in pure rage, watching as she gets closer, faces inches apart. "I need Jimin here to carry on his father's place and give this pack a future I've been planning for years. And I will not have some psychotic freak of an omega ruin everything!" She shouts back. 

It grows quiet for a second, before she scoffs, putting space between them. "Besides, you have nothing for you here anyway. You probably don't know this but Jimin's currently on a date with Anna." She awaits his reaction, eyes basically glowing in anticipation; but a chuckle from Jungkook makes her question everything. 

"Oh, now I get it." Jungkook starts. "You made Jimin go on that date thinking he wouldn't tell me." 

She continued to stare at Jungkook, still not quite getting the picture. Jungkook smirks. "You think Jimin would keep that a secret from me? Well, sorry to ruin your plans more /sweetheart, but I already know." 

humming as she speaks. "Very well." She stands up. "Nonetheless, if you know what's good for you, I suggest you leave while you still can. You wouldn't want these two coming into your room a second time." She glares, face getting closer to Jungkook. "It'll be a lot worse for you." 

"Put him back upstairs. I don't want to see his face." She orders. The two men obeying instantly, grabbing Jungkook again. 

Instead, Jungkook pushes them away. "I can walk myself." He glares, giving the woman behind him one last look before going back into his room.

•

•

•

Jimin poked his food with the fork in his hand, mindlessly nodding to whatever Anna was ranting about across from him. 

No matter how much he tried to pay attention and maintain a conversation with the woman, his mind always wandered back to his omega all alone with his psychopath mother. 

He made sure to text his brother before he left the house, telling him to get home as soon as possible to make sure Jungkook was safe. He just hopes he did. 

"Jimin?" The voice pulled him back to reality. "Huh?" 

"Is something bothering you?" She asks with a worried look on her face. "I just dozed off that's all." He faked a chuckle, hoping she'd drop the subject. 

"Is this about that young man? The omega?" 

Jimin's eyes drop low, not replying. So Anna continues. "I know you're together." The sentence made Jimin's brows furrow. 

She smiles. "I knew from when we first shook hands. I could smell the sweetness coming from your neck, and I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one, but I didn't think much of it. Until the young man came down and the scents matched." 

"Jungkook." Jimin looks up from his plate. "His name is Jungkook." 

"What I don't understand is why did you come here when you already have a significant other?" She asks curiously. 

Jimin scoffs "My mother's doing." He says plainly. "Look, Anna. You're a lovely woman, but I'm only doing this to get her off my back. I'm not interested in any of this. It was all her." He sighs. "I don't mean to make you feel bad, but that's just how it is." 

"I get it." She says. "I'm only doing this to please my parents too. Since I'm their only child who hasn't got a mate yet." She giggles. 

"I saw how you treated Jungkook, your bond seemed very strong and I wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize that." Jimin watches as she stands up, grabbing her purse. "And besides, why rush getting married? When the time is right, everything you've ever wanted will come true." 

"You're not upset?" Jimin gets up as well, he wasn't about to leave, he just felt rude that he was making her do so. "Why would I be?" She laughs. "I didn't want this marriage to begin with. No offense." 

Jimin laughs along with her, watching her rummage through her purse for something. "Non taken." 

He watched her pull out money and hands it over to Jimin. "Thank you for accompanying me. This is for my meal." She says, before making her way over to the exit. He wanted to be a gentleman and give her back her money and tell her not to worry about it, but she just.. disappeared. 

Later on after he finished up his lunch and ordering some for Jungkook, he found himself driving home. It was a long drive but he made sure to step on the gas, too worried about Jungkook. 

He parked the car in the garage, it being one amongst four made it less of a hustle for everyone in the household to get places. He picks up the bag that held the takeout and rushes into the house. He was met by his brother watching some spanish show on tv. ( where ma La casa de papel "money heist" fans at 👀 ) 

"Jihyun, is everything okay? Where's Jungkook?" Jimin blabbered. 

"He wouldn't come out of his room. I don't think he's okay Jimin-" Jihyun couldn't even finish his sentence before his older brother ran up the stairs. "Hey! I want to know how your stupid date went!" 

"I'll tell you later!" Jimin yells back halfway up. The clicking of his shoes down the hallway was all that was being heard before hard knocks on Jungkook's bedroom door replaced them. "Jungkook? It's Jimin open up-" the door flew open, and before Jimin could blink, he felt the younger's body collide with his. 

Jimin quickly regained his balance and hugged the younger back, closing and locking the door behind him. The bag of food still in his hands shuffled due to the impact. 

"Are you okay baby? What happened?" Jimin says as he picks the omega up, Jungkook was big and tall but Jimin was still an alpha and could still pick him up with ease, making Jungkook wrapped his legs around the alpha's torso. 

"She threatened me too Hyung." Jungkook sniffles into Jimin's neck, not yet crying but struggling to hold back the tears. "She said if I didn't leave you alone, she'd lock me up for good." 

"What..?" Jimin whispers breathlessly, gently sitting Jungkook down on the edge of the bed, then crouching in front of him on the floor, his hands holding the others. "Tell me exactly what happened baby pup." 

And so he does. He tells him everything. From the big scary men who manhandled him to how his mother spoke to him, how badly she treated him, like he was nothing but an object. 

And Jimin only got angrier the more Jungkook spoke, the more he stared into those petrified doe eyes that made his heart shatter in two. 

"That's it." Jimin stands up, walking over to the corner of the room to pull out Jungkook's suitcases. "We're leaving." 

"Now?" Jungkook only watches. 

"As soon as possible. I'll arrange everything, I'll get Jin, Taehyung, Hoseok, even Jihyun for fucks sake to help us dissapear from my mother." 

"But what about Jeremy?" Jungkook shivers at his words, looking down at his fingers. Jimin walks back over and sits himself next to him. "They have nothing Jungkook. No murder weapon, no witnesses, no prints, nothing. It's a dead end." Jimin kisses the side of Jungkook's head before finishing. "And besides, the wolf community isn't helping to solve the case because of how racist and awful he was. No one cares that he was murdered. You're safe baby." 

Jungkook stares into Jimin's eyes before he nodded, looking over to the floor when he smelt something delicious. "Is that for me?" 

Jimin smiles, picking up the bag from off the floor and handed it to Jungkook. "Eat up. I'm sure you're starving." 

Jungkook doesn't wait a second before doing so, he hasn't eaten all day and he felt like his stomach was about to cave in. 

After getting a few bites of food, Jungkook asks Jimin how the lunch went, which Jimin replies and tells him it went better than he expected it to go. Telling him that he won't have to worry about the marriage part anymore and that's she was very understanding. 

"So when do we start getting ready to leave?" Jungkook asks after finishing up his food and tossing the container in the trash. 

"Tonight."


	49. Chapter 49

________________________________

"Thank you, Seokjin. I'll see you soon." Jimin Spoke into the phone before hanging up, a hand running through his hair. 

It's been almost a week since the incident with his mother, since they decided to leave. He didn't expect it to take this long, but he needed everything perfect. Otherwise his plan wouldn't work. And it was one hell of a plan. 

And since tonight was a yellow moon, and he doesn't have anything to do but wait until tomorrow to leave this god forsaken place, he decided to surprise Jungkook with something. 

"Jungkook?" He called, the 22 two year old looking up from his phone. "uh?" (Imagine this like that scene with baby Tarzan and you'll melt. You're welcome. ) 

Jimin crawled on the bed to where Jungkook was sat and dug his face into his neck, his scent already intensifying when it's not even midday yet. 

"Let's go on a date." He kisses at the younger's glands, all the way up to his sensitive ears and nibbling at them. 

"Mmm." Jungkook hummed at the way the alpha pampered him. "I thought you said we'd go on one after we left." 

"Let's go on one now." Jimin's voice was raspy, lifting the omega with his strength and placing him onto his lap. Back facing him. 

"We can sit out in the woods and have a picnic. Watch the sunset before coming back here and then I'll turn with you so I can keep you warm. Hold your small wolf form close to mine." The older spoke possessively into Jungkook's ear. Which made the omega melt into his grasp. 

"How's that sound baby pup?" Jimin flipped Jungkook around so he was facing him, legs wrapping around the older's waist. 

Jungkook responds by wrapping his arms around Jimin's shoulders "What are we waiting for then?" 

So that's what they did, they grabbed whatever they could find from the kitchen, with no one bothering them since everyone was still sleeping and got into the car, driving deeper into the forest.

They spread out quite a big mat to sit out, then took out the things they brought and made sandwiches. 

It was simple, but that's what Jungkook and Jimin loved about it. The whole picnic in the quiet outdoors with no one to bother them. They needed something simple to get away from their already hectic lives. 

"Fuck." Jungkook sighs, which makes Jimin stop eating and look at him. "What's wrong?" 

"I left my medicine at home." Jungkook replies, in a frustrated tone. 

"You didn't take one this morning?" 

"No." 

Jimin's eyes studied the man's features, trying to figure out exactly what he was feeling. It was fear. He was scared. 

"Hey." Jimin starts, placing his hand on Jungkook's. "You'll be fine without them for a couple of hours." 

"What if I do something something rash? Or shift too early before I could have them?" 

"That won't happen. It's still noon. And besides, I'll be here to help calm you." Jimin tiled his head to the side, gesturing to his scent that always calmed the man ever since he was a pup. 

That somewhat made Jungkook feel safer, nodding hesitatingly. "Yeah.. okay." 

He could tell Jungkook was still feeling uneasy about the fact that he was off his medication, munching on his sandwich cautiously. 

After they ate, they started messing around, not a care in the world about the time, if people saw them, if they were being too childish, nothing. They played so many games. Cards, charades, they sang songs, danced, made out, took a nap, all this in the wide forest with no one to tell them what to do. 

Time flew by in a flash, suddenly they were lying on their back and watching the sunset, both trying to waste as much time together as possible before going back. 

Jimin had his head resting on Jungkook's chest, he could hear his heart beat become weird, could tell that it was time to go home before he turned, but he wanted to stay longer. This is the happiest he's been in a very long time. Here, under the darkening sky with his precious omega. His mate. 

Jimin lifted his head and stared at Jungkook who had his eyes closed, relaxing under the cool breeze. He looked utterly beautiful. 

If he could, he would mate the man right now, right here. He wouldn't hesitate; but that would be far too unfair for the other. And besides, he wanted the moment to be special. 

"We should head back." Jimin sat up, making Jungkook sigh, still with lidded eyes. "I wish we could just stay here. It's so peaceful." 

"I do too." Jimin kissed Jungkook's temple before getting up, offering his hand to help the other. "Soon. In just a few hours, we'll be home." 

They arrived back at the house, the sky already dark and moon glistening within. They walked in and found the whole family on the couch, his mother looked pissed. 

They didn't care though, they completely ignore everyone, running up the stairs to take care of more serious matters. The omega could feel his body already start to change, he needed to get it under control /now. He could be fully shifted in the next ten minutes. 

Jungkook went for his prescribed medication first, but Jimin stopped him. "You don't have enough time. Take the pain killers first." 

Jungkook wasn't offered a chance to hesitate before two of the pills were shoved into one hand and a glass of water in the other. They weren't regular painkillers, they were like anesthetics that would numb his body as he turned so he wouldn't be in so much agony. 

He swallowed both of them, groaning when he felt the tips of his nails start to grow sharper. Jimin spread his arms out and pulled Jungkook into his chest, holding him as the younger went through his transformation. 

They cuddled for about 3 minutes before the pill started working and he felt at ease, fur already growing on his skin. 

"Can you pass me my medicine Jimin?" Jungkook muffled into Jimin's oversized hoodie. The older reached his hand over to the bedside table to grab it when their bedroom door was slammed opened. 

"What the hell-" Jimin was cut off by two men ripping his omega from him. 

"Let go of him!" Jimin tried to pry Jungkook out of their grip, the omega fought back and kicked his legs in various ways but he just felt too weak to do anything else. 

"Take him to the Basement." His mother spoke calmly over the yelling and screams coming from Jimin and Jungkook. The alpha male stared at his mother and yanked her by the shoulders. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Let him go." He spat, staring at her with pure hatred. 

"I'm not doing that." She chuckles, "besides, they're already down there." 

Jimin looks around the room and Jungkook was no where to be seen. His omega was gone. 

He pushed his mother out of the way, he needed to find Jungkook. He'll deal with her later. 

He ran, ran so fast to the basement, he can hear his brother and sister demanding to know what was happening, why they could hear Jungkook screaming, but that was all just an echo in his mind. Along with his mother hot on his trail tell him to stop. 

The two men held the shifting wolf by his arms with Jungkook's front facing Jimin who was behind them. So Jimin could see how much he cried and yelled to be released. legs kicking in every direction the managed to knock a vase of on a table and made in shatter on the ground, glass everywhere. 

"Let him go!" He shouts as he ran closer to Jungkook, ignore the cracking of the glass on the bottom of his shoes. The dominating power of his voice only made the omega cry even more. 

Before he could get ahold of him, his mother grabs him by the shoulder and slaps him, hard. Nails cutting the skin of his soft cheeks. "Stop being so stupid Jimin!" 

Jungkook saw it all, he saw the way she slapped him, he could see the little trickle of blood running down his cheek, could smell it. His alpha was hurt.

Instantly, the protective side of him was unleashed. The omega snapped, anger ten times stronger since he was off his medication. forcing himself to change completely until he was a full wolf before using his paws to scratch the arms of the men holding him back, cutting into their skin until they let him go with a hiss and he ran on all fours, the glass on the floor couldn't penetrate his rock like paws. He passed Jimin and jumped on top of the woman. 

He growls down at her, sharp teeth on display. Jimin, along with his siblings just watched as the wolf towered their mother. 

He didn't attack, he just pinned her down with his paws and growled, but she felt threatened, scared, she didn't think before picking up and jamming a piece a glass into the wolf's shoulder. 

Jungkook mewls in pain, staring between the open wound that soak his brown fur with blood and back at the woman beneath him, barking as his paw came in contact with her chest, ripping the skin and making her bleed. 

"Mom!" Jiyeon screams and tries to save her mother but Jihyun holds her back. They watched as the wolf cut gashes into their mother. 

"Get him off me!" She chokes on her own blood, the two men already one step ahead of her and instantly grabbed Jungkook and threw him off of her. The throw so hard It ended up throwing the wolf down the stairs of the basement. The big men following straight after with a muzzle in their hands. 

"Jungkook!" Jimin cried as he ran down the stairs behind them, he was too late, watched as they took advantage of the wolf's weakened body due to the throw and muzzled him before tying him. 

He tried to stop them, beg them to let him go, but the man continued to hold him back while the other finished tying Jungkook's legs up before putting him on a leash. 

"Please just take off the muzzle. He's scared of muzzles please!" Jimin begs, still struggling to get out of the man's hold. 

"Sir we can't do that." "To hell with that! I'm not leaving him here." Jimin stood his ground, the whimpers coming from the bleeding wolf gave him the strength to push passed the man and charge towards Jungkook. 

"It's okay, baby. I'm here." He whispers, instantly working to take the muzzle off. "Alpha's here." He takes it off and Jungkook backs away from it like it was something terrifying. It brought back too many memories he wanted buried. 

Jimin turned around and the men were gone, along with the door closed. He could only hear the screams of his sister telling everyone that they need to take rose to the hospital. 

Jimin didn't care, as heartless as it sounds. He really didn't care. She hurt Jungkook. She fucking stabbed him. She deserves every amount of pain that was coming her way. And he knew she would recover from it, the scratches being not deep enough to kill her. 

Jimin worked on un-tying the other's legs then the leash, lifting the omega up until the wolf was in his arms then Jimin rid himself of his clothes, tossing them in the corner. 

Then, he turns, shifting into his wolf form and careful with his teeth before licking and aiding at the wound, he was thankful that it wasn't deep, but it was definitely going to leave a scar. 

Jungkook's snout was buried within Jimin's thick, black fur. Breathing heavily and occasionally whimpering when Jimin went a little too rough with his tongue. 

The much bigger wolf wrapped himself around Jungkook protectively when he was done, his back facing the door just in case anyone wanted to hurt his omega again, this time he'd be ready, he'd protect him no matter what. 

He groomed the smaller wolf, the younger's small puppy whimpers going soft when he started to fall asleep, feeling safe with the alpha around his small frame

But Jimin didn't sleep, no no. He stayed up like a guard dog, eyes alert and ears perked at the simplest of noises. Growling whenever he'd hear footsteps coming near the basement door. And when those footsteps kept getting louder and louder. He shot up. Protecting his omega sleeping behind him. Hiding him with his huge body. 

The door creaked open and Jimin's growls got louder, a bit of drool coming from the sides of his mouth as he bared his sharp teeth to scare. 

"It's me, Jihyun." His brother put his hands up in defense, making Jimin relax. 

"I'm sorry... you had to go through that." He speaks, voice low. "Especially Jungkook. He didn't deserve any of this." 

The wolf turned to face his pup sleeping peacefully behind him. The rage still heavy in his chest. 

"We took mom to the hospital. She kept screaming on the way there that she would put Jungkook in jail for what he did. But I promise you I'll back you up. I won't let her put him in Jail. Not when she's to blame for all this." 

Jimin looks back at his brother and nods his head. Even though it wasn't clear. Jihyun knew he appreciated it and was smiling behind his intimidating appearance. He wish the two goodnight before he left.

Jimin plopped his giant body in a circle around Jungkook and spooned him. Ears still focused on the door as he shut his eyes, holding the omega protectively close.

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️


	50. Chapter 50

_________________________________

The small ray of sunshine coming through the tiny window of the basement woke Jimin up, blaring right at his eyelids. 

He yawned, large mouth stretching as far as it can go, sharp teeth glistening in the light. He was still in his wolf form. 

He looked down to see Jungkook already in human form, still sleeping. Jimin's thick black fur around his body was enough to keep his naked self warm. 

Jimin's dark eyes roamed around the room to spot his hoodie thrown somewhere along with the rest of his clothes. He got up on his paws, making the sleeping younger shiver at the lose of warmth. Jimin walked over to the pile of clothes and lifted the hoodie with his mouth, then draped it over Jungkook's body. 

The wolf brought his snout down to nudge into Jungkook's neck, trying to wake him up. Eventually he succeeded, the younger fluttered his eyes open to see red ones staring back at him. 

"Jimin." Jungkook speaks low, arms wrapped around the wolf's neck to embrace him into a hug. 

Jimin mentally purrs at the contact and rubs his furry head into Jungkook's body, careful with the fresh cut at his shoulder. 

Jimin releases himself and nudges at the hoodie that was now crumbled at Jungkook's feet, indicating for Jungkook to put it on. 

And he did, the hoodie big enough to reach mid thigh. 

That's when Jimin finally shifted back, not wasting time to put his underwear and trousers on. Then sitting with his back against the wall. 

Jungkook crawled into his side when he was done, latching onto his waist and rested his head on Jimin's shoulder. He didn't want to leave him side, feeling safe in Jimin's arms. 

"How are you feeling?" Jimin rubbed the younger's thigh in comfort. 

"I don't know.." Jungkook mumbled, eyes glued shut. "Where is she?" 

"In the hospital." 

The alpha feels Jungkook's body tense up. "Is she.." 

"She's fine. She'll recover." 

Jimin's words made Jungkook relax a bit, the last thing he needed was to kill a third person. 

"She's going to put me in jail isn't she?" The older hears Jungkook chuckle sarcastically. His shaky voice betrayed him. 

Jimin lowers his head to catch a glimpse of the younger's. The glossiness in his eyes barely noticeable but there. 

"I'm not gonna let that happen baby pup." Jimin cupped Jungkook's face to place a small kiss on his forehead. 

"But what if it does?" 

Jimin sighs, chin resting on top of the omega's head. "I sorted it all out Kookie." 

Jungkook stayed quiet for a while, before speaking up again. "So what's the plan?" 

•

•  
"No! No way." Jungkook disagrees, lifting himself so he could sit properly. 

"The whole point of this was for us to be together." The omega continued.

"I have to stay and make sure they don't follow you Kook." Jimin says, hands grabbing a hold of Jungkook's. "Just Incase it all goes wrong." 

"How long will I be gone?" 

"Just until everything calms down." Jimin replies, gently squeezing Jungkook's hands. "When that happens, I'll come for you." 

Jungkook let a tear slip, he didn't know how long he'd be away from Jimin. Alone in a foreign place. He didn't think he'd be able to do it. 

"Mate me." 

Jimin's eyes shot up, not believing the words that just left Jungkook's mouth. He just watched with shocked eyes as Jungkook brought his gaze up to Jimin's face. 

"Mate me so no matter what, we'll find our way back to each other." He spoke with teary eyes. Unable to read the alpha's emotions. 

Jimin stares back at him with warmth in his gaze, eyebrows furrowed at the cuteness, finding it hard to contain his adoration. 

He smiles, pulling Jungkook's face closer to wipe his tears. "This is supposed to be a happy moment. Why are you crying?" Jimin chuckles, gently wiping Jungkooks eyes with his thumbs. 

"I don't know~" Jungkook chokes out a laugh, resting his forehead on Jimin's chest in embarrassment. 

Jimin took the opportunity to lift Jungkook up and place him in his lap, which made Jungkook even more shy since he was only wearing the hoodie. Bottom half completely exposed against Jimin's rough jeans. 

Jimin could feel his heart beat at an unbelievable pace, this was it. There was no going back if he went through with this. 

He held Jungkook's face, gently placing his lips on the other's in a gentle kiss before pulling away just an inch, their noses brushing against one another. "Are you sure?" Jimin's voice was barely a whisper. 

"Of course I'm sure Jimin." Jungkook smiles, eyes sparkling as he caresses Jimin's features. "This isn't the most romantic way to do it, but." Jungkook shrugs, making the alpha laugh. 

It died down in seconds, Jimin held his omega tighter, his world in his arms, his soon to be mate. His heart blooms at the thought. Just staring at him looking so effortlessly beautiful and in his arms made him realize just how /right it was to be with him. 

"No." Jimin pulls him impossibly closer. "This is perfect." 

"Jungkookie, I lov-" Jimin and Jungkook flinch at the loud bang the door made, they barely had enough time to react before Jihyun started shouting. "Jimin we have a big problem. You need to come to the hospital /now!" 

"What happened?" The look on Jimin's face changed drastically, from purely in love to concern and stoic. 

"She's ordering officers to come here and take Jungkook." Jihyun pants, obvious that he rushed as fast as he could over here. 

Jimin's breath hitches in his chest and looks down at Jungkook, who had fear written all over his face. 

"Hey." Jimin cupped his face. "You know what to do right?" 

"But what about-" "I don't need a mark to prove how much I need you in my life Jungkook. I'll come back for you, I promise you." Jimin whispers against Jungkook's lips before kissing him deeply. 

Jungkook took advantage of the kiss and cherished every moment of it, completely ignoring Jihyun's presence. 

"Jimin we have to go." The voice broke the two out of their trance, they released from the kiss only to hug each other. Jungkook's tears already wetting Jimin's neck. He took a whiff of the alpha's scent. He didn't know if this was the last time he'd hold the alpha in weeks, maybe even months. 

Jimin let go and stood, he too had tears threatening to fall. "Go and pack everything important. There's more than enough cash under the bed for you. Taehyung will take care of everything else." He forced a smile, placing one last kiss on Jungkook's forehead before walking away with Jihyun out of the basement. Unaware that he wouldn't be finishing the sentence that his brother interrupted anytime soon. 

•

•

•

When Jimin reached the hospital, it was total chaos in the room. The police officers were trying to get valid answers from rose but all she did was kick and go manic. 

"Mom, please stay calm." His sister held her hand, but it was as if she was talking to a wall. Her mother ignored her completely and screamed at the officers to arrest Jungkook. 

They didn't believe her, Jimin could tell by the way they looked back at her, as if she was a crazy woman obsessing over something useless. 

She tried showing them the video on the tablet of Jungkook throwing the small table at her. Jimin looked over to Jihyun and he earned a half nod, which put his racing heart at ease. 

"Where the hell is the video?!" She screams, chest aching because of the pain she felt. Instantly, she looked at Jimin. "You deleted it didn't you." 

"How could I possibly do that? it was with you this whole time and I just got here." 

"I think we've heard enough ma'am." The police officer sighs. "There isn't valid proof of what you are saying except for the fact that you were obviously attacked." 

The other spoke up. "We'll go to the house to investigate the suspect and see what he has to say." They got up after getting the address to walk out of the room, Jimin followed. 

"It was self defense, I saw it with my own eyes. That woman attacked him." Jimin says.

"Sir, those scratches and cuts don't look like self defense. They look like they've been done by an untamable wolf. You being a lawyer should know that he'll be doing some sort of time." They argue back. Saying their goodbyes before heading off. 

Jimin sighed, he expected this honestly. Even if Jungkook pleads insanity, he'd still be thrown under the bus. He quickly dialed Taehyung's number. 

"They'll be there in less than an hour. Hurry." 

•

•

Jungkook stuffed his suitcase with anything he found in front of him, not even thinking anymore. His heart broke with each item he placed in his bag. 

"Jungkook hurry up we need to go. They're on their way." Taehyung tries to help Jungkook pack, panicking like crazy. 

"I can't do this Tae." That's all it took for Jungkook to break, tears falling like an uncontrollable waterfall. 

"I know it's hard Jungkook." Taehyung pulled the crying younger into a hug. "But you have to do this. This isn't the end." He comforted. 

Jungkook nodded, trying his best to put his feelings aside. He was mortified, who could blame him? He was being chased away from the man he loved and threatened to be put in jail because of a woman in power. 

"Come on Jungkook." Taehyung knocked Jungkook out of his thoughts, realizing they were already out the door and the suitcases were in the car. Jungkook hopped into the vehicle and Taehyung drove far from the hell hole of a home.

It all went as expected, the police officers searched the home with no trace of Jungkook. They rallied up a couple of other officers to look within the woods for him but it was no use. 

They reported back to Rose, who wasn't happy with the news. Her body went into shock and they were all told to leave the room. 

The officers spoke to Jimin professionally, telling him they will try their best to look further more for Jungkook. It made Jimin's chest feel heavy. 

After they left, Jihyun walked up behind him after calming down their sister. "Rose won't give up Jimin. You saw how crazy and obsessed she sounded in there. And she'll pay these officers to find him." 

"I know. That's why he's better off out of the country." 

"I mean it's only for a few months. Soon they'll forget and all is done." 

Jimin gave his brother a half smile at his attempt to reassure him. But that wasn't all Jimin was worrying about. If Jungkook came back, they'd search his records. Find out he was packless. Then they'd dig deeper, possibly even find his pack. One thing could lead to another and they figure out he was the one who killed his mother. It happens a lot in the crime world. You think that no one will figure out what you did. Then bam, your life is over. 

It was too risky. He wasn't going to let Jungkook come back, instead, he'd go to him. 

He checked the clock on his phone, seeing that there was still an hour left before they'd be boarding the plane, so he called Taehyung. 

"Jimin! Oh thank god I've been waiting for you to fucking call me!" Taehyung's voice sounded bothered on the phone, it made Jimin's face go white. "What do you mean? What happened?" 

Silence. Which pissed Jimin off since he was already impatient. Especially when it came to his omega. "Taehyung!" 

"Look I don't know what happened alright! One minute I was waiting in line getting my passport checked and- and then-" 

"Taehyung just calm down. What are you saying?" the alpha paced. 

He hears Taehyung's rough breathing from the other side of the call, Jimin's heart pounds in his chest. He just wanted to hear. "Jungkook is okay though" to rest his mind. The fear in him quickly built up when Taehyung sighed, ready to speak. 

"Jungkook's gone. I can't find him."

◽️◽️◽️◽️◽️


	51. Chapter 51

"What the hell do you mean by gone?! How can he just disappear?!" Jihyun paces back and forth in front of the seated Taehyung. 

"I looked everywhere in the airport. He just vanished." 

"Oh poor Jungkookie." Hoseok speaks in a sad tone. "I hope he's okay." 

Yoongi rubs his husband's back soothingly before bringing his gaze up to the seated Jimin opposite him, who hasn't said a word since he, Jihyun and Taehyung arrived at the couple's house. "Could your mother's men have taken him?" 

"No." Taehyung buts in. "There's no way they would've known. Even if they suspected him to go overseas it would've been hours later. He'd already be gone." 

"We have to file a missing person report." Hoseok states. 

"We can't do that. If they find him, Rose will make sure he'll end up in jail." Jihyun argues, stood in the corner of the room. 

"Well we cant just sit here and hope for the best. what if he's hurt?! Or kidnapped?!" 

"How on earth would he be kidnapped?! the fucking place was crowded and security was tight. He must've left on his own." Taehyung speaks. 

"If that really is the case, why would he do it? It makes so sense." Yoongi decides to join the conversation. 

The four men continued to bicker, but it was all just the blur in Jimin's point of view. 

His eyes never left his shaking fingers, mind blank, the only thing he knew for sure was his pup was gone. And he had no idea where he was. Or a way of figuring it out. 

The police weren't an option. It would bring too much attention to the killings of his mother and Jeremy, but he couldn't say that out loud in a room filled with people trying to convince Jimin that it was the best option. They just wouldn't understand. 

So he stayed quiet. Body numb. Sentence after sentence coming from his friends and brother going into one ear and out the other. 

"Jimin, say something." He hears Hoseok's voice, making the alpha face the other. "Tell us what to do." 

Jimin brought his sorrowful eyes around the room, making contact with everyone around him who stared back waiting for a single. 

"We wait." 

"What?" Taehyung's brows knot angrily. "We can't just sit around and do nothing." 

"And we can't go to the police either so we wait for him to come back." Jimin replies.

"What if he doesn't co-" "don't." Jimin stops him before Taehyung could finish his sentence. "He will come back." 

He has to.

•

•

•

A few days later, the hunt for Jungkook was slowly starting to die down, and it was safe for Jimin to finally go back home without having to worry about anything other than if Jungkook was safe or not. 

Jihyun drove Jimin home, the ride back was silent. Only the faint music coming from the radio filling the air around them. Jihyun wasn't surprised. His brother hasn't spoken much since the disappearance of Jungkook. 

The alpha just stared out through the window at the buildings and trees passing by them until it was starting to look familiar. He didn't know how long they've been driving, maybe an hour or two before they finally reached his house. 

It was nearing midday. A sunnier day than usual. Jihyun parked the car right in front of the house before turning the engine off. Jimin didn't leave the car just yet. 

"Jimin we're here." His brother spoke in hopes to try and knock him out of his trance, but Jimin continued to stare at his house from inside the car. 

"We were supposed to come here together, safely, with no complications." Jimin speaks breathlessly.

"And mom fucked it all up." Jihyun finished with a sigh, hand making it's way to rest on Jimin's shoulder. "He'll be fine, Jimin. You need to trust him." 

After their argument back at Yoongi and Hoseok's house, they decided to go back to the airport and ask the lady at the ticket place if she recognized Jungkook. She told him he canceled the ticket and bought another, but couldn't remember where he was going. 

It gave Jimin the reassurance that he wasn't kidnapped or lost, but the fact that he was by himself in a foreign place terrified him. Especially without his medication. 

"Yeah. That all I can do right now. Trust him." 

"Exactly." With a pat on Jimin's shoulder, Jihyun got out of the car. And thankfully, Jimin followed afterwards. 

They picked up the luggage from the trunk and walked up to the front door, waiting a few seconds for Jimin to unlock it and walking in. 

It made Jimin's heart sink at the sight of his home. His scent mixed with Jungkook's still in the atmosphere and the fact that he was no longer with him made it worse. This was supposed to be a happy moment, finally being home after all the trouble they've gone through, but it wasn't. All because his mother sent in those men to take Jungkook away from him. 

It could have gone differently, Jungkook never had to leave in the first place if it wasn't for her. Oh how his blood boiled with just the thought. 

"You can go now Jihyun." The words made his brother look up at him questionably. "Thank you for everything, but I really need to be alone right now." 

His brother thought for a moment, mind pondering over wether it was a good idea to leave the alpha alone at such a vulnerable time. He nods anyway, going up to his brother to embrace him into a hug. "If you need anything just give me a call. I'll be downtown." He informs with a smile before leaving Jimin alone in the empty house.

Jimin didn't bother taking his shoes off, nor bringing his suitcase up to his room. He mindlessly wanders around the house, finding himself going upstairs to where the rooms are.

He went into his own room first, it felt like it's been a year since the last time he was here. It felt good to be home but at the same time, it didn't feel right. 

He opened his drawer of the bedside table and rummaged through it in search for one thing in particular. And when he found it, a sad smile immediately formed. 

He took out the bead bracelet Jungkook made him when he was only 13 years old. The name "Jimin" spelt out with a heart at the end of it rough and scratchy. 

The memories that ran across his mind made his heart beam and break all at once. The happy and sad moments in their lives were so tangled up in one another that it was hard to tell the difference. 

Seeing the bracelet again after so many years reminded him of all their hardships, misunderstandings, their struggles, their fights, their love, it made Jimin believe that they could overcome this as well just like the rest. It gave him the hope he needed. 

He put the bead bracelet on and left his room, feet taking him over to the only other bedroom in the house. 

He walked further into Jungkook's room. Light barely coming in from the closed shutters. He pulls them open, the sun rays reflecting perfectly over the slightly dusty bed. 

Jungkook's honey scent was all that occupied his mind, the room was drenched in it. 

He walked over to Jungkook's cupboard and pulled out one of his hoodies that he'd wear almost all the time before it got old and worn out, clutching it in his hands and bringing it up to his chest. 

Then he finally took his shoes off, going back over to the window to make the room dark once more before he laid over the bed, not a care in the world of how dirty or dusty it was and rested on his side. 

He held the hoodie close to his body and closed his eyes, for once in the last 4 days he felt his heart go calm, his mind shutting off. Letting his imagination take over. As if it was Jungkook he was holding and not just his mere hoodie. He refused to let the tears fall.

And for once in those four, long days was he able to fall asleep, no nightmares to wake him. He allowed himself to doze off within Jungkook's scent. Same words repeating over and over in his head until he eventually fell asleep. 

"Please be okay."

◽️◽️◽️◽️◽️


	52. Chapter 52

_________________________________

It's been a couple of weeks since the disappearance of Jungkook, and Jimin was finding it difficult to even wake up in the morning. 

He took time off work before all of this, when the incident with Jeremy happened, and he was meant to go back to work tomorrow. He had no idea how he was going to focus on that with so many things running through his mind. 

He needed to know his pup was doing okay, that he wasn't struggling financially, mentally, that he wasn't starving himself and that he had somewhere to sleep. It broke his heart to even /think about the omega alone in a foreign country sleeping on the streets. 

The alpha was currently going through his files and papers after weeks of not opening them, with his morning coffee in hand as he tried to catch up with work and his clients. The ones who didn't abandon him of course. 

Like he predicted, the search party for Jungkook was dying down quickly. He just prayed for a way to contact the omega, tell him to come home as soon as it was safe, but he didn't. The police would track it straight away. If Jungkook was smart, he would have thrown his phone away long ago.

His phone ringing interrupted his reading, he set his papers down and checked the ID of the caller. It was his brother. 

With a sigh from his lips and his fingers running through his warn out blonde hair, he answered it. "Hello." 

"Jimin. She's getting worse." 

"I'm not surprised." The alpha stood, walking out of his office and into the kitchen. 

"Doctors say she's too stressed and emotionally drained. It's making her healing slower." He hears his brother complain. 

Jimin lets out another sigh, pinching between his eyebrows to comprehend what his brother was saying. "How's Jiyeon holding up?" 

"She's taking it the worst." 

"Just make sure Jiyeon doesn't emotionally collapse along with her. I'll come visit in a few days."

"I know it's tough Jimin-" "You're damn well it's tough. She was the cause of this entire mess." Jimin growls. 

He was in a tough situation, his mother who raised him even if she wasn't the best was weak and on her deathbed. She was still his mother. Not matter how much he hates her, there was a bond between them for those 19 years of his life with her. He wasn't going to forgive her though. That was impossible. 

"I know Jimin, and you shouldn't forgive her for it. But we need you here." 

Jimin took a deep breath, drinking the last bit of his coffee before placing the mug into the sink. "Okay. I'll be there on the weekend after l finish work." He breaks, saying his goodbyes to his brother before hanging up. 

His head falls into the palms of his hands in frustration. Everything was going so wrong, all he wanted was a break, to be happy. It didn't seem like that was happening anytime soon. He just hoped that work could keep his mind occupied. 

The familiar sound of the mail slot opening and closing manages to catch the man's attention. He gathered himself together and went to pick up the mail, going through them. 

"Boring, boring, not important," he went on, each word for a different letter until one particular one caught his eye. 

It had no stamps on it, no name, nothing. How on earth was it able to be sent to him. Out of curiosity he opened the letter, heart dropping upon the first words he read. 

Hey hyung. I'm okay, don't worry. I'll be back soon. 

\- Your baby pup. 

He read the letter over and over again, it was barely even a letter, just a few little words that meant so much to Jimin. It smelt just like him. Just like Jungkook. Before he knew it he found himself running out. He didn't know where he was going, but the only explanation for Jungkook to be able to send this letter with nothing on it meant that he was here. He must've have put it there. 

He just ran. As far as his slippers could take him. He looked in any possible place Jungkook could've hidden. A coffee shop, the park, a store, even a few bushes; but he found nothing. Nothing but a flimsy little letter from his omega. He walked back home still clutching said letter tightly near his chest. It was the newest thing he had of Jungkook. And he wasn't going to cry about it no matter how much the tears threatened to fall. This was supposed to be a happy moment. The fact that his pup was doing fine and that he was healthy. And that was enough for now. 

... 5 months later ... 

"Case dismissed." The judge's voice echoes through the room, followed by the familiar bang of the gavel.

"Another win. Congrats Jimin." The officer patted the twenty nine year old's back.  
The news should have Jimin feeling relief and good about himself since it meant his client didn't have to go through a hard time in his life. But it didn't, nothing made him feel good anymore.

So he only nodded, no smile or any sort of kindest plastered on his face. And no one questioned it. 

He was back at his desk at work, just finishing up a report when Seokjin walked in with a sad smile like everyone else would whenever they'd see Jimin. 

"What are you still doing here? Everyone's at that Italian place celebrating a good week. You should come too." 

"I'm not in the mood for that right now." Jimin turned off his computer and picked up his coat. "I'm heading home anyway. Goodnight Jin." He walked passed him. 

Seokjin made a step backwards to face the alpha once more. "You need a break. You can't keep beating yourself up like this. Going home and drinking every single night isn't the answer." 

"Would you rather me do it at work?" Jimin perks an eyebrow. 

"That's not what I meant Jimin. This isn't the right way to cope with things." 

"You don't know what I'm going through. So don't start telling me what's good for me and what's not." He snaps back. Eyes glistening a red. "I lost my fucking mate. You have no idea how I feel." His voice cracks and goes low. He hated feeling this way, getting everyone's pity and feeling sad. 

"Jimin I'm sorry-" "Goodnight Jin. Have a good weekend." Was the last thing the alpha said before leaving his office and eventually the building. 

He drove home furious. This was the first time anyone had mentioned anything since his disappearance. He made sure to tell everyone not to bring it up. Yet apparently someone didn't listen. 

He just wanted to get home and drown himself in whatever alcohol he could find, finish a box of cigarettes before going off to bed for another painful day of hurt. He just wanted this one to be over with. 

He had all his feeling bottled up inside and he intended to keep it that way. He never cried, not once, not in front of people nor in private. Never talked to anyone about how he was feeling or how to overcome it. He just avoided it the best he could. 

He got home and didn't bother to kick off his shoes before trying to rummage through the cupboards and fridge. Finding nothing. Not even a bottle of beer. 

"Oh for shits sake." He slams the cupboard door closed, so hard that a glass hanging upside down over the sink fell and broke. Glass shattering all over the sink and cutting his arms. He lets out another curse, eyes glued shut as he hisses, other hand automatically squeezing the fresh wound. 

In rage, he grabbed another plate and slammed it into the sink. Another followed, and another, and another. The sound of each one crashing and breaking almost sounded satisfying to Jimin. And that was it. His breaking point. 

He stops, a plate in his hand ready to join the rest of the broken ones but instead, he slowly brought it down and placed it on the counter. Silence grew around him, suffocating him from the inside out and there it was, a sob. A sob he's been holding in for so long. So so long. 

He fell to the ground and cried, tears hot and like a steady stream falling from his eyes, it wouldn't stop. All these emotions he's been feeling for almost half a year found their way out and Jimin just wanted them /out 

He didn't want to feel pain anymore, he never wanted to feel this ever again. It hurt too much. 

He cried and sobbed until there was nothing left. No more tears to shed and barely a voice to yell with. He stayed on the floor for another 5 minutes that way before getting up, gabbing his keys. He ignored the stinging feeling in his fingers and arms, didn't care what it was and left his house with a kitchen filled with glass.

He stood in front of the grave, shadow towering over the tombstone. 

"You ruined everything." His voice was low and raspy, eyes red and droopy from how much he let himself cry. 

He took one last sip from the liquor bottle in his hand before spilling it all over the grave and stone, the beautifully decorated stone with his mother's name on it. 

"I hope you're happy." Jimin then throws the glass bottle against the stone, making it's pieces fly in every direction. 

Jimin was numb, he wasn't drunk, but he couldn't feel anything in that moment, even the stinging from his hands and arms didn't bother him as he stuffed them into his jacket pockets. 

He just wanted to go home and sleep, it was the only time of day where he could escape without a care in the world. Drifting away in darkness. 

He walked down the empty pavement, it was late at night and there were barely any people around him. Which was odd since it was the weekend. 

He shrugged it off, mind too focused on kicking a rock in front of his feet, following it when it rolled too far or out of reach. He kicked it a bit to hard eventually. It's skipped and rolled ahead of him and he walked slow to reach it again, eyes still focused on the concrete bellow him. 

A foot stepping on the little rock made him pause. He looked up and saw a slightly taller figure looking back at him, dark hoodie and a mask covering his features. 

"Can I help you?" He asks. But the person just stands and stares, Jimin could barely see their eyes but the glint in them made it seem as if the stranger became angry at the question. 

Before he could even react, he felt a cloth being pressed against his nose and mouth, he trying to push the person away from him but the fumes were too strong, eventually finding himself falling into the familiar dark abyss he's been wanting to visit all day. 

◽️◽️◽️◽️◽️

————

Again thank you for all the support on this book, it's come a long way 😔✊ I love you all. Take care ❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be a butt and leave a question in the comments for the Q&A 😔✊ love you all.


	53. Chapter 53

...5 and a half months ago...

"Stay behind me alright Kook? I'll take care of everything." Taehyung turns to face Jungkook, giving him a short smile before making their way in line. 

They arrived at the crowded airport, people relaxing waiting for their flights or family members to return from their trip. 

That's when Jungkook's mind raced. What if they found him? Taehyung wasn't the only one who knew he was going to lay low in Germany. So did Hoseok's husband Yoongi, not to mention Seokjin and even Jimin's brother Jihyun. And he barely knew the men. How can he know he can trust them to keep it a secret?

He continued to squirm in line behind the other. He stared at Taehyung's back and behind him, he needed to think fast, make a decision before it was too late. 

Before he knew it, he found himself already far from Taehyung and into the crowd of rushing people, ready to buy a one way ticket to a whole new destination. It was the only way to guarantee he stayed hidden. Just for a little while. It guaranteed his chances of disappearing. 

He made sure to pull the hoodie over his head and avoid the cameras, quickly making his way to the lounge to wait for his plane, leg bouncing in fear. He's never been on a plane before. 

There was no room for that, he needed to make his way to the plane first since he had a feeling he was being looked for. So as soon as they announced they were clear for boarding , he was the first to get his ticket and passport checked and one of the first people to get on the plane. 

The craft finally landed in Italy. Jungkook thought that if he was going to lay low in a different country, why not make it a beautiful one? When he stepped out of the plane, that's when reality hit him. He was on his own from now on. Alone in a foreign country. 

During the plane ride, he wrote a letter to Jimin, telling him that he was okay. He made sure to find a person that seemed trustworthy to send it to the address once they reached the country. He had no idea if they'd forget to send the letter or lose it, but at least he tried. 

He gathered his luggage, changing some of his money to euros before leaving the airport, then the omega called a taxi, told the man to drive to the nearest motel. Which he did, and it wasn't quite far so thankfully he didn't have to spend too much on that. 

He arrived at the motel and payed for a room. A week to be exact in said room. 

It wasn't so bad, Jungkook thought. At least he had a place to sleep and feel somewhat safe. That was enough for the omega. 

He laid on the bed and stared up at the chipped ceiling, many things going through his mind to be able to sleep. 

He looked down at the hoodie he was wearing, Jimin's hoodie, deciding to take it off right away before it got dirty and he had to wash the alpha's scent from it. That was the last thing he wanted to do. 

He pulled out another shirt from his suitcase and put that on instead and climbed back on the bed, with Jimin's hoodie between his arms. He hugged it tightly, with every breath he took it was as if he was breathing in the alpha straight from his glands. The scent never failed in calming the omega down, made his mind go numb and he manages to finally fall asleep with a tear rolling down his cheek. 

•

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck where is it?!" Jungkook groans, throwing his stuff all over the floor in hopes of finding what he was looking for. 

He checked in every pocket, every hidden slot but it was no use. His medication was no where to be found. 

It scared the omega to death not having the medicine with him. God knows what would happen to him if he stopped taking them. What if he killed someone again? That brought an enormous amount of fear to Jungkook. It was the last thing he needed on his plate. 

But even going to the pharmacy did nothing, he couldn't get his medication without a doctors prescription. Which of course he didn't have. 

He thought about going to the hospital and getting a new one, but that was an amount of money he couldn't risk spending. So he decided to forget it, to try and control himself and maybe nothing will happen. Telling himself that this might be a good thing, to train his brain into believing that he didn't need the drugs to be normal, he could achieve that all on his own. 

Oh how that story backfired on him quick. 

Within a month the omega was unstable, his mood would break at any given moment at home or on the street. Whether it be a crying child or tripping over something, it would drive him manic. 

He remained in the same motel for a couple of months, not in the right mind to think of renting an apartment. He'd spend his days sleeping and nights out in any club he could find, his damaged mind easy to manipulate by his new "friends." 

His walks home were the same every single night, he'd wobble all the way back to the motel in anger, shove people out of his way or cursing at them. When he arrived to his room, he barely ever bothered to take his shoes off. He'd just plop himself onto the old bed sheets and cry. Cry and cry himself to sleep holding onto Jimin's scent faded hoodie. His mind played tricks on him, the voice that once disappeared was back to haunt him, repeating the same things over and over whenever his mind was sober enough. 

"He abandoned you." 

"He never came looking for you." 

"Do you really believe he'd be thinking about you right now?" 

"He's probably expecting pups with someone else. Mated with someone that wasn't you." 

It was just constant pain for Jungkook to stay sober. And so he gave that up, drinking until his mind was numb and the voice was gone. It was the only peaceful time he had. The only time the voice didn't attempt to make the omega hate Jimin. 

Three months in and Jungkook was empowered with rage. He wanted nothing more than to confront Jimin, to demand an explanation. He wasn't in the right state of mind, hasn't been in the last 5 months. He wanted to face the man, make him realize what he did to him. To find out himself if the alpha truly did forget about him and move on. He didn't know how he'd react if that were the case. 

So he got help, his friends managed to get him on a plane to find Jimin, only taking a backpack that held Jimin's hoodie and cash. He didn't have room in his thoughts to comprehend that he was on his way home, all he could think of was Jimin, Jimin, and only Jimin. 

He arrives back, recognizing his surroundings instantly. He did everything in his power to quickly get out of the airport and find the alpha. The first place he went to was his old house. It was early in the morning and he just sat behind a bush and waited, waited hours to see movement, which he eventually got. 

There he was. The alpha walking into the living room to pull the curtains open. Jungkook couldn't believe his eyes. His heart begged to run in there and hug the life out of Jimin, to feel his touch and his musk, but it couldn't overpower the hateful urge towards said man. 

He watched the male get into his car and drive off. He didn't know where he was going but that didn't matter, he quickly decided to run to the store and grab everything he needed to go through with his plans. Stuffing A mask, something to knock him out with, rope and a knife into his bag before walking out of the store without making himself seem suspicious. 

•

•

He didn't know how long he had his back rested on the wall between his old house and the direction Jimin went in when he stormed out of the house in anger with blood dripping down his arm. 

He stayed put as he watched people walk by him. He eventually just sat on the pavement and played with the sharp knife he stole. Waiting for Jimin's return from where ever he could've went.

When he pointed out Jimin's figure in the distance, only street lights illuminating the pavement, he quickly got up, stuffing the knife back in his bag and pulling the mask and hoodie over his face. 

He slowly approaches Jimin from in front of him. The man kept his head low, not even acknowledging the younger's presence. His arm still bloody which made something inside of the omega ache, and he hated that the stupid alpha had that affect on him. 

A pebble rolled itself in front of Jungkook and he steps on it, dead staring at the alpha slowly lifting his head. Who's eyes were almost as warn out and red as the omega's. 

"Can I help you?" The alpha asks in a tired voice, Jungkook's blood boiled at the question. 

"He doesn't remember you." 

"He didn't even recognize your scent." 

"Told you he moved on." 

The voice kept going, kept adding fuel to the flame until Jungkook snapped, his hands pulling themselves out of his pocket to cover Jimin's nose and mouth in the chloroform soaked cloth, using all his strength to fight the stronger alpha back until the older eventually went numb in his arms. 

___________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be a butt and leave a question in the comments for the Q&A 😔✊ love you all.


	54. Chapter 54

6421 words

___________________________________

Jimin's eyelids fell heavy when he tries to open them, temporarily blinded by the bright light in the room he was in. 

His aching eyes looked around his surroundings, recognizing it to be his own living room. 

"Wha-" he winces when he feels a sting in both his arms. He looks down, seeing that his hands were bound and the cuts on his forearms were bandaged up. He was tied to a chair, unable to move his arms nor his legs. This wasn't making any sense. Why would a kidnapper take him to his own house instead of a warehouse or something? Why Jimin's house?

"You're finally awake." Jimin's heart skips a beat. That voice, that raspy, beautiful voice he's been yearning to hear for 6 full months.

His eyes widen when he sees him, his pup standing there staring right back at him. "Jungkook.." He calls breathlessly. 

It wasn't him, this must be the alcohol and whatever drugs the kidnapper put in his system playing tricks on him. He didn't want to be hurt even more. 

"It cant be you." 

"Surprised?" Jungkook takes slow steps towards the man tied up and on the verge of tears. "Wasn't expecting to see me were you? I hope I didn't ruin your plans." He spoke, taking a seat on the couch facing Jimin. 

"It really is you." A tear falls from Jimin's eyes, and a stupid smile stretched his lips. "You're back. You're really back." He tried to get away from the ropes. He wanted to hold his omega, to kiss him and tell him how much he loves and missed him. 

"Uh uh." Jungkook stands and Jimin feels something sharp and pointy at his throat that seizes his movement. A knife. Then it all came into picture. 

"Wait, whats with all this? The kidnapping and the ropes? Untie me." Jimin struggles again, which he regrets when the pointy tip presses dangerously close to his skin. 

"Don't." 

"Jungkook why are you doing this? Are you oka-" "Stop acting like you care!" Jungkook shouts, his own tears falling. "You abandoned me! You never came looking for me!" 

"You left! How was I supposed to know where you were?!" 

/'He could've tried'/

"You could've tried." 

/'But instead he left you for 6 months without a care in the word.'/

"But instead You left me for 6 months without a care in the world!"

Jimin can't help but notice Jungkook's strange behavior before he speaks, he'd leave gaps between his sentences as if he was listening to something. "Jungkook I tried. I did all that I could've done without going to the police and causing too much attention. You can't seriously be mad at me for this. /You left." 

"Because you told me to!" 

"I told you to leave with Taehyung not on your own!" 

"I couldn't risk i-" Jimin watches as the boy pauses and lowers the knife. Doing the same thing he did earlier. Stop and listen. But there was nothing to listen to. It was like something was stopping him from saying the wrong things. 

"Baby pup are you okay-" "Don't call me that." The omega snaps, lifting the knife for it to regain position, as if knocking out of a trance. "You ruined me. You have to suffer like I did." 

"You think I wasn't suffering? I wasn't miserable every fucking day for 6 month? Drinking my feelings away until I was a blank shell of a man? Jungkook look at my kitchen! I broke so many things just to take my anger out on because of how much losing you broke me. It ruined me too because I-" Jimin stutters, his features going soft now that he was staring at his pups eyes. 

"Because I love you, Jungkook." He smiles, seeing how Jungkook's eyes went soft and wide upon those words. 

"I never thought I'd ever love anyone the same as I love you. I never understood the means to have a mate but I do now." He continues, watching Jungkook's eyes search his in disbelief. 

"You love me?" The omega breathes, turning into a completely different person, the knife lowering from Jimin's neck.

"I do. Now would you please just put the knife down and untie me so I can squeeze you to death." Jimin chuckles.

He sees something that warms his heart. Jungkook smiles, a smile that made the alpha /feel again. 

The younger starts un-tying Jimin's hands, the knife was tossed away somewhere in the room. When he was abt to do the same with Jimin's feet, he halts. 

"Jungkook?" 

He doesn't answer him, doesn't even look at him. 

/'He's tricking you Jungkook.'/

/'He's lying to you'/

/'He's only saying those things to make you release him.'/

"N-No.." The words could barely be heard from were Jimin was, coming out lower than a whisper. "He does l-love me." Jungkook talks to himself, hands bringing themselves up to cover his ears. 

"Jungkook what's happening?" Jimin quickly finishes the job himself, hurrying to untie his legs. 

"Stop!" Jungkook cries, his eyes squint shut and he falls to the ground on his ass, hands still on his ears and his knees were pulled closer to his chest. The scene was having Jimin freaking out in seconds. 

He finally got himself free and fell to the ground as well, right in front of the panicked omega.

"Hey hey hey. Baby did you take your medicine? When was the last time you took your medicine?" He tries to speak as clearly as possible, moving Jungkook's hair from in front of his closed eyes. 

"S-Six months." 

Jimin pauses in shock. Six months without medication left Jungkook like this all alone. It pained him to even think about what he must've gone through.

"Make him stop talking Hyung." The omega cries. Causing Jimin to come back to reality and hold the younger tightly in his arms, hands running up and down his back in a soothing motion. "Ignore him baby. Think of something else. Think of me. My scent, you like my scent right? Focus on that. Just calm down and alpha will go get you some more medicine." 

Jimin feels the omega's nose rubbing at his glands, as if desperate to get a whiff of his green tea like scent. That's when Jimin releases a sort of territorial pheromone. And when he does, he could feel the omega's body become less tense, he wanted to make sure Jungkook knows he's safe between the alpha's arms. And it worked. 

Jimin uses his free hand to search his pockets for his phone, he couldn't feel it. 

"Babypup where's my phone?" 

"On the shelf." Jungkook mumbles in Jimin's neck which brought a ticklish feeling. Jimin tried to lift the omega so he didn't have to leave him but his cut up arms left him weak. 

"Let me get my phone. I'll be right back." He pulls away from Jungkook and gets up to grab his phone, leaving the omega sniffling on the living room floor. The scene reminded Jimin so much of when Jungkook was little, when he'd cry whenever he couldn't feel Jimin's presence or smell his scent. It made his heart race with love at the thought of being needed again. 

After getting his phone, he sat on the couch and told Jungkook to come and sit next to him. The omega obeying and straight away returning to his previous spot and shoving his face into the alpha's neck, while holding the alpha in a tight hug. 

Jimin thumbs at Jungkook's shoulder while dialing Taehyung's phone number. The only person he could think of since Jihyun was hours away from where Jimin lived and Hoseok had a baby to take care of. He needed all the sleep he could get. Besides, him being a doctor, it'll be easier to get the medication. 

The ringing stops and his friends voice was heard from the other side of the phone. "Jimin? Why are you calling so late?" 

Jimin pauses, he couldn't believe it still. His omega was back in his arms after so, so long of missing him. He said his next words with a huge grin on his face. 

"Jungkook's back."

The loud constant banging on the front door made Jimin jolt from his five minute sleep. He looks down at Jungkook,who was still sleeping on the 29 year old's shoulder. 

More banging came from the door, Jimin watches Jungkook's brows furrow at the sound, so he got up quickly but careful not to wake the omega and went straight to the door. 

He opens it, finding Taehyung's fist in the air ready to make contact with the door again. Before Jimin could even speak, Taehyung shoves a plastic bag at the alpha's chest and runs inside. "You better not be joking about this." 

"Be quiet he's asleep." Jimin shouts a whisper, following Taehyung into the living room. The man stood like a statue, staring at Jungkook's sleeping form. 

"He's Safe." Taehyung sighs, a weight lifting off his shoulder. Jimin couldn't blame him, he's known the kid for as long as Jimin has. 

"He was having a panic attack. I'm positive the voice is back but I never got the chance to ask." Jimin speaks in a low tone, deciding it would be best not to tell him about the whole 'kidnapping' thing. 

Jimin walks passed Taehyung and into the kitchen, broken glass crunching under his shoes. He poured water into a cup and went back to where Jungkook was, crouching down in front of him. "Jungkook?" He lightly shook the younger. 

He hums tiredly, eyes still closed. 

"Wake up, pup. Take your pill and then you can go back to sleep." Jimin helps Jungkook sit up straight, his eyes were still closed when he opened his mouth and swallowed the pill, quickly returning to his previous state right after. 

"He must be exhausted." Taehyung mentions. 

"Yeah." The alpha breathes, fingers lightly caressing the soft skin of Jungkook's cheek. "I missed him so much, Tae." 

Taehyung's hand pats Jimin's shoulder. "I know. I had to watch you drown yourself in alcohol because of it." 

"I'll leave Jungkook and you to rest. Stop by tomorrow with the guys so they can welcome him back." 

"Not tomorrow." Jimin interferes. 

Taehyung smiles at that. "Okay then. The day after." To that Jimin only nods. 

"Goodnight Jimin." 

After Taehyung leaves the house, Jimin decides it would be best to put Jungkook in bed so he can clean the house and gets rid of all the glass in the kitchen. 

He sucks up the pain and lifts the other male, Jungkook was lighter than usual, he looked much skinnier since the last time he saw him. It made Jimin's heart ache that Jungkook has lost so much weight and wasn't eating well. 

"I'll take care of you from now on. Just like old times." Jimin's alpha speaks, a need to protect and provide for his omega was something he couldn't ignore, kissing Jungkook's forehead as he walks up the stairs, carrying the younger bridal style.

The sleeping man squirms when he's placed on Jimin's bed. The older gently takes off Jungkook's shoes and jeans to make him more comfortable before covering him with the duvet. He gives one last kiss on the cheek before shutting the light off, making sure to leave the door open Incase the omega has another panic attack. 

Soon, he was downstairs to start cleaning his mess.

•

•

•

...The Next Morning...

Jungkook's brows knot before he opens his eyes, finding himself in a dark room with only a few rays of sunlight seeping through the shutters. 

He turns to the other side to see that it was empty and his heart sank. Did Jimin leave him so soon? 

But the omega felt /good. He felt better than he's felt in a long while. It was quiet for once, his head wasn't foggy nor was he in a bad mood. The medicine worked like a charm. 

Last night replayed itself, it made the 22 year old mentally smack himself. Did he really just kidnap the man that saved his life and threaten him?

He shook the thought out of his head, a deep sigh before taking the covers off his body, noticing he had no pants on. He lazily looked around the room to see if he could spot them and didn't. He ignored it anyway, the amazing breakfast smells from downstairs had him rushing to see what it was. 

He made it down, the sizzling from the pan probably blocked out Jungkook's foot steps since Jimin didn't react, back facing the omega. 

Jungkook didn't know why a wave of shyness washed over him but it did. He fiddled with the bottom of his hoodie, pulling at it in hopes that it would cover more of his bare thighs. He just hoped Jimin wasn't mad at him for what happened last night. 

"Good morning." His voice just high enough so Jimin could hear, head turning to make eye contact with the younger. 

"Mornin'. Did you sleep well?" Jimin speaks with a smile, Jungkook stares at said smile, heart skipping a beat. He missed Jimin's gorgeous smile, his intoxicating scent, his handsome face, he missed the man so much, so so much. 

He doesn't answer, feet dragging him over to where the alpha was standing beside the stove, with a pan full of bacon strips cooking in it. 

His arms wrap around the alpha's neck, face squished by his own shoulder into Jimin's skin as he pulled him into a hug. 

Jimin, taken back by the sudden embrace took his time in turning the light down on the food and setting his spatula aside to properly hug Jungkook back, hearing small muffled sniffles from the omega. 

"I missed you so much Hyung." Jungkook cries into his neck. "I'm so sorry for what I did last night. I wasn't thinking straight." He continues, breaking the alpha's heart in two. 

"I know, pup. I know it wasn't your fault. And I missed you too." If possible Jimin squeezes the man tighter, his wolf beyond happy to have his omega back in his arms again to hold any grudges. 

In joy, Jimin starts to scent the younger, feeling Jungkook humming calmly as he did so. Shortly, Jimin pulls away, wiping the tears from Jungkook's cheeks. "Let's have some breakfast and you can tell me what happened. Why you went alone and where you went. I want to know the exact details." 

And that's exactly what happened later on when everything was set on the table and the two had a talk. Well, Jungkook mostly did all the talking. He told him where he went, where he stayed, when he found out that he didn't have his medicine with him, how he'd go home every night drunk off his marbles. Just as Jimin had told him to do, not leaving a single thing out. 

With each sentence that left Jungkook's mouth, it only made Jimin's brows furrow more and more in anger and more cracks were added to his already shattering heart. He knew it wasn't entirely his fault but he couldn't help but blame himself and himself only. 

"Oh my poor omega." He frowns, hands reaching to hold Jungkook's. "I can't believe I just sat here while you went through all of that. I feel like so useless." 

"No~" Jungkook draws out. "Don't think like that. I'm fine now. Better than ever. So please don't." Jungkook smiles, genuinely smiles which puts Jimin's mind at ease. 

"How about this, we spend the whole day doing things you love and missed doing the most." The alpha suggests. "I want to pamper you. Take you out on a real date." 

Jungkook couldn't believe he'd never noticed but the two have /never been on an actual date aside from the time in the woods. But this would be different, this time they didn't have to watch their backs or hide whenever they heard someone approaching them. 

Jungkook's grin reaches from ear to ear, bulky teeth on full display. "Okay."

Jimin took the omega everywhere he wanted to go. First, he took him over to a store since the younger fancied a type of chocolate that you couldn't find everywhere else but here. Then, they went to the arcade to play some childish games, shooting zombies and earning tickets just so the omega could buy a silly beanie that says "I'm large but he's in charge." In bold letters that he wore all throughout the day. 

Then they went to see a movie, well, two movies to be exact. Snacking on too many things to bother getting lunch. 

By the time the second movie ended the two decided to get some decent food, going to a somewhat fancy restaurant nearby for dinner. 

"Don't you think you should take off that hat." Jimin suggests, watching Jungkook's eyes peak out from the top of the menu. "I think it looks pretty fancy though." 

"Ya know what? you're right." Jimin chuckles, eyes drifting lower again to his menu to pick out what he was going to eat. 

Jimin then smells strong pheromones making it's way closer to their table, out of instinct Jimin turns to see who it was. It was their waiter. 

"What can I get you two today?" The man asks, faking a smile. Jimin could tell from his tone that he was angry because of something. And his intense pheromones gave him away even more. 

Jimin looks across the table to study Jungkook's features, his heart stung when he spots the blush appearing on the omega's cheeks. "I-I'll have the Alfredo." He stutters. 

Jimin shouldn't be blaming Jungkook for finding a scary, intimidating alpha so close to him attractive. It was in their omega instincts. That didn't mean the 29 year old alpha liked it though. Nor did it mean he was going to allow another alpha make /his omega flustered like that. 

The waiter notices the Jungkook's behavior and quickly apologizes. "Ah I'm sorry sir. I just got news that really pissed me off I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." The waiter has the audacity to place his hand on Jungkook's shoulder. 

Jimin's eyes darken, dead staring at the contact between the two. His own pheromones releasing without him knowing. "I'll have the same with a bottle of red wine. You can leave now." He speaks coldly. 

The waiter's eyes widen, completely forgetting about Jimin's presence. He realizes that the omega wasn't to be touched and yanks his hand off, immediately apologizing before scurrying away to avoid anymore trouble. The alpha's gaze was hot on the waiter's back. 

"Jimin.." The man turns his head when he hears the whimper coming from Jungkook. "T-Too much.." 

his face goes soft in seconds, hand reaching to grab Jungkook's. "I'm sorry baby." He speaks, trying to calm himself fast. It was dangerous what strong pheromones could do to omegas. 

"D-Don't be." The omega stutters with a small chuckle. "It was kinda se-sexy actually." 

The sentence and softness in Jungkook's tone goes straight to Jimin's cock. And Jungkook notices how Jimin's eyes got wider. So he decides to tease the alpha who made him horny. "Making me wet from just your aura. You silly alpha should know better than to flaunt that around." 

"Silly?" Jimin raises a brow, completely turned on just from the way Jungkook looked at him, a man coming with the bottle of wine Jimin requested along with two glasses makes him pause until the waiter left their side completely before continuing. "You'll regret that later."

•

•

"Ow! Jimin.." Jungkook gasps when the alpha bites down on the younger's ear, hard. 

Jimin had the younger back pinned against the wall of their hallway, Jungkook's legs wrapped around Jimin's waist for support to hold himself up with the help of his arms tangled around the alpha's neck.

"I told you you'd regret that." Jimin growls into Jungkook's ear, sending shivers all up his spine. 

"So you're gonna eat me alive for calling you silly?" Jungkook breathes, holding back a moan when Jimin starts to leave open mouthed kisses on his neck. 

"No." Jimin lifts his head to face Jungkook. "I was thinking more like fuck you so hard you'd know better not to wind me up in the middle of a restaurant." 

"What are you talking about? You know that'll just motivate me to do it again." The omega flirts, earning a smirk from the older and a low growl before he slams his lips onto Jungkook's. 

The kiss was hot and messy, tongues dancing together and taking turns exploring each other mouths as Jimin made their way into the bedroom. 

He doesn't bother closing the door and just plops Jungkook's back on the bed carefully. Not once disconnecting their lips. 

When neither could breath anymore they separated for air, gasping to get oxygen back into their lungs.

Jimin helps the younger out of his shirt still panting, then discarded his own. Throwing both items out of the way. 

Jimin then lowers himself, lips pressing themselves onto the soft skin of Jungkook's chest, the younger flinching before relaxing under the contact. 

Jimin takes his time in leaving countless of hickeys all over the area up to his collar bones, some barely noticeable, tinted slightly in red but others he made sure were a mix of purples and blues.

He kept the torturing to a minimum when he got to the nipples, gently placing kisses and sucking the area just enough to make it pleasurable for the sensitive Omega. 

"Hurry up~ You're killing me here." Jungkook whines, making the alpha chuckles against the skin of his chest. 

He sits up, staring at Jungkook splayed underneath him still in his jeans, skin already flushed. Jimin approves of the bites and hickeys he painted on the younger and went on with unbuttoning Jungkook's jeans. 

"I hope you weren't fooling around with anyone while you were in Italy." Jimin speaks, pulling the jeans from Jungkook's legs completely. 

"If I did would I really be this eager and horny?" Jungkook raises a brow, taking his boxers off himself since the other was taking too long. 

"Well then," Jimin smirks, grabbing Jungkook's wrist and pining them on either side of the omega's head. "That just makes me wanna tease you a little more." 

"You're an ass." Jungkook glares, only making Jimin chuckle before giving him a peck. "Don't worry, it'll be in your benefit." 

Jungkook gives him a confused look before his body slightly jolts, feeling Jimin's fingers run up and down his hard shaft. 

Jimin then repositions himself, spitting on the cock before wrapping his lips around it. 

He doesn't whole heartedly go down on Jungkook, only giving him a few suckles and kissing up the underside, trying to distract Jungkook from the alpha's finger as they find their way to his hole. 

Jungkook feels it and automatically spreads his legs, giving Jimin better access to prep him. "You're wet yet so fucking tight." Jimin comments when his finger goes in, still jerking Jungkook off while trying to fit a second finger inside. Jungkook's natural slick enough to make the slide easier. 

By the time it was in and Jimin started thrusting his fingers, massaging his insides while his other hand worked on his cock, Jungkook felt overwhelmed, like he didn't know whether he'd be cumming from the now 3 fingers in his ass or the skillful hand around his cock. All he knew was he was about to cum and didn't want to yet, hands fisting the sheets.

"Jimin stop I'm close." Jungkook speaks breathlessly in a moan, voice muffled in the beginning of his sentence since his face was stuff in the pillow beside him. 

Jimin stops all his actions, giving Jungkook one last pump at his member before removing both hands from the omega. 

Those same hands quickly went to his own jeans, unzipping and rushing to pull them off along with his boxer. His own stiff cock throbbing in the exposed cool air. 

He was about to position himself at Jungkook's leaking hole when the younger stops him, sitting himself up straight. 

"You wanna stop?" Jimin asks. A bit shocked at how quickly things turned. 

"Pfft no." Jungkook replies. "I wanna ride you." 

"Oh." Was all that left Jimin, a little surprised at the request that made his cock even harder than it already was. 

They switch into the right position. Jimin lays down with his arms crossed behind his head, smirking when he see Jungkook's cheeks turning pink. 

"Growing shy now are you?" 

"Shut up." Jungkook playfully smacks Jimin's chest, but truth be told he was nervous, he wanted to make sure he did it right. 

He wasted no time in straddling the man, staring at the smug look on the alpha under him. He rests his palm on Jimin's chest, couldn't help but run it over his never mind tattoo while the other went down to his cock. 

Jungkook eases it into him, bottoming out quickly with a moan. Feeling full and warm having an alpha cock inside him. 

He starts grinding on Jimin, moving in circular motions just to test the man's patience before he starts bouncing.

His slick gushing out made each bounce sound wet and filthy, and Jungkook was loving it, loving the way Jimin's hands moved up his bare thighs, hand slipping up Jungkook's tattoo before finding their way to rest on the younger's waist, helping him with his own weight. 

It wasn't until Jimin's grip tightened on his waist, bucking his hips into the omega that made him stop and his body shake, making sure his cock reached deeper into him. Jungkook's moaning gasp was music to the alpha's ears. 

Jimin decides to take matters into his own hands, bringing Jungkook's hips down as he fucks into him. 

Jungkook let's the alpha use his body. He throws his neck back, mouth open letting small grunts and sighs come out. 

"Take over baby. Come on, I'll help you." Jimin stops, letting go of Jungkook's hips only to hold the omega's hands. 

Jungkook intertwines his fingers with Jimin's, using that extra support to lift his ass up and down. 

Just watching the 22 year old's fucked out face made Jimin's knot form, his eyes grow darker than they were a few moments ago. 

They were fucking like animals, both bodies to deprived from the other's warmth and scent made their minds fog up with the need for pleasure. It was safe to say their wolves were partially in charge on their ways of thinking. 

"Jimin~" Jungkook whines when he feels the base of the alpha's cock thicken, it made the stretch new and whenever he'd go down he wouldn't know what size it was up to now until his rim wraps around it. 

"I'm close, baby." Jimin sits up, their chests pressing together. The two men filled the room with dirty whines and groans. 

"I want you to mate me. Please mate me alpha." The omega cries, his bounces sloppy and needy by now. "I don't wanna lose you again." 

"You won't pup. I'm here now." He hugs the heated omega, trying to keep his thoughts sane instead of jamming his teeth into the younger's glands then and there. 

His knot was becoming harder and harder to pull out. And Jungkook was mindlessly moving his hips, fucking himself as he continuously mumbles, demands for the alpha to mate him. 

Soon, Jimin slams his knot into Jungkook, the youngers body jolts in return, punching out a deep sob of pleasure from his lungs. 

Jimin hugs the omega's body close, arms wrapping around his back. He whispers sweet sweet things to the younger, breathe hot against Jungkook's ear. 

When he feels himself about to cum, he bares his teeth, jaw becoming sore when they start to enlarge and become sharp at the tips. 

"My omega, my pretty little omega." Jimin coos, lapping at the younger's glands to help numb the area. "My sweet mate." 

He only got a whine from the man in his arms as a response, but he takes it as a sign of approval. 

"I love you, babypup." He whispers, breathing in deeply before sinking his teeth into the flesh. 

He feels Jungkook's nails dig into his back, a load moan leaving him that was enough to make Jimin finally let himself go. 

Jimin's cock shoots thick ropes of cum inside of the omega's heat. The overwhelming pain and pleasure Jungkook was feeling from his neck and the warmth being ejaculated deep inside of him was almost enough to make him fall unconscious. 

"I love you t-too." He stutters, butterflies flutter in his stomach at finally saying the words out loud to each other, nothing to interrupt them this time. 

Jungkook just lays there, face deep between Jimin's shoulder and neck as he's being filled to the brim and mated by his alpha. He couldn't be happier, nails making a mess out of the older's back without meaning to. 

He feels his own teeth start to shift, turning sharper and his mind was too focused on the pleasure and need to claim his mate to even wait for the alpha to be done. 

His teeth dig into the alpha's neck, making said man growl against Jungkook's. The vibrations it produced courses throughout Jungkook's shaking body. 

They had no idea how long they stayed that way, bodies connected to each other in more ways than one. It was pure bliss, Jungkook just wishes he could stay like this forever, it was all he could think of as he mated the alpha back before darkness took over him. 

•

•

•

Jungkook feels Jimin's steamy breathing wash over the back of his neck. The omega freaks out for less than a second before he smiles, remembering what occurred the night before. 

The alpha was spooning the younger, an arm resting lazily around his waist. Jungkook could feel that his now soft cock was still inside him, a little surprised that it didn't slip out from how much his inside were soaked in slick and cum. 

"Mornin." Jimin mubbles, shifting a little to place a kiss on the fresh mark he left on Jungkook's skin, hugging him tighter from behind. "I was worried about you. You passed out last night." 

"Mmm what did you expect?" Jungkook presents his neck for better access. "It was a lot, but worth it." 

Jimin only hums, about to place another kiss on the mark before the doorbell ringing downstairs interrupted him. 

His eyes go wide. "Fuck. They're not supposed to be here this early." He curses, bodying turning to the other side to check the time, making his cock leave Jungkook's warm heat.

"Who?" The omega panicked. The feeling only tickled Jungkooks insides, but he couldn't focus on that right now when the ringing wouldn't stop. 

"I told Tae he and the guys could come over today." He scurries to reach for his phone, turning it on to check the time. 

"It's 3 pm.." Jimin was dumbfounded, slamming his phone back on the side table before finding his boxers and quickly put them on. 

"In that case.. good afternoon?" Jungkook tries to lighten the mood, yet there was no way to do that when guests were at the door and they were sweaty, covered in cum and reeked of sex. 

"I'm gonna go see them, you go take a quick shower. And I mean quick." Jimin finishes putting on his trousers and runs out of the room. 

"Jimin your shirt!" Jungkook calls out, picking the item from off the floor. 

He throws it when Jimin turns around, slipping lightly while doing so. His hands were ready to catch the clothing when it reaches the alpha, continuing to run down stairs while putting it on. The same moment Jungkook rushes into the bathroom to wash up. 

Jimin looked in the mirror by the door to check his appearance, he fixed his hair and grabbed a mint from the small bowl on the stand before opening the door. 

"What the hell took you so long?!" Hoseok yells, trying to calm the crying baby in his arms. 

"I-"   
"I don't wanna hear it. Where's my Jungkookie?" He interrupts Jimin, pushing him out of the way to get inside the house. Taehyung and Yoongi following behind him. 

"Hello to you too." Jimin speaks, shutting the door when everyone was inside.   
"He's showering." 

As if on que, both Yoongi and Taehyung turned to face him. The alpha and beta had wide eyes staring at Jimin. 'They can smell it can't they?' He thinks. 

"What's going on?" Hoseok asks when he notices how quiet it's gotten. To the point where even his crying son stopped and wondered. 

"These fuckers mated on the first night back together." Taehyung smiles. 

"Explains the smells." Yoongi mumbles, which only gets him a glare from Jimin and a slap upside the head from his husband. 

"You're mated already?! Oh my god." Hoseok comments, "you just couldn't keep it in your pants huh?" 

"Would you guys please stop?" Jimin chuckles. "We were both aware. It wasn't like it was rushed or anything. We both wanted this since the day he left." 

"Well in that case, congratulations." Yoongi smiles, the same went for the other two. 

"Thank you. Now if that's out of the way can I please say hi to the little one over there?" Jimin smiles at the baby who was already leaning his entire body towards the alpha. Jimin picks up the giggling pup and sits down with him on his lap, the rest followed and Jimin starts to fill them in on what happened to Jungkook and the reason he left. 

In the middle of him speaking, Hoseok's eyes drift to the stairs, sparkling when he saw the person he's been wanting to see again for so long. 

"Speak of the devil." Taehyung smiles at Jungkook, who returned the favor as he walks down the stairs, all eyes were on him which made him feel a little self conscious. 

"Jungkookie!!" Hoseok jumps out of his chair and runs towards the omega, hugging him so tight he could suffocate him. "You're home." He cries, unable to control his tears which left Jungkook to start crying as well. 

"Don't ever do that to is again you hear me?" Taehyung's voice was stern, but his own teary eyes betrayed him. Jungkook let's out a laugh before nodding, arm extending for Taehyung to join in for a group hug. Happy to be held by the two men who helped raise him and took care of him. 

The child in Jimin's arms squeals, making grabby hands at his father who was hugging Jungkook and crying. The baby feeling jealous and upset that his dad was sad. 

Jungkook lets go of the two men and his eyes went straight to the source of the noise, quite shocked that there was a baby in his mate's arms. 

"Who's that?" Jungkook smiles as he approaches the baby, searching the eyes of everyone in the room for an answer. 

"Yoongi and I's son. We adopted him. He was just like you. A small little pup who needed a family." Hoseok smiles, going over to lift his baby up and calm him down. "You wanna hold him?" 

Jungkook nods, eyes never leaving the adorable wolf pup who was now in his arms. "He's adorable." 

"I know right?" Hoseok chuckles. 

Jungkook receives many congratulations from the three men on mating with Jimin. To which made his heart beam with excitement. 

They were mated, finally together and it seemed as though everything was going back to normal. The normal happy bunch they were back when Jungkook was only 12. 

He eyes kept going back and forth from the sleeping baby in his arms to his alpha who was keeping their guests entertained. 

A while ago, on his way down to the living room, his eyes were glued to Jimin holding the small pup with a warm smile on his face, couldn't help but think about the obvious. Now that they were mated they could start a family, maybe even adopt the many little puppies who need a home. It made his stomach twist in excitement whenever he'd let his mind go that far. 

But to Jimin, he was just happy, happy that he listened to his gut and took Jungkook home that night, happy that he didn't throw him into foster care. True that the alpha wasn't the wisest when it came to his decisions, and he'd come to regret it every day. But now he could safely say, that those unfortunate days were behind them. Everything they've been through only made their relationship stronger. It used to be them against the world, but now they could take their time and enjoy the moments. 

He gives a glance over to the omega, who was lost in the baby's sleeping face. He smiles, full of hope that now, they can finally be happy. Knowing damn well with everything that's happened to them in the past, nothing will ever be able to bring them down as long as they had each other.

•

•

•

...Later That Night...

"Jimin?" Jungkook turns his head, seeing that Jimin had his eyes closed trying to sleep. 

"Hmm?" He replies, eyes still shut.

"I want pups" 

Jimin chokes on his breath, eyelids yanking themselves open. "Wha- Already?!" 

"I can't help it." The omega giggles at his reaction, finding it very much amusing. "Besides, don't pretend like you didn't wanna fill me up with pups the moment you mated me." He flirts, fingers caressing the alpha's bare chest.

Jimin's jaw clicks, lifting his body up only to trap the omega under him with a growl, which only made the Younger giggle more and the alpha glare. The giggling making it almost impossible to keep a serious face that he broke his character, letting his lips curve into a smile. 

"You're gonna drive me crazy one day." The older playfully rolls his eyes before they locked with the omega's. 

"You still love me though right?" Jungkook asks. Which only made Jimin chuckle, bringing his face lower until their noses and foreheads touched. 

"Always." He breathes against Jungkook's lips, before sharing a kiss with his mate. A long, passionate kiss that left their lips molding perfectly together, happy to be in each other's arms once again. 

End 

▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! Hope you enjoyed ❤️ You can follow me on Twitter @/yoonacornyoongi is you’d like ❤️


End file.
